Destined to Collide
by yifrodit
Summary: I was a sister of Sarah Newlin, and he was a vampire. I was his caretaker, and he was a prisoner. I watched over him for three weeks, and that was all it took. Three weeks, it took me only three weeks to fall absolutely in love with him. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1 Caged Like a Bird

**A/N: Hello everyone, I would like to introduce you to my new story called ****Destined to Collide****. This is all about Godric cause he is the best, I mean I loved him in True Blood and when they killed him I was devastated. He was someone very interesting, and I wanted to see more of him, which is why I decided to write this. I hope you like it, and I would try to up date as often as I could. oh and the poem you see at the bottom belongs to a song called stone heart by Leona Lewis.**

**PS: Oh I would really like to apologize to all the grammar mistakes you will see, sorry I just don't have the time to really sit down and edit:(**

_**Rating**__**: **_**T for adult themes. Language, violence.**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

You were like the crash of thunder  
Echoed through my darkest nights.  
You awaken all my senses, made me feel alive.  
Even if we try to fight it, we know that the sparks will fly.  
Cause in the end, we're just two People Destined to collide.

Like stone hearts and hand grenades  
you and I are not the same.  
There is nothing that I will change,  
Stone hearts and grenades.  
All my lonely, you throw it all away.  
(And) when you need me, I will keep you safe.

**Stone Heart by Leona Lewis**

* * *

**Chapter One - Caged Like a Bird**

Three weeks, it took me only three weeks to fall absolutely in love with _him._

I remember when I first saw him, when I first saw his beautiful silver-blue eyes that were crowned by long dark eyelashes. There was something in them that I did not understand, but something in me craved to find out.

It was around 11 pm when they brought him to the Fellowship of the Sun. Silver chain dripped around his neck and also bound his arm behind his back. I thought he must have been in so much pain because the skin where the silver touched was burning to the point where I could see raw flesh. His hands and neck was gashing and smoking in what looks to be in a very painful way, but he stood there with his head held up, not a single expressions playing on his face.

I looked up at my sister, well at least, what's left of my sister. Sarah Newlin is my dear old sister. I remember when she used to be Sarah Coleman, before she married Steve Newlin. She was so different back then. She was open-minded, compassionate and sweet, but when our sister, Claire went missing, she changed completely. I know she thinks it was vampires that did it, probably fed on her then killed her. I'm not saying it's not them, but there are so many crazy and sadistic _humans _out there who are capable of doing worse than vampires. As for me, I try my best to follow what the good lord says, and I already opened myself for forgiveness.

Steve Newlin walked toward _him_, toward the chained Vampire.

"Welcome to the Fellowship of the Sun." He said with a smirk on his face, his arms slightly open as if motioning to his surroundings. "You will be the start of a new world, a vampire free world." The guys behind the chained young vampire cheered loudly. The vampire did not say anything except look straight at Steve. I could tell Steve's irritation just by the stiffness of his shoulders, he wanted the vampire to act toward him, to scream, to attack, and hopefully show him his fangs. But the vampire did none of that beside stand there in front of him.

"Take him to the cage." he said agitation leaking out of his voice. One of the guys, Gabe I think his name was, pulled the chain that was around the vampire's neck, guiding him toward the church's basement. As Gabe dragged him pass us, I felt the vampire's eyes glimpsed toward me just for a second. Maybe he sensed the nervousness that ran trough me. I couldn't do anything but watch his back as he was pulled to the basement, to the cage as my brother in law said. The cage was what it looks to be like a dog cage, but about twenty times bigger. It was made completely out of silver and cost a lot of money as Steve said. I wanted to follow, follow after Gabe, but I know I'm not allowed to do that.

"Honey, are you sure this is a good idea?" My sister asked to her husband. Steve turned toward her, grabbing her hands and bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. "Of course it is. This is what the lord wants, what this world needs, and it will be me and you that bring this darkness to the light." Sarah laughed a happy laugh, pulling her husband in a hug, tucking her head under his neck. "Oh honey this is going to be great." She said with a content sigh. I know what they have intended for the young vampire, what they have planned for all vampires, and I know in the pit of my stomach, this was going to be a disaster.

I still don't understand all the hate they have toward vampires, I know, it has to do with the fact that they both lost their loved ones because of vampires, but I did too. Steve lost his father and mother, Mr. and Miss. Rev Theodore Newlin, and Sarah and I lost Claire. But still, that's not how a true Christian supposed to act, that's not what our Lord would want. The bible teaches about forgiveness, like how Jesus forgave the people that crucified him. And this church is all about bringing _darkness to light_, but they do not understand the meaning behind it. When god said, help one another; show the way to each other from darkness to light, he meant forgiveness. As it says in the bible, "to open their eyes and turn them from _darkness to light_, and from the power of Satan to God, so that they may receive _forgiveness_ of sins and a place among those who are sanctified by faith in me" **(Acts 26:18)**.

And as for Steve, for someone who knows the bible so well and a preacher no less should know this, but he was blinded by revenge. That was why he started this whole anti-vampire church thing, well, actually, it was his father who started it, but Steve now uses the name of our lord for a vengeance.

I also know it was for the same reason why my sister was doing this. She had originally supported vampires rights, we both did, but she changed her mind about a year ago, after Claire's disappearance. I, on the other hand, do not discriminate based on gender, race or whatever vampires are. I also don't believe that all vampires are evil, like my sister and Steve do. I believe we're all born and blessed with goodness in us, it just in some cases, we need to look deeper. But it's not like I have any say in this.

"Anna." Steve called using my nick name; I hate it when he called me that. My name is Annabel, and my mom and Sarah were the only one that called me Anna, I don't know why Steve thinks just because Sarah calls me Anna, he can too. "I want you to keep an eye on Godric." Said Steve pointing to where the vampire has been taken. Godric must be his name. I never heard of such a name before, I wonder what it means. "I don't trust the guards." He said his voice a little harsh.

"What? Why her? I don't want her getting anywhere near that vampire." My sister argued. I still think the old her is still in her somewhere, the over protective sister she used to be.

"Anna is good with people and knows people. I want her to keep an eye on him, so he won't try to do anything around here." he said softly, running his hands up and down her arms in a tender way. That seems to get to her as she nodded her head in agreement. I don't really mind looking after the vampire. Besides, I was curious about him as it is, and this was the best chance I could get to find out what my mind pondered for.

"You don't mind, do you Anna?" Sarah asked coming toward me. She brushed my long blonde hair back, her green eyes looking into mine. People say we look so much alike when they first see us. But when they really look at us, they see the difference. Sure, we both have blonde hair, even though mine almost reaches my waste and hers was shoulder length, and we both have green eyes we got from our father, even though hers goes slightly hazel like our mother. But there are things like our cheek bone and our facial structure that separated us.

"No, I don't mind." I spoke softly as she fixed the shoulder straps of my white sundress, with bold green flower printed on it. She smiled brightly and dropped her arm around my shoulder.

"Alrighty then, let's lock up and go home." She said happily looking up at her husband. I looked back toward the stairs that led to the church's basement. Sadness ran trough me thinking how I would go home to a comfortable queen size bed, while the young vampire will stay in the cold basement, caged like a bird.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**


	2. Chapter 2 First Introductions

**A/N: OMG! Thank you people for all the reviews and supports I got on this story. I'm glad you all like it. I did not expect this much responds, so I will like to say thank you very very much!**

**PS: I'm dedicating this chapter to my sweet little brother ****Natenael**** for editing for me, love you and thank you so much. **

**I have special thank you to my reviewers ****Crystal Moon Magic****, ****AutumnKrystal****, ****Little Miss Angel****, ****DrSweetnSour****, ****caleb's babe****, ****ExodusBeteNoire****, ****Ima**** and the anonymous reviewer ****Solara**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_"Since the very moment I have laid my eyes on you, I couldn't look away."_

**Chapter two - First Introductions**

I dreamt about _him_ last night. I believe we stood in our church. It was day time and the sun was bright. The glitter like patterns that was on the glass wall of the front of the church was radiating golden light, like nothing I have ever laid my eyes on. And he, Godric, stood at the top of the three steps, where Steve usually stands when he preaches. I wanted to speak, to ask him what he was doing there. And tell him, he should hide, take cover from the sun before he burned, but I couldn't, my lips just couldn't move. He slowly raised his hand motioning me toward him, calling me to him. I couldn't do anything but gaze at the beautiful sight in front of me. I slowly worked my legs and walked to him. As I reached him, I raised my hand to touch his pale, soft looking hand, but I was disturbed by the loud beeping sounds of my alarm clock.

Today was Sunday, and I had to wake up early for church. I slowly dragged myself to take a shower, washing myself in cold water, so I could feel awake and refreshed. Every Sunday, our church has a program, and today was an exciting one, at least for Steve since he got the vampire he wanted. I pulled on a soft yellow sundress and sat on a chair that was in front of my dresser, where on top, it held my jewelries and make up. I looked up at myself as I got ready. The only noticeable feature in my face was my eyes, which was emerald green with flickers of lighter green here and there. I brushed my long blonde hair back and stood up, walking toward my closet. I pulled out my church choir gown; it was silky white with the V in the front golden and huge cross on the back.

I have been the lead singer of our church choir since I was thirteen. I remember when Steve first heard me sing; he said I was a little girl with a big voice. And I have been with the choir ever since. In fact that was how Sarah and Steve met, through me. Even though Sarah had been a member of this church, Steve never approached her. I usually had to stay late at the church, and Sarah had to stay with me too since she was my ride home. When Steve heard about our sister, he talked to her to give his remorse. Well, we all know how that conversation turned out.

I walked out of my room with my gown dripped on my shoulders and the zipper undone. Before even I was half way down the stairs, I could smell the eggs and fresh cooked bacon. I could also hear Sarah's loud giggles to something Steve said. I walked into the kitchen and took my place at the table. Steve and Sarah exchanged a look, before the pastor turned toward me.

"Today is an exciting day…today is the day we're announcing The Lockdown." Steve proclaimed proud. My sister squeaked happily, with a large gleaming smile on her face and clapping her hands. "Yay!" I said but the sarcasm in my voice seemed to go unnoticed. The Lockdown was part of Steve's plan for the detained vampire. By the name of the Fellowship of the Sun, they were going to perform a ritual execution. All the church members were going to be locked inside the church and would pray all night, and at dawn they were going to expose Godric to sunlight. "So honey, I want you to blow them with your voice today, alright." My sister said happily coming toward me to give me a hug. I said nothing but nodded my head yes.

I concentrated on my breakfast for the rest of their conversation. They seemed to be planning on their trip to Louisiana, which they would be leaving tomorrow. Steve had some sort of church conference and interview there. I was glad they don't drag me to their trips; I usually stayed in the house with the maid for what ever days they may be gone. As there conversation got deeper, something caught my attention. It was what Steve said, on how the vampire willingly handed himself in. "yep, he didn't even put up a fight when they chained him." Steve said shaking his head. I was surprised by this information, why would a vampire just hand himself in? I was very curious to find out, to know what was going on in that intriguing vampire's head.

After breakfast was done, we all got what we needed and walked out toward the car. The drive to the church was short since we lived so close. Once we got there Steve and Sarah started walking around and saying hello to people. I walked through the church toward the backstage to get the choir ready. About twenty minutes after, everyone sat neatly in the seats while Steve started his preaching. I sat in the corner not listening much. All he talked about was how vampires were evil, and that they belonged to the devil. "Yes, yes my good people, we have to send the devil's minion back to where they came from. That's what our lord would want, for us to stand up, for us to fight… and we, my good people are the light." Steve yelled loudly and passionately. The crowed shouted hallelujah, and cheered together. I sat there watching, the thought of how things have changed so much with this whole anti-vampires thing. I always have been a church person because that's how my mother raised me to be, she raised me by reading the bible and teaching me the true messages of god. But this, this was not what churches were about. The lord teaches about accepting people for who they are, not judging, but seeing them for their true colors, and it was the church's job to be an example. After Steve announced The Lockdown, it was my turn to sing with the choir. My sister sat in front watching me, with a big proud smile pasted on her face.

When everything was done, Steve and Sarah stood at the front gate, wishing a good day to the people, and talking to young candidates that wanted to join the fellowship of the sun. I slowly sneaked around in the back, behind the backstage toward the basement. I was surprised when I got down the stairs, the guy; Gabe was sitting in a chair outside some door. He had earphones in his ears while holding an iPod with his left hand. When he saw me walking toward him, he pulled out the earphones and got up.

"What can I do for you Miss Newlin?" he said getting up from his seat. I hate it when some people called me that. I was not a Newlin, and I would never want to be. But since Steve and Sarah were my legal guardians, some of the people around the church called me that and over time, it seemed to stick.

I put on a fake smile and walked toward him, "your Gabe right?" He nodded his head with a smile, but something about him just didn't feel right to me.

"Steve kind of made me in charge of our prisoner here." I made a face when the word 'prisoner' left my lips, so he would believe me. "You know, to check up on him and stuff, which also will give you a little break to loosen up your legs. Poor you, you must be tired sitting here." I said coming even closer, my face disguised in a worry for him.

"You're right; I sure could use a break. Maybe get something to drink." He said stretching his arms up. "Be right back, little' lady" was the last thing he said before walking pass me.

I slowly opened the door where the prisoner vampire was kept. The first thing I noticed was the enormous cage; it took more than half of the room. It was square shaped and the bars were about two inch thick with enough space in between to stick my head in. The cage door was in the front and the silver lock on it was gigantic. I didn't think the bottom of the cage was made out of silver since it looked dark and rough. The young looking vampire sat right in the middle of the cage, his legs crossed like he was meditating.

He was dressed in the same white button up t-shirt with matching white pants. His eyes were closed; I thought he was sleeping since vampires sleep at day time. The silver chain that was dripped around his neck last night was gone, but the one that was binding his hands was still there, even though his hands were now fastened to the front, the burning gash was still there.

"Oh my god, what are they doing to you?" I spoke, my voice coming out louder than I expected. The prisoner eyes shot open and looked straight to my direction. I was once again caught off guard by the intensity of his beautiful eyes. He didn't say a word except stared at me, so I decided to say something.

"Hi… hmm… I'm Anna, well Annabel really, I'm Sarah Newlin's sister…and you must be Godric… I know we haven't been introduced properly but I wa—" my awkward nervous babble was cut short when he spoke.

"You were singing, were you not?" He asked his voice soft. I felt shudder ran through me. His voice had a ring to it, and it did things to my body I did not expect.

"Haha… oh so you heard the choir song? …well of course you did…Yeah I'm the lead singer." I said slightly tongue-tied, showing him my uniform that I still had on with the zipper opened all the way down, exposing my sundress. I didn't think he could hear the songs, but his prison was right underneath the church, and with the vampires' super hearing ability, I'm sure he heard more than that.

He looked at me for a second before opening his mouth, "it was beautiful." He spoke gently again, his eyes never leaving my face. I could feel my face turn red and my cheeks heating up. He must have noticed me blushing because he had this amused look in his eyes. I looked down blushing even more, knowing that he caught it. The awkward silence was interrupted by Gabe as he knocked on the door and let me know he was back.

"I will come and visit you tonight, if that's ok?" I asked walking backwards toward the door. He didn't say anything except for nodding his head 'yes' with unnoticeable up lifting of his lips. I waved my hand as I walked out, but not before one last glimpse at his silver hand cuff.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. Your reviews are most welcome and appreciated, so please review since it gives me the motivation to write more. **

**Thank you again:D**


	3. Chapter 3 Playing James Bond

**A/N: Again I was to say thank you to all my readers and their unbelievable support. Here is chapter three, I hope you like it cause the next chapter is all going to be about Godric and Anna. i can't wait until you read it. **

**PS: Special thank you to my reviewers caleb's babe, AutumnKrystal, SnowFairy24, ExodusBeteNoire, Crystal Moon Magic, GeorgiaDawgette, Little Miss Angel and don't forget my anonymous reviewers halliwell2002007, kyuya. Thank you so much, you guys are so sweet!**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_A woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart._

**_William Shakespeare_**

**Chapter Three - Playing James Bond**

The ride home was quiet. The green light of the car's clock said 12:47 pm. I couldn't get the young vampire out of my head, his face kept flashing in my mind like a beautiful dream. My thoughts couldn't leave his burning hands that were still banded by the silver hand cuff. I don't believe anyone should be treated unfairly, but my beliefs don't matter in this situation.

I was sitting in the back seat quietly when my eyes glimpse toward Steve, who was driving the car. I couldn't accept the fact that he was known for being a pastor, for any honest student of the Bible would acknowledge that man, as God's special creation, has been blessed with certain "human rights." Well, in this case "vampire rights." But Steve doesn't believe that it applies to their kinds, when it clearly states in the Bible that "_The Lord is the maker of all_" (Proverbs 22:2). But not to Steve, any true student of the Bible would have been stimulated toward ideals such as fairness, justice and generosity, especially one who comes from generations of pastors.

Even if we throw away the messages of the bible, isn't it illegal to treat someone like that? I mean, this is America, it is known for freedom and rights. That was why, the founding fathers of our country said, "_All men are created equal….endowed by their creator with certain unalienable Rights._" So why is it so hard to except their kind and give them the rights they deserved? But I guess I can't really blame anyone, for we, human kinds, are terrified of the unknown and the things we don't understand.

My train of thought was broken by the loud giggle that burst out of my sister, I don't know what Steve said to make her laugh but she moved in her seat to give him a soft kiss on the lips. I grind my face in disgust. I wonder what our father would say if he saw her like this, what our mother would say if she saw her like this. I turned my head to look out the window, my mind trailing back to _his_ beautiful face again, to _his_ beautiful eyes and... The hand cuffs. That was another thing that's frustrating me, I know he was supposed to be a powerful vampire, but I just don't know why he tolerates Steve's actions, I just don't know why he won't fight back.

In all this thinking, I was able to conclude one thing, one thing I had to do. One thing the lord would want me to do. I had to be the person who fights for him, who treats him well. His intense blue-silver eyes flashed in my head again, and I could feel my face heat up. Ok, in all this thinking, I was able to conclude two things. The other one being, I was attracted to him. Oh, I was very much attracted to him. He was extremely handsome, and not to mention I have never been this curious about anything before.

When we arrived home, the maid, Helen, had already prepared lunch. We sat around the table as we ate. Steve and Sarah talked about how pleased they were with today's program, and about a potential young candidate for the fellowship of the sun. When they started discussing about what they should pack for tomorrow, a question popped in my head. "How long are you guys going to be gone?" I asked turning toward my sister. She was still chewing her food when she answered, "oh don't worry sweetie, it's just for two days." Steve nodded his head in agreement smiling toward me. Once lunch was done, Sarah and I started picking up after ourselves.

After lunch, Sarah asked me if I could help her pack. It took us about half an hour to arrange everything she will need for her trip in one big suitcase. Once we were done, I sat on their bed as she moved to help her husband pack. When I saw they were distracted with which suit Steve should wear for the interview, I slowly left their bedroom and walked toward Steve's office. Steve's office was just down the hall, right next to the guest bedroom. If I know Steve as much as I think I do, he should have the key for the silver hand cuff that bound the vampire's hands in his office. This was my only chance, I have to get it now, for when they usually leave for their trip, Steve would lock his office door.

I slowly walked into the empty office and closed the door behind me. His office was neatly kept; there was a marvelously crafted wooden table and a comfortable looking leather seat. There was also a shelf full of books at the back. Once I was done observing the office, I tried to work as fast as I could. The first place I looked was his desk, with all the papers he had piled up. Next was the file cabinets, I checked each and everyone, but the key was no where to be found. Nervousness started running through me when I heard Steve's voice just down the hall. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest, I felt like I was playing James Bond, just without the gadgets. I quickly turned toward the desk drawer and yanked it open fast. There was nothing but paper clips, pencils, pens and other office supplies. I heard Steve's voice again, but this time he was right out side of the office door. He seemed to be talking to the maid about his dress shirt being ironed. With just the little seconds I had I yanked open the second drawer. As I rushed through it, I saw the tiny key all the way in the corner, hiding under papers. I swiftly picked it up and tucked it in my bra before closing the drawer. Just then, Steve walked in, his hands fidgeting with his tie. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Oh, Anna, what are you doing here?" he asked his eyes on my face while his hands still worked with the tie. Lying was never my talent, even my mother used to say so.

My eyes quickly scanned around me, "oh you know….hmm….looking…looking for this." I said swiftly picking up a news paper. "See, you're on the front page." I said with my voice little trembling. I turned the news paper facing toward him. There was a picture of him shaking the Mayor's hand with a large smile on his face. "You know, I just thought I should check it out." This time I tried to keep my voice less shaky and more normal.

Steve's face brightened with a smile as he walked toward me. "They got my good side too." he said making the pose of the picture. I hummed yes with a laugh, fixing his crooked tie and loosening it up a bit. "Thanks." He said buttoning up his coat. "So what do you think of this suit? I have an interview to go to right now." Steve said motioning to his outfit. Before I could reply to his question, the phone in his office ringed. I slowly walked out of the office as Steve sat down in his chair and picked it up.

Once I was finally outside of the office, I thought god bless who ever had called. I quickly walked toward my room, and I grabbed my car keys and walked out with the tiny hand cuff key still stuffed in my bra. Once I was in the garage I walked to my black BMW. When I was safely inside I pulled out the tiny silver key and put it aside before starting my car.

I drove around in the beautiful city of Dallas in a hot summer day, my eyes looking out the window for any gas stations that sells "Tru Blood," a Japanese creation of synthetic blood for vampires. Two years ago, scientists in Japan invented a synthetic form of blood called, "Tru Blood" following the events that took place when vampires "came out of the coffin." And now, they no longer have to rely on human blood to survive, vampires are able to integrate themselves into human society because of Tru Blood. After I drove for about six miles, I finally saw a gas station that had a sign that said, "We got Tru blood." I parked in the corner and walked in to the gas station. It was normal like any other gas station, there was shelf's of food, magazines and other stuff that was usually seen in a place such as this. But as I walked toward in the back, I saw red Gatorade like bottles that said "Tru Blood." There were so many different types of Tru Blood; I didn't know what to choose. They had it in all blood types, from A-, A+, B-, B+, O-, O+ to AB+ and AB-. So I did the only thing I could, I picked one from all types. When I got to the cash register, the man behind it looked up from his tiny TV in the corner, which was playing a baseball game. When he saw all the Tru Blood, he looked surprised. He raised his hand up and fixed his cowboy hat before looking up and down at me, his eyes moved glancing at my yellow sundress. I could see his eyes harden, giving me a cold stare.

"You don't look like a fangbanger to me, so why do you need all this?" he questioned as he ringed my items. It's none of his business to ask this, but the people here in Dallas, Texas are very hostile when it comes to vampires. "It's for a school project." I spit my answer irritated. Once I paid, I walked out of the gas station taking my items with me. The drive home was fast. I parked right outside and quickly ran inside the house, leaving the synthetic blood and hand cuff key in my car. There was no one in there except for the maid, Helen. I guess Steve and Sarah must have left for the interview. I ran up to my room and changed into a comfortable blue jeans and a white tank-top, then I quickly walk into my closet and pulled out a sleeping bag that I bought last year when I went camping with my friends. I grabbed my old book bag that was under the bed and stuffed the sleeping bag in it.

With the book bag dripped on my shoulder, I walked out of my house toward my car. When I started my car the clock at that moment said 6:52. It took me about seven minutes to get to the church. I grabbed one of the synthetic blood bottles, which said A- and put it in my book bag. I tried to hide the rest of the Tru Blood just incase Sarah or Steve got into my car, but there was no hiding place, so I just put it in the trunk. My book bag in one hand, I walked into the church toward the basement.

Gabe was there again, but this time he was holding a large pizza box in his lap, supporting it with one hand while eating with the other.

"Hey, Gabe" I greeted as I walked toward him.

"Oh, hello, Miss Newlin." he replied in a mumbled voice while trying to swallow. "Sorry about that I was just a little hungry." said Gabe, putting his pizza box on the ground and got up.

"Oh no, its ok, don't get up, enjoy your pizza, I'm just here to check up on him." I said motioning toward the locked door. Gabe said nothing except nodded his head. I walked pass him into where the prisoner is, but before I got in, I turned and looked at Gabe. He was a bold man in his early forties. From what I know, he was divorced and paying for child support. The idea of bringing him muffins or something the next time I come here crossed my mind, just to make sure I was in his good grace.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. Your reviews are most welcome and appreciated, so please review since it gives me the motivation to write more. **

**Thank you again:D**


	4. Chapter 4 Decent Intentions

**A/N: Once again unbelievable support, I mean everyday you guys amaze me so much, and I just want to keep on writing just for you. So here it is my first all Godric/Anna chapter, I really tried to sound like Godric since he specks so proper and all. I hope you like it, and please review and let me know what you think. Love you guys and see you in next chapter:)**

**PS: like always, I would like to say thank you to my reviewers Crystal Moon Magic, KhatF, ExodusBeteNoire, GeorgiaDawgette, itshopkittens, Little Miss Angel, Joellen15 and don't forget my anonymous reviewers. thank you and i love you guys:)**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**Enjoy!=)**

_

* * *

_

_Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs,_  
_Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes,_  
_Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears._  
_What is it else? A madness most discreet,_  
_A choking gall and a preserving sweet._

_**- William Shakespeare - **_

**Chapter Four - Decent Intentions**

I slowly walked in to the room where _he_ was kept. I blinked a couple of times, forcing my eyes to adjust to the bright light of the room. The vampire was still sitting where I last saw him. I walked as quietly as I could toward the cage, bringing my hands up and brushing it against the cold, silver metal bars. The young vampire's eyes were kept close just like last time. _Did he even move since I last saw him?_ My eyes glided over his face, taking in everything. His hair was unbelievably dark brown, and it looked even darker contrast to his milky white skin. Even though his alluring eyes that I adore so much were closed, his dark long eyelashes that surrounded them brushed against his cheeks. His nose was straight and just the perfect size to balance his face. My eyes moved to his artistically curved, smooth lips, which was full and reddish pink. I stared at him slightly dazed. I'm sure not even Leonardo Da Vinci could create such a masterpiece.

"Hi," I spoke with a shaky voice. The vampire's eyes slowly opened. His face was still kept expressionless.

"You came." He stated softly as his eyes scanned over my face. The room was quiet as I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. I finally gathered my courage to ask him a single question that's been on my mind since I first laid my eyes on him.

"I have a question… why are you doing this? I know if you wanted to get out, you have the power to do so. I just don't understand why you would want to stay here." I said my voice was heavy with curiosity as I motioned to the cage. I don't know why, but I wanted to know the answer badly. He didn't answer my question right away; he just regarded my face as if just by looking at me, he could learn everything about me.

"It is something that must be done." his voice was soft again. As I gazed at him sitting in front of me, I didn't feel like I was staring at a vampire. Everything about him seemed calm, serene like he was created just to be looked at as a beautiful peace of art. Looking at him like this, I felt safe, like a little girl tucked under her mother's arms, like a feeling we get from a protective soft blanky we all used to have as a kid. I haven't felt like this since my father died, since our family was broken.

I turned from his face toward the door. "Gabe!" I called loudly. It took only seconds for Gabe to barge into the room with his hand rapped around a gun and pizza sauce smudged on his lips and chin.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he questioned franticly looking from me to the caged vampire.

I didn't say anything except point to the cage door, "Open this door, Gabe." My voice was strong as I order him to do so.

"What! Are you crazy? I'm not fuckin' doing that." He sounded taken-aback as waved his arm in disagreement. His eyes were set in a hard glare, but I wasn't going to let him intimidate me.

"He is a freakin' vampire! We both know if he wanted to get out, he would have done it by now." Gabe didn't seem to listen to me; he stood there with his hand on his waist, his right hand still holding the gun. I copied his hard cold look, with both of my hands on my waist. I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"What if he attacks the moment I open that door, and then escape? Huh, I will lose my job." He spoke strongly again. He seemed irritated that I even asked the question to begin with. We stood there for a couple of seconds having a staring contest, hoping one of us will give in. but it never happened, so I decided to try a softer approach since he didn't seem to budge, even with the look I was giving him. I slowly moved toward to him, forcing my eyes to soften.

"Look, Gabe, I'm in-charge of this prisoner, and I know for sure he would not attack you. I guaranty you, he would not attack. Beside even if he does, you got your gun to protect you. And as far as your job, if anything happens, I promise to take all the blame." I laid my hand on his arm to assure him. "I promise nothing will happen." He seemed like he doubted it, but I could tell he was listening to me now. "Come on Gabe, I promise. Now please give me the key." I asked softly making my green eyes as big as possible. He looked into my eyes for a few of seconds before letting out heavy a sigh. He slowly dug his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out the key, before hesitantly dropping them in my hand.

"Know that I'm not responsible for any of this shit. If anything happens, it's all on you." he stated aggravated, but I didn't listen to him. I quickly walked toward the cage, but not before catching the gaze of the vampire. There was this unreadable emotion in his eyes that I did not understand.

Once I opened the cage door, I turned toward Gabe, "its ok Gabe, you can go back to your pizza now." I stated gesturing him to leave. He opened his mouth to argue back, but I cut him off. "I said its fine, go." This time my voice sounded firm. He shook his head disapprovingly as his eyes were burning in glare toward the prisoner as he walked out. I turned toward the vampire who was watching the exchange between us. I walked toward him and got on both of my knees and sat on the heels of my feet while putting my book bag beside me. There was seconds of awkward silence as I slowly reached out to his cuffed hand, but not before looking into his eyes, to make sure I got permission. His eyes were soft as he gazed at me, so I took that as a 'yes' before I went back to my task. I grabbed his pale hands, and I immediately noticed the difference between our skin complexions. His was so pale compare to my sun-kissed skin. My fingers brushed against the back of his hands, and I felt shudder run trough me from the softness and coldness of it. My eyes glanced at his burning wrist as I brought it closer and rested on my knees before pulling out the tiny silver key. I instantly unlocked the silver cuff, freeing him from the burning sensation. I sat there and watched in amazement as his hand took only seconds to heal itself. It was like it was never there to begin with. "Wow."

Godric looked up at me before opening his mouth to speak, "What drives you to believe I would not attack you? It is a foolish thing to do. Not all my kind could restrain the hunger." His elegant voice was like a melody, soft yet strong. I didn't know why, but I sincerely believed he wouldn't attack me. Something about him was different, something I could not pinpoint, but he wasn't like any vampire I have ever seen.

"I know you willingly handed yourself in. If you wanted to attack, you would have done so by now. I was willing to trust you wouldn't." my voiced was genuine, so he would believe my honest intentions. "Why? Why trust me?" He questioned as his hands moved to rub the place where the burning had been. I notice it was a subconscious move. "Why not, you haven't really given me any reason not to trust you." I voiced. It was true, the bible says, _"Whoever can be trusted with very little can also be trusted with much" (Luke 16:10)._ And something in me was willing to trust him with everything I got. He stayed quiet after my answer. I tossed away the hand cuff, which was still in my hands, across the cage before turning toward my book bag. "I'm sorry about the way you been treated. It's just that Steve is a little crazy when it comes to vampires." I said with a soft chuckle as I slowly opened the zipper and pulled out the Trublood before handing it to him. He slowly stretched his hand and accepted.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this? Why show kindness to my kind?" He questioned still holding the synthetic blood in his hand. "Well, it's the decent thing to do." I stated my voice heavy with honesty. He seemed surprised by my answer as his eyes widen a little from the shock. This was the first time I saw his expressionless face change. Since the first time I saw him, his face was kept neutral. It was only the softness of his eyes that spoke for him.

Godric looked at the red bottle. "Decent?" he repeated like it was the most foreign word to him. His eyes moved to catch my gaze, "No one has treated me kindly so, for it was the 'decent' thing to do." He said shaking his head slightly.

I smiled at him softly, I guess with all the prejudice words that's been said about vampires, it's not everyday humans would treat them properly. He slowly unscrewed the Tru Blood's bottle cap before taking a sip. "I'm sorry it's kind of warm, my car was a little hot." I apologized as I watched him drink. Even with the AC on, my car was running a little hot since it was 99 degrees outside. He shook his head with a slight tag at the corner of his lips. "It's quite alright. It is actually supposed to be warm." I smiled at the information. I felt warmness spread trough me as I watched him sit there and drink. I don't know how long I sat there and gazed at him, seconds, minutes, I don't know, but he was a beautiful site.

I looked at my watch that was around my wrist, it said 7: 32. I know I should be going home and helping the maid make dinner before Steve and Sarah return home.

I picked up my bag and pulled out the sleeping bag, it was a bright pink and blue. "I brought you a sleeping bag; I know this hard, cold metal must be uncomfortable." I said as untied it and let it free. He looked at it, his eyes still soft. "What is a sleeping bag?" He asked, his voice giving away his curiosity. Of course why would a vampire need to know what a sleeping bag was?

I smiled thinking it was absolutely cute that he didn't know what it was. "Oh, a sleeping bag is a protective bag for a person to sleep in, it provides warmth, and it's often used for outdoors." I stated simply, my outdoor memories of me and dad flashing in my head. I explained to him how to use it, my eyes glimpsing at him as he took in everything that came out of my mouth.

Once I was done I slowly got up, announcing my departure, even though I badly wanted to stay. Godric also got up from his seated position before saying, "Thank you for your kindness," in a warm voice. I noticed he was slightly in the shorter side, maybe 5 foot 7 or 5 foot 8. But I shouldn't be saying anything about height for I was considered petite myself with my 5 foot 2 stature.

I looked up into his eyes before smiling. "No problem, I'm sure you would have done the same for me if I was in your position." I replied happily and turned toward the door. I gave him one last smile before locking the silver door behind me. I moved so I could stick my head in between the bars, "oh and sorry about the girly sleeping bag," I said thinking the pinkness of it. He shook his head motioning he didn't mind. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. It was my way of asking if it was ok to visit him again. "Yes, Miss Anna, I will be delighted to have your company again." He said with a slightly tag at his lips. My stomach was filled with butterflies, hearing him say my name. And is it just me or did it sound so much better when he called me Anna? I didn't say anything but smile and wave at him before walking out the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. please review, i would appreciate it so much if you do.**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5 Treasure Box

**A/N:The support keeps on coming and everyday it amazes me so much. I love you guys and I'll keep on writing as long as I have you behind me. I know people are waiting to see more of Godric/Anna, but I am developing friendship and getting deeper into Anna's life and past, before the romance. Anyways here is a new chapter and I hope you like it. Please keep on reviewing, every bit of feedback I get is very important to me.**

**PS: The people I would like to thank for there awesome reviews,** **SnowFairy24, kingdomfantasyanime453, KhatF, ExodusBeteNoire, BlueMonkeyLover, Reality-IS-Fiction, Crystal Moon Magic, Little Miss Angel, wolviegurl, Green-Eyed-Wolf9324.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**Enjoy!=)**

* * *

Trying hard to reach out,  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here,  
So I'd pray, I could breakaway.

**-Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson-**

**Chapter Five - Treasure Box**

I lay in my bed not wanting to get up, even though it has been twenty minutes since I woke up. Today was one of those days, no matter how well you slept, no matter how comfortable and relaxed you were, your body just feels exhausted. Well, Today was one of those days for me. Last night when I got home, our maid, Helen had already started preparing dinner. She didn't want my help, so all I did was keep her company while she moved around in the kitchen cooking. I sat there trying to listen to her, as she talked about her grandson, who was in the army, but I couldn't pay attention at all. My mind was running a million miles per hour; all I could think about was _him_. I couldn't get him out of my head, somehow the small amount of time I had spent with him made me feel contented. Even Helen noticed as she said I was smiling too much. The whole night, the happiness never left me. I even put up an effort to actually have a descent conversation with Steve. My mood was lighter and brighter, and I couldn't wait until the next time I get to see him.

I slowly stretched my arms up and yawned. The sunlight was coming trough my white curtain, giving a bright ray of golden light to my room. I turned my head and looked at my alarm clock, which said 10:05 AM. I don't usually sleep this late, but I guess that's what you're supposed to do over the summer. Isn't that the whole point of school being out?

I pulled myself up in a sitting position, as I heard my sister's voice down the hall. I think she was speaking to Helen. I heard her voice coming closer until she was right outside of my door. She knocked twice before she entered my room. She was dressed in a black high waisted pencil skirt with a white top, her feet was covered in a black high heel pumps. She walked toward me with her never ending happy look on her face.

"Look what I got." She said smiling and waving a paper in her hand. There was an excitement in her voice as she said, "Come on get up, you're going to be happy when you see this." The happy glow in her eyes was making me curious to what was going on. She came and sat at the side of my bed.

"Ok, what I have in my hand is…"She paused for dramatic effect "a letter from Yale!" She yelled happily squeaking. I restrained my hand from shooting up to my ear to cover from that annoying squeak she always does in enthusiasm.

I applied to Yale about three months ago, since I just graduated from high school. "It basically said that your grades were qualified and you're outside of school curriculum were very impressive. Now all they need from you is three written recommendation letters, one from your teacher and the rest from different types of organizations." Sarah said shortening the letter as she handed the paper to me. My eyes quickly scanned the letter making sure that's what it said before looking up at my sister.

She had a wide, proud smile on her face as her eyes sparkled in happiness. "I have more good news." she said her arm dropping around my shoulders. "When I saw the letter, I talked to Steve and he said he would write you one of the recommendations, and he might even get the Mayor to write you one." She voiced happily, her face glowing with a smile. I forced my face to copy her bright smile. She continued talking not even noticing the smile didn't reach my eyes. The problem was I have no desire to go to Yale, I know it might sound stupid, but it just wasn't me. It was what Steve and Sarah wanted.

"Gosh I'm so happy! Aren't you happy?" she asked with a contented sigh. I didn't even get to answer her question before she continued, "Dad would have been so proud of you." She spoke her voice soft now as she pulled me close in a hug. Here it goes again, I _hate_ this. I hate it when she says, _'Daddy would have been so proud of you.' 'Mom would have loved it if you got in.'_ I hated it when she brings our dead parents in to this. Can't she understand how this makes me feel, the heaviness it puts on my heart? Can't she see the pressure it puts on me, like I can only make them proud by doing this? It wasn't just that they even decided where I should go, but they also selected what I should study. Criminal justice, Steve said. That was what he wanted me to study, so I could someday become a lawyer. And my sister, the only living family member I have, participated as Steve took over my life, and I didn't have the courage to take it back. My dream to travel and find my calling seemed so far now.

I shook my head breaking my thought, forcing my eyes to appear happy again before looking up at my sister, "aren't you supposed to be leaving to Louisiana today?" I ask trying to change the topic. She raised her hand up to look at her watch, "yep, we're about to leave, our plane takes off at 11 a clock." She pushed my blond hair back and laid a soft kissed on my forehead before she got up and walked toward the door.

"See you in two days honey, be careful and have fun, ok." she said smiling and waving, I didn't say anything but copy her action. Once the door was closed I flung the letter across the room. I sat there fuming for a moment, missing the happiness and the carelessness feeling I felt last night.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed. When my feet touched the ground; I got on my knees and bend down until I could see under the bed. And there it was…a skillfully crafted wooden box that belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to me when I turned five, telling me that it was to put the stuff I treasure the most in it, and I had it since then. I brushed the marvelously cross design on top before opening it.

There was a single white pearl necklace with matching pearl ring that belonged to my mother. I remember seeing them on her, when she attended church or on special occasions. It looked so beautiful on her. I placed the necklace back in before turning to the poorly made paper plane; I picked it up and brushed my finger over it. I could feel tear weal up in my eyes. This paper plane, this little toy was the last thing Claire made before she disappeared. I slowly sat it back down before breathing in and out to calm myself.

Finally I saw the object I was looking for, a book that sat at the bottom. It was an old book with a rough plain black cover. When I was very little my mom used to read me this book. Since she read it to me repeatedly, I know the story cover to cover, and word by word. After I put the book aside I closed the box and put it back to where it was. With my mother's book in hand I waked toward the right side of my room where my book shelf was. There were layers of books, and I leisurely picked out two of my favorite. After I placed all tree books in my book bag, I walked toward the bath room to take a nice cold shower and got dressed in a black cargo Bermuda shorts and a white tight tank top, something perfect for such a hot day.

I walked down the stair to eat a late breakfast. Helen had already left me delicious chocolate chip pancakes at the kitchen counter. While I ate, I started thinking about my dad and what kinds of advice he would give me on the whole college thing, when Helen entered in the kitchen.

She calmly walked toward me, "what's wrong Annie, you look all down?" she asked rubbing my back, her mother instinct kicking in. I looked up at her warm wrinkled eyes and smiled, "nothing Helen, thank you for asking." she shook her head saying something about how I was too polite for my own good.

"Hey Helen, did you bake me the muffins I asked you last night?" I asked remembering how I planed on to take some muffins to Gabe.

She chuckled a little, "of course dear, I put them right in here." She spoke showing me a plastic to-go box. I lifted up the to-go box and placed it in my book bag. I told Helen what I have been up to lately when she asked me why I needed the muffins. Even though she didn't like the idea of me spending some time with the vampire, she said, and I quote "you should do what makes you happy." And that was what I needed to do right now, to be around _him_, to feel that contented and peaceful feeling I get every time when I was near him.

After I was done with breakfast, I walked out of the house with my book bag in my hand. Once I got in my car, it only took a couple minutes of driving to get to the church. I grabbed one of the Trublood from the trunk of my car and stuffed in my bag before walking into the church. When I got to the basement Gabe was sitting at his usual spot. This time he was playing some sort of video game. I smiled thinking, 'boy did he know how to entertain himself.' When I walked closer to him, he looked up from his game, the focused looked he had immediately switching to glare.

"Hey Gabe…hmm look I'm really sorry about how I treated you yesterday." I said softening up my voice. Even though it wasn't entirely my fault, I was going to be the better person and apologize first, for that was what the Lord would what me to do. The bible says _"Be kind and compassionate to one another, forgiving each other, just as in Christ God forgave you." (Ephesians 4:32)._

Gabe didn't say anything, nor did his glaring changed. "Come on Gabe, I really am sorry. Look I even brought you muffins to make it up." I said pulling out the to-go box that held the muffins. I saw his eyes instantly glint looking at the box that contained the food.

Gabe looked up at my face before stretching his hand, "I guess I forgive you since you brought me muffins all the way here." He said smiling, taking the plastic box. I guess it was true when they said, _"__the way to a ____man's heart is through __his stomach." _

"Why don't you take a break and eat up, I'll watch over the vampire." I said looking down at where he sat. He nodded his head getting up, holding the box in both of his hands and the game tucked under his arm. I could tell he was happy about the muffins because he was staring at it like he was the cookie monster seeing cookies for the first time. I guess he probably hasn't had home made food like this in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. please, please, please review, i would appreciate it so much if you do.**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6 One Thousand and One Nights

**AN: The support keeps on coming and everyday it amazes me so much. That is why I'm dedicating this chapter to all my readers. I love you guys and thank you so much for all your supports. Here is the chapter u been waiting for when Godric and Anna finally bonded. I hope you like it, for I made it a little longer just for you. Thank you and please review.**

**PS: I have special thank you to my reviewers aireagle92, wolviegurl, Green-Eyed-Wolf9324, itshopkittens, SnowFairy24, xoxo155, GeorgiaDawgette, ExodusBeteNoire, KhatF and my anonymous reviewers ****bobeisa, kyuya.**

**Disclaimer:**** nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**Enjoy!=)**

**

* * *

**

_"A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world."_

**Leo Buscaglia**

**Chapter Six - One Thousand and One Nights**

When I walked into the bright prison room, my eyes were instantaneously laid on the vampire. He was lying on top of the sleeping bag with his eyes closed. I walked as quietly as I could toward the cage, and stuck my head in between the bars to get a better view of him. He was lying on his back, his head straight up toward the metal roof and his hand at his sides. For a moment, I thought he really did look dead, lying there not moving or breathing, not to mention the paleness of his skin made it even more vivid. I let out a heavy sigh; I guess he must have been sleeping since vampires do sleep at daytime. I turned around and took a step toward the door.

But I was at halt right in the middle of my second step when he spoke, "Hello Miss Anna, I did not anticipate to see you this early." He stated softly. I quickly twirled round to see him. He was still laying just the way he had been seconds ago, but this time his silver-blue eyes were opened.

"Oh… haha, I thought you were sleeping… I'm sorry if I woke you. It's just that Steve and Sarah had left for a trip, and I thought why don't I keep my new vampire friend company?" I said clumsily, caught off guard. He slowly got up to a sitting position before looking toward me. "Are you proposing a friendship Miss Anna?" He questioned, the tag at the corner of his lips returning. "Well, I don't see any reasons why we can't be friends… that is, if you want to." I stated smiling back at him as I unlock the silver cage door with the key that I still haven't returned to Gabe. Once I stepped inside, I closed the door behind me. I sauntered toward him and sat down on the cold hard metal, with my legs crossed, just like his had been the last time I saw him.

I looked up at his beautiful eyes, a smile struggling to escape my lips. "If that is the case then, I will be delighted to call you friend." He stated, his voice sounding pleased. "Well then, we might as well make it official." I said with a beaming smile, raising my hand for him to shake. He looked at my hand then my face, before he hesitantly raised his hand, like if he touched me I would break. He slowly brought his cold hand and took a hold of mine before shaking it. He had a small smile as I laughed at our physical exchange. I did not even know that our greeting was done, for I held on to his hand for about two seconds more than necessary, before quickly letting go when I noticed he was looking at our joined hands. I could feel my face flushed in embarrassment, and I moved around to distract myself from blushing more.

I turned toward my book bag that was at my side to cover my blushing, and I pulled the zipper open. "I thought you might be hungry." I stated lightly, pulling out the Tru blood and handing it to him. His eyes were warm as he took the synthetic blood from my hand. The emotions in his eyes were giving me butterflies in my stomach, so I tried not to look at his face.

Remembering the rest of the objects I carried, I swiftly pulled them out, "Oh, I brought you some books, something to read when you get bored." I said the three books in hand. "I don't know if you like reading these types of books, but it happens to be my favorites once." I said raising two books, one in each hand facing it toward him. His eyes glimpsed at the books, not missing the fact that I left the old plain cover book on my lap. He slowly stretched his right hand and took one of the books that I raised for him to see. It was _Midsummer Night's Dream_ by Shakespeare. I looked at the book that was left in my hand, _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. I loved this book ever since I first read it, for part of me wanted to be like the main character, the strong-minded and witty Elizabeth Bennet.

I was brought out of my thought when Godric spoke, "we were acquaintance." He stated, his voice was soft, like he was lost in a deep memory. "Who?" I questioned gently. He didn't say anything except lift up the book in his hand. I didn't understand what he meant by that, "Do you mean, Shakespeare?" I questioned. The vampire nodded his head yes. But how could that be, I mean Shakespeare was alive in the late 1500s.

"But… that's like almost 500 years ago?" I was slightly tongue-tied. He didn't say anything except his mouth twitched a little in amusement, and there was a look in his eyes that said 'so?' I did not know how to take it in, to comprehend such idea. I leaned a little closer to him. "Hmmm, if you don't mind me asking… how… how old are you?" I questioned my curiosity stuttering a bit. I didn't know if he would answer my question, for the majority of people would get offended when you ask them their age.

"I am 2000 years old, Miss Anna." He stated calmly. I could feel my eyes grow as big as a dinner plate, my mouth opened wide shocked, I was flabbergasted. All I could think at that moment was, 'holy mother of god.' I sat there for moment, letting my head register everything before I spoke again.

"But how… I mean, you look so young." My voice was heavy with astonishment. The astounded look didn't seem to surprise or upset him, I bet he probably get this types of respond every time he utters his age. "I was no older than you, when I turned." he said, his eyes scanning my frame, probably guessing my age. I was 18 years old, well technically I was still 17, but I will be 18 in like a month.

"Oh wow, I thought my grandmother was old when she turned 85." I laughed a little at that. When I looked up, I saw his eyes inspecting my face, just gazing at me as I chuckled. From the way he was looking at me, I could feel my face heat up again, _dang It_. He must have seen my discomfort because his eyes moved down, seeing something else. My eyes followed what he was looking at; his silver-blue eyes softly stared at the old book that was left in my lap. Probably wondering why I brought it, if I wasn't going to give it to him. I softly picked it up, "this book is very precious to me. It belonged to my mother, and she used to read it to me all the time, it was something we shared. And when she passed away, I took over and started reading it to my younger sister. She loved it as well too." My eyes were cast down, just staring at the book as memories flood in my head.

The young looking vampire seemed to hesitate before asking a question. "How did your mother decease?" his voice was so low I almost thought I imagined it. If it wasn't for the inquisitive look in his eyes, I wouldn't have known. "She had Lung Cancer… She was diagnosed when I was seven, and she fought so hard to survive, to stay with us. But I guess in the end, it was her time to go." I spoke calmly. It felt effortless to just open up to him, to tell him everything. My butt was starting to hurt from the way I was sitting, so I moved around to find a better seating position, before I finally gave up and laid down on the cold metal ground, using my empty book bag as a pillow. He still sat where he was, about five feet away from me, and looked at me from an odd angle. His eyes were so comforting, like they wished to give me a hug and tell me everything was going to be alright. And that was what I craved, what I needed the most, for someone to tell me everything was fine. At that moment, gazing into his eyes, I did the only thing I could do, the only thing I wanted to do… I opened up and told him everything.

I told him about how I felt when my mother passed away. I told him what it was like without her. I told him about how my sixteen year old sister, Sarah, took over the job of a mother for me and my baby sister Claire. Sarah did it all, cooked, cleaned and just be the best mother/sister she could be. And because of us, she missed out on a lot. She missed out on being a sixteen year old kid. She missed out on being a teenager. A teenager who goes out with her friends, who dates boys and gets in trouble for stupid reasons. That this why I stay with her now, Even thought I badly wanted to get as far away as possible from this place, I couldn't. How could I abandon her to that monster husband of hers? She needed me to take care of her, just like how she took care of us.

And I told him about our father. He was a great man, who provided everything for his three girls. He didn't get married again, for he still loved our mother, and he also didn't want us to grow up with a stepmother. He was a sweet, gentle, kind and compassionate man, who loved outdoors and beaches. I remember how we would barbeque on the Fourth of July and have a little campfire in our backyard. Those were the best times, when everything seemed so easy. He was the best father any girl could wish for, but it was tree years ago, when I was 14, he got into a car accident and lost his life.

It was easy telling the vampire how I felt, for I knew he wouldn't judge me. But when I got to the part about Claire, I didn't know how to word it. "Claire disappeared about a year and half ago… she was coming back from her friend's house when she went missing. The police looked everywhere; we had a missing posters handed out, radio broadcastings, and we even had her picture on the evening Fox News. But nothing, it was as if she never existed." I looked down at my hands that seemed to be shaking a little before looking up at him. "Sarah thinks it's… it's vampires that did it." I spoke, my voice low.

His eyes were sad. It was heartbreaking just looking at him. He seemed to have a hard time voicing what he wanted to say, "…do you think, it was my kind that did it?" he questioned in a soft voice. I didn't know what to answer to him, 'yes and no' didn't really seem like the right answer.

"I don't like pointing fingers, Godric. The bible disapproves such thoughts. It says, '_Judge not, and you will not be judged; condemn not, and you will not be condemned; forgive, and you will be forgiven.'_ That's what our lord teaches and that's what I follow." I stated honestly.

"I do not comprehend how you do it, Miss Anna. How you perceive the world and what you notice in others." His voice was speculating. He rose his hands up, bringing it to his sight like he was thinking about the things he has done with that it. His eyes were so sad, almost depressing. I didn't want to see him like that, something in me did not desire that look to ever grace his face ever again. So I did the only thing I could to distract him from whatever he was thinking. I placed my mom's precious book in his hand. "I want to read you this book… if that's ok. It's called,_ one thousand and one nights. _I think you might like it." I voiced quickly. His eyes brightened up again to their natural glow as he looked up at me. He nodded his head ok, so I picked up the book and opened the first page softly. The book was a frame story (stories within a story).

"This story takes place in the magnificent Persia, a long time ago there was a king name Shahryar. The great king was betrayed by his wife, and He was furious and hurt when he found out, the woman he loved, his wife has deceived him. The king started to believe that all women in the end will betray him, so every night for three years, the mad king would marry a new virgin, and everyday he would send yesterday's wife to be executed the next morning. He had killed three thousand such women by the time he was introduced to Scheherazade, the Minister's daughter." I continued reading just like how my mother used to do so, making voices to sort of play out the characters.

The story of Scheherazade seemed to capture him, as he listened quietly with a complete attention. Scheherazade was a smart woman and she loved reading so much. It was said that she had collected a thousand books of histories relating to antique races and departed rulers. She had studied philosophy, science and art, and not to mention she was pleasant and polite, wise and witty, well read and well bred.

Against her father's protestations, Scheherazade volunteered to spend one night with the King. Once in the King's chambers, Scheherazade asked if she might bid one last farewell to her beloved sister, who had secretly been prepared to ask Scheherazade to tell a story during the long night. The King lay awake and listened with awe as Scheherazade told her first story. The night whiled away, and Scheherazade stopped in the middle of the story. The King asked her to finish, but Scheherazade said there was no time, as dawn was breaking. So, the King spared her life for one day to finish the story the next night. So the next night, Scheherazade finished the story, and then began a second, even more exciting tale which she again stopped halfway through, at dawn. So the King again spared her life for one day to finish the second story.

And so the King kept Scheherazade alive day by day, as he eagerly anticipated the finishing of last night's story. At the end of one thousand and one nights, and one thousand stories, Scheherazade told the King that she had no more tales to tell him. During these one thousand and one nights, the King had fallen in love with Scheherazade, and had three sons with her. So, having been made a wiser and kinder man by Scheherazade and her tales, he spared her life, and made her his Queen.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. Your reviews are most welcome and appreciated, so please review since it gives me the motivation to write more. **

**Thank you again:D**


	7. Chapter 7 Checkmate

**A/N: Hello everyone, first of all I will like to say ****Happy Forth of July****. Sorry I took me longer to update. It just that I am out of state for the holidays, you know seeing families and stuff, and I won't be back home until next week. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this Godric/Anna chapter. I am trying to cerate strong friendship and bond between them. **

**PS: I would like to say thank you to, SnowFairy24, ****KhatF, GeorgiaDawgette, kyuya, wolviegurl, coolppl13, Little Miss Angel, Green-Eyed-Wolf9324, justareader13, xoxo155, bobeisa, TheWinterWolf, Fluttering Phalanges**** for their amazing reviews. I also want to say ****Thank you ****to all my readers. (love you guys!)**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_What if I told you  
That I'm not as strong  
As I like to make believe I am_

_There's so much I want to say_  
_But I'm so scared to give away_  
_Every little secret that I hide behind_  
_Would you see me differently?_  
_And would that be such… a bad thing_  
_I wonder what it would be like_  
_If I told you... everything._

_**What if I told you by Jason Walker**_

**Chapter Seven - Checkmate**

I woke up from the most peaceful sleep I had since…almost two years ago. I don't know why but everything about today felt great. My bed never felt this comfortable, my pillow never felt softer, and the air never felt this fresh. I didn't know what was going on with me today, but I was on cloud-nine. I slowly got out of my bed and stretched feeling rejuvenated. I walked into my bath room to take a quick shower, getting dressed in small black shorts and green tank-top to match my eyes. I walked toward my dresser and sat on the chair that was in front of it as I got ready. The whole time I sat there, his face flashed in my head. I could feel my lips stretch, smiling. I thought if I continue to grin like this, my cheeks were going to fall off by the end of the day. When I was done with everything, I walked down stairs to be greeted by a very worried Helen.

By the time my foot touched the last step of the stairs, I was pulled into a tight hug. "God, you scared me so much. What time did you got home last night?" our maid, Helen, asked worry heavy on her lips. I got home at 1:30 am last night. I spent the entire day with the vampire yesterday, as we both sat there talking about our favorite books, poems and music. Even though he doesn't know much of this generation music, he told me he likes classical and that he also plays the piano well. He told me about some of the amazing people in history that he had pleasure encountering as well. It felt really great just listening to him, I enjoyed every minute of it.

"Oh come on Helen, I wasn't that late."I laughed at her. She shook her head walking away toward the kitchen, saying something about Steve not finding out about this.

She made me a quick breakfast as we had a small conversation about her grandkids. Not long after, we both sat there and ate quietly. Every five to ten seconds she would glance up at me from her breakfast. It was unnerving the way she looked at me. When I couldn't take it no more I sat my fork down before saying "what?"

She shook her head laughing to herself before she sat her fork down too. "Something is different about you today." She stated with a meaningful beam in her eyes before she picked up her fork again. "It's probably my hair." I voiced pointing up at my ponytail. It wasn't often I put my hair up, and people frequently said the small change completely alter my look.

Helen shook her head, "no, no, that's not what it is. Its something in your eyes." She said smiling a bit. Her eyes examined my face again before she let out a dreamy sigh. "Oh, I remember when I had that look too…" she continued her voice lost as her pensiveness growing more. I didn't know what she was talking about, but from the looks of it she was lost in memory land. I got up from my seat before dumping the left over breakfast into the garbage can. Helen still had that happy look in her eyes, so I left her in the kitchen to her thought. I walked into the living room, toward the shelf. This shelf contained books, DVDs and other entertaining stuffs. I bent down when I saw the item I was looking for. It was a black case that sat all the way at the bottom of the shelf. Once I had all I needed, I walked out of the house saying good bye to Helen.

The drive to the church seemed longer today, I think its maybe because I was anxious to see the vampire. Once I got there, I picked up the empty book bag that I left in the passenger seat of my car last night and I stuffed the black case and Tru-blood from my trunk into it. I walked toward the church's basement with my book bag over my shoulders. When I got down stairs, I saw Gabe sitting there, but there was something different about him today. There was nothing in his hands, no food, no game, no music. He looked completely bored. His shoulders was slumped, his eyes slightly sleepy with his head resting on the back of the chair.

"Hey Gabe" I greeted as I walked up to him. His eyes immediately lightened up when he saw me. He slowly stretched his arm up as he got out of his seat. "Good you're here. I'm fuckin' bored out of my mind. Why don't you take over, I'm gonna loosen up my legs for a bit." He said in a dull voice as he walked passed me. "Sure Gabe, take your time."I said smiling to myself. I didn't need to get rid of him today, he seemed almost glad to be leaving.

I walked into the silent prison room, and the Vampire's eyes instantaneously landed on me. He was sitting in the middle of the cage, his lags crossed like he was meditating. There was a soft smile tagging at the corner of his lips as his eyes glinted. I couldn't help it but feel fireworks like happiness burst into me. "Hey" I waved as I walked toward the cage, before unlocking it and stepping inside.

Things with him had started to feel easy now. It felt comfortable to go see him; it was I as if I was seeing a long time friend than a captive vampire. "I was waiting for your arrival." He stated gently. The happiness I felt doubled just knowing he had waited for me. "I hope I didn't make you wait long." I said sitting on the hard metal ground, pulling my book bag next to me and opening it to pull out the Trublood. I handed to it to him, he excepted before he sat it down beside him.

I turned toward my book bag again before pulling out the black case. I looked up at him; he had a questioning look as he stared at the case. "I brought a game with me today; I hope you know how to play it." I said while opening the case, exposing the wooden flat surface board and the tiny black and white pieces in side. The vampire stared at the chess pieces before a smirk tagged at his lips.

"Miss Anna, you must know this game was invented long before your generation existed." He said with a recognizable amusement in his voice. I looked up at him with a shimmering challenge in my eyes. I don't know if this was good or bad, but I'm known to be very comparative when it comes to this game.

"I'll take that you know it well." He didn't say anything except shake his head yes. "Good, then I won't feel bad when I kick your b-u-t-t." I spelled the last part out to him with a laugh. He softly chuckled with me; there was a spark of laughter in his eyes. It was as if no one had said they would kick his butt in a game before.

I sat just like him, with my legs crossed over the other, as I set up the chess board. We started the game the white pieces mine the black his. His hand moved elegantly as he shifted the chess pieces on the wooden board. The room was quiet as we played, so I started a small conversation or what I thought was a small conversation. "So, what was it like when you were human?" I voiced as I looked down on the chess board, concentrating on his movement.

His hand halted in the middle of a move, not answering my question. I looked up at his eyes before shock enveloped me. There was this unbearable pain in his eyes as he looked down at his hands. My inside craved to just pull him into a hug, to just rap my hands round him. I could almost feel his pain in my heart.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I voiced sympathetically. I didn't want to see him like this, I wanted that smirk, that little tag he had at the corner of his lips. I wanted to see the twinkles in his silver-blue eyes.

"No, it would be alright to tell you. But I must ask Miss Anna, you _would not_ look at me differently as you do now." He whispered desperation heavy in his voice. All I could word was "never." After seconds, his hand moved again continuing the game.

I wanted to tell him that I would on no account judge him on his past, for he was a different person now. Beside it wasn't my place to judge. But before I could say anything, his voice stopped me as he carried on. "If you must know Miss Anna…I have unleashed unspeakable cruelty on humans." He murmured lowly, pausing for a second before continuing "in my human life, I was born into slavery. And brutality was easily shown to us by our masters." He said in a low voice.

I was no more focusing on the game but him. My eyes scanned his face, taking in every word that came out of his smooth lips. "I loathed everything and everyone around me." he motioned for me to make my move, bringing me back to the game. My head wasn't in the game anymore, but I moved a piece just so he would keep talking.

He spoke in his soft voice again, "After being turned into what I am today, I sought to avenge upon humanity. I brought pain and death everywhere I went…I became death." I could almost hear the ache in his heart, and how haunted he was by his actions. I wanted to cry from the pain that was leaking out of his beautiful eyes. My soul was screaming to take that pain way, for I to be the one to carry the burden. "Don't say things like that, you are none of that."I spoke gently, my voice trembling.

He looked up with his sad eyes, smiling a bit, "you are too kind to declare such things, but you are mistaken." He looked down. I couldn't take it anymore, as my right hand stretched up forward, toward his face. My fingers slightly brushed against his cold pale cheeks. His silver-blue eyes shot upwards in surprise, gasping at me. This was the third time I had physical contact with him. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I cupped his cheeks fully.

"No, no I'm not Godric. Believe me when I say this, you are no such thing. You are kind and compassionate, Godric. What happened in the past, you did not know what you were doing, you weren't yourself. Now that you know you did wrong, you have to learn to forgive yourself; it is the first step of redeeming yourself." Without even realizing my thumb moved up and down, brushing against his icy cheek. "It is said in the bible, _'The Lord remembers our sins no more.'(Jeremiah 31:34)_ but you have to be the first one to make the move Godric, you have to be able to forgive yourself so God could forgive you too." I stated honestly. He placed the chess piece that was in his hand back down on the board, before he brought it up to my hand that was still on his cheek. He grasped my warm hand in both of his cold once, "if there is truly God Anna, then I'll seek forgiveness, whatever it takes." He spoke this time his voice stronger. It was the first time he called me just Anna, I couldn't help but feel closer to him as he addressed me less formally.

I smiled in agreement, "good, I will pray for you." I stated things less tense now. His eyes gazed at me as his hands tightening over mine, it seemed like he was drawing some sort of comfort that I could only give. His hands slowly loosened around mine before letting go. I felt almost empty without his cold hands; I pulled my hand back before turning to the game that was long forgotten. I felt his eyes on me for a few second more before he also moved to the game.

The room went quite again as we both concentrated on the game. It was only about ten minutes later, he whispered "checkmate." I sat there my mouth shocked open. Chess has always been easy to me. It has been a long time since I actually have lost to anyone. I looked up at him, my green eyes catching his silver blue once; he had that small smirk at the corner of his lips.

"It seems it is I, who did the butt kicking." He stated amused. I couldn't help it, but a loud laugh ripped out of my throat. It sounded so awkward coming out of his mouth, but at the same time I found it absolutely charming. "No way, you have like 2000 years of practice. I deserve a rematch." I declared happily.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. ****Please, please reviews **

**See you next time :D**


	8. Chapter 8 The Rise of Crazy Steve

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating, it just there was something wrong with my computer, but no worries everything is fine now. Here is chapter 8, and I hope you all like it. I know you are all waiting for the romance part of the story to begin, and I promise it will soon, (maybe in a chapter or two) but this chapter is important for later on in the story. Anyways here is more Godric/Anna.**

**P.S: Ok I'm finally posting a picture of Anna, and I was so happy when I found a girl that looked so much like how I pictured her. I think you might also like who I picked. Please check it out its in my homepage.**

**P.P.S: I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, kingdomfantasyanime453, Little Miss Angel, GeorgiaDawgette, caleb's babe, DrSweetnSour, Ksea, kyuya, SnowFairy24, Green-Eyed-Wolf9324, justareader13, wolviegurl, Kati, SilverMistKunoichi. And thank you to all my readers too. ****Love you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

**_Don't forget to check out pictures of Anna!_**

* * *

_Millions and millions of years would still not give me_

_half enough time to describe that tiny instant of all eternity_

_when you put your arms around me and I put my arms around you. _

**~Jacques Prévert~**

**Chapter Eight - The Rise of Crazy Steve**

Days have seemed to move faster and everything blurred as one. It's been three days since my sister and her husband came back from Louisiana. As Sarah told me, there trip went quite well, if fact they met someone name Jason Stackhouse with a promising potential to join the fellowship of sun. And that was all Steve talked about, Jason this, Jason that, it was starting to get beyond annoyed just listening to him. From what I could tell, this Jason boy must have made one hell of an impression, for Steve to be so smitten with him.

The first thing Steve did when he got back from his trip was assigned me numerous job to complete. Since then on, my schedule has been unbelievably hectic, but that didn't stop me from seeing the vampire. Everyday I would go to see him, even if it means taking my lunch break in a cage, and that was exactly what I did. At first I thought the smell of my sandwich might bother him since vampires have sensitive nose, but Godric said it was fine with him. I would just sit on the cold metal and listen to him talk as I munch on my food. Sometimes he would just watch me eat like it was the most fascinating thing to ever grace the earth.

In the pass few days our conversation was getting deeper. It was mostly about him, about his past, which I found incredulously amazing. I could honestly say the vampire has seen it all. I mean he was there to experience all the stuff I learned and read in history books. Even though most of it wasn't pleasant, it was still captivating to listen to him talk.

Right now I was sitting in the little coffee room we have here in the church, sipping some cold water and cooling off from the hot summer day. Even though it was only 12:25 pm, I was already exhausted from my new job. My job for the pass three days has been setting up "_At The Light of Day_" boot camp for the new recruited members of The Fellowship of the Sun. The day Steve came from his trip he made me in charge of setting up everything. Even though I had help from the church members with some of the physical stuff, like setting up the tents, I had to do the rest, which was a lot harder than I accepted. Thank god, Steve had assigned couple of girls to help me with the shopping or I wouldn't be done by now. We had to buy countless bed sheets, stock up on food, beverages and ext… It was innumerable hours of shopping and driving from one store to another. By the end of the day my feet had bruises on them.

Today was the day the new recruited members were coming and everything was set up just the way Steve wanted. I could tell Steve and Sarah are really excited about it, for they are all dressed up. In fact they even made me dress up in some bright multiple color flowery sundress that made me look like a Christmas tree. I hated the dress from the moment I laid my eyes on it, but Sarah said she bought it for me as a gift from Louisiana, and she wanted me to wear it today, I just didn't have the heart to say no.

The foot steps of Steve walking in to the little coffee room broke my train of thought. "There you are! I was just about to send a search party after you." he said as he walked over to the refrigerator to get cold water for himself. He opened the bottle cap and took a big gulp before pulling the chair in front of me to sit down. "I wanted to say, you did a tremendous job setting up the camp. You did great kid." He said with a cheerful smile before tuning to his water and taking another gulp. He sat the water on the table and dug his hand in his suit coat, pulling out a small black box. "I have something for you." He stated as he pushed the tiny box on the table toward me. I looked up at him surprised before finally accepting the box. I held it in my hand for a couple of seconds before slowly opening it. I forced myself from rolling my eyes when I saw what it contained inside, I guess I should have expected this, but somehow I anticipated something else. Inside the box, it held the slightly heavy looking fellowship of the sun ring. "Turn it over there is more." Steve said eagerly as his smile widen. I slowly picked it up and turned it over. There were small writings all over the inside part of the ring. I brought it closer to get a better look at it.

"_From Steve and Sarah, May the light always keep you from darkness_." I read loudly what it said inside. I looked up at Steve who had a huge beaming smile on his face. "Oh…hmm…Really, you shouldn't have…" I voiced awkwardly with a hidden sarcasm, not really knowing what else to say. I mean seriously, why would I want one of these silver rings when I don't even believe in the whole organization?

"It's no problem at all, we just thought since you're doing a marvelous job around here, you deserve one of these specially made for you." Steve spoke not even catching the mockery in my voice, but taking what I said as gratitude. Noticing I was just sitting there holding the ring and staring at him, the preacher spoke again, "well come on, put it on, let see It." discarded of my feelings toward the ring; I slipped it on my middle finger just to make him happy. Sometimes I wish I had the courage to say no to people, and finally speak for myself. But I just can't seem to do it, I just don't want to hurt their feelings, and in the end those people, especially Steve, take advantage of me.

"Oh, that looks so great on you; I can't wait for Sarah to see it." Steve spoke bringing me out of my thought. He slowly got up out of his chair, gulping the little left over water he had on the plastic bottle, before walking to the small blue recycle bin that was at the corner of the room. He dropped his bottle in it and turned around, but before he even took his first step he paused and did a double take at the blue bin. A surprised gasp left his lips as he bent to pick up something, "what in the lord's name is this?" Steve spoke his voice completely astounded. I didn't know what he was talking about until he slowly turned around. Shock could not express how I felt when I saw what was in his hand. Steve's face was covered in disgust, as he held the empty Trublood bottle in between his finger as far away from him as possible.

"Who brought this in here?" he questioned with a heavy voice, the happy look he had minutes ago vanishing. I looked up into his cold eyes and that seem to get colder and colder by the second. My hands were trembling, and I didn't know what to say.

"…I… hmm…I bought it for the vampire." I spoke with a shaky voice. I know I should have lied, but I knew soon or later he would have found out, besides I was never a good liar. Steve's face was beyond angry…he looked livid.

"You brought blood into the church?" his voice was getting louder now.

"…it's not…really blood…" I voiced barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Blood is blood, hand made or not!" he spoke louder taking a step forward. "Why in the hell would you bring such a devil's creation in the house of lord? Who gave you the right to feed that that evil creature? Aaah, answer me!" he questioned his voice harsh with rage, as he sat the empty bottle on the table and took another angry step toward me. I immediately moved, backing away as fear ran through me. I have never seen Steve like this; I have never seen him this mad. I opened my mouth to answer his question, but I couldn't seem to work my vocal cord. In two long swift steps, Steve was all of the sudden in front of me. His hands roughly griped my shoulders as he shook me back and fourth.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled in my face making my ears ring. His hand griped tighter and I winced from the pain. Steve was never like this, sure sometimes he yelled and acted stupid, but I usually ignore him, for he was harmless. But now I was scared of what he would do next. I could feel my eyes tearing up as I opened my mouth trying to answer him again, but I was interrupted.

"What is all the yelling?" Sarah voiced as she walked in to the room, her eyes immediately landing on us. Steve released my shoulders and took a step back. The room was quiet for a second as I breathe in and out, trying to calm my body.

"Look, what she's been doing." Steve shouted, his words dripping like venom from lips. My sister's eyes glimpse at the synthetic blood bottle.

"Oh honey, what were you thinking?" Sarah questioned sympathetically. I couldn't help it as my eyes tears up more. How could she say that? I was hoping she would defend me, say something for the way Steve just manhandled me. She is all I have left, and if she doesn't look out for me, then who will. It was at this moment I realized just how alone I was, how it was me against the world. The air around me felt thin as something around my heart tightened. I couldn't look at them anymore. I dashed out of the room, swiftly passing Sarah that was sill by the door. I could hear her calling after me, but I didn't stop.

I stopped for a second and looked around finally realizing I was in the main room of a church. I slowly walked in the back, toward the basement. When I got down the stair I saw Gabe lazily sitting in his chair, his leg stretched out in front and a single ear-bud sticking in his ear. I let out a breath, wiping the tears from my eyes and clearing my throat to make myself look and sound as normal as possible.

"Hey Gabe, Steve wants you at the front." I spoke with a slightly shaky voice as I walked toward him. He pulled out the ear-bud before he spoke.

"What, now?" he questioned as he got up. I could tell he was sort of irritated by the request.

"Yes, now. He wants you to do one last check up around the perimeter." I voiced. Gabe let out a groan before walking passed me to do his job. I was getting really better at making up little things to get rid of Gabe. I slowly walked in to the prison room to find the vampire like always, sitting in the middle of the cage with his leg crossed. I walked toward the cage before unlocking it and stepping inside. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at me.

"Hey." I greeted walking toward him, sitting down on the hard metal ground. His eyes seem to gaze my face, taking in everything. His face he always kept natural was changing into something unreadable. "Is something the matter?" he questioned, his voice almost whispering. "No, everything is fine." I murmured back, my eyes casted down. I felt his finger under my chin as he tilted my head back up. "Dishonesty is unlike you." He spoke tenderly. He doesn't need to tell me that again, we all established my poor ability when it comes to lying. I took the hand that was still on my chin in both of my warm hands. The room was quiet as I gather myself to speak.

"It just…I'm just so weak." I stated with frustration. I hate it the fact I can't stand up for myself. I hate the fact I let Steve and Sarah dictate my life, what to say, what to do, what to eat, what to wear, what school to go to… its like they were living my life for me, and I just stand there like a puppet as they pulled my stirrings.

"No child, you are nothing but weak." He spoke calmly as his soft blue-silver eyes gazed at me in comfort. I wanted to say I'm no child, but I guess at his age everyone seem like a child to him.

"You're wrong Godric, I am pathetically weak." I spoke in a trembling voice as my eyes tears up once more. Dang it, well Here it goes with the water works again. I roughly wiped my tears frustrated as it continued to pour. The vampire pulled his hand that was in mine and pushed the hand I was wiping my tears with aside before he softly wiped my tears with the back of his fingers. His voice was as soft as his touch when he spoke,

"No, you are no weak. For someone so small, you carry a heavy burden. But that has no influence in your actions. For you are kind and genuine to even someone like me. And that my child, not even the strongest person is capable of that. You are truly a rare creature Anna." I could almost feel the sincerity in his voice, which did not help with the tears. That was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me in a long time. An audible sob left my lips as I launched forward, almost tackling him down in a hug. He immediately recovered from my surprise attack, even though his body stayed tense. I barred my face in his neck as I wrapped my hand around his shoulders tightly. He uneasily pulled me closer as his scent surrounded me. I push my face deeper into his neck. I couldn't specifically tell what he smelled like, but there was an aroma of the first drop of summer's rain that seemed to cloak around him. My sob slowly died down as my tears continued to fall wetting his neck. The vampire awkwardly rubbed my back up and down in comfort; I could tell he had no idea what he was doing. I couldn't help but smile a bit as I held him even tighter. Men, no matter how old they are, no matter what species they're from, whether they're the living or the walking dead, when it comes handling a crying woman they are all completely from mars.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! ********_Don't forget to check out pictures of Anna!_**

**See you in next chapter:)**


	9. Chapter 9 Sing Your Heart Out

**A/N: Hello everyone, how are you my lovely readers? Here is a new update, I hope you like it. From now on I will try to update once a week. I know you are all waiting for the kiss, trust me I am too, but this is 'the almost kiss' chapter. I just thought this chapter would make it more romantic when it finally happens, which would be next chapter. The song at the bottom is called Stone Hearts by Leona Lewis. This song goes with the story perfectly and also inspired me to come up with the story title. Anyways here is chapter nine.**

**P.S: I will like to say thank you to my reviewers, BloodyTink, Green-Eyed-Wolf9324, GeorgiaDawgette, kingdomfantasyanime453, DarkAngel620, caleb's babe, Pelawen Night, Kyuya, Little Miss Angel, xbloodlustangelx, Tsumi. Oh and don't forget my readers, thank you guys and love you.**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**enjoy! **

* * *

_I can no longer think of anything but **you**._

_In spite of **myself**, my imagination carries me to **you**._

_**~Honore de Balzac, letter to Evelina Hanska, June 1836~**_

**Chapter Nine - Sing Your Heart Out**

I rested my back flat against the cold hard metal ground of the cage, just like the vampire that was laid on my right. We had folded the sleeping bag horizontally, so we could use it as a pillow. About a dozen music sheets were spread around my left side, next to my old, wooden color, acoustic guitar. I was supposed to be practicing the new choir songs, since Steve wanted us to perform in front of the new recruited members of The Fellowship of the Sun, but the moment I walked into this cage, I completely forgot about it.

Speaking of Steve, it's been four days since he literally manhandled me. That night Sarah came into my room to apologize for him, but I told her that I have already forgave him, for that was what the lord would want me to do, for that was why the bible said, "_But I tell you, do not resist an evil person. If someone strikes you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also" (Matthew 5:39)._ Even though in my part, I forgave Steve and moved on, things have been awkward and distant between us more than usual.

The pass few days, things had been quite hectic around the church with the new recruited members and the camp programs. It was four days ago when a bus full of young members were dropped at the campground. They all seemed so young, maybe in their twenties, and from what I could guess, they're probably at that point in there life's where everything seemed confusing. With all the new recruited members that arrived with the bus, Jason Stackhouse was one of them.

My first impression on Jason was sort of charming. I couldn't help but also notice how he seemed to Idolize Steve. But the more I saw Jason, the more I realize how he is sort of cocky, goofy and a bit of a showoff, like the time he was playing flag football with the new members. He was running around shirtless trying to impress Steve and Sarah, which seemed to work. I didn't care about all that, right now I was locked contentedly in the cage with the vampire.

Godric and I have been talking for almost two hours now. He told me about his life, like about his job as a sheriff of area 9 here in Dallas Texas, to his child, Eric Northman, and how he turned him into a vampire about a thousand years ago. Apparently, Godric saw the Viking Eric Northman fighting on the battlefield somewhere in Scandinavia. Extremely impressed with the beauty of Eric's battle skills, he offered the fatally wounded Viking immortality and made him a vampire.

He also told me how he was involved in world war two. How He and this Eric guy posed as Nazi agents to capture a she-wolf. It appears that vampires weren't the only mythological creature that existed. I guess I should have kept my mouth closed, but I couldn't help but ask what else existed out there that I didn't know about.

I thought the vampire was joking when he told me, "not only werewolf, but witches, shape-shifters and mind readers existed too." Shocked was easily put to how I felt. The vampire must have sensed my surprise, for he kept quiet to himself. My mind was running wild, the thought of how for thousands of years, us human kinds were kept in the dark, living life blindly, not knowing what surrounded us. After minutes of laying there taking in everything, I opened my mouth to ask a question. "So, does this mean Bigfoot is real too? Oh, oh, how about Santa Claus, is he real too?" I voiced my curiosity, excitement growing in the pit of my stomach. I mean who knows, if all this supernatural creatures could exist, maybe he does too. The vampire's lips shook as he tried to hold his laughter before he let out a soft chuckle. I turned toward him to look at him. I wasn't surprised by his little laugh; he does that every now and then at some of the stuff that comes out of my mouth. "I guess I'll take that as a no." I said turning back to the ceiling. It was good to see him like this, when he let loose a bit.

We continued talking about the she-wolf, and how werewolves were "manipulative and deceitful." Our conversation grew to what was like during world war ll, and how things had changed since then. "If you were in world war two then, why didn't you…you know…like kill Hitler? I'm sure that could have saved a lot of lives." I voiced staring at the silver metal roof. He didn't move his sight from the roof as well when he answered my question. "There was a strict law that compelled vampires from getting involved in human matters. Due to the war and Nazi's movement, it was common for Humans to disappear and situated deceased, and often, vampires were using this cover as a way to feed." My head swiftly turned toward him, sort of taken-aback. I suppose since there was no Trublood back then, they were bound to feed on humans.

The room went still again as he continued to stare at the silver roof, lost in thought. I could tell from the look on his face he was thinking nothing pleasant. I didn't like it. I didn't like that gloomy look he had on his face. "Do you miss it?" I questioned the first thing that popped in my head, anything to distract him. The vampire turned toward me with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know…do you miss anything out there…out side of this cage?" I voiced. The vampire gazed at me for seconds before shaking his head no.

"What, nothing?" The stun in my voice was recognizable. The room was quiet for a moment as Godric looked up at the roof of the cage once more, before he opened his mouth to speak. "The stars, I miss gazing at the stars. Everything around me grows old and dies, everything that surrounds me evolves, even time. But the stars are the same. They're the same stars I gazed at when I was human, and they are the same to this day." He spoke softly as his eyes looked lost. "I never thought about it that way." I murmured. It must have been hard being him, everything familiar to him changes, develops on a daily basis, while he stays still, watching the cycle of life continue.

I slowly got up from my laying position to sit down. My eyes traced his comfortably resting figure, his hand tucked behind his head. He truly was beautiful, from his dark hair to skillfully curved eyebrows, his now closed eyes, to his long dark eyelashes that now brushed against his cheeks. My eyes continued to move down, straight nose, full rosy lips, chin, and neck…tattoos.

"You have tattoos!" I stated louder than I expected. The vampire's eyes snapped opened to look up at me, like he did something wrong. I guess my outburst must have given him the wrong impression. I just didn't know how I have never notice the tattoo before. Maybe it's because he had the second button of his shirt undone today, but it was there. This unusual design tattoo that was around his neck, giving him that edgy look, which I thought was absolutely attractive.

I have always wanted tattoos myself, but I never got one since the bible condemned such things. "Can I see it?" I questioned softly, my eyes still on the design. He nodded his head 'yes' before he slowly rose to a sitting position. I moved closer, readying myself for the inspection, my back facing the cage door. I slowly raised my hand to push his shirt open farther. The tattoo around his neck, which looked more like a necklace, seemed ancient, probably with a long story behind it. I looked up into his eyes that seemed to gaze at mine with this unreadable look. My eyes moved back to the tattoo, as my fingers softly traveled over the pattern, outlining the design. I could feel his cold body go tense under my touch, so I unwillingly moved my hand. I looked up into his eyes again and suddenly realized just how intense the atmosphere around us was. I cleared my throat to break the awkward silence, before looking away and spotting my music sheets and guitar that was long forgotten.

I slowly picked up my old acoustic guitar and sat it on my lap before admiring its exquisiteness. My fingers moved over the strings, making a soft melody. I looked up at Godric and smiled, "you wanna give it a try?" I asked moving the guitar toward him. He shook his head, "no, I would just be making a fool of myself." He voiced with a tag at the corner of his lips.

"What? Oh, come on, I don't think there is anything that could make you look like a fool. Besides, I thought you said you play the piano, how hard could this be?" I spoke in a playfully dare. The vampire shook his head before he took the challenge as he hesitantly accepted the guitar. He held it awkwardly in his lap for a moment before he strummed the guitar, making a loud uneven sound. Godric looked up at me, "like I said, making fool of myself." He stated with the amused look still in his eyes.

"Nope, you just need a little help." I moved closer as I said this, "now, you're holding it all wrong. The curve of the body has to be straight on your lap, like this." I spoke as I helped him hold it right.

"Good, you need to hold it firmly." I voiced moving his hand to the neck of the guitar. Godric followed my instruction and griped the neck of the guitar tightly. "Ok, not too hard, I don't want you breaking my guitar mister super strong." I teased, giggling at his little mishap. I slowly got on my knees and crawled behind him. I put both my hands around his shoulders and bent down, so I could reach the guitar. I rested my chin on his shoulder to get a better view, and I sat my fingers on top of his guiding him on the string, showing him some of the basic chords. It felt so right to be this close to him, to have him in my arms.

"This is A minor, then C, then D, then back to A minor." I informed him as we played delicately. The room was quite except for the soft tune of the guitar. We played over and over again practicing the same song. I hummed softly following the vampire's finger movements, long before I knew it, I was singing in a low voice, caught off by the gentleness of the vampire and the sweet melody.

"You were like the crash of thunder  
Echo'ed through my darkest nights  
You awaken all my senses,  
Made me feel alive  
Even if we try to fight it  
We know that the sparks will fly  
Cause in the end where just two  
People, **Destined to collide**

Like stone hearts  
And hand grenades  
You and I, Are not the same  
There is nothing i would change  
Where stone hearts  
And hand grenades

All my lonely  
You blow it all away  
And when you need me  
I will keep you safe

After all the dust has settled  
We lift each other of the ground  
I carry you a million miles  
I'll never let you down (No)  
There's a lot of strength in weakness  
There's a lot of truth in lies  
But in the end where just  
Two people, **Destined to collide**"

It was all _him_ I thought about while singing, the comfort, and the friendship we had build. Everything about him seemed so captivating and beautiful. His mind, his thoughts, his warm heart, his refined sense of beauty, his unusual sense of humor, everything about him was drowning me to the point of no return. Everyday I would wake up, and the first thing I would think about is him, and how I can't wait to see him. The serene vibe he carried around him was keeping me sane, like my reality was in this cage, and everything out there was a nightmare. I didn't even notice the song was long over as I had my eyes closed, and my head rested on the vampire's shoulder, until I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. My eyes widen in surprised, realizing just how close we were. It was merely inches that separated our face. His head was turned toward me as his silver-blue eyes gazed at me.

My eyes scanned his face before finally resting on his lips. I wanted to kiss him. Would it be wrong to kiss him? Even if it was just a peck, it would have been enough to satisfy this desire I felt for him at this moment. I slowly leaned closer as his eyes also fell to my lips. The moment was intense and heavy with passion. My mind screamed at me to just go ahead and kiss him, to take charge and obtain what I wanted, but the thought of somehow messing whatever had, and losing our friendship held me back. Godric's nose softly brushed against mine, and I held my breath as my eyes fell closed. Everything seemed so dreamy right now, like any minute I would wake up lonely in my bed. My thoughts shutdown completely when Godric's soft breath tickled my face. My heart was beating violently in anticipation for the moment where his lips would meet mine, which seemed seconds away. Just before his lips barely touched mine, a loud noise interrupted us. I jerked my head back in surprise for the sound seemed to come off of me. I quickly dug my hands into my jeans pocket to pull out my cell phone, before pressing the talk button, not even looking at the phone to see who called.

"What?" I growled, cursing whoever called. It was Steve's voice that met my ear at the other end. "Where are you? The choir has been waiting for you down here." Steve spoke sounding irritated. I raised my hand to glance at the watch that was around my wrist. "Oh shoot! Ok, tell them I'll be right there." I voiced in panic before I hung up. I swiftly got up, collecting the music sheets and my guitar after me. "Sorry Godric, but I have to go. I'm like super late to choir meeting." I spoke quickly looking around to make sure I got everything. I turned around to look at Godric, who still hasn't moved from his sitting position. I suddenly bent down to give him a quick peck on the cheek, hoping to somehow help the urge I still felt from earlier. "I'll see you tomorrow." I called back as I run out of the cage, not even bothering to look back to see Godric's probably shocked face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**see you in next chapter:)**


	10. Chapter 10 Angels Under The Stars

**A/N:**** Hello everyone, here is a new chapter I hope you like it. I have to say this chapter was one of the hardest chapter I wrote so far. It literally gave me a headache, I mean I had to write it three time because I would be like 'oh Godric wouldn't say this' or 'what would Godric do in this situation?' and the funny thing is i'm still not happy with how it turned out. any ways here is the chapter I promised, I really hope you like it:)**

**P.S:**** I will like to say thank you to all my reviewers, Kingdomfantasyanime453, Kate, DarkAngel620, julieakaweirdo, Tsumi, Kyuya, Godric'sLove, caleb's babe, IceyBlueEyes, wolviegurl, Franky Sanchez 125, LittleMissAngel, Green-Eyed-Wolf9324, Xhex-Athame-Snape, xbloodlustangelx, justareader13, shugochara119, xoxo155, Raz 42492, GreyLionDiva, Jeanien91 laurelley. And don't forget all people who read and reviewed but I forgot to put there too. Anyways thank you guys and I love you:)**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**_She was standing_**_ there by the broken tree, _

_Her hands were all twisted she was **pointing at me**. _

_I was damned by the light coming out of **her eyes**. _

_She spoke with a voice that **disrupted the sky**. _

_She said walking over here to the **bitter shade**, _

_I will wrap you **in my arms** and you'll know you've **been saved'** _

_Let me sign, let me sign._

**_Let Me Sign by Robert Pattinson_**

**Chapter Ten - Angels Under The Stars**

It has been three days since my almost kiss with Godric. Even though I went to see him everyday, there has been some sort of… tension between us. I mean everything seems normal between us like the usual, we still talk, read books or play chess, but…I don't know, it feels like something is missing. Who knows maybe I'm the one who is putting the tension, for I still feel that desire to kiss him.

"_I miss gazing at the stars." _The vampire's voice played like a recorder in my head. What the vampire had said has been bothering me. He has been locked in that cage for two weeks now, and he misses the stars, which probably are the only thing that makes him feel connected to his humanity, makes him remember what it was like to be human. If I could, I would move the stars across the sky just so he could get a single glimpse at them, but I can't. So, I decided to find another way to bring the stars to him. I was looking at some of my old pictures when I got the idea how to bring the stars to him, which is why I spent all morning shopping.

Towel wrapped around my body, I walked out of the shower, and I dragged myself in to my closet to pull on my favorite soft black halter top with a low cut back and faded jeans. It was 2:15 pm in the afternoon right now, and I needed a cold shower to cool me off from the hot summer day. I grabbed my book bag that was on the bed with all the stuff I bought inside, before walking out of my room to almost collide with someone outside of my room. "What in the lord…" I looked up seeing Jason Stackhouse looking almost as shocked as I was. "What are you doing here?" I question my voice coming out harsher than I intended. Last night, Steve had invited Jason over for dinner, and since it was Helen's day off, it was Sarah who cooked. It was theatrical just watching them, as Sarah acted like the perfect house wife while Steve and Jason ranted about vampires and laughed at Jason's weird jokes. I didn't say much, I quietly ate my food just watching the show they put on. The whole time Jason was extra focusing on Sarah with this… _desire_ in his eyes. I don't know if I'm reading too much into this, but there was definitely something going on, and it seemed like "clueless Steve" had no idea what was happening around him. I just hope my sister doesn't give into temptation, for she would not just be cheating on her husband, but also breaking one of The Ten Commandments, _"You shall not commit adultery."_

"I was just looking for a bathroom." Jason's voice broke my thought as he stood there awkwardly in front of me. "That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing here, in the house?" I asked again shaking my head. Jason was rather easy to figure out. He wasn't very bright; in fact, the dumb blonde term sort of applies to him. I mean the few times I had a conversation with him, he seemed like he had no idea what he was talking about. But, Jason has that easygoing vibe, charm and goofiness that helps him to make friends easily.

"Oh, Steve invited me for some barbecue. Sarah is grilling the ribs out in the back." Jason stated motioning behind him. Of course, I forgot that was today. "Are you gonna join us?" he asked smiling a bit.

"Nope, I have my own things to do." Even though the idea of a barbecue sounded nice, but the idea of seeing the prisoner vampire was a lot better. "By the way, the bathroom is down the hall, third door to the right," I spoke. Jason suddenly seemed to remember he had to use the toilet, "oh yeah, thanks. I guess I'll see ya around." he stated happily before walking toward the bathroom. I shook my head laughing a little, before I continued my way down the stairs and out of the house toward my car.

Like always the drive to the church wasn't long. Once I parked my car I stuffed a Trublood that I bought this morning into my bag before walking out. I know Steve had told me not to buy anymore Trublood, but I guess, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. As I walked toward the church, I noticed the outside field of the church looked crowded. Since today was all the new members' day off, some of the boys were running around playing football, while some of them were just enjoying the nice weather for a change. I slowly walked toward the entrance of the church. Unlike the other days, Gabe was sitting on the steps of the church, with a cold beer in hand. "Hey Gabe," I greeted as I walked toward him. He nodded his head to greet me back, but just before I could walk passed him on the stairs he spoke. "Hold it there for a sec." He slowly got up from his seat, towering over me. "Where do you think you're going toots? Now, hand in that bag." Gabe stated calmly raising his hand to except the bag. I was completely caught off guard. I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Haha, funny Gabe." I voiced slightly tense, trying to walk again. But Gabe moved blocking my way. "This is not a joke Anna, now hand in that bag. I know your going to the basement, and I have a strict order from Steve not to let you into that room without a search." He stated his voice strong. He didn't even give me a second before he yanked the bag out of my hand. "Hey, that's mine. You have no right to look in there." I yelled trying to retrieve my book bag. Because of his height, it was easy for him to dodge my attempt. He jerked the zipper open before looking inside. Gabe's face immediately changed as his eyes got cold and his shoulders tensed. His right hand shot up, griping my arm before literally dragging me into the church, toward the backstage. Once we were hidden and out of ear shot, he spoke harshly, "what the hell is this?" He grabbed the Trublood out of the bag, he didn't even give me a chance to answer him before he continued, "Steve told me all about it, you little traitor!" I usually don't respond to such words, but right now Gabe was just pushing my buttons.

"Excuse me, who are you calling a traitor. I have you kno—" Gabe cut me off before I could finish my sentence as he smashed the Trublood bottle. I jumped a step back in surprise by the loud bang the bottle made as it connected to the ground. It took me only a second for my mind to register what just happened, before anger shot up through my veins. "Hey, I paid a freakin' ten dollars for that!" I yelled jamming my finger on Gabe's chest. Gabe just slapped my finger away like he was smacking a fly. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, and just listen to what Steve tells you, damnit." He cursed in my face before walking passed me. I could tell he was walking away trying to cool off, before he does something stupid and lose his job. I looked down at the wet floor, what am I supposed to give Godric now? He hasn't fed since my fight with Steve last week. I knew Steve was keeping an eye on me, but I never expected he will go to the point to have me searched. "I ain't cleaning this up!" I called toward Gabe's retrieving back as I stepped over the splashed synthetic blood on the ground, walking toward the basement.

I stepped into the cold room where the vampire was kept, before quietly walking toward the cage. Godric was lying on the ground using the sleeping bag as a pillow. His eyes were closed, for he must have been sleeping. His face looked young and innocent, like all the burden he was carrying was no longer there. I could feel my anger immediately melt away and my face soften. I stared at the vampire's sleeping face, I could almost see what he was like as a human, as a young man. I slowly pulled out the key from my pocket, and I gently lifted up the lock of the cage, and tried to open it as quietly as possible, but the moment the lock made that clicking sound, the vampire's eyes shot opened. I let out a sigh, well so much for not waking him up.

"Hey, sorry I woke you up." I voiced walking in to the cage. I guess the tiniest sound we make is like a loud bang to their sensitive ears. "It's fine." He stated as he sat up. I sat my book bag down, and looked up at the metal ceiling, measuring the distance from the ground up in my head, before turning around to quickly leave the cage. I could feel Godric's eyes follow me, probably wondering where I was going. Outside of the prison room, there was a wooden chair Gabe usually sat at. I picked it up and dragged it back toward the cage. Godric was looking at me weird when I pulled the chair into the cage.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with obvious curiosity in his voice. I looked down at Godric's sitting position before smiling. "It's a surprise, you're just going to have to wait and see." I voiced trying to contain my excitement. The vampire's eyebrow rose, and I let out a giggle at the cuteness of that look he had on his face. I turned toward the chair and moved it to the center of the room, before opening my book bag to pull out the cutout designs in different shapes and four spray paints. I climbed up on the chair, so I could reach the silver ceiling better. For about half an hour, I spent taping the cutout peaces on the ceiling. I could tell Godric was very curious to what I was doing, but he didn't ask a question. He just sat there, watching every move I made. We had some small talk, trying not to keep the room too quiet. I told him about what happened between me and Gabe, and about the Trublood incident, but he told me he already knows, for he had heard us. He also told me not to worry about him feeding because of his age; he doesn't crave blood like he used to do or like other vampires do. I was kind of surprised by this information, I guess, I didn't expect their age to effect there diet.

I slowly stretched my hand and painted the roof, following the designs using the can spray paints. The paint was colorless liquid; it looked almost like I was spraying water. Now the vampire looked completely lost as he stared at me. I used all the different cans as I concentrated hard following the designs, making sure I was doing everything right. When I was finally done, I slowly peeled off the cutout paper, leaving only the invisible paint. I slowly got down from the chair and turned toward Godric, who had went back to lying on the hard cold metal floor again, his hands tucked behind his head.

"Ok, I'm finished. Are you ready for your surprise?" I asked as I put my equipment back into my bag. He nodded his head from where he laid. "Ok, but You're going to have to close your eyes." I said eagerly, making Godric raised his eyebrow again, before he slowly closed his beautiful eyes. I smiled at him before walking out of the cage, dragging the chair with me to put it back in its place. Once I was back in the room, I placed my hand on the light switch that was by the door. "You better not be peaking." I called back to Godric giggling a bit.

"You have my promise; I would do no such thing." He stated with hidden amusement in his voice. I turned the light off before quickly walking back into the cage. Once I was in and the door closed behind me, I laid next to Godric on the hard cold ground. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." I stated barely holding my excitement. Godric slowly opened his silver-blue eyes before they widened in shock. The room was glowing bright, as the ceiling was decorated in glowing stars that almost look like the real thing. There was about fifty stars each glowing white, casting a light green and blue glow. Around the stars, there was a shimmering purple glow that softly connected all of them.

Godric was quiet as he just stared at the stars. "It's glow in the dark star ceiling. I thought since you said you missed the stars why don't I just bring them to you." I stated happily. I grew up having glow in the dark star ceiling. I remember it was after my first camping trip with dad, I fell in love with the stars. And when we got home, Dad and I decorated my room with the glow stars. We even did Claire's room too. Although his designs were a lot better then mine today.

Godric's hand moved to squeeze mine softly that was right next to his on the ground. I could tell this meant a lot to him, as he can't seem to take his eyes of it. I slowly moved leaning on my right elbow to look at him. His face was glowing, as his crystal like eyes were reflecting the different colors that were on the ceiling. His lips were slightly parted, as he seemed lost in admiration. His eyes slowly moved from the ceiling to my face, "It's beautiful Anna, thank you." He stated tenderly. My eyes scanned his face again, for at this moment, he never looked more beautiful to me. The desire I felt for him returned as my eyes slowly moved to his lips again. I desperately want to kiss him right now, just small kiss to satisfy this yearning… this longing I felt for him. I could tell from his eyes, he seemed to know what I was feeling, but he never made a move. I slowly leaned forward, my head almost hovering over his. My long blonde hair fell over my shoulder, brushing against his cheeks. Gathering all the courage I could muster, I leaned farther, my nose slightly brushing his to let him know what I wanted. But he still didn't make a move. In fact, he seemed to stay still like a statue, as his eyes softly gazed into mine. When I couldn't take it any longer, without thinking, I covered the small space left between our face. My lips gently caressed his, in a soft peck. His lips didn't move, as if frozen in place, so I leaned back slightly to look at him. His eyes were softly closed, like he was waiting for more. My head moved down again, brushing my lips against his, but this time I pressed harder, encouraging his lips to respond immediately. His head moved up slightly as he full on kissed me. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, as the passion grew thicker around us. Seconds later, Godric broke the kiss as he slowly pushed me away before he sat up, his eyes looking anywhere but me.

"Please, forgive me, Miss Anna, but I…I can not do this." he whispered sadly. I was completely shocked, not just by his rejection, but the unexpected formality too. The air around us was heavy with awkwardness, conforming my fear, I was afraid if I kissed him things will get weird between us.

"No, _I am_ sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't even know what I was thinking. I don't know… I just …I just thought you felt the same too." I mumbled holding myself back from crying. I don't know why, but my heart was aching as if it was breaking apart. My stomach seemed to drop, and I bit on my lips to stop it from trembling.

"It is not that I do not desire you, Anna, but… I'm just not _good_ for you." He stated with a heavy voice as his eyes were closed.

"I don't understand, Godric. What do you mean you're not good for me?" I voiced moving closer to him, putting my hand on his back.

"You are an angel, Anna. You are pure, your heart, your mind, your soul, your body, everything about you is chaste. I would just taint that, and someone like me would only spoil your innocence." He spoke, his voice slightly breaking. I knew immediately this was all about his past. He probably thinks if he was to get close to me, somehow my soul would burn in the eternal fire of hell or something. I moved closer, so I was in front of him, before I stretched my hand and tilt his chin up.

"No you won't. I wish you would see what I see in you too, Godric. I wish you could see yourself from my eyes. You say I'm an angel, but I wish you could see you're the only angel in here. You saved me, Godric. I was so lost before you came along. My life was falling apart… I was fading… I was losing myself. All I needed was a friend, someone I could tell everything to, cry to. Someone who wouldn't judge me, someone who would tell me everything will be ok, and that was you, Godric, that was you. You would _never_ taint me, but fix me, make me whole again." My voice was shaking as my eyes tear up. My hand shifted to his cheek as my finger brushed against his cold skin. His eyes moved up to look in to mine, there was this desperation that seemed to swim them. I leaned forward, knowing this time he wouldn't push me. Godric met my lips halfway, as he took my bottom lips between his in a tender kiss. His right hand moved up, as his fingers twisted into my hair, pulling me closer. His left hand traveled to my exposed back, his cold fingers sending shiver down my spine. This kiss was full of emotions, and I knew there was no going back after this. And I also knew, I was falling beyond no return.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like It. like I said, this is one of the hardest chapter I wrote so far, so please review and let me know what you think.**

**see you next chapter:)**


	11. Chapter 11 Heaven on Earth

**AN: Hello my lovely readers, I just want to say thank you so much for all the love and support, it means the world to me. Here is new update chapter eleven and I hope you all like it. As you know I try to follow the episodes, but at the same time not follow them because I know how much I hate reading what I already seen on the show. So anyways, for those of you who are wondering, this chapter take place in True blood season 2 episode 5 Never Let Me Go. Oh I forgot to mention my birthday is on August 18, you could really make it special for me by reviewing please! Thank you!**

**P.S: I would like to specially say thank you to my amazing reviewers, laurelley, Raz 42492, kingdomfantasyanime453, Jeanie91, julieakaweirdo, justareader13, .winchester, Green-Eyed-Wolf9324, 3amer, Emzy2k10, RedRaven, caleb's babe, wolviegurl, LittleMissAngel, Franky Sanchez 125, xbloodlustangelx, Kyuya, Tsumi, xoxo155, susan0408, TheInvisibleShadow, ., Geena, Kati, Tilting At Windmills. i hope i didn't forget anyone.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_  
_but that's alright because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_but that's alright because I love the way you lie._  
_I love the way you lie._

_**Love The Way You Lie by Eminem**_

**Chapter Eleven - Heaven on Earth**

Have you ever had one of those dreams where everything felt so real, so unbelievably real that you are willing to bet your life it actually happened? Well it was one those dreams that I had today. I remember I was running like I have never run before. Everything was so dark around me, I didn't know where my feet were touching, but something in me was screaming, screaming so loud for me to run or…I will be too late. My heart was pounding so fast, I thought it might just pop any minute. The darkness around me started becoming a little brighter like a candle light in a pit of a black hole. Slowly things started to appear around me, and all of the sudden I was in the middle of some sort of a riot, well at least that's what I thought until the faces of the people around be started to become familiar. I was surrounded by the fellowship of the sun members. They seem to cheer like they were celebrating. I started to push passed through trying to see what was going on. Just when I passed the last person that was preventing me to see, I got the shock of my life. There in the middle of the crowd, Godric was tied on to a silver poll, there were logs around his legs that were burning in flames like he was set in the middle of a bonfire. Godric was on fire, he was burning. My ears started to ring from the excoriating scream he was letting out. I have never heard such a painful cry. His body was fighting back as all the muscles were tensing out. I wanted to run to him, but my body was numb, like I can't move it even if I desperately wanted too. "Please, somebody help him, please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the tears started to fall like rain from my eyes. No one around seemed to hear me, their eyes were on Godric as they cheered in happiness. The sob in my voice seemed to become louder and louder as my feet stayed glued to the ground. All I could do was stand there and watch him burn; hear him cry helplessly as my plea for help goes unnoticed and unheard. That's when I woke up jerking in my bed as my body was drenched in my own sweat.

I pushed my damp hair back as I slowly slid out of my bed. My body was shaking, as my legs felt like Jell-O. It was early, a lot earlier that I usually wake up. The clock at my bed side said 5:02 AM. After sitting on my bed trying to calm down, I slowly got up to take a shower. I let out a sigh when I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My eyes were wide as my face a bit pale. I haven't had a dream like this since Claire's disappearance, I guess I'm probably freaking out inside, for the day of the lockdown is getting closer.

Once I was done with my shower, I walked in to my closet to get dressed. I grabbed my empty book bag and slowly walked out of my room, before heading down the stair. I tried not to make a sound as I walked into the kitchen, toward the refrigerator. "Hey" I let out a surprised squeak before swiftly twisting around to see Jason sitting on the kitchen stool only in his boxers. I forgot Jason was staying with us. After he got promoted to a Fellowship of the Sun soldier, Steve invited him to stay with us, which I think is stupid. I mean seriously, the man is trying to take his wife and he still can't see it. "You scared me." I let out a sigh. I'm jumpy already from my dream let alone him adding on to it. "Sorry, how come your up?" he questioned. I pulled out sliced ham and bread to make a sandwich for myself. "I could I ask you the same thing." I voiced as I prepared my food. "I just couldn't sleep." He stated exhaustedly raising his hand showing me a cup of milk he had. "Gram's always said warm milk could put anyone right back to sleep." He spoke quietly; the sorrow in his voice was noticeable. I heard him talk about what happened to his grandmother at The Light of Day Retreat. I'm sure it must have been really devastating to find out your best friend had killed you grandmother. My hand moved slowly cutting my sandwich down in half before handing the half slice to Jason. "And my mom used to say, a sandwich was always good for a mourning heart." I stated making Jason smile a bit. He accepted the other half as he happily took a bite. I walked toward the cabinet and pulled out a plastic wrap and a silver water thermos. I wrapped the other half of the sandwich and put icy cold water in the thermos before placing them both in my book back. Jason's eyes followed what I was doing before he opened his mouth to speak, "so…Where ya going at this time?" he asked. I looked up at him; his eyes were staring at me curiously. "I have something to do." I said as I pulled the book bag over my shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

My eyes stared the beautiful glow of the sunrise in front of me, as I walked out of the house; there was aglow of ray of goldish red spread across the sky beautifully. Somehow it reminded me of Godric, and his beauty that seem to glow like a morning sunrise, and like his soft kisses and touches that are so warm and tender that seem to radiate like the breaking of dawn. I walked toward my car with a smile on my face, thinking about him always seem to bring smile on my face. Like always the drive to the church didn't take more than a few minutes.

Once I parked my car at the back of the church, I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my car and walked toward the back of it, opening the trunk. I looked around to make sure no one was around before grabbing a Trublood I bought last time I went shopping. But I knew Gabe will be somewhere in the church and the chance of him checking my bag is high, so I did the first thing that popped in my head. I pulled the silver thermos out of my bag and dumped the water it contained, before opening the Trublood cap. With a bit of curiosity, I brought the synthetic blood to my nose and sniffed it. It didn't smell bad, nor did it smell good, in fact I was not quite sure what kind of scent it held. I drew the bottle away from my face, and I slowly poured the blood into the thermos. When the bottle was empty, I threw it back in to the car and made sure the thermos cap was closed tightly and shoved it back into the bag, before I walked toward the church.

When I walked into the basement Gabe was stretched out on his chair, sleeping uncomfortably. I quietly walked toward him; his head was laid awkwardly on the back of the chair, which I'm sure will be painful when he wakes up. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Sure, Gabe gets on my nerves all the time, and sometimes I just want to choke him to death, but I also see he is just a man with a lot of issues. I took a couple of steps closer and tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked up from his seat, his eyes wide open, "what! What, what happened?" he voiced his eyes wide in shock. When he noticed it was just me and nothing was going on, he let out a breath. "What are you doing here, Gabe?" I questioned as I stared at his tired face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He barked harshly. I ignored his words for he is probably harsh because he is sleepy and weary. "You need to sleep, Gabe. Seriously, Steve doesn't pay you enough for all the stuff you put up with him." I voiced sympathetically. This is inhuman, the guy is here all day and all night, and he barely goes home, and now Steve is making him sleep down here. "You know the drill, now open the bag." Gabe stated resignedly breaking my thought. I pulled my bag off my shoulders and handed it to him. He opened the zipper and looked inside. "I have nothing in there but my lunch." I voiced as calmly as possible. Gabe didn't pay much attention to what it held inside; he just quickly glanced at it before handing it back to me. When I had the bag on my shoulder again, Gabe waved at me to go in. I took a step toward the room where the vampire was kept before stopping. "Hey Gabe, why don't you go upstairs to Steve's office, he has a large couch there and I'm sure he won't mind if you rest for a bit." He looked up at me from where he sat; I could tell he was really tempted by the idea. "Don't worry Gabe, I'll watch things here." I said smiling at him. He slowly got up from his seat and stretched his hands up making a cracking noise and letting out a yawn before he turned toward me. "Thanks kid, I owe you one." he stated before walking away. I turned back toward the door and walked in to the cold room the prisoner was kept.

Like always Godric was sitting in the middle of the cage with his legs crossed, but this time he wasn't meditating, he was reading one of the books I brought him. Without even realizing I let out a long sigh, as this relief washed over me. I guess I must have been really shaken up by my dream than I thought I was. He slowly looked up, as his eyes lighting up. I walked toward the cage before unlocking it and stepping inside. "Hey" I greeted softly smiling. My heart was jumping up and down in happiness just to see him, to know he was ok. He slowly lowered the book before he gave me a soft smile.

"Good morning," he greeted. I dropped next to him on the cold ground tiredly. I was sitting so close to him, I could feel my side brush against his. The vampire smiled before stretching his hand to stroke my head, "Is not it a bit too early to be here, child?" He questioned like he could see I needed sleep, as his hand continued to caress my hair.

My head slightly fell to his side, almost lying on his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep. Every time I tried, I keep having these nightmares." I voiced with a groan as my eyes fell closed for his fingers were doing wonders. Godric looked down at my relaxed face, his eyes heavy with worry. "Is something troubling you, Anna?" His hand paused before moving to my cheek to cup my face and tilted it up a bit. I opened my eyes to look in to his concerned ones. "It's nothing… well of course nothing is nothing…there is always something…it just…I just…ahhhh." I groaned stopping my awkward babbling and let out a huge sigh. What am I supposed to tell him? 'Oh my nightmares are you being set on fire by Steve.' I mean seriously, how would you tell that to someone? My hand moved to my book bag, opening the zipper and pulling out the silver thermos before I sat it in front of him. The vampire glimpse at it before his eyes moved back to me. He didn't say anything or ask what it was; I guess he could probably smell what it contained.

Godric continued to gaze at me, patiently waiting for my answer. "The thing is…I just…can't let you die by Steve's hand." I voiced sadly looking up into his beautiful eyes. The vampire's eyes soften as the corner of his lips tagged in smile that I have become very familiar to. "Anna, you have no obligation to save me, I deserve every bit of punishment sent my way." He stated like he already accepted everything that was coming his way as his eyes still looked at me softy. My head moved, jerking away from his touch in surprise, "Oblig—what, no! I don't want to save you because I feel obligated, I want to get you out of here cause I desperately want too. And I will get you out of here, no matter what it takes, even if it kills me, Godric!" my voice was louder than I intended, almost yelling at him in frustration. Steve has no power to punish anyone; no human being has the power to punish another. Our lord is the only one with power and he doesn't punish, he forgives.

Godric sat the book in his hand and slowly moved toward me, closing the space I made earlier. His hands stretched out to hold mine as he covered my hand in both his cold ones. He slowly leaned his head to brush his soft lips against my forehead. My eyes fell closed, feeling the gentleness and the strong emotion behind that small brush of kiss. Quicker than I wished, He drew back his head to gaze into my eyes, "you won't die for me Anna, I will not let anything happen to you." He whispered tenderly. I could tell he honestly meant what he said from the sincerity in his voice. "Why would you do that? You have no obligation to protect me." I spoke softly using the word he had used earlier. His face leaned closer to me before he answered my question. "Like you said, it's no obligation. I desire to protect you Anna, because you are my angel. Because you see in me in ways nobody else sees, not even me. Because you are my salvation." His hand moved from my hand to under my chin, tilting mine up to look straight into his eyes. My head was slowly moving toward his. "And because you are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be." He whispered, but before he could say anything else my head shot forward covering the small gap between us and pressed my lips to his. It was like I was attacking him as my hand swiftly moved to his head; my fingers buried in his soft dark hair, my other hand griping the back of his neck. Godric's both hands moved to my face, copping my face as his head shifted to aside for a better angle. This kiss was different than the soft, sweet, pure and honest kiss we shared yesterday. This kiss was hard and passionate. This was my desperate way to feel him, to know he would be ok, to know no one will take him away from me.

I don't know how long we kissed, but it was Godric who broke the kiss first, his forehead rested against mine as I tried to catch my breath and calm my heartbeat. He slowly released my face, sitting back his original place. His hand stretched out picking up the book that was left discarded. "You should rest, you'll need It." he stated his voice shaky a bit; I could tell he was effected by the kiss as much as I was. He slowly opened the book to the page he left off. I noticed he was reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I tipped my head to see what chapter he was on, "ooh, could you read louder please, you're on my favorite chapter." I questioned smiling at him. He looked toward me before nodding his head. I lie on the ground tucking my hands behind my head and listened to his beautiful voice as he read out loud, "You must know... surely, you must know it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on…" It didn't take long for my eyes to feel heavy. When I couldn't keep them open any longer, I let it fall close, giving into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and its my birthday so please review!**

**see you in next chapter:)**


	12. Chapter 12 Running Down The Hill

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the happy birthday wishes. I have to say, it was one birthday I will never forget. So here is a new update chapter twelve. I hated writing this chapter, and I know you might hate me once you read it too, but it's something that must be done. Anyways thank you for reading, and I hope you like it, please let me know what you think.**

**P.S: I have especially thank you to my reviewers, kyskhet, Tilting At Windmills, dancing-in-the-rain01, kingdomfantasyanime453, smilin steph, moonlight1ify, laurelley, Aimezer, LuciansLycanNightShade, hannah-chan93, Tsumi, lolielolszx, justareader13, wolviegurl, caleb's babe, .olivia, GreyLionDiva, Littleredridingwho, julieakaweirdo, mrssamwinchester93, DarkAngel620, RedRaven, GeorgiaDawgette, Raz 42492, BloodyTink, Yuki082, LUCY, powergirl24. Of course don't for get my readers too, thank you and love you guys.**

**P.P.S: I'm dedicating this chapter to iluvspike1024 (AKA Antoinette) as a thank you for a sweet banner she made me. Please check it out it's in my page.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

_And I'd give up forever **to touch you,**_  
_Cause **I know** that **you feel me** somehow._  
_You're the **closest to heaven** that I'll ever be,_  
_And **I don't want** to go home right now._

_And all I **can taste** is this moment,_  
_And all I **can breathe** is your life._  
_Cause **sooner or later it's over,**_  
_I just **don't want to miss** you tonight._

_And I don't want the world **to see me**_  
_Cause I **don't think** that they'd **understand**_  
_When everything's made **to be broken**_  
_I just **want you** to know **who I am**_

_**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**_

**Chapter Twelve -** **Running Down The Hill**

I hummed quietly as I concentrated looking at the chess peaces in front of me. My eyes scanned the board, thinking of a possible move I can make. It was my lunch break, and I was back in the cage again, sitting across from Godric with my legs crossed, the chessboard sitting between us. We have been playing the game for about half an hour now, and I was very determined to finally beat him this time. I was starting to get frustrated, for we have played this game numerous times before, but not once have I won. I mean seriously, I have been the undefeated champion in our family since like… forever. I have played with dad and had won. I have even defeated Steve countless time knowing how he mopes around like a child every time he loses. But even with all my proficiency, tricks and poker-face, I could never seem to surpass Godric's amazing skill. He seemed to always be one step ahead of me. But not this time, today was different, I was close, closer than I have ever been to winning.

Without moving my eyes from the game, my hand stretched to my right, blindly trying to find my half eaten sandwich and took a bite. The vampire's hand moved as he shifted his chess peace. My lips twitched a bit in excitement, for he was walking right into my trap. Godric always said not to look at it just as a game, but to observe it like a battle strategy. And that's what I've been doing, watching each and every tactics he made, and I could tell I was getting better everyday. My fingers griped my knight as I made my final move, making certain every square of his king's surrounding has no possible movement.

"Check mate!" I shrieked loudly, laughing in happiness. Godric didn't seem surprised by his defeat; he just looked up at me with a kind smile.

"Ooh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah; I kicked a vampire's butt." I sang doing a little dance from where I was sitting, making Godric chuckle a bit with an amusement in his eyes.

I was in the middle of my little happy dance when I caught something in the corner of my eyes. It was hidden so well, yet far too obvious. I don't know how I didn't notice it before; it was right in my face. "Oh, my god, you let me win." My voice came out in a whine, as I stared at the board, my mind thinking over all of his moves. He could have easily avoided my trap, and knowing Godric, he probably had another trick up in his sleeves as well, but he purposely moved into my trap.

"I did no such thing. I just simply gave you the opportunity to win." He spoke with spark in his eyes. I laugh at his explanation, before stretching my hand to punch him playfully on the shoulder. "That's cheating. Going easy on me is the same as letting me win." I voiced, giggling cheekily. I couldn't help but find it sweet that he let me win. I leaned forward with my hands on either side of the chess board, and gave Godric a soft a peck on the cheek before sitting back down. The vampire's eyebrow rose, making me smile, "thanks for cheating for me, but next time I don't need your help to seriously kick your butt."

"I have no doubt." He smiled before continuing, "Your skills have improved greatly. You have become a strong opponent in a very short time." He spoke watching me stretch out on the ground, finishing my lunch. I guess I can't blame him for feeling bad about my countless defeats. My eyes moved to stare at the silver ceiling; today was like any other day, even though I slept here for about two hours. The recruits were rousted out of bed early and put through a tough drill by a very sadistic Gabe this morning. It was kind of sad watching them do all that calisthenics, running and obstacle courses. But Of course, Jason and that Luke guy seemed to enjoy it a bit, getting all competitive with each other.

I turned toward the vampire who seemed to be just watching me. I opened my mouth to challenge him to another game, but I was interrupted when the door to the room barged opened. My eyes widen in surprise as I choked on the air itself when I saw who entered into the room. I shot to my feet trying to act calm. The vampire slowly followed my action as he glanced from me to the preacher.

Steve stood about five foot from the cage, his eyes burning with rage as his hand shook. Gabe stood behind him, his eyes straight at Godric ready to act if anything was to happen. "Anna, get over here, now." Steve ordered as his hard voice sounded almost like a growl. I knew he was beyond angry, and from my experience, angry Steve was someone I would never want to be around. I took a single step before pausing. One part of me said, I should follow Steve's command, but the other half said, no, it was time to fight, to take back my life. I stood there trying to gather my courage before speaking. "Why don't you come in and get me?" I challenged uneasily, knowing fully well that he would never take a step into the cage while the vampire was in here. "Anna, this isn't a joke. Now, get over here." He spoke his voice a bit louder.

"No, I won't. I'm done Steve; I'm done taking orders from you." I walked closer to the bars looking Steve in the eye. The anger in his eyes seemed to fire up as his body went tense in frustration. "Listen to me, this is for you own good. For God sake, you're in there with a vampire." He voiced like he can't believe the words that was coming out of my mouth. My heart was beating fast in fear. I was afraid of what he would do, if he gets any angrier. "I would rather be with him in here than anywhere else in the world." I replied confidently with my voice strong, even though my inside was anything but that.

"Do you even hear yourself? Just imagine all the people he killed, all the innocent women and children he had brutally fed on and murdered." He seemed to spit the words loudly taking a step closer to the cage. In my head, I repeatedly told myself not to listen to what he was saying. Godric wasn't like that any more. He was different, different than any vampire out there. "He didn't know what he was doing, and God will forgive him for all his sins." I replied.

"Oh please, come on Anna, you're smarter than that. The Anna we all know wouldn't say that, she always thinks twice about what she does. She always thinks about what the lord would want. The bible repetitively forbids murder, but we're talking about vampires, it is in their nature to kill. It's in _his_ nature to murder." Steve spoke pointing at Godric.

"And who are you to punish him, who are you to punish any of them? You have your own sins, Steve. Why don't you start there first?" The fear I felt was slowly starting to disappear. I can not and will not be afraid any longer. All this time I stood in the background, letting Steve do whatever he wanted, but not anymore.

"Of course, like all human beings I have my share of sins too. But these creatures are the devil's minion, and I'm fighting for what the Lord would want me to do, what's best for this world." The preacher Proclaimed strongly.

"You don't get to decide what's best for this world. We both know what would happen if you do this, all the blood that will be shed." I spoke the anger in my voice coming out like fire. This was never about what's best for the world; it was always about vengeance from the beginning. And because of His issues, he was going to start a war, and countless vampires and humans would die for it. "You don't have to do this, Steve, we can coexist. There are other ways." I let out a sigh, trying a softer approach.

Steve let out a growl of frustration almost yanking his own hair out, "Can't you see, this is all his talking," he pointed at Godric. "He's been brainwashing you?" He yelled taking another step forward. I laughed at his accusation. "What are you talking about, the only one who's trying to brainwash me is you." He was the one using our lord's name to manipulate everyone, all the new members and Sarah. It was all his doing.

"Please, listen to me, Anna; I know we have never seen eye to eye, but I'm just trying to watch out for you. He could be Glamouring you, and you wouldn't even know it." He spoke, acting like he actually cared about me. I rolled my eyes at him. If this was coming out of Sarah, I might actually believe her.

"Glamouring? What in the world are you talking about?" I questioned confused a bit. Steve just stared at me for a second before a flash of recognitions appeared in his eyes, like he just figured out something juicy. "Oh wait, let me guess, he didn't tell you about that now, did he?" He let out this twisted laugh, shaking his head before continuing, "Vampires have the ability to control humans mind, make us feel and do whatever they want. See Anna, this is what I have been trying telling you, they're the devil."

I turned toward Godric who has been watching our exchange quietly. When my eyes met his, he looked away. I took steps toward him my inside heavy with worry. Have I been played all along? When I was close enough I whispered softly, "Is it true, Godric, can vampires control human minds?" I questioned. Godric had told me all about the powers and abilities they possessed when he found out I wasn't very knowledgeable when it comes to vampires. Most of my information came from all the black and white Dracula movies I have seen, so when I asked him if he hated garlic, he had chuckled and told me about their powers like, super strength, speed, accelerated healing, heightened senses, but he had never mentioned anything about controlling human minds.

"Yes, my kind do possess the power to glamour their victims to do their biddings." He spoke sadly. I just don't understand why he left this information out, I mean he even told me about their weaknesses, but why leave this out. "Then, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered back not liking the idea Steve watching our exchange.

"I just… I didn't want you to doubt your actions." He murmured back looking up at me as his eyes seemed to beg me to understand. What? Doubt your act—that was when it clicked to me. He didn't want me to doubt my feelings toward him; he thought if I knew about glamouring, somehow I would think he was controlling me to feel for him or influencing my actions toward him. "Don't you trust me? You know I would never think of you like that, Godric." I spoke feeling a bit let down. Godric slowly raised his hand brushing it against my cheek, he opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by apparently forgotten Steve.

"I can't believe what my eyes are actually seeing!" He yelled his eyes wide a bit. He turned to Gabe that was behind him and exchanged a look before he slowly turned toward back to me. "Anna, please, I'm begging you one last time. Please, just come out here." He requested politely, His voice was calm, lot calmer than it should be. Immediately my heart beat started to increase as my instinct told me something bad was going to happen. "I'm sorry Steve, I won't do it." I replied my voice shaky a little.

There was a pause of hesitation before Steve spoke, "I guess you leave me no choice… I'm really sorry to tell you this…but…we found Claire's body-" I cut him off be for he could finish his sentence. "Stop lying. Do not bring Claire in to this!" My voice was loud as I screamed at him. Now, it was my time to be angry. "You have no right to bring my sister into this. That's low, even for you."

"I am not _lying_ to you; we found her body over six month ago. Ask Sarah if you want, it was her wish not to inform you." He stated a he stared at me dead in the eyes. My heart seemed to beat hysterically. Even though I don't believe Steve, somehow my heart seemed guess there was some truth in Steve's words.

"I refuse to believe you and your lies. I would have known about it. Sarah would never; she would _NEVER_ do that to me!" I spoke my voice trembling in anger as I took steps toward him. I can't believe he tries to come between me and my sister. "Then you don't know your sister well." Steve spoke coldly, stretching his hand toward Gabe to except a tan folder that I didn't even notice he was holding "It's all in here, Anna." Steve said passing me the folder through the bars. My hand was shaking, trembling beyond I could control as I slowly took the file. My eyes glimpse the cover, which said "Police Reports" in bold letters.

I slowly looked up at Steve, my eyes pleading him to tell me that it was all just a joke, that it was his way to get me out of the cage. But he did none of that except nodding his head for me to open it. I didn't know what else to do, but turned toward Godric for some sort of strength, for support. Godric's eyes were unreadable as he gazed at the ground like he knew what was coming. I took along sigh before slowly opening the folder with a shaky hand.

_No, no, no, NO!_

Strange cry left my lips as I felt the folder slip from my hand and hit the metal ground, all the papers within it spilling across the floor. It was like everything was in slow motion. For a moment, my brain had just blocked out. The only thing I noticed was how loud, how _unbelievingly_ loud my own heart beat sounded to my ears. All I felt was dizziness as my surrounding blurred. In that moment, in that couple of seconds, my world rammed to the floor, crushing into bits. My body craved for air, but my lungs can't seem to take the oxygen I desperately needed.

I didn't need to read what the folder held, I didn't need to know what was written, it was all there, a single picture that was connected to the tip of the folder by a paperclip. It was her, it was Claire; it was a picture of Claire's lifeless body. Her body was half way decomposed enough to see the bones, but I knew it was her. The cloth she wore the day she disappeared was all there. Her pink sweater, her blue jeans, it was all there. Her long blond hair held in pigtails, all there. My legs couldn't support me any longer as my knees gave out, but before my body could touch the ground something caught me. Cold fingers turned my face toward the right as Godric's blurry figure appeared. My eyes couldn't focus on him or anything else for that matter. He shook me back and forward slowly, as His fingers moved to my cheeks to wipe the tears that seem to rain like a thunderstorm from my eyes.

"I am so sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry you have to find out this way," Steve spoke, for once sounding sincere. "Please, don't blame Sarah, she meant well. If there is anyone to blame, it's _him_. It was his kind, they did this to her. They murdered a twelve year old and dumped her body in a sewer like she was garbage. It was all proven; they kidnapped your sister, fed on her and killed her. There was not even a single drop of blood found in her body." Steve spoke, hatred dripping from his voice like venom, each of his words were malice to the core. I felt the vampire's arms tighten around me. "This is what I have been trying to tell you, Anna. What I'm doing is best for everyone." This time Steve's voice was a bit calm.

My tears continued to fall as I felt like I was going to faint any moment. Even though I was half way unconscious, I heard Steve address the vampire next. "If you care about her, vampire, even a little… then let her go. Let her have a normal life, we both know you're not what's best for her. She was kind to you, now it's your turn to repay her kindness by letting her go. So for her sake… let her go." Steve spoke to the vampire softly. Godric slowly looked down, gazing my half fainting self before brushing my hair back. He slowly leaned his head down to wispier in my ear, "he is right you know, it's for the best." there was so much pain in his voice, so much pain in that small words. He slowly released his hold on me before getting up, taking a few steps back. I closed my eyes shut tightly, I didn't want to be here any more, and I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

The next thing I know, I felt Gabe's strong arms scooped me up and walked out of the cage as Steve locked the door quickly behind. I twisted my head in an odd angle to glance at the vampire who stood in the middle of the cage. And that was the last thing I saw, Godric's sad eyes watching me walk away in Gabe's arm before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Please, please reviews **

**see you next time:D**


	13. Chapter 13 Breaking into pieces

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers? Thank you so much for not giving up on me, and thank you so much for all the support. I had like 36 reviews on the last chapter. All I can say is WOW! You guys are great, please keep the reviews coming. I just want to let you know Life have been busy, and school is crazy hard. that's why I haven't updated. But it would not happen again. I will update as often as I can from now on. I will not leave you for two month like I did. Ok so…here is chapter 13 and I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S: I want thank you to all my reviewers, lucy, Tsumi, Aimezer, GeorgiaDawgette, dancing-in-the-rain01, xoxo155, laurelley, caleb's babe, brunette-in-black, Green-Eyed-Wolf9324, Miss. Jay, kfa453, julieakaweirdo, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin, hikari-hime 01, Black Parade Soldier, Crystal Moon Magic, 123456, AngelVamp6688, Sarah Jackson - The Other, iluvspike1024, littleredridingwho, kyuya, darkraven, feeling the fall, Mass Murder Spree, sar, Lisa, allarson, melanniXmarks, fdghfhjs, kingdomfantasyanime453, oceanluvr, 93, Cara Elyse, and don't forget all my readers. Love you guys and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

_The turning of the tide_  
_The dimming of the light_  
_When did you forget_  
_Me_

_I'm reeling from the loss_  
_Frozen on the cross_  
_Nothing was explained_

_Oh but_  
_Words wont help_  
_Cant tell myself_  
_That hearts don't change_  
_The fires turned to ice_  
_The truths all lies_  
_Everything has changed_

**Stanfour - Everything Has Changed**

**Chapter Thirteen - ****Breaking into pieces**

It was an icy feeling that woke me up. Something soft and cold graced down my skin as it moved from my forehead slowly down to my cheek and went to my neck. It was a bit ticklish, but it felt nice against my hot skin. The same cold thing repeatedly touched my cheeks and forehead.

"Godric?" a soft whisper of his name left my lips as the coldness reminded me of his freezing skin. I tried to open my eyes that seemed to be glued tightly shut by some unknown force.

"No, sweetheart, it's just me." I heard the voice of my big sister as her soft hand copped my cheek, the other brushing my hair back. I don't know why but for some reason my body was exhausted. I fought the tiredness I felt and slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry for a moment before my eyes focused on Sarah's face that was hovering over me. Her eyes were teary as the obvious worry played on her face. "Awww honey, thank God you're ok!" She squeaked like her usual happy self as she pulled me in a hug. My head was throbbing and her whiny voice wasn't helping at all. I slowly pushed her away and pulled myself to sit. My hand moved up to my head, like I could stop the ache just by a touch.

"What happened?" I asked my sister looking up at her face. She looked at me for a second before, her eyes widen in a surprise as her mouth opened and closed in shock. She didn't look me in the eye as she cleared her throat hesitating a bit. That was when it came to me; flashes of pictures like a broken record played through my head. The pain finding out what happen came as fast as the memories. The heavy ache in my heart was almost unbearable. My eyes sting as my tears came rushing. Sarah's hand started to shake as she tears up also.

"Sweetie, I am so, so sorry." She spoke taking a step closer to me. Her hand slowly reached out to pull me close. But my body reacted before I knew what was happening, as my hand smacked hers away.

"No… how… how could you do this to me?" my tears seem to just flow like there was nothing to stop it. Like all the pain I was holding deep within was finally released. All the sadness and resentment was coming out in a form of tears.

"You had a funeral for her, and you told me… you told me, it was just a ceremony and nothing more….and I just sat there…"

My body was shaking from the memory. About six month ago, she decided she wants to have a funeral ceremony for Claire, even though at the time I didn't like the idea to have a funeral for someone who wasn't even pronounced dead. But I just went with it thinking this is something she wanted to do to ease her pain, her guilt, after all we all have our ways of dealing with loss.

But I was so stupid and gullible. I trusted her; in fact I sympathized with her, but she was burying my sister in front of me, and I didn't even know about it. I watched the casket being lowered to the ground and not even cry, for I still hope she was out there somewhere.

"Everything I did was for you." She spoke her voice cutting me out of my thought, "I was trying to protect you." Her tears seemed to continue to fall too, making her mascara run down with it.

"How is this protecting? This is Claire we're talking about!" my voice came out rougher and louder than I intended, but this was about my sweet, kind, naive Claire.

"I was trying to protect you from this pain, from this ache that I feel every day, every time I think of her." Her voice got a bit louder too as thought the louder she gets, I would understand better. "You and I," she motioned between us, her voice softening again. "We lost so much. Everyone we ever loved, mom then dad, and now it's Claire. I just didn't want this pain to change you, make you as bitter as I am." But isn't Claire worth the pain? I wanted to mourn her, cry for her, but Sarah took that chance from me. "What if I wanted to feel the pain, she deserved that much. You had your chance to move on. But me, every day I would hope she was out there somewhere. I pray every night, if she was out there for our lord to watch over. Do you know how that makes me feel; do you have any idea what it feels like to have all the hope ripped out of you?" I said sliding off the bed to move as far away from her as possible.

Sarah looked away from me whipping her tears with the back of her hand before speaking in a low voice, "I thought I was doing what's best for you. I was trying to shield you from all this. I thought it'll be easier if you didn't know the truth, it wouldn't hurt as much. I didn't want you to feel as helpless as I did when I found out."

Doesn't she understand Claire is my sister, my baby sister too? There is nothing in this world that could make the pain easier, but finding out about this from Steve is worse than any pain I ever felt. This feeling of betrayal by the only family member I have was worse than any pain. My body was shaking beyond control from the sob I wanted to desperately let out. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out this way…I was just looking out for you." She continued, taking another step closer, as I unconsciously took one back. I can't believe she is actually saying this. Where was she when I needed her?

"You never looked out for me; in fact it was me that looked out for you. I'm the one who is always fighting with Steve every time he mistreats you. Sometimes you don't even notice I exist." She always said god made her for Steve, he was her reason to exist, and that Steve was her world. She never noticed that she was my world. That I wanted to depend on her, but she never could see that. To her I'm just someone in the background. I can not take this anymore. I can not take looking at her anymore. "I can't do this any longer… please… Just… leave." I whispered with cracked voice looking away from her.

"No, no, no…please don't look away like that… Please don't ever look away like that. I know you're disappointed in me, and I am so sorry. But you have always been the better person so… forgive me please." She spoke desperately in a begging voice.

She was right, I easily forgive people no matter what they did to me, for that what our lord says, _b__ear__ with each other and forgive whatever grievances you may have against one another. Forgive as the Lord forgave you **(**_**Colossians 3:13). **But the question is would I honestly mean it this time, would I be able to forgive her point blank after everything she did. After all, the bible says, if you must forgive someone do it with your whole heart.

"I'll forgive you…but not now...just not now. I won't mean it. My heart won't mean it, but someday I'll forgive you." I spoke without looking up at her. I guess I will bear it for now, and when the day comes, I will forgive her and Steve too… but not today, not right now. Sarah didn't say anything except for her slightly louder sob. She slowly backed away toward the door before running to leave my room. I fell back on my bed, letting out my own sob. I didn't know how long I cried hugging my pillow.

I can't believe Claire really gone. The pain just seemed too much for my body to handle. I couldn't help it but my head was constantly thinking of her, like I was drowning in her memories. My sweet little sister, how innocent she was, how kind she was. She was the kind of girl who would laugh at her own jokes, and who would cry every time when she saw someone crying. She wasn't meant to die; actually if there was anyone who deserve to live, it would have been her.

I don't know how long I laid there, maybe an hour or two, when Steve knocked on my door. He poked his head to into my room before saying, "Hey, how are you doing?" he questioned with a fake concerned playing on his face. I didn't reply except look away. What the hell does he think, I'm all happy and daisy. "Sorry, wrong question I guess." He replied to himself. "Can I come in? I have something to show you." He said opening the door farther and walking in.

I slowly raised myself up. "What do you want Steve? I just want to be alone right now." I said agitated. I just want be left alone. I just want to cry. Can't these people at least give me that?

"I just wanted to show you something, it won't take long." He stated before walking to sit next to me on the bed. He dug his hand in the inside pocket of his suit and pull out an envelope before slowly handing it to me. I looked up at him curiously, "hmmm, what is this?" I asked when I saw his lips twitched as he tried to contain a smile. "Oh why don't you open it and see for yourself." He spoke happily. My hands moved quickly and pulled out the paper the envelope contained. I didn't know why, but my heart was beating fast, like something in me knew this paper was going to change things, change things for the worse.

I slowly looked down at it before reading out loud. "Congratulation, Yale University hears by accepts you…." I didn't even need to finish reading the rest of the letter to know what it was. My head shot up to look at Steve's in surprise. He had a huge smile pasted on his face as his eyes sparkled. "I'm so happy for you, Anna. You did it!" he almost yelled the last part joyfully.

"But… but… I didn't even send my recommendation letters. How could this happen?" I asked the surprise never leaving me. My head was trying to work out how this happened. I didn't know if I wanted to go to Yale or even major in law. I was still thinking about the decisions I should make.

Steve spoke interrupting my thought, "oh, I finished everything that need to be done. I thought I would surprise you with It." well, it sure was a surprise. I sat there quietly looking at the paper, reading it over and over. When Steve noticed my blank face, he continued to speak. "I was able write you one of the recommendation letters, and you know Mr. Morgan right? Your history teacher, well, he is a member the church, so I asked him if he would write you the letter and he was in fact quite oblige to do it. And I made a few calls to the Mayor, and it was done deal." He spoke with a heavy pride in his voice at what he accomplished.

"So you did it just like that, without even asking me or letting me know even? I was still thinking about this, Steve." I voiced irritably. Why do they keep doing this to me? Why do they always take control of my life? If I wanted to go to Yale, I want to do it on my own term, I want to work for it and earn it. I don't want Steve to just make little phone call get me the spot, it's not right.

"What is there to think about? It's Yale! Do you know how many people wish they were in your place right now? You should just be happy with what you got? God gave you this opportunity, you should just accept it. Don't be ungrateful little brat." His voice had bit of hardness when he spoke. Maybe he was right, maybe I'm not appreciating what I have, what God is providing me. Maybe I am being a brat.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry Steve. Thank you so much for all the work you put to get me in Yale." I spoke thoughtfully before letting out sigh. Maybe I should just give up.

"You're welcome," he said patting me in the head. "Now, you should get up and pack." He said before getting up from my bed. My head shot to look up at him again.

"What? What do you mean pack?" I asked not knowing what he's talking about. "You have 36 hours until your flight. You're going to New Haven, Connecticut." _Ok what? _Isn't that where Yale is located, but why do I need to go now, I mean it's only late July.

"But why now? I have plenty time before school starts." Beside I just can't leave right now…now when things are the way they are. I can't leave Godric where he is, I can't leave him to burn.

Steve spoke bringing me out of my thought. "My aunt Stephanie lives in Connecticut, she said you're welcome to stay with her and get to know the city and you're surrounding. Besides you need to go way from all this mess right now, you need the space." He said as he walked away toward the door.

He was right, I do need the space from him and Sarah. But I need Godric as much as he needs me. He is the only one who could make this better, the only one who could make me feel like I could take on the world.

"But what about…." I whispered in barely hearable voice looking at the carpeted ground. Steve halted in his steps before I could finish my question. Steve would not understand how Godric makes me feel like I could fly. No one would understand.

"What about what?" Steve asked his voice sounding irritated and harsh like he knew what I was about to ask.

"Nothing." I replied softly. That was all Steve needed before walking out the door and closing it behind him with a bang.

"But what about _Godric_?" I couldn't help but ask the empty room.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. Please, please reviews **

**see you next time:D**


	14. Chapter 14 Listen to Your Heart

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, how are ya? Thank you so much for all the support and reviews. Well, here is a new chapter, and I hope you like it.**

**This is an important news. Ok, for those of you who are confused, I'm going to let you know how the chapters are taking place with the episodes. Chapter 12 takes place in episode 6 "Hard Hearted Hannah." This is the episode where Jason and Luke are asked to build a platform. This happens while Anna was in the cage with Godric. On the same day, Anna finds out about Claire and passes out. And not long after, Sookie and Hugo come to the church to spy. I thought it would probably explain why Godric didn't respond when Sookie was crying out for him and Bill when Steve was dragging her into the basement. Poor Godric, he had his heart broken. **

**And chapter 13 takes place also in "Hard Hearted Hannah" just at night. After Anna and Sarah's fight, Sarah goes to the church crying, which is where she finds Jason and well, you know what happens then.**

**This chapter takes place in the morning season 2, episode 7, "Release Me," just before the whole craziness takes place. **

**P.S: Ok I want to say thank you to all reviewers, downbelowgirl, kingdomfantasyanime453, caleb's babe, Tsumi, DarkAngel620, salt234, wolviegurl, Cara Elyse, Rose of the Dawn, mixmatched9, Verbophobic, TheSilverKey, Green-Eyed-Wolf9324, Nemishysteria, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, WickedBlue. And don't forger my readers. Thank you soo much and love ya.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

_You are **the world** **within the world** that I **exist**.  
__You are **the touch** that just **won't fade**._  
_You are the **end and beginning** of each and **every day**._  
_You are **the reason** I **stay sane**._

_It's hard to see** beautiful**_  
_Oh it's hard to **see beautiful** in your **own eyes**_  
_But you **make** me **beautiful**_  
_For the very **first time.**_

_Does **anybody know** what it's like_  
_To feel **larger than life**_  
_To look **deep in your soul**_  
_And know you're **not alone**_  
_Does anybody know how **it feels**_  
_To find **somethin'** that's **real**_  
_And **make it** your **own**_  
_That's when **you know** that **you found home.**_

_**Home - Katharine McPhee**_

**Chapter Fourteen - Listen to Your Heart**

_"In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing,"_ said** Theodore Roosevelt. **But what if you have no choice? What if your freedom to decide is taken from you? Then What?

The thought of what happened last night kept running in my head. _I'm leaving._ I'm leaving whether I like it or not. My plane leaves in less than 15 hours, and I'm going to be on it.

The bible says, "_Trust in the Lord with all your heart; do not depend on your own understanding. Seek his will in all you do, and he will show you which path to take." _And for the first time of my life, I'm afraid of which path god will choose for me. I'm afraid of the inevitable changes that seemed to be rushing my way.

I sat on my bed folding my clothes and placing them neatly in my enormous suitcase. Since Last night, my room has been a mess; clothes and boxes full of stuff was everywhere. Well, at least the things I decided not to take.

I have restrained myself from crying any longer. I decided to be strong and take everything that comes my way. And for a little while, it seemed to work, my tears have stopped running. Even though my inside still bleeds, still pains every time I think of Claire, but now, there was more urgent matters to take my head off of her.

Last night, Sarah never came home after she left running out of my room in tears. So did Steve. I assumed they probably have stayed at the church. Its late afternoon right now, and they're still not back, not that I'm worried, it's just the house was too quiet without them, and right now quietness is the last thing I needed.

As if reading my mind, there was a soft tap on my door, which broke my thought. I slowly looked up from the folding my hands subconsciously seemed to be doing. It was Helen that stood by my door, her hands carrying a tray. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked as she invited herself in and placed the tray on the small table I had by my bed. The tray contained two cups of tea and freshly baked muffins—guessing from the steam coming off of it.

She didn't wait for me to reply before she continued, "You haven't eaten a thing since yesterday, sweetie. I thought we could have tea together, hmmm, what do you say?" She asked in a sweet motherly tone. I couldn't help but smile softly at her, even though the smile never reached my eyes. I placed the neatly folded shirt into the suitcase, and slowly pushed the unfolded clothes that took most of my bed aside to make room for her to sit. She picked up a muffin and came to sit facing toward me. She handed me the muffin, and I took it with a slightly shaky hand.

"So, you decided to go haa?" She questioned her eyes glancing around. I swallowed and cleared my throat to relieve the dryness that I seemed to have from all the crying I did last night, before answering. "I have no choice." I whispered looking up at her from the food in my hand.

"Oh sweetie, don't let Steve dictate your life. Maybe… maybe this is what you want. Maybe in the back of your mind, you are having second thoughts. You are doubting whatever reason you have here to stay." She said, brushing my hair back and tucking it behind my ear. I only have one reason to stay. The only reason for wanting to stay is Godric. It's true; I want to go as far away as I can from Steve and Sarah. It's true, I want a fresh start somewhere new. But if there is any doubt in my life, Godric is the last thing. I have _no_ trace of doubt about Godric what's so ever.

"No. No, you're wrong. I am certain this is where I need to be." I spoke my voice coming out slightly stronger. She seemed happy with my answer as her eyes brightened a bit. "Well, you need to stand up to him then. I have known Steve since he was just a boy, and one thing Steve has is determination. He is a brick head. He doesn't care who he has to walk over to get what he wants. And I know it is in your nature to take whatever it is thrown at you. I know you are all about giving the other cheek, but Anna, you are just making yourself an easy target. _Enough is enough_." Her voice held a frustration that I have never seen in her. It was as if she wants to smack me and yell, "wake up!"

"I don't know what to do Helen, like you said; it is not in my nature. Help me please!" my voice was louder as the tears came rushing again. Helen paused for a second to regain herself before she launched herself forward to pull me in a hug. Well, so much for no more crying. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, like my life depend on it. Helen has been like the mother I never had. She is the only one who scowls at me like a mother, or who gets worried over whether I eat or not. She was someone with the mother's touch.

"I don't know what to say, honey. This is a decision you have to make on your own. What I say, or what Steve says won't matter in the end. This is your life Anna, you need to take charge. All I can say is, listen to your heart, it's usually known to be the best adviser." She spoke softly as her hands moved up and down my back in a comforting way. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

That was the sad part about my life. What my heart wants, I could never seem to get. "What I want, Helen, what my heart wants is to be in the cage, where my reality exists. Where I feel _free_. Where I feel _home_. Where I am… _me_." My voice came out as a whisper. I want to be with _him_. He is the one who could fix this, who could make this ok.

Helen yanked me forward to look at my face; it was as if I told her I want to jump of a bridge. She looked shocked, as her eyes were wide like a dinner plate, her mouth dropping to the floor. Slowly her face came to relax, and her eyes seemed to glow. It was as if she discovered a lost treasure or something. "Oh… my… god. I mean I had a hunch, but I didn't expect it to be like this." She whispered like she was talking to herself.

Now it was my turn to look lost, "what are you talking about, Helen?" I asked giving her a quizzical look. Her smile seemed to get wider at my question. "You want to be with the vampire." She said in a low voice like it was a secret. I couldn't help but feel my face get hot, as a blush crept up my cheeks. Even though what she said came out as a statement, I replied with a nod anyways, looking anywhere but her face. Her hands let go of my shoulders she was still holding in a light grip.

"Why don't you tell me about him… about this young vampire?" She motioned with her hands as if asking me to elaborate. I laughed to myself at the fact that she called Godric _young_. Even though Helen was in her early fifties, I'm sure Godric will probably call her, "child" if they meet.

"First of all, he is not young, at all. Well he looks young, but he is actually over 2000 years old." I smiled looking up at her. She looked stunned at the fact that my new crush is ten times her age and her family combined together. It took her a moment to relapse before she raised her eyebrow at me in a very Godric like fashion. "Well, you know I don't mind you dating an older guy, but 2000 years old, damn Anna… is it even legal to be that old?" both of as broke out in a soft chuckle at her joke.

"Oh how I wish you could meet him, Helen. He is like nothing you ever seen. He is so smart, sweet, gentle and kind. He is just so beautiful all around." I couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh before continuing. "When I'm around him, it is like I'm flying, like every fiber in my body is alive. When he talks, his voice is the sweetest melody that I could listen to until the end of time. Its like for the first time I'm learning to _breathe_, Helen." I pressed my hands where my heart is. It seems like even talking about him makes my heart want to beat out of my chest.

"Yep. It seems my conclusion is right. You got it bad, Annie. You're in love." She stated happily, like she was watching one of her weird romance novels coming to life. In a year and half I known her, one thing is for sure. Helen was a sucker for a good romance, even if it was with a 2000 year old vampire.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am not in love with him." I spoke stubbornly shaking my head while crossing my arms. I mean I would know if I was in love, wouldn't I? There is no way I'm in love with a vampire. Not that anything is wrong with them; in fact they are quite fascinating. I have known Godric for like three weeks or so. Even though we spent every waking moments of that time, it is still not enough time to fall in love with someone.

"You are crazy Helen; I don't even know him that long." I stated continuing persistently. She didn't say anything except stare at me with sparkle in her eyes. "Yes you are, sweetie. I have noticed small signs for quite a while now. I just didn't think you were this far gone." She stated her smile getting wider by the moment. Her statement seems to make my heart beats double in speed. My hands were shaking and starting to sweat. Helen seems to be aware of this because she stretched her hand to firmly grasp mine.

"Signs? What kind of signs are you talking about?" My question came out as murmur. Helen hummed as her other hand tapped on her chin as if she was thinking. "Well, for starters, I have never seen you this happy. Your eyes sparkle every time you talk about him. As long as I have known you, and as beautiful as you are, you have always been the kind of girl who never comes out of her shell. Well, until now. I think he is good for you, Anna." She said using her motherly tone.

"But love takes time—" before I could finish what I was saying she cut me off. "Aww, sweetie, you don't have to know someone long to love them. I fell in love with my husband after knowing him for two weeks." she paused as her eyes losing the sparkle she had seconds ago. From what Sarah told me her husband died three years ago. She said he had cancer. I couldn't help but sympathized with her. After all, I lost my mother to cancer too. I tightened my grip on her hand, somehow hoping it would comfort her. She looked up smiling back up again. "…and I married him a month later. And look at us now; we would have been married for 30 years if it wasn't..." She let out a sigh before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is Annie, sure, love takes time often, but there is the other kind of love, which time has nothing to do with it. The kind of love, where you just… love, and it's the rarest of all. And I think sweetie, you have been in love with him since you first met him." it was like someone just smacked me with a baseball bat.

Who am I kidding; of course I'm in love with him. It has been like this since our first conversation. Everything seemed to play in my head like I was watching TV. His small touches, his sweet way of comforting me, like the time I cried on him. The way how he makes me laugh. Like no matter how bad it was, he makes everything seem ok. They way he looks at me, like I'm the best thing to ever grace the planet. The way he kissed me, like I could give him everything he ever wanted in just one single kiss. He makes me feel… beautiful.

"I am in love with him." I said it more to myself than Helen, but she seemed happy none the less.

"Do you think I should tell him?" I asked looking up at Helen. There seemed to be this adrenaline running through me, I was beyond excited and scared at the same time. "Hmm, I don't know. If you think it is the right time." She said thoughtfully. I was imagining what it would be like to tell him, how he would react to it. That was when it hit me. What if he doesn't love me back? What if what I feel for him is one sided? What would I do then? How would, my already broken heart, take it? Knowing Godric, he will probably let me down easily.

Helen must have noticed the panic rising in me because she grasped my hand tightly again, "I can already see what you're thinking, and trust me, he probably feels the same way." She said smiling with absolute guarantee. But that did nothing to ease the alarming feelings that seemed to swarm in my head.

"But… but what if he doesn't love me back?" I questioned needing more reassurance. "Well, then he is a fool. There is no one in their right mind that wouldn't love you." She declared confidently. Her smile was just so bright, making her face glow, like what she said was the utter truth. I couldn't help, but believe her. I gave her a radiant smile as a thank you for her kind words. She was right; when the time comes, I will have to be the one to tell him. And pray to god, and hope somehow he will return my feelings. I sat back comfortably on my bed and let out a sigh.

Yep, I'm telling Godric _I love him_.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. Please, please reviews **

**see you next time:D**


	15. Chapter 15 When The Storm Ends

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, first of all, I just want to say happy holidays. I hope Christmas and New Year has been as great as it has been for me. I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I just been busy. First I had finals to study for, then when I was finally done with it, my aunt had a baby and she wanted me to help her around the house for little bit… then the holidays came, well you get my idea. I just been crazy busy, but know my heart was always been with this story. Ok soo, here is chapter 15, I hope you like it. I'm trying very much to follow the storyline, and at the same time trying to keep them in character, so please review, and let me know what you think. Seriously though, reviews make me update faster, so if you want to read the next chapter sooner, REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and check out the new banners I made. Before I had Emilie De Raven as Anna, but I decided she looked a bit older and doesn't have the innocent look I was looking for, so I took down all the banners and made new ones, but this time with Dianna Agron. I think she fits Anna a lot better, and also looks a bit like Sarah Newlin.**

**P.S: This chapter is dedicated to paquim, who made me an awesome trailer for this story. I'm posting the video in my homepage, so please go check it out her amazing work. Seriously girl, I appreciate your hard work. Your work always has been awesome, and I'm a big fan, so you don't know how much this means to me. You're the best!**

**P.P.S: I want say thank you to my reviewers, downbelowgirl, Charmedgrays, , JoMarie Laycock, israfela, caleb's babe, TheSilverKey, TheInvisibleShadow, DarkAngel620, Nocturnal Rose, mixmatched9, wolviegurl, m.c.b, moonlight1ify, SharkGurl, lucy, and don't forget my readers. So thank you guys and love ya!**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

_What if this storm ends? And I don't see you_  
_As you are now, ever again._

_The perfect halo,_  
_Of gold hair and lightning,_  
_Sets you off against the planet's last dance._

_Just for a minute,_  
_The silver forked sky lit you up like a star_  
_That I will follow._

_Now it's found us, like I have found you._  
_I don't want to run,_  
_Just overwhelm me._

_What if this storm ends? And leaves us nothing._  
_Except a memory,_  
_A distant echo._

**The Lightning Strike - Snow Patrol**

**Chapter Fifteen – When The Storm Ends**

The room seems a bit quiet, as we both sat in content silence. Well at least I was, as my head was filed with vaguely visions of what it would be like Godric and I together. Helen cleared her throat pulling me out of my thoughts. "Well, I guess this will be a great time to tell you that…" she hesitated before continuing, "…the lockdown is tonight." She finished in a small voice.

"WHAT?" I questioned shooting up from where I was sitting. "Yeeeaaah, I should probably have mention this sooner, huh?" she questioned right back, her hand going to the back of her head sheepishly. "How do you know this? I thought the lockdown was next week or something." From what I know, Steve's plan was to have the lockdown at the end of this month, which is next week. "Apparently, there were these intruders at the church. Something about these two humans coming in looking for the vampire, and Steve was calling them fangbangers, so from what I could guess they probably work for vampires. You should also probably know, he has them trapped somewhere in the basement." She stated letting out a sigh like she said all this in one breath. "How… how do you know all this?" I was flabbergasted at her knowledge of the situation. "I'm the maid… dahhh. I know everything that's going on around the house." She stated proudly with a smile.

My head was imagining these wild images of what will happen to Godric at sunrise. It was like my nightmares coming to life. I didn't even know I started pacing back and forth. The panic that was gone moments ago came back with full force. My head was running a million miles a second trying to find a solution, but nothing. "What am I going to do, Helen?" I asked pausing for a moment in my pacing. She looked at me like I was stupid for a second before she spoke, "you do the only thing you can do. You fight." she stated like it was the simplest answer.

"Fight? Really, Helen? How am I going to fight a church full of vampire haters?" I questioned corking my eyebrow at her. Seriously, I can't imagine fighting even if I had the powers of superman. I wasn't made for fighting. It's not in me. I have always been the gentle soul who would rather walk away than stand up and fight.

"You are not a kid anymore. You are a woman now. Have you heard the saying, there is no hell like a woman scorned, well, it's true. You are a woman whose man is about to die, so you go in there and bring hell down on them." She voiced passionately standing up, with a slightly dreamy look on her face. Ooh Helen, she was always the pensive one, which is one on the things I loved about her, but right now dreamy thought are not what I need.

"Seriously, Helen, you really need to cut down on the fantasy books." With that I resumed my pacing. "No, no, no, think about it, there is no one better than you who knows the church's in and out. We still have little time; if we can plan this properly, I have fate in you, you could pull this off." Her voice was strong and confident, and somehow I was reassured by her words. It was true; I have been part of this church since I was a little kid. I have spent countless hours and hours in that church, I know it like the back of my hand. Helen was right, if we planned this properly, I could pull it off.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" I questioned looking toward Helen, and as if on a cue, there was an ear splitting alarm that went trough the house. My hands immediately shot to my ears as I looked toward Helen, who was copping my action. "What the hell is that?" I questioned loudly trying to get heard over the noise. Her eyes were wide in shock, before she rushed out of the room. I mimicked her action and followed right behind her. She hurriedly went to the living room toward the alarm system, which was flashing bright red. she quickly typed some sort of code that instantly killed the sound. I let out a sigh lowering my hand. "What the hell was that?" I repeated my question. "This alarm system is connected to the one in the church. The moment the alarm in the church goes off, so does this one. Steve thought it would be for the best if the two alarms are connected, in case something happens while he is here." Her voice had gone flat, no more of that dreaminess and confident behind it. I was almost afraid to ask my next question, "so what does that mean?" my hands were starting to shake and my breath was coming out quicker. "It means no time for plan." She stated as she walked away. Well that was a burst to my bobble.

"Wait... wha…?" I was frozen where I stood. She paused in her step and turned toward me, "don't you get it? that was code red. In the twenty years I have worked in this house, there has never been code red. Something bad is going on in the church, and if you want to save that boy of yours, you have to go now or you might not see him again. Now, wait here I'll be right back." With that she disappeared down the corner. I didn't think I could have moved even if she told me to follow her. My heart was beating faster than ever, like any moment it was going to beat out of my chest. What am I going to do? How is it little-O me going to save a 2000 year old vampire? And what if I failed? What if I can't do it? I promised him I would get him out. Damn it!

Helen's returning foot steps broke my inner battle. She walked toward me holding some sort of mettle object in her right arm. When she raised it to my eyesight, I couldn't help but gasp in surprise and take step back. "Helen is that… is that what I think it is?" I questioned with a shaky voice as my eyes moved over the body of a Shotgun she was holding. "Yep. You need a weapon to protect yourself when you go in there." She voiced cocking the gun. It did not even register to me what she said. My mind was screaming to the fact that she had a gun.

"Where… where did you get a Shotgun?" I asked still flabbergasted. Helen blinked for a moment before she answered my questioned, "hmmm, from Steve's weapon room." She said it like I was stupid. "What? Steve has a weapon room?" If my jaw could hit the floor it would have been now. Helen rolled her eyes at me, "yeaah, where have you been? You know what, this is not important right now. Here." She said thrusting the gun toward me. I slowly took it in both hands as I looked over it again. The gun was heavier than I expected, it had a sort of old style to it, not that I have any knowledge on guns, but just from what I have seen in movies. "What do I do with it?" I questioned looking up at Helen. "You know, for someone who is going to Yale, you're pretty stupid." She said slightly irritated that I wasn't catching up with her. She moved swiftly, her hands on mine as she helped me hold the gun properly. "Hey, I have you know, I have a four point GPA. It's just all the shock is getting to me. And secondly, I just don't believe in guns, ok. There is no need to hurt anyone."

"Fine, I get it. But you are going to a place where there are hostile vampire haters with guns and sticks, and from guessing from the code red, whoever is causing the alarm is not human. This is not a place where you could sweet talk your way out of, or by batting your long lashes. You don't need to hurt anyone, but you have to protect yourself. We have no time for this, Anna. Now, this is called Stock and this is the Safety, Trigger-guard, Trigger, Forestock and Muzzle." She said pointing to each part of the gun. "You don't need to shoot anyone, just use it to scare them, but if you have to pull the trigger, shoot toward the sky or the ground. Oh and after you make a shot, you need to cock the forestock before another shot, got it?"

All I could do was nod as a respond at her question. "You have no time, Anna, now go. Be brave sweetie." With that said, she gave me a slightly push to indicate for me to go. I took a couple of hesitated steps before breaking out into run. I quickly grubbed my car keys that was on the table. In my head I was screaming 'I can do this' repeatedly, which seem to give me a boost. I ran out of the house toward my car that was parked at the front. I yanked open the door and got in and quickly place the shotgun in the passenger seat, before starting the car with a shaky hand. Unlike before it did not take 5-7 minutes to get to the church. Driving 70 MPH, I was able to get there in two minutes.

From where I parked, I was able to see the front of the church, which was surrounded by the fellowship of the sun members, holding sticks and guns. I will be honest, I was terrified. Not for my life, it was NEVER for my life. I was scared of what I will find inside. Somehow the images of Godric being tortured in so many ways kept popping in my head. And most of all, I was afraid of failing. I can't lose one more person I love, so I will do this for him, even if it kills me. _I would do this for Godric_. With that thought in mind, I walked out my car of with the shotgun in hand.

As I walked toward the entrance, one of the guys seemed to notice me. "Who is there?" He yelled pointing his stick toward me causing everyone to panic and raise their weapon too. I slowly walked out of the darkness so he could see who I was. "It's me, Anna." I said forcing a weak smile at them. They all seem to look toward me, I could tell most of them seem to recognize me and return my smile. Unlike everyone, the guy who questioned me didn't lower his weapon as he glared at me behind his glasses. "Who the hell is Anna, and what are you doing here?" He asked again, but before I could answer him, another guy from behind him, I think his name is Toney or something, smacked him in the back of the head. "Get your shit together, Sam. That's Anna, Sarah Newlin's sister, stupid." He said to the guy with the glasses before turning toward me, "Please excuse him, Miss Anna, he is just a bit paranoid." He said smiling nervously with a slightly blush on his cheeks. "Oh, it's quite alright… humm, Toney right?" he nodded his smile getting wider. Someone at the back seemed to clear their throat knocking him back to senses, for he nervously step aside to let me pass. "You be careful in there miss Anna, there are vampires on a loose." He said still smiling. "I will. thank you." I quickly replied and hurriedly walked into the church. The last thing I heard before I closed the door was, "you didn't have to hit me so hard just because you have a thing for her."

Now, it was time to find Godric. I swiftly moved trough the church in a quiet run, looking from one room to another before moving to the basement. I ran into the room where Godric was kept, but there was no Godric. The door of the cage was yanked out of the metal and was thrown across the room. My heart beat immediately seemed to speed up as my hand tightened around the gun I was holding. _Oh god,_ _I can't be too late, he has to be here somewhere. He has too… _

With that thought in mind, I turned around and ran out of the room into the hallway through the stairs. I looked through every door I could fine on my way toward the main room of the church. When I finally got to the wide hallway by the main room door, I stopped. I could hear voices, mainly Steve's, and there was also a scream of pain in the background. The scream was filled with roar to it, like whoever was being tortured. I didn't need to know who it was; my head instantly provided me with enough images and nightmares of Godric being tormented and burned. I didn't even notice my tears have started to fall until it caused my vision to become blurry. "Oh Godric…" I tightly shut my mouth with my free hand to keep my cry muffled, and listened to the painful scream from the next room. The next thing I know, there was a WHOOSH sound behind me. I quickly turned around with my gun back up ready again.

And there he stood, as if hearing my cries, my ache for him. Godric was standing at the other end of the hallway. There was not even a scratch on him; he was just as I last saw him. Suddenly, the relief hit me hard, causing the tears to double, but this time it was in happiness. I dropped the heavy gun in my hand, and broke out into run toward him. And he waited with slightly raised arms as I jumped on him. If he was a human he would have fallen with from the speed and force I jumped on him, but he didn't even budge. He caught me by my waist, pulling me tightly to him, with my feet hovering off the ground. All the pain I have felt, about Claire and Sarah, just seem to vanish. It was true; in his arms, he makes everything ok. One of my hands moved around his neck tightly as the other gripped the back of his hair. I twisted my head down so I could bury my face in his neck and inhale. Oh how I missed him. How I missed his sweet scent, his small smiles, his quiet laugh, the way he looks at me. Even though it's only been two days since I last saw him, it felt like years. "I was looking for you." He spoke tenderly, his voice muffled in my shirt. Oh how I missed his voice. He seemed to have been looking for me like I have been, probably searching room to room trying to find me. This thought seemed to bring the tears back up again. He shhhed me gently as my cry continued wetting his neck. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I should have told you everything." he whispered with his soft voice.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about, and then it hit me. The last time I saw him, he had lied to me about the mind control powers vampires' have called, Glamouring. _I just… I didn't want you to doubt your actions._ Was what he said. I slowly pulled back so I could see his face. "I forgave you the moment you said it, Godric. I'm just so glad to see you right now." I smiled with my face still wet from my tears. He slowly set me down on my feet before he moved to wipe my tears with the back of his hand. His lips were curved up in his distinctive smile. Ooh how I wanted to kiss him. I slowly stood on my tippy toes to kiss those inviting lips, but a loud screams broke out from the main room of the church, which I had completely forgotten about. Godric pulled back from me before saying, "stay here." My hands immediately tightened around his white shirt to prevent him from going. I didn't want him to go, I just wanted him to stand here and hold me tightly. "I have to stop this, Anna. Please stay here." He said softly prying my hands away. I guess when it comes to him, I'm a bit selfish. With that said, there was another WHOOSH, and he was gone out of my sight.

* * *

_I want pinned down, I want unsettled._  
_Rattle cage after cage, until my blood boils._

_I want to see you, as you are now,_  
_Every single day that I am living._

_Painted in flames, all peeling thunder._  
_Be the lightning in me that strikes relentless._

**A/N:Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**


	16. Chapter 16 Breaking Free

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers. I hope the start of 2011 has been good too you all as it has been for me. I just want to say thank you so much for all the supports and kind words. Anyways, here is chapter 16, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I already have the next chapter written out too, it just needs editing. Please review and let me know what you think, so I could post the next chapter quicker too. Oh, I almost forgot, just the other day I was searching true blood's opening theme song when I came across Snoop Dogg's music video he did based on true blood. The song is call "oh Sookie." you guys definitely have to watch it. It is so funny.**

**P.S: I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, midnightquiver, Jasperhaleslover, downbelowgirl, kingdomfantasyanime453, auntjilly, Aoi Nami-chan, Caroline, mixmatched9, SharkGurl, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, SummersRose3, Verbophobic, wolviegurl, CaitlinXcowz, DarkAngel620. And thank you to all my readers too. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_Stranded in this spooky town,_  
_Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down._  
_This floor is **crackling cold**._  
_**She took my heart**, I think she took **my soul**_  
_With the moon I run,_  
_Far from the carnage of the **fiery sun**._

_Driven by the **strangled vein**,_  
_Showing no mercy, I do it again._  
_Open up** your eye,**_  
_You keep on **crying**, baby_  
_**I'll bleed you dry**._  
_The skies are blinking at me._  
_I see a storm bubbling, but it's not from the sea._

_You, shimmy shook my bone,_  
_Leaving me stranded **all in love** on my own._  
_What do you **think of me**?_  
_Where **am I now**? Baby where do **I sleep?**_  
_**Feel so goo**d but **I'm old**,_  
_**2000** **years of chasing** has taking **its toll**._

_**Closer by Kings of Leon**_

**Chapter Sixteen - Breaking Free**

I stared at the spot where Godric had been standing a moment ago, holding me close to him. It was my first time seeing him actually use his power. I mean, I knew he was powerful, he told me so himself. But I don't think I fully comprehended the extent of his powers, nor did it registered to me until now. I was amazed and astonished by the speed he had just moved. It was like one second he was there, and the next he wasn't. The only way I could have told he even moved was because of the WHOOSH sound that followed him. When the surprise finally wore off, I noticed I was just standing there in the middle of the empty hallway, doing nothing, but just staring into space.

I slowly moved following where Godric has gone. "_Stay here_," he had told me, but I couldn't stay put like he wanted. I was just too curious to wait for him. I could hear loud screams and voices, but most importantly, I could hear his calm, sweet voice echoing through the church, as he seemed to be addressing to Steve. I quickly moved to the door that Godric had gone through, to take a peek at what was going on. I was shocked with the sight that greeted me. There were vampires standing by the front stage; each of them had a human by their necks, their fangs threateningly close.

Godric was standing at the high platform looking over everything. "I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" He requested looking straight at Steve. I looked toward Steve waiting for his answer, but I was surprised to find him sprawled on the three steps with a big green dot on his forehead.

"I will _NOT_ negotiate with Subhumans!" Steve spit his answer before crawling to a tall blonde vampire, dressed in black. "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." He continued pulling his button-down shirt and tie to expose his neck. In my head I was screaming at Steve. Damn it, why doesn't he just accept the deal and end this peacefully. It was never a good idea from the beginning.

What Godric said next brought a smile to my lips, "I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed It." He said with unnoticeable uplifting of his lips. Oh, the look on Steve's face, it was priceless. I never thought about it, but I was kind of amazed at the fact that he was older than Jesus himself.

The next thing I know, Godric had reappeared behind Steve using his super speed. The young looking vampire yanked the preacher by his collar, facing him toward the people. "Good people," the vampire addressed the fellowship members. "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He questioned in his calm voice. My eyes quickly scanned the people as they all stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone." Godric voiced, this time speaking to everyone, vampires and humans. All the vampires released the humans they were holding and took a step back. "People, go home. It's over now." With that everyone seemed to let out a sigh, including me. It was over. Just like that, it was done, as the people started to move out. All that was left was Steve pathetically and desperately begging the people not to leave. It was kind of pitiful seeing him like this. _Just let it go Steve, come on, you're better than this._ I wasn't paying attention much as Godric said something to Steve before he called out everyone to follow him. I stood there just staring at Steve, who was sitting on the steps sadly.

I don't know why, but I thought seeing him fail would bring a little more satisfaction, but it didn't. I guess he deserved it. He brought this upon himself. I slowly moved, deciding to leave. Even Jason was making a departure with some blonde girl and a dark hair, mysterious looking, vampire. But Steve couldn't resist speaking out about the final day of reckoning, on how they'll learn who's going to heaven and who goes to hell. Jason moved, getting in Steve's face, with slight grin, before saying, "I reckon I already been to Heaven. It was inside your _wife_." Then he sent his fist, punching Steve right on the nose. I stood there with my eyes wide shocked, not to the fact that Jason just punched Steve, but at the fact that my sister actually slept with Jason. I turned and walked away with disappointing thoughts toward my sister.

When I walked out of the church, Godric and the blonde vampire I saw earlier were talking. As if sensing I was there, Godric paused in his conversation before turning toward me. He motioned me to come closer, and I did as he asked. "Anna, this is Eric." He introduced shifting to the tall vampire. It took me only a second to realize who exactly this Eric was. "Eric… as in your child Eric… The Viking Eric?" I asked Godric, even though my eyes were kept on the tall vampire. He was very handsome, tall, probably over 6 feet, muscular, with a soft looking blonde hair neatly combed back. But what caught me weren't his looks, it was his beautiful eyes. They were mysterious, deep, dark blue, like the pit of a clear ocean.

Godric slowly nodded as a reply to my question with small uplifting of his lips, like he could sense my excitement. My hands shot to grab the tall vampire's, shaking it vigorously. I felt like I was meting someone famous. With all the stories and adventures I heard about him, he might as well be. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, mister Northman. I have heard so much about you." I spoke enthusiastically with a huge smile on my face. Who would have thought I would meet a Viking? But the answer I got was not what I expected. He looked taken-back for a moment before he yanked his hand back and addressed Godric like I wasn't even there.

"Godric, what's the meaning of this?" He questioned his face turning sour. His eyes moved toward me, set on a glare, his face frowning. "You decided to collect little fellowship pets?" He continued his questions to Godric. I stood there shocked, the happiness I felt a moment ago gone as I stared up at his towering self.

"Eric…" Godric warned catching the tall vampire's eyes. They seemed to be exchanging looks, before the Viking vampire gave me one last glare, as he turned around and walked away toward other vampires that were waiting for Godric.

Godric slowly pushed me aside into the shadows, away from any prying eyes, but I doubt that's going give us any privacy from all the super hearing vampires. "Did… did I said something I shouldn't have?" I questioned Godric who shook his head no. "You mustn't misunderstand him. To him, you're a fellowship member, Steve Newlin's sister in law. Give him time, I'm sure he will come around." He stated softly looking at me in the eyes. I stared up at him, my eyes tracing over his soft features. The silence between us was growing awkward, as I waited from him to say good bye. He had alive to get back to, and I had a plane to catch in the morning. I didn't know why, but I never thought about this moment. Back then, when we were in the cage, the outside world didn't seem to exist. It was just the two of us and nothing else, no good byes, no separation, just him and me, in our little world. But now, everything seemed too real, like waking up from a wonderful dream.

My hands slowly moved to hold his in both of mine, as if to gain some of his courage not to cry. "Won't you come with me?" He questioned in his low voice. I was a bit surprised by his query before smiling at him, "I wish, but Steve will be really mad." He placed his other hand on top of the one I was holding in both of mine. I slowly lean down to set a light kiss on his pale, cold knuckles. I could see his eyes soften by that little act.

"Perhaps, but it would not matter." He said pulling me closer. "Yeah it does, cause soon or later, I'm going to have to come home." I said looking up at him. If I leave with him now, I could almost imagine how Steve is going to react, especially after what happened today.

"You do not have too… if you wish to stay with me." He said hesitantly, his eyes cast down. That's when it hit me what this was all about. "Godric, are you asking me to come with you… permanently?" He looked away before bringing his eyes back to me. "Yes, if that is what you desire …" his eyes searched my face as he said this. I thought about it for a moment before answering. If I stay with him, I don't have to go to Connecticut and live with Steve's aunt, whom I don't know. I could spend the rest of my summer with him, and then, we could decide about everything when the time comes. This could actually work.

"Ok… yeah… I would love to stay with you." His eyes brightened up immediately causing me to smile. He slowly pushed me as to direct me to follow him, but I couldn't. "What don't you go, and I will meet you up. I have stuff that I just can't leave at home." He paused to look at me, uncertainty writing across his face. I could tell he doubt it, like he wasn't going to see me again.

I slowly leaned closer and whispered, "I promise I will see you tonight." There was no need for him to hesitate; I wasn't going to miss out on the chance to stay with him. I gave him a small lingering peck on the lips, then another one… then another, before pulling away. As much as I missed him, I really don't want to do this in front of several vampires. "I promise." I repeated as a reassurance. With that he gave me one last look before he walked away. Within a minute they were all gone from the church's ground.

Just when I was about to leave too, Sarah came out of the woods, looking a mess. There were grasses stuck on to her tangled and un-brushed hair. Her mascara was running down her face, smudging on her cheeks. "Anna?" she called the moment she set her eyes on me as she walked faster. I haven't seen her since our fight in my room. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, but I didn't answer her. I just looked at her up and down, shaking my head. The creamy color dress she wore was cover in dirt.

"Did you sleep with Jason Stackhouse?" I asked, getting right to the point on what's been on my mind. I needed to know this, hear it from her. She looked shocked for a second before she tried to cover it. I could tell she was about to make up something untruthful as a cover up. "And do not lie to me. I don't want any more of your lies." My voice was harsh, even to my own ears, but this is what she needs. "I—I—I… it was just… you wouldn't understand… things between me and Steve are really bad right now. He doesn't respect me or treat me right, and sometimes, it's like I'm not even there. I just… I just wanted the attention." She stuttered with a broken voice as she let out a sob.

"Shame on you!" I spoke with a hard voice, unsympathetically. "If you're looking for sympathy, go look somewhere else. I can't believe you would do this! No matter how badly you want the attention. You're better than this; you were taught better, _you were raised better_. If things are bad between you and Steve, then you fix it, or would try your best. You don't go around _committing adultery._ You stood in front of god, and you said you will take that man for the better or _worse_. Well, reality check sister, THIS IS '_WORSE'_! What you did was disgusting. I hope you know what you're doing. And for your sake, I hope the Lord finds pity in you." My voice was like fire, as I spit each and every syllable like they were burning my inside. With that said, I turned around and walked way. She needed this. She needed to wake up on her own, so she could better herself.

Like always, the drive to the house wasn't long. The moment my car was parked, Helen opened the door and stepped out. "How did it go?" she asked as I jogged up to her. "It went great. He is fine, and he just went home. Now, come on, I need you to help m push my suitcases." I told her as I walked passed her into the house toward up the stairs. The good thing was, all the stuff I wanted was packed neatly and ready.

"What? Why?" She questioned following me to my room. "Cause he asked me to go with him." I replied happily. He was sweet about it too, all nervous and cute. "So you're going to go? Oh how romantic. You know, I really like this boy." Helen stated letting out a sigh. "Yeah, I decided to go. There is nothing for me here. This house is a mess, and I do not want to live with Steve's aunt that I have never met before." I spoke while pushing my two enormous suitcases. It was ridiculously heavy.

"Good for you. I'm glad you started thinking about yourself for once. So are you going looking like that?" She asked rising her eyebrows and pointing at my attire. I looked down at my jeans short-short and white tank-top. I guess she was right, this could be a bit inappropriate. "You should wear that green dress. I think it's still in the closet." She advised smiling brightly. I did not know what dress she was talking about until I opened my closet. It was emerald color, strapless dress that I wore for my high school graduation. It was made out of a soft material that ended just about five inch from my knees.

After taking a quick shower, I slip on my dress and applied a bit of makeup, before walking out. Helen seemed to appreciate my look, and after a few flattering compliments, she and I started pushing my suitcase out of the house into my car. We were able to stuff it all in, with one suitcase in the trunk, the other at the back seat, and my guitar in the passenger seat. Finally, when it was all done, I turned toward Helen dusting the invisible dirt off my hand. We looked at each other for a moment, probably thinking the same thing. I guess this was good bye. I mean, I'm sure I will get to see her soon, but just not every day.

"Thank you so much, Helen. Thank you so much for being there for me. You have been like the mother I always wanted." I spoke pulling her into a hug. I don't know how my life would have been if it wasn't for her. It was her cheerful ways that got me through my days. "Oh sweetie, you were like the daughter I never had either. I'm so proud of you, Annie. I'm sure your parents would have been too. Good luck with everything, you'll do great." She said softly and tenderly with her warm voice as we slowly pulled away from the hug. She had tears in her eyes, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. I bit my bottom lip not to cry too, and told myself this wasn't good bye forever.

Helen dug her hands into the back pocket of her work pants and pulled out a small white envelope. "Here, just in case you change your mind. You never know." She said handing it to me, with her eyes still tearful, and her lips curved into a small smile. I took the envelope from her hand and opened it slowly. Inside it held my acceptance letter and my plane ticket. "Just in case." She repeated. I don't know why she was giving this to me, but I accepted it with a nod anyways. I mean, what's the harm of keeping it? After one last hug and good bye, I got in my car and drove off.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**

**see you in next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17 Blow Me Away

**A/N: Hello everyone, how are you guys? I got lots of PMs about the last chapter and how you guys weren't able to review. It all happened because I deleted the author note that was in chapter 13, but it's all fixed now, so you can go head and review this chapter. And please if there is any thought about the last chapter, you can let me know in this one.**

**Important note: I'm thinking about knocking this story into M rated. Please let me know what you think. If you want things to stay modest, I will keep it just the way it is. But if you want to see things get hot, I'll be happy to go a bit dirty. It's all on you my readers, so please let me know. **

**P.S: I want to say thank you so much to all the people that reviewed and the ones who tried, I know you guys were having hard time, so thank you so much, midnightquiver, auntjilly, RedRaven, lulu, Caroline, Ericlover, scorpiustar, Nocturnal Rose, Kurox. And thank you to all my readers who supported me and took the time to read my story. **

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

_I never walked near the edge,_  
_Used to fear falling._  
_I never swam far from shore,_  
_Never tried the secret door._

_But when you give me love,_  
_When you give me love_

_I have no fear of heights,_  
_No fear of the deep blue sea,_  
_Although it could drown me,_  
_I know it could drown me._

_I didn't wander in the woods,_  
_Used to fear the darkness._  
_I didn't like getting deep,_  
_I was scared of what I couldn't keep._

_**No Fear Of Heights - Katie Melua**_

**Chapter Seventeen - ****Blow Me Away **

Driving to Godric's place wasn't rather as tricky I thought it would be. I knew where Godric lived. I mean Steve didn't just go and grab whatever vampire he could find on the street. No, he actually put some thought into it. He wanted a war between vampires and humans, so he was going to pick someone important, or at least someone known in the vampire community. After the fellowship picked Godric, they had to do a bit of stalking, like find out where he lived, and what his daily routine was like. Even though Steve trusted me back then, he wouldn't let me know much of the details. All I know is, through out this event, I knew Steve was keeping a file about him. I have seen his address multiple times in that file. They didn't think Godric was going to hand himself in like the way he did. So a couple of days before they brought him to the church, Steve and his guys were studying his house access, trying to find the best way in and out and mapping the direction. And that was all what I had to do, follow what I remembered, follow the mapped out direction I have seen so many times.

Even though he lived in a secluded area, it wasn't hard to find his house. His house was a bit pushed out of the rest of the houses in that region, and it looked more expansive than the rest. When I finally got to the white brick house, I noticed there a parking space with a few cars parked in it, so I carefully moved to park in the corner. I looked through the windshield toward the vampire's house. One word to describe it would be… fancy. It looks about a two story house with its own deck, and the front side of the entire wall was substituted by beautifully designed glass. The house appeared open, like you could see the garden and let a fresh air come in, but at the same time it was sheltered from the world.

My body was just giddy in happiness to even move out of my car seat, so I decided to sit there for a few minute and just soak up the feeling. I can't believe I did it. I was finally out of that twisted place, and now, I get to live with the man I love. This was a big move for me, and somehow, part of me knows Sarah _needs_ me right now. Her marriage was failing, and she could use all the support she could get. _I do_ want to help her, _I do_ want to let her know I'm there for her, but at the same time, I want to do this for myself. I can't bare it any longer; I can not choose her over myself this time. Maybe this was for the best. I hated living there from the beginning anyways, but I kept telling myself it will get better. And I can't do that any more. I'll always and forever appreciate the sacrifices she made for me and Claire, but there are bigger things in life than trying to make her happy. I thought the day I will leave Sarah and Steve was the day I turned 18 and move away to college. But here comes my knight in shining armor, well more like in silver chains, but he came, so that's all that matters. Godric was never in my plan, he was just a vampire that I befriended, but he ended up being my accidental fairytale.

I slowly stepped out of my car and walked toward the door. I didn't have to worry about knocking or anything. The door was left open half way, letting anyone come in and out as they wished. I could hear voices and soft music coming from inside, and I slowly walked in feeling very awkward, for there seem to be some sort of party/get-together going on. There were many vampires and humans who seemed to be enjoying each others company, as they were talking and laughing. My eyes searched through the crowd trying to find a familiar face, and I was happy when I spotted Jason.

I rushed toward him, moving through the light crowd quickly. "Hey, Jason?" I greeted cheerfully. The blonde's eyes widen in shock when he noticed me.

"Wha… Anna… what in the hell are you doing here?" he questioned, his voice showing his surprise.

"I was invited." I replied brightly. I couldn't help but smile at him. He is probably thinking, why is the goody-goody, bible hugging, girl doing in a vampire party.

"… You were?" he asked uncertain. "Yep. Umm, I'm looking for Godric. Do you know where he is?" I asked the smile still not leaving my face. As much as interesting conversing with Jason always was, I really don't want to stand around talking about why I'm here.

"He is somewhere that way." He pointed toward the right. I could tell he was still taken-aback by my being there. "Thank you, Jason. See you around." With that I walked away looking for Godric.

I followed Jason's direction, walking through the beautiful house. Even though the Newlin manor was gorgeous too, but it was nothing like Godric's. I guess you could say the two houses beauties differentiate in its styles. The Newlin manor had a rather antiqueness to it, which could be from the fact that it was passed down through generations of ministers. But Godric's house was completely unlike the preacher. The vampire's house had a bit of classic modern-ness to it. What caught my eye was though the few unusual yet fancy looking paintings that was hanging on the wall.

Just as Jason said, I found Godric sitting in a white couch looking somewhat bored. As I walked toward him, he looked up sensing me like he always seem to do. He was wearing a gray sweater, which seemed to slightly show the tattoo around his neck. He was also wearing a matching khaki pant. It felt a bit different seeing him out of his normal white attire, not that I don't like this look too. The vampire's eyes immediately brightened, as he slowly got up. He grabbed my hand before I could say anything and walked through a small hallway that was by the area he was sitting.

Once we were away from any prying eyes, I quickly pulled him into a hug, which he also replied by pulling me toward him. "You came." He mumbled as if to himself as he ran his fingers through my long golden hair. His back was touching the white wall as he leaned on to it. "Of course I did." I murmured as I took in his scent, brushing my lips against the soft, pale skin of his neck. God, how I missed that scent. "I would always be here." I voiced, this time little louder than before, just to make sure he heard me right. He pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes, his hands copping my cheeks. He had that soft look again that seemed to warm my heart, as his cold thumb moved back and forth against my cheeks.

My hands grabbed the soft material of his sweater, slowly pulling him down toward me, giving him a light kiss on his smooth lips. I kept him pressed close desperately, his forehead touching mine. Our nose softly brushed against each others, lips caressing lightly. It was a sweet, butterfly kiss, as the tip of his eyelashes fluttered against mine when he closed his beautiful silver-blue eyes. This was just more than your typical I miss you kiss. There was something else passing between us as the moment somehow turned thick with passion. It has been awhile since it's been just the two of us, away from everything and everyone.

His lips moved against mine as the slow kiss turned heated. My hand gripped the back of his neck, moving down to slide pass his sweater, desperately trying to feel his soft skin. My other hand tangled in his hair, as I took his bottom lip in between mine, gently and shyly sucking and tugging on to it. It was hot, yet awfully romantic as it seemed to send tingles up and down my spine. It seemed to have the same effect on Godric, for his hand tightened against the back of my head, pushing our heads closer as if that's even possible, while the other hand moved to my lower back. Our lips were smashed together in sweet, feverish kiss when someone gasped loudly.

We both broke off quickly as we turned to look who interrupted us. It was a gorgeous Latina woman, dressed in all black. She looked stunned, like she just saw dinosaurs walking around or something. Her eyes moved from Godric to me as she spoke. "… Please pardon me sheriff, I didn't mean to… disturb. There are a few vampires who wish to welcome you home." She spoke politely the surprise still not leaving her. I could tell she wasn't interested in the vampires that wanted to welcome their sheriff back home. Her curiosity was focused on me, as her eyes kept moving from the male vampire to me. I could feel my face turn hot, the heat rushing to my cheeks. "Isabel," Godric called as the Latina woman walked toward us. "This is Anna Coleman." Godric spoke with a hint of something that the female vampire seemed to understand. I was happy he didn't introduce me as a Newlin. There was a soft smile playing on the dark hair woman's face as she gazed at me up and down.

Godric continued his introduction, "Anna, this is Isabel, my underling." I timidly raised my hand to shake hers, blushing furiously. Oh how embarrassing was that, getting caught by his subordinate when we're making out in a dark hallway. "It's pleasure to meet you, Miss Isabel." I shook her cold hands returning her smile. "Oh sheriff, she is just too cute." She commented in her Spanish accent, laughing at my bashful face. If even possible, my blush doubled making me look like a tomato. I couldn't take it anymore; even Godric was smiling. It felt like my cheeks were set on fire. So I did the only thing I could have done at that moment; hide. I turned my head aside to hide my face in Godric's chest, burying my red cheeks in his sweater, causing him to let out a few hearable chuckles too. _Oh God, I'm embarrassing myself for being embarrassed. _

Just then my phone ringed, forcing me to pull from Godric and look down at who it was. It was Sarah's number that popped. "Please excuse me, I have to take this." I told both Godric and his subordinate who nodded their head. With that, I walked back into the crowded room with my phone in hand. The moment I clicked the talk button Sarah started to speak incoherently, "hello, Anna? Oh thank god. Where are you?" She questioned frantically, and I could also hear Helen's panicking and rambling voice in the background. I wasn't going to lie to her, besides if Helen is panicking, there must be something seriously bad going on. I walked into another small hallway drowning out the noisiness around me. "I'm with Godric." I replied slightly worried. "Get out of there _now."_ She demanded loudly. "… Wha—" she cut me as she spoke again. "Please, just get out of there now!" she yelled frenetically, her voice heavy in alarm. "I'm not leaving Godric no matter what you say, you can't jus—" Sarah's voice interrupted again before I could finish what I was saying. "This isn't about you and the vampire, DAMN IT! Some of the fellowship members have taken the matter to their own hand. They're coming to bomb the place; you need to get out of there now, please. I'm begging you, you need to get out. I can't lose you too Anna, please." Her voice had gone from yelling to desperately pleading. Her request did not register for moment as my mind went blank. All I could think about was someone was coming to bomb Godric's home. I have to tell him about this, Godric has to know. I hanged up on my sister's still pleading voice and ran back to the living room anxiously trying to find Godric.

The moment I stepped in to the room there was someone, whose face look very familiar, standing by the door addressing everyone. _Isn't that… what's his name… umm, Luke or something?_ I moved closer, passing through the crowd to get a better hearing of what he was saying. He was unzipping his jacket as he said, "I have a message to you all, from reverend Steve Newlin." He was wearing a bomb vest underneath his jacket that had silver chains wrapped around it, while his hand held the detonator. Everything happened in a second. He pressed the red button and the place went BOOM!

The power of the explosion sent me across the room knocking me against the wall. The blow had knocked the air out of my lungs, and there was unimaginable pain through out my entire body that felt like I was set on fire. My ears were ringing from the blast, and I couldn't feel the left side of my arm. On top of the pain, the knock had left me disoriented and dizzy that made me wanted to throw up. There was a shooting pain in my ribs and my lower stomach that prevented me from breathing. My right hand moved to my abdomen to press to the spot where the excruciating pain was coming. It was wet and slightly sticky as the spot throbbed in pain more than the rest of my body. I couldn't scream or let out a sound at all. All I could do was force a little bit of air down my throat as it came out like a gasp. "… Anna…" I heard a voice that sounded like Godric's. I forcefully opened my heavy eyelids, which I didn't even know I closed. Everything was blurry at first. All I could see was the outline of someone over me. It took me a moment to register who was hovering above me.

It was Godric's concerned and distressed face that greeted me. His eyes looked heartbreakingly sad as it scanned my body. He had a few scratches and was covered in ruins. My pain at that moment didn't seem to matter, for I couldn't tell if he was ok or not. "A—are—you…Ok?" I tried to question but it came out as a mumble and a gasp. I was sure he heard me, but his eyes were focused on my numb arm. He slowly and gently raised it, his hands only touching my palm and my finger tips. I knew I was losing conscious, for I could barely comprehend what was going on around me. With a great effort, my eyes moved to the dead arm the vampire was holding. My arm was burned to the point where I could see soft tissue. I bit on my bottom lip to keep the sickening feeling down. "It will be alright, Anna. You'll be alright." Godric comforted in his sweet, soft voice, as I struggle to stay conscious. When I couldn't fight any longer, I let my eyes close. "Please, stay, Anna… Stay with me." Godric pleaded sadly. I wanted to stay; I really did want to stay with him, just so I could take away the sadness in his voice. And not to mention, I felt like I was going to die if I let unconsciousness take me. But I couldn't fight. My body ached too much, and I was drained, like I had no energy left whatsoever. The last thing I felt was something wet being pressed to my lips. It was sweet, yet had a bit of metallic taste to it as it forced its way down my throat. "…_come back, my angel_… _come back,_" was what Godric had said to me in his desperate, sad voice as I drafted into a dreamless world.

**Important note: I'm thinking about knocking this story into M rated. Please let me know what you think. If you want things to stay modest, I will keep it just the way it is. But if you want to see things get hot, I'll be happy to go a bit dirty. It's all on you my readers, so please let me know.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**

**see you in next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18 Blood Ties

**A/N: ****Hello, my lovely readers? I really want to say thank you for all your supports. It seems like everyone loves M rated stories. ****Anyways so I decided to**** change the whole story into M rated. I just want to let you know this is the last time you will see this story as T rated. So for the next update look into the M rated section. It was one of the hardest chapters I ever wrote. Seriously, I have like 3 different version of this chapter. I was concentrating on strong emotions, and hopefully it came out just as that. Anyhow, here is chapter 18 and please let me know what you think of my first M rated chapter.**

**P.S: I want to say thank you to all the people that reviewed, AutumnKrystal, sunnib, SharkGurl, Caroline, wounderingthroughstarryskies, mixmatched9, downbelowgirl, RedRaven, kyskhet, SummerJane'10, Fluttering Phalanges, ShiloCoulter, UntitledEnder, auntjilly, Cristalelle, Kurox, midnightquiver, scorpiustar, Emzy2k11, kfa453, Verbophobic, AnimeOtakuBara, princesskathybx, Xhex-Athame-Snape, moonlight1ify, AngelVamp6688, CaitlinXcowz, Angelixlight, DarkAngel620, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, caleb's babe, amorina, Tashi, geishaninja, wolviegurl, Rebecca, KaulitzLuver483. Don't forget all the people that read my story, I just want to say I really appreciated for taking the time to read this.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

**WARNING! This chapter is M rated. I repeat, this chapter contains MATURE content and explicit sexual language.**

* * *

_**Wake up**,_  
_Look me in the eyes again._  
_I need to feel your hand upon my face._

_Words can relay knife,_  
_They can cut you open._  
_And then the silence surrounds you and hunts you._

_I think I might've **inhaled** you._  
_I could **feel you behind my eyes**._  
_You've gotten into **my bloodstream**._  
_I could feel you **floating in me**._

_**Bloodstream by Stateless**_

**Chapter Eighteen - Blood Ties**

_When I woke up, I was lying on a comfortable bed. I slowly rose to a sitting position. The room was dim enough for me not to see anything beyond the bed I was lying on. The only light in the room was coming off a lamp that was by the bedside. I looked down when I felt the slightly low temperature of the room. I was sitting on the bed dressed only in my panties and bra. Just before I could wonder about my clothes, a soft icy flesh lightly ran down my back, giving me a tingling feeling. I turned toward the touch to see Godric lying on the bed with one of his hand tucked behind his head. He was shirtless; his pale, creamy skin was exposed, presenting me his toned chest and arms._

_My jaw dropped as my eyes moved over his bare skin, ogling at him with no shame. DAMN, I didn't even notice he was on the bed. His lips curved up, giving me his usual smirk as he rose to sit beside me. "… Don't get up." He said gently in his smooth voice as he pushed me back to lie on the bed again before he moved to hover over me. My hands seemed to be itching to touch his soft looking skin, so I tentatively raised them to brush it against his strong chest and shoulders to his bicep, feeling his strong muscles underneath my finger tips. One of his leg moved between mine as his hand caressed my bare stomach to my rib bones. His skin felt better than it looked, and I couldn't help but close my eyes as the coldness of it did wonders against my warm body. _

_He bent down to press his soft lips against mine as he kissed me passionately. His __tongue glided slowly against my lips before moving to slip in-between. God, why does he taste so delicious? Godric's tongue skillfully moved around my mouth longingly touching everything as if trying to memorize the taste. I could feel my own tongue touch and explore his cold mouth, trying to battle against his. __"Tell me." he demanded as his lips __tore from mine to trail a line of open-mouthed kisses down my throat. My head seemed to move on its own, tilting to the side, granting Godric full access to lick and suck at my neck. "…Tell you… what?" I questioned in between straggled moans and whimpers. He found that particular sensitive spot just at the juncture of my neck and shoulder and concentrated there, as he seemed be urged on by each and every sounds that I made. Oh my god, it felt so unbelievably good. _

_He spoke in between kisses, sucking and biting lightly, "Tell me your mine." Each and every single nerve in my body was alive, responding to his soft, feathery touch. "Tell me… you were waiting for me. You kept yourself pure and sweet, just for me." he claimed and I couldn't voice my answer, all it came out when I open my mouth was breathless moan. His lips were moving as if his taste buds were intoxicated with the sweetest taste he ever experienced. His hands seemed to know what they were doing—whatever they were doing. I was so high on sensation, I didn't even notice that one of his hands was tracing up and down my spine, slipping in-between the bed and my back, slowly pausing only when encountering an obstacle: my bra hook. He slipped just a finger between the material of my bra and my back before snapping it with a quick vampire speed jerk, causing me to let out a yelp in surprised. _

"_No one else but me… tell me, you have always been mine." He ordered as his lips and hands dominated my body. I felt like I was melting, as something between my legs was throbbing. His hand moved to yanked my bra from my chest and carelessly throw it over his shoulder. My legs shifted so I could wrap them around his waist. __Using his vampire skills, __Godric's lips slide against my skin, moving between my breasts. I let out a strained moan, my hand tightening in his hair to hold him there as my other hand digging into the bed sheet. His open mouth drifted to a nipple, his tongue lightly licking. I groaned loudly, my fingers digging deeper into the sheet as the sensory overload threatened to drive me insane. It was as if my body was on fire… a delicious fire. His fingers moved to cup one of my breasts as his other hand glide down my stomach, descending to my panties. The moment his fingers slid passed my panties, touching the sweet sensitive spot there, I shot up in pleasure._

I swiftly shot up feeling disoriented from jerking up to quickly. I slowly set up on the bed, pulling myself together. My heart was beating rapidly, like I just ran a million miles, and I could feel the wetness between my legs. Ok, what just happened? Was that all a dream? I mean, I had wet dreams before, but it was nothing like this. This was like wet dream to the extreme. My body was tingling; I could have sworn some invisible force was touching me. That was the most realistic and vivid dream I ever had in my life, in fact, it left my entire body covered in goose bumps. I took a breath, inhaling in and out, trying to come down my body, for I could still feel the _excitement_. It was as if my entire body was covered in highly sensitive nerves. I looked down just making sure that the dream didn't really happen in reality. Instead of my partially naked body I was expecting, my eyes met Godric's white shirt. I have no idea why I was wearing the vampire's white button up shirt. I slowly touched the fabric, feeling the softness of it. It fitted a bit loose on me, and the sleeves brushed against my finger tips. Maybe my dream did happen, or why else would I wake up wearing a man's shirt.

There it goes again, the throbbing between my legs, damn it. I quickly begin to inhale and exhale, forcing myself to think about something else, hoping maybe if I busy my mind it might go away. And it did, after a moment, it slowly eased away. I looked up, finally noticing my surroundings. It seemed like I was in some sort of hotel room, a very elegant and fancy looking room. I pushed the covers away and set up properly, taking in the fact that I was laying on a comfortable, large king size bed, covered with a white, soft, cloudy like comforter. The room was bright and well-decorated to the finest things. Not that I don't enjoy such beautiful rooms, but I still have no idea what in the hell I was doing in a hotel room?

That was when it hit me. The explosion; Godric's home had exploded and… the burn… that agonizing pain. It was as if somebody just dumped a bucket of cold water on me. I could almost feel the pain, the unbearable burn. I frantically looked down, trying to find the nasty looking burnt that happened on my arm, but there was nothing there. I wasn't going crazy, I might have been out of it at the time, but I know what I saw. I was definitely hurt. My hands swiftly moved down to my abdomen, feeling where the excruciating pain had occurred, but yet again, there was nothing. There was not even a scratch on me; in fact, my skin looked a bit flawless. How could this happen? I wasn't dreaming that too, or was I?

Just then, the door opened and Godric stepped into the room. He walked toward me his eyes scanning my body up and down. The moment my eye laid on him, the throbbing came in full force. It was as if my body was responding to his presence. My fingers dig into the bed as I bit on my lips. I could tell his vampire eyes did not miss a thing. "How do you feel?" He questioned his voice slightly sounding monotone. I looked up into his silver-blue eyes, noticing the sparkle in them were gone as his face looked a bit gloomy and somewhat… depressed. I could tell right away there was definitely something wrong with him. I don't know why, but I was immediately alarmed, somehow gaining the strength to completely ignore the ache between my legs. "I feel great. In fact I never felt better." I answered, trying to read his face. It was true, I felt like I was about to burst with energy too, as if every fiber in my body was alive. I felt like I could literally fly and do anything. Godric gave me a quiet humm as a respond, while sitting down at the end of the bed, his back facing me. If there ever a moment I resented the vampire for sitting so close, well, it was now. Damn it, my body was responding like crazy, as if he was calling me to him. My fingers dig deeper, almost tearing the bed sheet, but it wasn't holding me back.

I slowly moved, crawling on the bed toward him, a predator finding its prey. He had changed his clothe as he was dressed in the white attire, similar to the one he had on back in the cage. The first a few buttons were left undone, exposing his soft looking skin and the tattoo around his neck. I dropped my arms around his neck as I rested my chin on his shoulder, taking in his sweet scent. I always thought he smell like the first drop of summer's rain. It was like a drug moving through my system, driving me wild as his aroma wrapped around me pulling me in deeper. God, what's happening to me? I nuzzled my cheek into his neck, pressing my lips to the soft skin of his collar bone, right on the stroke of his tattoo before slowly moving up to kiss the curve of his neckline. I slowly kissed and nibbled his sweet smelling skin, sometimes biting on to it, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him groan softly. This was somehow making me feel a sense of empowerment, biting one of the most powerful vampires in the world. It was that dominating feeling that seemed to push my excitement over the top.

If anyone happened to see us at that moment, it would look like a simple kisses on the neck, yet it was beyond anything I ever felt. God, have mercy. "You had consumed quite a bit of my blood." He stated knowingly. I pulled back from his, oh so inviting skin, to look down at him inhaling in and out. Did he just say I drank his blood? Godric moved his head to look up at me as if knowing exactly what I was feeling. "Vampire blood is able to mend wounded humans." He continued his eyes scanning my face before landing on my sex driven foggy eyes. I knew it, I knew I wasn't hallucinating, and there was an explanation to why I'm still alive. It made sense; Godric had given me his blood to heal me. "Vampires' blood comes with a few side effects, for the next few days you might experience increase in strength, speed, reflexes, increase senses to stamina… and you will also be drawn to me, become sexually potent… toward me." he spoke as if reading a newspaper or something, but at the same time his voice was held a bit of hesitation. I guess, this definitely explains the dream and why I feel like jumping him. Imagine if all vampires' blood could have such effect, the blood of one as old and powerful as him will probably have more affective result. Not to mention, he said I had consumed too much of his blood. Godric spoke again breaking my thought. "Blood bond such as this is strong, connecting us as one. I will be to sense your location, and feel your emotions." I wonder if he could sense how much I wanted him, the desire that seemed to burn within me. My eyes wondered back to his neck, daring me to come to it. No, no, no. I shook my head; I have to get a hold of myself, this wasn't me. Well, it was kind of me; the blood is just bringing it out of me ten fold. I force myself not to think about that sort of things. _No sex, no jumping_. Instead, I tried to pay attention to what was wrong with him. The look in his eyes reminded me around the time when we first met. He had the same look back then, as if he admitted defeat. It was starting to worry me. I bent down, resting my head against his. It seem like no matter what I do, my body have to come in contact with his.

"I never said thank you for saving my life." I stated expressing my appreciation. At the same time, hoping this could be the way for him to open up to me. "There is no need for gratitude, It should have never happened. This was my fault." He stated, his voice sounding dishearten. I drew back gazing down at him. "What? Godric, do not think like that. You had absolutely no control over what happened." I spoke sturdily. I hate it when he took all the responsibilities like that and blame himself for everything that happened. If anyone is guilty for what happened, it's Steve. He is the one who is beyond obsessed over vampires and can't except his failure. "Anna, you have to understand that you almost died." Godric voiced, bringing me back from my irritated thoughts toward my brother in law. He slowly undid my arm that was around his neck and stood up, leaving me kneeling on the bed slightly reaching out toward him. I didn't want him to leave my arms, and now, all my nerves seemed to be awake again, begging me to follow him and glue myself to his side. Godric's voice was strong as he spoke, "You had broken silver chains embedded in you, and if I had not appeared in time…" he looked away, his voice softening at the end. He closed his beautiful eyes and let out a sigh.

"It should have never happened. I shouldn't have…" he paused as if he was forcing the words out. "I should have never inquired you to come with me. You should have stayed home, where you were safe. I have caused you nothing but harm, Anna. I do not know what I was thinking… I do not realize the endangerment I was placing you in. I just…" He shook his head, swallowing as his Adam's-apple moved in his throat. It hurt a lot more than I thought it would to hear him say this, but I could tell he was hurting too. I could tell this was something he had to say, and he was forcing it out. I slowly got off the bed I was kneeling on before stepping toward him. The vampire's white shirt I was wearing came just pass my panties; I guess it was enough of a cover.

"Godric, please look at me." I requested cupping his cheeks with both of my hands, catching his eyes with mine. "I am fine. See, I'm perfectly fine. And I'm happy here with you, Godric. If I could be any where in the world, this is exactly where I want to be." My voice came out low, but perfectly clear. Doesn't he realize that he makes me feel safe more than any home could provide? Besides, if I'm meant to die, if it's my time, there is no vampire or power that could prevent it. All happens in God's will. The bible says, _for dust thou art, and unto dust shall thou return _**(Genesis 3:19)**. Sooner or later, we all have to depart from our physical form. I wrapped my hands around Godric's waist, resting my head against his strong chest. "So don't worry about it too much. And if you need to talk, you know I'm here for you right? You don't have to carry this burden alone any longer, Godric. Share with me, and I promise I won't let you down." I voiced into his chest where I had my face buried. His fingers moved brushing through my hair.

"Have I told you, how beautiful you are, Anna?" He asked and I looked up a bit taken-back by the randomness of it. "No, I don't think you have?" I laughed raising my eyebrow at him. His hands moved from my head to my face as he tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. "You are breathtakingly beautiful, in and out. In my 2000 years, I have never encountered a creature as lovely as you are. You have embraced me so freely, with such affection, and by a human no less. Sometimes, it unsettles me greatly. You have given me such compassion and trust I had never known in my centuries of life." I was stunned by what he just said, and the way he said it was filled with such sincerity and tenderness. I couldn't help but feel my heart increase in size.

He slowly leaned his head to press a soft kiss on my waiting lips. It was the first time he actually kissed me; through out all the time we kissed, it had been me that made the first move. His kiss was a gentle, lingering touch of his cool lips to mine, and it was filled with so much passion and warm… yet at the same time, it held a bit of hesitation as our lips caressed against one another. It was the perfect sweet kiss as if we both are taking the time to memorize the feeling of being in each others arm. I could feel my knees go weak, and I grabbed onto his shirt for a support. The only thought that ran through my head was those three little words that meant so much... _I love you._ God, how did I live my life for this long without him?

Godric was the one to break the kiss as he slowly pulled back. "I have to go; I must be present for a meeting." But I didn't pay attention to what he said; I was a bit out of it, my head going completely foggy by the passion of the kiss. Instead, my head leaned forward trying to follow the soft, sweet lips that just left mine. Godric chuckled slightly before pressing one last peck on my lips. "I have to go, Anna. I'm needed." He repeated only making my hands tighten on his shirt as I groan in protest. "I must go." He spoke his voice sounding rather amused as he pried my fingers from his shirt. I nodded my head not trusting what will come out if I open my mouth. "Please, stay here and order room service if you need anything." I nodded my head again as I tried to flatten the wrinkles my fingers had created on his shirt. With that said he pressed one last soft kiss on my forehead and walked away toward the door.

When he grabbed the door handle, he turned and stopped. His eyes fell on me one more time as he said, "_good bye… my angel_." His voice sounded a bit distant, but I didn't pay attention much.

"Yeah, see ya later." I called back as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Important note: Hey guys, ********I just want to let you know this is the last time you will see this story as T rated. So for the next update look into the M rated section. oh and ****I made four great banners. Seriously, I think they're my best work yet. I posted them in my homepage, please check them out. **

**Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**

**see you in next chapter**


	19. Chapter 19 Breaking Dawn

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers :) I'll like to say I'm really sorry for the long wait, it's just school began and I went back being busy again, and on top of that I had a few personal problems that needed my attention first. Anyways, I also like to say happy belated Valentines Day! Ok, here is the long waited chapter 19. This chapter was a hard one to write, I really had no idea what I was going to write when I began it. I hope it turned out just the way you guys want it.**

**P.S: I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, princess moon shadow, Kurox, downbelowgirl, Michael Jones, Kaulitzluver483, SharkGurl, scorpiustar, truebloodfan24, geishaninja, midnightquiver, Caroline, DarkAngel620, UntitledEnder, Summer Jane, ShiloCoulter, caleb's babe, wolviegurl, Sammy, Verbophobic, Delphine Pryde, LittleMissSunshine99, sunnib, Rebecca, lilly, EunHee Kim. oh and don't forget my readers too, thank you so much and i love you guys:)**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away_  
_You kept falling in love, then one day_  
_When you fell, you fell towards me_  
_When you crashed in the clouds, **you found me**_

**_Oh, please don't go_**  
**_I want you so_**  
**_I can't let go_**  
**_For I lose control_**

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way_  
_They look hopeful but you, you should not stay_  
_If you want me to break down and give you the keys_  
_I can do that but **I can't let you leave.**_

**_Please Don't go - Barcelona_**

**Chapter Nineteen - Breaking Dawn**

I didn't sit around much after Godric left. I immediately tried to find my phone, hoping it survived the explosion. I found my green purse looking all battered. When I opened it, I was surprised to find everything just fine. I thought everything would have been ashes in there with the way the outside of my purse was tattered up. I pulled out my phone and snapped it open. There was 16 voicemails and 22 missed calls, and all of them were from Sarah. I quickly dialed her number hoping she hasn't freaked out too much by now. It only rang once when she picked up.

"Anna! Oh thank god. Are you alright? Please, tell me you're ok?" She asked frantically. I could tell from the sound of her voice that she had been crying. She must have been quite worried. "Yes, I'm ok. I'm perfectly fine." I told her as convincingly as possible. There is no point in letting her know what happened. It would do no good to anyone. "Oh my god, I thought I lost you. You have no idea how worried I was." She let out a sigh as she spoke, her voice going fragile. "And the last time we talked was… I-I don't want things to be like this between us, sweetie. You're my baby sister, and I love you." She said sincerely as she started to cry again. I could tell she was terrified with the thought of my almost death.

"It's ok, don't cry. We might fight all the time, but at the end of the day, we're each other's family. It's just the two of us now, and we have to look out for each other. I might not say it as often as I should, but know that I love you too, Sarah." I spoke sinking my teeth into my bottom lip, forcing myself not to cry also. I could hear Sarah sniffling through the phone. "It's just been a long day for both of us. Go take a hot shower and go to bed. I'm sure you're tired." I advised softly. It's like five in the morning, and I'm positive she has been sitting around and waiting for my phone call. She seemed to agree, probably too worn-out to argue, I guess the fact that I'm alive was enough for her, at least for now. She has been through too much in one day. After we said our good byes and hang up the phone, I decided to follow my own advice. I needed a hot shower too, for I still have dry blood sticking to my hair.

The bathtub of the hotel was enormous, almost like a hot tub. Everything in the bathroom was decorated in a creamy color, giving it almost a soft glow. It didn't take me long to soak myself in a warm water finally relaxing and enjoying everything. When I was done with my shower, I realized I didn't have anything to wear. Everything I brought with me was still in my car, and I guess they must have left my car at Godric's place. Since I didn't want to stand around naked, I put Godric's shirt back on again.

I have to get my stuff back somehow, so I walked to the living room, towel drying my hair, and called room service. After all, Godric did say if I need anything I should call room service. When a man on the other line picked up, I asked if they could send someone to pick up my car. I thought it would sound weird to ask them to fetch my car, but the man immediately said he'll send someone to pick up the keys. It was as if this was normal to them, like they get unusual requests all the time.

I must have been lounging around for a minute when there was a soft knock on the door. _That was quick._ I thought as I went to open it. I was surprise to find out it wasn't my room service standing behind the door, no, it was the vampire I met earlier that day. It was the beautiful Latina woman called Isabel. She looked tired, even for a vampire and her eyes were slightly red, like as if they were bleeding or something. I opened the door wider, "Oh, Isabel, are you alright? Is there something I can do for you?" I asked a bit concerned as I took in her appearance. She was dressed in a long golden brown dress as she stared at me sadly, like I should know why she was there. There was a moment of awkward silence between us as I waited for her to say more. It took her about a second before her eyes widen in some unknown surprise. "Oh my god, you don't know." She snapped as if to herself. I stood there not knowing what's going on, while still in nothing but a shirt. "Please, you must go see him… do something." She stated desperately as her hand gripped my shoulder. I was shocked for a moment in the speed she moved to grab me. "Wha—what are you talking about?" I asked staring at her troubled eyes. All I could tell was that she was panicking.

"It's Godric. He's going to meet the Sun." she replied. _What? What the hell did that mean_? It took me about a second or two to understand what she was talking about. My body seemed to freeze in shock as my heartbeat seemed to _speed up_ and _slow down_ at the same time. At that moment everything seemed to blur and go in slow motion. It was as if my mind was zooming out of my body as I felt lightheaded and nauseous. This was the second time I felt like this. The first time it happened, I was 14 years old. It was the night when the cops came knocking on our door to notify us the death of our father. But unlike dad, I wasn't going to let Godric leave. Beside why would Godric do that?

_It must be some sort of misunderstanding. There was no way he was going to burn himself. I mean, He was just here about half an hour ago telling me about vampire's blood._ I kept telling myself that, somehow hoping if I truly believed it, it would come true. It was then when the female vampire shook me back and forth. "Snap out of it, Anna. He needs you," said Isabel. When I looked up into her eyes and saw fear in them, I knew, as much as I wished for it, this was really happening. _Godric won't do that, he won't leave me._ "Where is he?" I asked as terror started to well up in my heart. "He's on the roof. Please, you need to hurry." She urged. With that I broke out in a run. I did not think for second the fact I was only in my panties and Godric's shirt. I just ran down the hallway, through the fire exit. I just ran what it seemed to be the never ending steps, and like any other never ending steps the faster I ran up, the longer and longer the stairs seems to get.

Before he left when he said—good bye my angel— it was him saying good bye forever. How could he do this to me? After everything we have been through, why would he want to do this now? I thought it was over, I thought we didn't have to worry about him meeting the sun, through the fellowship or not. That look in his eyes, I knew something was wrong, I felt it. Why didn't I say something? Why didn't I ask? Why didn't I insist that he stayed with me? I need him to stay with me. I will not live my life without him. We were meant to be together, somewhere deep down in me knew that he and I belong together from the first moment I met him, from our first conversation. And I will not let it end like this when we finally found each other. My eyes were stinging as the tears came in waves, running down like waterfall.

After what seemed like forever I took my last steps up to the roof, and I was greeted by the blonde girl that I saw in the church. She was standing there dressed in a pink sundress as she gazed at somewhere to the right. I paused for a second to catch my breath before I followed what she was looking at and I was met by another surprise. It was Eric on his knees, crying at Godric's feet as he spoke in some language I do not know. The last thing I ever expected Eric to do was cry. From my first impression of him, Eric seemed a rather as emotionless as a rock. In fact, I thought he was a bit cocky and egotistic. But emotional as to cry was the last thing I would say about him.

Godric looked down softly at Eric who was still sobbing, but instead of tears, it was blood that was leaking down from his eyes. "Let me go." Said Godric as his eyes seemed to plead Eric to do just that. That was when everything hit me at ones as I bit on my bottom lips to keep down the sob the threatened to escape, while my tears cascaded down like it was never going to stop. He really was doing this, he really was leaving me. My feet seem to take unconscious steps toward him. "I won't let you die alone." Eric spoke looking up sadly at Godric with his blood streaking face. Godric closed his eyes as he placed his hand on Eric's head, brushing his hair back. "Yes, you will." Spoke the older vampire, his voice soft yet demanding at the same time. "As your maker… I command you." He said tenderly as they said their good byes. Godric's eyes soften as he gave Eric a soft smile as if to tell him it was ok. Eric slowly got up and walked away, his eyes glancing at me as he walked passed me. His beautiful crystal blue eyes held so much pain in them; it was almost unbearable to look him in the face.

Godric looked toward me, his eyes moving from Eric to me. His lips craved up as he gave me a soft smile that always warmed my heart. Just the idea of not seeing that smile ever again was heart breaking. The tears seem to pour down, wetting my cheeks and drowning my soul. I have gone through too much, lost my loved ones so many times. Felt this pain repeatedly, over and over again, with mom, then dad, and once again with Claire. But it was never like this, I never felt as helpless as I did now. At least with them I knew it was God's decision, it was their time to go, no matter how painful it was. But with Godric… I—I cannot let him go. It took me too long to find him, and I won't let him leave me. "Why are you doing this?" I questioned as I walked closer to him, my voice sounding like a whisper. "It has to be like this, Anna. I'm making amends." He replied as his face softened at my crying face. Doesn't he understand that he is a martyr in this situation, a willing victim? "It doesn't have to be like this. This is not the way to do it. This _isn't_ right." I quickly moved closer, closing the space between us as I grabbed on his shirt for dear life.

"We _are not_ right. We don't belong here… I don't belong here, Anna." He spoke, his voice trying to comfort me, but I could tell the sadness that was masked behind his sweet voice. "Yes you do. You belong here with me." I sobbed as my hand moved to the back of his head holding on to him tightly. His fingers moved to wipe my tears before resting on my neck. "There are reasons why you're here on this earth, Godric… God created us all so beautifully for a reason. We have purpose here and… you can't just… There are other ways to make amends. You can find redemption and salvation in God's name. We can do it together. I'll be by your side each and every step of the way until you're happy with yourself… just don't leave me." I was getting desperate beyond control. I was not going to let my first love burn to ashes in front of me.

"This is my punishment for all I caused, Anna. I must meet true death. I have—" Godric began but I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "God does not punish, in fact everything he stands for teaches about forgiveness." I spoke as one of my hands moved to his cheeks, caressing his soft, flawless skin. "And I promise to be by your side until you do not want me anymore. I promise to share your pain, to be there for you when you need me. Just stay. Please stay… I—I need you."

I pressed myself tightly to him as if I could just merge my body to his. "We can runaway if you want, go somewhere new, start fresh. Just tell me, whatever will fix this, anything and I'm willing to do it." I voiced feeling desperate like never before. In all the tears and blurry vision, I could see light smoke coming off the vampire's shoulders, and that was when I freaked. "No, no, no." I wept as my hands moved up and down his shoulders, somehow hoping I could take the burn and shield him from it, while my tears came down tenfold.

But he seems to be calm and collected as if nothing was happening, but his eyes spoke more than words could. "Please don't cry, Anna. I beg of you, don't cry. It makes… it makes my heart ache." He pleaded as his fingers moved to wipe my tears again. My tearful eyes gazed into his, "you must know by now, I cannot live in a world where you don't exist." My lips were shaking. My fingers were shaking. My legs were shaking. But my heart seems still.

"Yes you can. You will live a happy life. You will find a man, a human man, who will love you, treasure you, give you kids, and grow old with you. You will find someone who deserve you and give you everything that... that _I cannot_." He voiced sincerely as his eyes gazed at me with such affection that it made my heart feel heavy. Oh how I wish that man was him, how I wished he was the one who will love me, and be everything he just said. But he can't … and I don't mind that at all, I'll take what I could get.

"I will give all that up … just for a day with you." I sobbed, and he seemed surprised by what I just said, for his eyes widen slightly for a second before softening again. The sun was rising, and the smoke was coming off of him thicker now. He was burning. My hands gripped, tightening around his neck, if that was even possible, as my legs seem unable to support me. From the sight of breaking dawn, I could tell I only have a minute with him. "_Choose me, Godric._ Choose me like I would choose you over everything. _Choose me_." This was all I could say, all I could ask. I don't have the power to physically drag him back to the room and keep him safe. All I can do was ask him to pick me over death.

There was a moment of quietness as I waited for his answer, holding on to him with every fiber in my being, letting my eyes tell him how much I love him. His eyes gazed into mine before he looked toward the sunrise. His eyes were holding some sort of unreadable expression that I could not define, and there was a conflicted look on his face before he spoke. Then just like that, he said the words. Just like that, he gave me those four words that could end everything. "I _choose_ you, Anna. _I choose you_." And just like that, there was a WHOOSH, and he was gone. I don't know how or when he had my tight grip removed, but one second he was there and the next he's not… he was safe. Just like that, it was over.

I stood there for a moment trying to work my legs as my tears came harder again, and my hand shot up to cup my mouth and swallow a loud sob. This cry was not in sadness, no, it was the opposite. _He chose me._ This cry was in happiness. The blond girl I saw earlier, the one that was witnessing everything that was happening on the roof came forward. "You did it." she smiled in happiness also as she wiped the tears in her eyes. "Come on, he's waiting for you." She shed, moving me toward the stairs. We both quickly moved down the steps where Godric and Eric were waiting. Well, where Godric was waiting while Eric was speaking to him quietly.

The second my eyes were laid on him and saw he was perfectly fine, completely different feelings hit me at once. I felt angry, betrayed and most of all… hurt. _He was planning on leaving me, without even saying good bye._ Just when my foot touched the last step of the stairs, my fist connected with Godric's chest. If I had turned around at that moment, I would have notice Eric take a threatening step toward me, but it's not like I would have cared. All I felt was the pain, and I wanted to beat Godric to a pulp. Again and again and again, my fists connected repeatedly with his chest. Angry tears burned my eyes, and I wanted him to feel the pain he caused me, and part of me screamed make him feel it. He let me beat him for a moment before, with a quick vampire speed, he grabbed my arms and yanked me forward and pressed his lips to mine.

My anger melted right away when his soft lips touched mine. I grabbed on to his shirt, pressing myself firmly to him. The kiss was rough and passionate as I forced my tongue passed his lips. Godric seemed taken-back only for a second before his tongue roughly met mine. His sweet taste was almost intoxicating, as my tongue and lips pushed farther craving for more. His hand gripped the back of my head, his fingers digging into my hair. I completely forgot how to breathe as my lips fought against his as I bit and sucked on his lips and tongue. One of his hands grabbed my thigh, lifting me up. My legs immediately moved to wrap around his waist. If even possible the kiss deepened as our tongue danced together. When I couldn't take holding my breath any longer, I broke the kiss. I gasped for air as my arms moved tighter around the vampire's neck. He buried his head in the crook of my neck while I kissed the top of his head and any part of him my lips could reach. We were so wrapped up in each other; we completely forgot we had an audience.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and i hope you like it. your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**

**see you in next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20 Leave Me Breathless

**A/N: ****Hello my lovely readers:) Thank you so much for all the support. Seriously, everyday I get amazed with all the love and support I get. You guys have been the best readers anyone could ever wish for, so thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. Ok, here is chapter 20 and I hope you like it. Oh, and sorry for the long wait, since I have school to keep up too, I won't be able to update as often as before, but no worries, I will try to post every week or two. Anyways, I really tried to capture the emotions behind each action in this chapter, and hopefully it came out just that. Give me your thoughts and let me know what you think. **

**P.S: I will like to say thank you too all my sweet reviewers, downbelowgirl, Nocturnal Rose, AnnabelleLee13194, princesskathybx, Emzy2k11, Kaulitzluver483, Tiggy701, sunnib, Kurox, ShiloCoulter, DarkAngel620, KawiiChibi-kun, UntitledEnder, scorpiustar, wolviegurl, mixmatched9, Franky Sanchez 125, lilly, princess moon shadow, Adids14, odeepblue. I also want to say thank you to all my readers as well. You guys are the best, and please continue rocking my world. **

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_Find me here, and speak to me. _  
_I want to **feel You**, I need to **hear you**. _  
_You are **the light,** that's **leading me**, _  
_to the place, where I **find peace **again. _

_You are **the strength**, that keeps me **walking**. _  
_You are **the hope**, that keeps me **trusting **_  
_You are **the life**, to **my soul **_  
_You are **my purpose**, you're **everything **_

_You **calm** the storms, and you give **me rest **_  
_You** hold me **in your hands, you won't let **me fall **_  
_You **steal my heart**, and you **take my breath away **_  
_Would You **take me in**, would You take me **deeper**, now._

**_Everything by Lifehouse_**

**Chapter Twenty - ****Leave Me Breathless**

It was Eric who cleared his throat pronouncedly to break the rather intense moment between me and Godric. I had entirely forgotten about the tall vampire and the young blonde girl that was witnessing the explicit kiss that was happening between us. I was so completely caught up in everything that was Godric, I didn't even notice that the girl, whom I still don't know her name, had been staring shamelessly with her cheeks glowing pink. The air was slightly heavy with awkwardness. I was too embarrassed to look them in the eye after the show we put on. So like a little girl, I kept my head hidden in Godric's neck, hiding my blushing cheeks. It was Godric who pulled slightly away from me to glance at Eric.

"Godric, we must speak…" said Eric, while his eyes staring at his maker un-movingly. Godric's hand moved to my lower back to support my legs that were still wrapped around him before speaking. "Perhaps, but there is still tomorrow Eric. Its dawn now, we shall all rest. We will speak tomorrow." Godric spoke, his voice soft yet commanding. With that said, Godric turned and started walking back, while still carrying me in that awkward position. I think he walked about ten feet before he moved in vampire super speed. WHOOSH. And we were right out side of the hotel room. "Aaahhh" I groaned my hand moving to my head, as I felt a rush of dizziness. "Don't do that again without warning, it's going to give me a head ache." I complained with a slight amusement in my voice. "My apologies," said Godric teasingly. He opened the door supporting me with one arm, and moved inside, going straight to the bedroom. He walked gracefully; moving toward the bed I was laying on earlier before slowly setting me down on it.

I looked up to his beautiful face, as he looked down to mine. That was when our eyes met. I couldn't help but replay the scene on the roof top over and over again. If I had been a minute late, he might not be standing here. He could have been ashes, burnt by the morning sunlight. I bit my lips not to cry, as my fingers moved to grasp on to his shirt again. His eyes softened as he tucked a few strand of hair behind my ear. "You should rest." He advised quietly, his fingers moving to brush against my hair.

I didn't want to rest or sleep. I couldn't trust myself. I felt like what happened tonight was going to haunt my dreams. I felt like if I slept he was going to leave me, and I would wake up to find out he is gone. "I have something for you…" I said as my hand reached to my neck and pulled off the necklace I was wearing. "It's my father's, he gave it to me a week before he died." It was true, a week before he died, our church was part of a state choir championship, and I had to perform in front of thousands of people for the first time. He looked so proud of me that day. I was very nervous, and before I went up the stage, dad called me and gave me his necklace. He said it was a family heirloom that belonged to my great grandfather. He said it was suppose to keep me safe, and hopefully it would keep Godric safe too. Godric looked a bit taken-back before he spoke. "I—I can not accept this, Anna." He said as his eyes scanned the jewelry. It was a cross necklace that was made out of white gold, while the cross part was carved out of a clear glass that was shaped beautifully. "Yes, you can. Just think of it as holding on to it for me."

That was when he understood what I was planning. He gave me a soft smile as he said, "I'm not going anywhere. I don't have to hold on to your treasure for you to know I'm not leaving." He knew. He understood why I gave him the necklace. I felt like if he had something that was important to me, he would not leave without giving it back. He must have thought it would give me a peace of mind because he carefully placed the necklace around his neck. I couldn't help but smile at him, seeing him with something that belonged to my father.

I stared at his beautiful face wanting to kiss him, wanting to taste him again. The kiss earlier wasn't enough. I wanted more, a lot more. And as if reading my mind, he bent down to press a soft kiss to my lips. But before he could pull away, my hands immediately pulled down on his shirt, using all the strength I could muster. It's not like I have the power to drag the vampire on to the bed, but he let me, as his lips repeatedly kissed mine, his hand moving to cup my face.

I have been kissed before, but it was nothing like this. I had dated in high school, even though the relationships never lasted longer than 2 or 3 month. But unlike the kisses I had before, Godric didn't grab, seize, or demand like teenage boys. He simply lured, touch by touch and caress by caress.

It was me who moved into him, into the kiss. His hand shifted from my jaw to the nape of my neck, his long fingers firm against my sensitive skin. His other hand grasped my hand, fingers intertwining and locking. His lips moved on mine, delicately shifting. I couldn't help but part my lips open as he surged in. His tongue meeting mine, not aggressively, yet powerfully. His habit of sweet grace seemed even more pronounced in this arena. Every movement was unhurried, languid, yet laced with absolute mastery and perfection.

My own heart beat seemed louder and faster than anything against my ear. My tongue moved everywhere, greedily savoring his taste. I couldn't get enough. Everything about him was intoxicating like a drug, making me want more and more, like I was be coming overly addicted to him. I couldn't help but moan against his lips.

My hand seemed to be itching to feel more, to hold more. Tentatively, I grabbed on the top button of his white shirt, uneasily undoing it. He didn't seem to notice, too lost into the kiss like I was. With an inward shrug, my fingers quickly moved boldly unbuttoning the buttons as fast as I could. His hand shot up, grabbing my hands as I was half way down his shirt. "No, wait." He tried to speak in between kisses, but his lips didn't seem to want to stop. My hands fought against his strong grip, wanting to be free to do what they like. But his firm hold seemed to be unmoving, forcing me to dig my fingernails into his skin. "...Just wanna touch." I argued still pressed to his lips. The only respond I got was him seizing my hands harder. There was no use. I wanted to feel his soft skin under my fingertips, to run my hand down his cold back, but he wasn't letting me.

His tongue swirled around in my mouth, swivelling in circular motions, and I found myself following his direction, playing a game of chase. Excitement shimmered through my body as the intimacy of the touch seemed to send feverish heat like a wild fire through my vein. I found myself eagerly and wantonly moaning, surrendering my mouth, as pleasure coursed through my body when he took… No, when he claimed my lips as his.

In the heat of the moment, I accidently bit on his tongue hard, causing him to let out a groan of pleasure, as his kiss came more heated. His hand that was firmly holding on to mine by his shirt moved, releasing his grip, so he could hold on to the back of my head. Using my new opportunity and freedom, my fingers quickly moved to his shirt, but this time I didn't try to unbutton it, knowing what could happen if he realizes what I'm doing again. No, this time, I grabbed on his shirt and gave it a hard jerk, causing the buttons to go flying everywhere. He groaned against my lips again.

Emboldened by the sound he made, my hands moved, sliding up in his now wide open shirt. My fingers slid higher, tracing over his lean abdomen before gracing up his strong chest. I let my hands moved everywhere, touching, pressing, scratching, grabbing, before finally settling on his shoulders. I grabbed the soft material of his shirt and pulled it down, trying to free him from it completely. But it was he who did the deed. In a quick vampire movement, he had the stupid shirt off of him and thrown over his shoulder. I happily traced over his skin, following the arch on his back. Lifting that arm, I draped it on his shoulder, sliding my fingers into his silky hair, and shifting closer, so I could kiss him more determinedly.

His arms closed around my bottom, lifting me up higher on to the bed. He moved to slid himself between my legs, as he pressed himself against me. He didn't crush me, yet there was no disguising the possessiveness behind the act. His hand slipped under my shirt, his fingers brushing against my stomach and rib bones. I couldn't help but shiver from the coldness as well as from the pleasure when his cold skin touched my hot ones.

Heat flooded within my body. Not in a searing rush, but in a steady relentless tide. It poured down my veins, filling me up, and taking me over. I clung on to him becoming drunk with his sweet exhilarating taste, feeling my senses slide beneath the heating waves. I let myself sink against him. His languidness had flown out the window, and now every kiss seemed deeper, stronger, like a current steadily eroding and denying my ability to think. Well, that was until my fingers found something on his back. "Wait, hold on—" I tried to break the kiss, but Godric pushed harder against me, not willing to release my lips. His kiss was deeper than before, almost making me lightheaded. I tried to shake it off by bringing my thoughts back to what I found. It was as if something round was molded on to his back. One of my fingers softly traced over it, following its circular shape.

"Wait, Godric, hold on for a sec—" I voiced pushing against his chest, forcing him to break the kiss. His lips moved as he pressed a long, alluring kiss on my neck, before he completely pulled back. I gasped trying to breathe, letting the oxygen move into my lungs. He was also breathing hard, not that he needed it. I looked up, my eyes capturing his face. His hair was a mess from where my fingers had been_**. **_His eyes were dazed as his _pupils were dilated_. His lips were slightly swollen and red. _Oh God, he has kissed lips_. I wanted to jump back to kissing those lips again, but I shook my head, forcing myself to hold back. His eyes were gliding over my face with a hungry look. I'm guessing I probably look the same as him.

"You have something on your back." I voiced breathlessly. He didn't answer as if knowing what I was talking about. All he did was gaze at my face, like he didn't want to miss a thing I was doing. After a moment of staring contest, I slowly moved on my knees and crawled toward his back, to take a better look at what I found. Once I was behind him my eyes immediately landed on something else. I was surprised to how I have never seen this before. It was an unusual tattoo that seemed to begin from the tip of his neck and continues all the way down to his back. I didn't know what the design was, probably some ancient Roman stuff.

My gaze kept on moving until it landed on a big circle burn on his upper shoulder. My eyes scanned over the course of the red circle. It was as big as my fist and it had strange writing and marking onto it. It was weird, after knowing him for this long, everyday I seem to discover many new things about him. My fingers slowly shifted over the scar, outlining softly. "You… you have been branded." It came out soft, almost un-hearable, but I knew the vampire heard what I said. "You never told me about that." I stated, wandering if he had been in too much pain when he was given this scar.

My hand moved to the tattoo that was around his biceps. In each arm it was a different design that graced his skin. It was so beautiful and mysterious. I slowly leaned down to lay a soft kisses on the tattoo that was around his arms, before moving to the tattoo on his back. When my lips touched his exposed back, I could hear the vampire take in a breath. I ran my lips softly down the length of the design, giving him many soft pecks. Once I was done with the tattoo, I moved to his branded scar, as I repeatedly laid soft, feather-light kisses on it. It pained me to see he had been hurt like this. Someone scarred him like this. Godric moved, pulling me away from his back. "You should rest." He said as he gave me a slightly push toward the bed. I didn't argue or fought over his decision. I just did what he said, as I laid on the bed. I repositioned myself, making a room for him before patting the bed next to me. His lips curved up in a small smile before he shifted to lie beside me. I immediately moved closer, using his chest as a pillow.

"How come you never told me about the scar?" I question quietly. He told me most of the stuff about his past, but he never mentioned about how he became a vampire, or what his life was like as a human. And guessing by the scar, it happened before he became a vampire or else the scar would have healed by now. "You never told me anything about how you were turned, or what it was like for you back then."

Godric was quite for a moment, his fingers softly brushing through my hair. "What would you like to know?" he asked his voice coming out low. I looked up, resting my chin on his strong chest, "everything. Tell me everything." I answered as I gazed up at his beautiful face. I wanted to know everything about him, every single detail, all the good and the bad stuff. He seemed to think for a moment trying to find a starting point. "…I was captured as a small boy in the first century of B.C. During one of Julius Caesar's invasions of Gaul…" And just like that he began his story.

I listened with a complete attention, not missing a single word that came out of his mouth. The whole time he looked lost in memory land, like he was replaying what happened. He told me how he was scared when he was captured as a little boy. He and many young captives were brought back to Rome to be sold as slaves to a roman masters. His master eventually revealed himself to be a vampire. He told me how his master was quite sadistic and cruel. He branded Godric, fed on him, abused him and used him in every humanly way possible. Godric never mentioned his master's name or the extent of abusement he endured. All he said was how he hated him. How he dreamed of being free of him. But everything changed when Godric was around sixteen or seventeen. His master finally turned him into a vampire. Godric said he continued to serve his master maker for awhile, until he learned and got the vampire gifts down. And then, one night, he _murdered_ his maker.

Godric paused in the middle of his story, his eyes studying my face. "How did you kill your maker?" I questioned curious to how he did it. From what he told me awhile ago, that the older the vampires are, the stronger they get. I'm guessing Godric was like a baby vampire compared to his maker. "I have not shared this information with anyone… not even Eric…" he said softly. I opened my mouth to tell him it was fine, that he didn't have to tell me anything he doesn't want to, but he interrupted me. "It… it was decapitation." He stated with a bit of hesitance. I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of happy that he killed his maker. He continued on telling me how he was able to decapitate him. Apparently, his maker trusted him enough to let him in where he slept, and that was when Godric made his move. He mentioned that it was very rare vampire's kill their makers because of the strong bond they shared.

After the end of his master maker, He decided to travel with the ancient vampire community, so he went on a limb. He traveled the world, hunting and feeding alone. Ever since his capture as a young boy by the roman army, he was fascinated by armies, and often followed them to watch the battle or fought in the nighttime raid. Then he would feed on or kill the wounded. He was wondering around the British coast when he first saw Eric…

I tried to listen as much as I could, but sleep was getting to me. I slowly closed my eyes letting Godric's voice be my lullaby. It didn't take me long to start snoozing, wrapped up in my dreams, which completely revolved around the young vampire I was madly in love with.

* * *

**Important A/N: For those of you who want to know, this really is the real Godric's story. I might have expanded it a bit, adding on some stuff that could possibly happen, but 95 % of it came from the extended version DVD.**

**Here is a youtube link so you could see where I got it. Just remove where it said (dot) and replace it with a real dot.**

_**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MOsq5e4bUV8**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reading, and i hope you like it. your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**

**see you in next chapter:)**


	21. Chapter 21 Expect The Unexpected

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers, how are guys? I'm really sorry for the long wait. I was experiencing a writer block. Seriously, I sat in front of my computer for hours, but **_**nothing**_**. I knew what I wanted to write, I had an outline for it, but I couldn't put it into words. I think I need motivation, and I'm 100% sure reviews motivate me faster. So please let me know what you think. Oh I almost for got, I know you guys have been asking for M chapters, and trust me there will be one very, very soon, but you have to understand Anna better. She is not the kind of girl who would give herself that easily, she shows Godric her love and how much she wants him, but at the same time, she wants to certain of Godric feelings. **

**I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, princess moon shadow, Angelixlight, Kaulitzluver483, DarkAngel620, mixmatched9, downbelowgirl, Kurox, midnightquiver, RedRaven, Adids14, odeepblue, lilly, kstar26, Verbophobic, Crystal Moon Magic, princess marrosa, Labyrinth Lover, wolviegurl, Anastacia Lynn, JJ-Jefferu. I also want say thank you to all my reader too. love you guys:)**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_Mess up **m****y bed with me**_  
_kick off the covers **I'm waiting**_  
_every word **you say** I think I should write down_  
_don't want to forget **come daylight**_

_**happy to lay** here_  
_just **happy to be here**_  
_I'm **happy to know you**_  
_**play me a song **your newest one_  
_please leave **your taste on my tongue**_  
_**paperweight** on my back_  
_**cover me** like a blanket_

_And **no need to worry**_  
_that's wasting** time**_  
_and **no need to wonder**_  
_what's been **on my mind**_  
_**It's you, **It's** you, **It's** you**_

**_Paperweight by Joshua Radin & Schuyler Fisk_**

**Chapter Twenty O****ne ****- Expect The Unexpected**

_I felt his cold icy lips kissing my shoulders and my neck. __In between kisses, he parted his sensual lips, flicking his tongue over the soft skin of my neck in, sweet, passionate, strokes. __I felt his fully bare skin lying in the midst of my legs, while the hardness of his body completely pressed against mine. His body softly rocked, with every thrust, my body was feeling incredible pleasure. My legs were wrapped around his waist, as I cried with each force he was drove into me. My fingers dug into the bed sheet, tearing it with my firm grip. Everything felt sweaty and feverishly hot, except for his cool skin. __He was breathing hard as he whispered my name sweetly.__ His hand came up to cradle the back of my neck, and without speaking a word; he pressed his cool lips __roughly claiming my neck again.__ His fangs softly grazed against my skin causing me to moan loudly. I grinded my hips against his, helping him to thrust into me harder as he gently kissed the base of my neck, and then… SNAP… I felt his fangs__ sink into my skin. _

I woke up with a jolt, immediately sitting up on the bed, my hands quickly shooting to my neck as I felt the spot where his fangs had sunk, but there was nothing. "Son of …" I groaned keeping myself from cursing. I think I was having sex in my dream. This was crazy. I knew Godric said it was the blood, and that I'll become sexually potent but… damn it, this was too much. My entire body was covered in goose bumps and sweat as it has felt so real, so unbelievably real.

I slowly moved on the bed trying to get up, but I stopped when I felt something heavy on my stomach. I looked down to see Godric's hand, which was tightly wrapped around my waist. He had slept right next to me last night, well, this morning to be exact since we actually slept at around 6 or 7 am. I moved my head to glance at the clock that was by the bed, which said 10:52 am. I only slept for about 4 hours, but my body felt like it was full of energy. _It must be the blood also,_ I concluded.

I slowly shifted closer to still sleeping Godric, my eyes scanning his face. He wasn't breathing, and with his pale face and cold body, it was as if he really was dead. My fingers moved at their own convenience, hovering lightly above his long lashes, tenderly tracing it over. My hand gradually moved to his nose before gracing down to the curve of his lips. He really was beautiful. To my eyes, he was perfect.

I smiled to myself, thinking how helplessly in love I was. Who would have thought, a girl like me would fall madly in love with a vampire. I remember as a child, asking my mother what love was, and how would I know if I was really in love with someone? She had simply said, "If he is the first thing you think of when you wake up, the only thing you think of when you're awake, and the last thing you think of before you go to bed, then he really is your someone special." But I didn't understand what she had meant back then. I remember being more confused than ever, causing her to let out her sweet laugh, pushing her lovely blonde hair back. "You'll understand when you're much older," was what she had said.

She was right. Lately, Godric seemed to be the only thing I think about. The only one I see myself waking up next to, his face being the first thing I want to see everyday, with bed-head hair and sleepy smile. I think I'm becoming unhealthily obsessed. I looked down at his sleeping face again. I could do this all day, just sit here and stare at him. I leaned down to lay a soft peck on his forehead, but before my lips could reach him there was a knock on the door. Who could be knocking at this time? I slowly pushed Godric's hand, trying not to wake him before I got out of the bed. I pressed my hand to my hair, trying to look presentable as I walked out the bedroom into the living room.

When I opened the door, I was sort of taken-aback by who was standing behind it. It was the blonde girl from night before, whom I still don't know her name. "Hi," She said smiling sweetly. "I hope I didn't wake you." She voiced concerned when she saw my still unfix bed-head and the way I was dressed. When she spoke I was able to catch her strong southern accent, which was quite noticeable compared to myself who was born and raised in Dallas Texas. Using my opportunity, I looked her up and down, finally getting the chance to get a good look at her. She was petite, yet taller than I was by like three inches. She was around 5'5 with a curvy body. She had soft brown eyes, and her blond hair seemed short compared to mine. She was dressed in a cute pink sundress, her hair pulled up. I shook my head, smiling back at her. "No its fine, I was already up. I'm Annabel Coleman by the way." I raised my hand to shake hers, sort of laughing at the situation. "Sookie Stackhouse." She also laughed taking my hand to shake.

"Ah, Jason's sister… I thought you were his girlfriend or something." I don't know why, but I didn't expect her to be his sister, sure, I can see the similarities, but she seemed smart compare to Jason's a bit airheaded-ness. "No, I'm Bill's." She said, her voice coming out a rather hurried, like she needed to convince herself too. I slowly nodded sort of sensing the tension. "Hmm…ok." There a pause of awkwardness in the air until she looked down to her hands, noticing something. "Oh, I brought some clothe." She said pushing a white sundress with slight lace at the top toward. I took it scanning its beautiful design. "Thank you. How did you know I needed something to wear?" I asked happily.

"You know… when… huh… when I saw you last night in that shirt; I assume …you probably needed something to wear." She stated as if she just came up with that explanation right there. I don't know if I should be suspicious, but she seemed like a nice girl. And besides, I really needed something to wear. "Thank you, you're a life saver." I expressed my gratitude. She simply waved it off, smiling cutely.

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet, and I was just wondering if you would like to go eat something down at the lobby? I really don't like eating by myself." She added at the end, her hand fidgeting a bit. I don't know why, but she seemed a bit nervous. "Hmm, sure. I'm starving anyways." I answered, and her face immediately brightened, showing me the gap in her tooth. "Great. I'll wait for you downstairs," was all she said before giving me one last smile and marching away.

Once I closed the door, I decided to take a quick shower, and get dressed in the white sundress she gave me. The dress fitted me somewhat awkwardly since she was a bit taller and had slightly wider hips. Once I was done getting ready, I grabbed my car key so I could drop it off at the front desk. With that, I left the room as quickly and quietly as possible, trying not to wake Godric, who was still sleeping. I took the fancy looking elevator and went strait to the Lobby. I dropped my key at the front desk so they could pick up my car and bring my clothes.

It wasn't hard to find Sookie, since she was waiting for me by the bar, flipping through a menu. I quickly moved toward where the blond was sitting. She looked up when I pulled the seat in front of her. "Oh look at you; you look cute as a button in that dress." She complemented smiling sweetly. "Thanks, but I don't think I fill it as well as you do" I replied my cheeks turning slightly pink. She waved it off as she handed me a menu that was on the table by her side. We both set down quietly flipping through the pages, until a waiter came to take our orders. She ordered the egg omelet, while I had their pancakes. "So…" She said once the waiter left. "Is it really true that you're Sarah Newlin's sister?" She questioned sounding interested. "Yes." I simply answered. "Wow, I see the resemblance, but I thought he was joking when Jason told me."

"Is it really _that_ shocking I'm her sister?" I asked with a low voice. _Could it really be __**that**__ bad people are so shocked to know we're related? Is it really that impossible, that a girl like me wants to be here, to fall in love with a vampire like Godric?_ "No, no, I don't mean it like that. Trust me; it's not_ impossible_ to fall in _love_ with a vampire, especially with a man like Godric." I stared at her with my mouth slightly open. _Did I say that out loud?_ "How could you possibly know that…? I mean… I don't love him… I like him… you know in a friendly—" She cut my awkward babbling, her face showing a soft smile.

"I'm not blind you know, It's written all over your face. I saw how you were looking at him on the rooftop… and the kiss by the stairs…" I could feel my face turning red as I blushed at what she was saying. She must have noticed my red face because she smirked, and continued with what she was saying, trying to make me blush harder. "I wouldn't just kiss any guy like that, unless I have feelings for him. You guys were like sucking each other's face—"

"Ok! Ok! I admit the true, so please stop saying that." I accepted looking away. By now, my face was probably turning completely red as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "You're just too cute." She laughed, just then the waiter came with our food and placed them neatly on the table. "So, is your boyfriend a vampire?" I questioned, changing the subject as well as wondering about her relationship with the vampires around here. "Yeah, his name is Bill." She stated chewing on her food_. "Vampire Bill"… I don't know but it sounded weird to picture a vampire with a name like that._ But then, I immediately remembered the mysterious looking guy, with dark hair and deep blue eyes that I have seen a few times.

Sookie and I continued talking. She told me about her first meeting with Bill, which happened where she works as a waitress at the local establishment called "Merlotte's bar and Grille". She told me how it was love at first sight, and the way she was instantly drawn to him, as he was to her. She continued on telling me about the first time she had his blood, and the sort of side effects she had experienced. I was very glad she told me about the blood, I was able to gain more information from her insight than Godric's. Even though he was very cute at the way he explained, but I was able to learn more from someone who had firsthand experience. It all made sense, the sexual desire, the way how I want to jump Godric every second and do very naughty things to him. The highly sensitive sense, like how I could smell every single ingredient in my food. It was true, she was able to explain it a lot better.

Sookie and I sat there for about an hour, talking about fandom topics, just enjoying a conversation. We even talked about vampires and there ability as well as there diets. She told me how they find virgin blood quite tasty; at least that was what she knew from her experience. The next topic that came up was family. I knew what happened to her grandmother awhile back, when Jason talked about it at "The Light of Day Retreat." But I was surprised when she told me about how she lost both her parents at age 7. She said they died in a flash flood. I was able to relate to her since I also lost both of my parents at a young age too. This was another in-common we had, beside both of us being in love with a vampire. It was in the middle of our conversation when Jason came over and interrupted us. "Hey Sook, come on we got to get moving." She looked at her wrist watch before she quickly got up.

"Wait, you're leaving?" I question slightly surprised. I wish they could stay longer; it was nice to talk to someone you can relate too. "Yeah, I haven't packed yet, and on top of that we're driving, so we have to leave now if we want to get home before it gets dark." She explained. "I'll see you before I leave." Was all she said before she rushed off, leaving me with Jason.

I looked up at him giving him a soft greeting. He smiled leaning forward on the bar. "So how does it feel to be on TV?" He questioned wiggling his eyebrows and giving me a goofy smile. I stared at him inquisitively, not having any idea what he was talking about. He must have seen the look on my face because he tried to elaborate. "You know… the News." He motion with his hand as if that was all the explanation I needed. "What are you talking about?" I knew Jason was a bit loose, but seriously, I had no clue what he was talking about.

"You got to be shiting me, you don't know about that?" he questioned looking taken-aback. "You were on Channel 4 News this morning. Steve and Sarah were saying something about you being kidnapped by vampires and stuff." If my jaw could hit the floor it would have been now. I was beyond shocked. I talked to Sarah last night, and she didn't say a thing about this. How could this happen? Are they trying to get me killed? Don't they know how dangerous this could be? This is Texas for god's sake, we're known for being hostile. Don't they know how many vampire hating people are out there? The moment they find out that I'm not kidnapped, I'm going to be publicly known as a fangbanger.

I quickly got out of my seat, run toward the elevator, leaving Jason where he sat. If what he said was true, I have to let Godric know. He will know what to do. I quickly got in the elevator, going up to the room, and continued running the moment I exited. Once I was halfway in the hallway, just when I was almost ten feet away from the room Godric and I was staying, something moved in the far corner of my vision. But before I could even look back, or before even I could hope to react, an icy cold hand clamped around my mouth as an arm wrapped painfully tight around my waist. I stumbled as I was dragged backward in super speed into one of the rooms. My mind instantly switched in overdrive, as I started freaking out. My back was smacked hard against the back of the door that closed behind me.

In front of me, stood a very angry looking Eric, his cold fingers wrapped around my neck tightly, almost choking me. His vampire fang SNAPPED out with a sharp clicking sound as he sneered in my face. "You had something to do with this, don't you?" He growled motioning toward the TV with his head as his face seemed to get angrier. This was a complete different Eric. This was a scarily darker, more animalistic Eric. I knew he didn't like me from the beginning, I knew the fact that I was related to Steve immediately put me on his bad side.

My shocked and terrified eyes slowly moved to the TV. And it was true, there I was, my high school ID picture being brought casted in the corner, as Steve and Nan Flanagan, the spokesperson for the American Vampire League, argued over my kidnapping. My head couldn't seem to adjust to what was going on, and not to mention, the fact that I had a very scary looking vampire threatening me didn't seem to help either. Eric's harsh voice seemed to bring me back to him, "This was your plan, wasn't it? Drawing yourself in using Godric, so you could finish what the fellowship started." I didn't know where he was coming up with these ideas, but before I could even attempt to answer him, a loud knock came from the door I was forcefully pressed to. "Eric, open up! It's me, Sookie." I could hear the blonde's voice come through behind the door. I'm sure the tall vampire already knew who it was before she even said so, but he slowly release his grip anyways.

I quickly moved away, giving some distance between him and myself. He slowly opened the door, and Sookie heatedly marched in uninvited. "Shame on you, Eric! Frightening the poor girl, I could hear her thoughts all the way from my room." She scolded the big bad vampire, not even scared about the fact he had about a foot on her. It might have been funny if I wasn't so confused with what she said. _Did she just say hear my thoughts?_ "What took you so long, can't you carry out a simple task without going all…Sookie." He reprimanded looking irritated.

"Well, I don't see you doing the mind reading, so you can shut up and keep your criticism to yourself. It's not as easy as it sounds, you know, and for your information, I took as long as I did because I was digging up some stuff." She told him off, one of her hand on her waist. Ok, is it just me, or is this conversation getting more ridiculous by the second. I cleared my throat loudly, breaking their argument. I didn't have to know what it was, but I could tell there was some tension going on with them.

They both turned toward me before Sookie spoke. "She is clean, Eric. She is innocent." She said, her eyes softening when she looked toward me. "Are you absolutely positive?" The vampire questioned strongly as if I wasn't even there. "Yes, I'm positive Eric. She… she is in love with him." She affirmed her voice low at the end. "Huh, I hope she doesn't expect her feeling be to returned." Eric smirked as he said this, his eye glancing up and down my form.

"Come on, you can't be _that_ dense about this sort of stuff. You have seen them together on the rooftop; it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on. Besides, Godric isn't like you; he is not a cold hearted jerk." She replied harshly, her wittiness coming out, as well as her sharp tongue. Eric's face seemed to change, like he was analyzing something. "Godric is a two thousand year old vampire, like he would actually fall a victim to such intolerance human emotion." He said it with a dry voice, as if he himself didn't believe at what he said.

Before Sookie could reply to what he said, I quickly jumped in, cutting her off. "Ok, what the _hell_ is going on?" I spoke loudly. As much as I enjoyed the interesting conversation, I really didn't like being talked about like I'm not even standing in front of them. It was Sookie who answered my question. "I… I can read minds, and when we saw the News this morning, Eric sent me to spy on you to see if you had anything to do with what was going on. I'm really sorry, Annabel. I know I should have respected your privacy, but it was entirely _his _fault." She motioned toward Eric, who rolled his eyes at her.

"You're telepathic? Are you shiting me?" I voiced sounding like Jason. "What are you?" I questioned, not giving her time reply. "I'm just a waitress." She stated innocently. I didn't know if I should be freaked out, or think this is was the coolest thing ever. One thing was for sure, now everything seemed to make sense. The way she talked as if she knew what I was going to say before I said it. And when she came to my room… She didn't come to see me because she actually wanted a female company, no, she came looking for dirt, and I sat there opening up everything because i thought she was nice. I'm such a fool.

"No, no, it wasn't like that at all. I did not expect you to actually be this nice, being part of a Newlin and everything. I thought it was a façade you were putting on, but you were really as sweet and kind as Jason said you were. The whole time he defended you, and I should've listened to him. I hope we can still be friends, Annabel." she said sincerely, taking step forward. It felt a bit weird to have someone reply to my thoughts like that, but I could tell Sookie was a nice girl. She was only doing what Eric ordered her to do, so I guess it was ok. I let out sigh, smiling at her. I can't believe she is a mind reader, but I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more interesting as time goes on.

* * *

**_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reading, and i hope you like it. oh, please check out some new banners in my homepage. _**

**_your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D_**

**_see you in next chapter:)_**


	22. Chapter 22 Be My Rock and Fortress

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, how are you guys? I have good news... I'm starting to get over my writer block. yay! I was able to write this chapter a lot easier than the last one. The funny thing is, all I had to do was watch all the Godric scenes all over again, and I was inspired to write immediately. So, here is chapter 22, I hope you like it. I know things are moving slow, particularly the pass few chapters, but no worries. Starting next chapter, things will be stepping forward. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I actually had this chapter finished 3 days ago, but I couldnt post it cause I had a few last minute changes. oh, oh, I almost forgot, please listen to the song at the bottom, it goes perfectly with this chapter. **

**I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers, JJ-Jefferu, Kaulitzluver483, Nocturnal Rose, princess moon shadow, DarkAngel620, lilly, downbelowgirl, m, SweetFreesia, midnightquiver, Kurox, nerd girl, wolviegurl, ..LoVe, odeepblue, SAM101, xoxo16, Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover, Haru's Cowgirl, vanou1991, TwilightxXxChild. I also would like to say thanks to my readers too. you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_All the **thoughts** in your mind you** can say them to me**. _  
_All the **tears** in your eyes you **can let them fall free **_  
_When you're seen, when you hide, either way** I swear **that _  
**_I will be_**

_Here with you don't be** scared **_  
_you can lose **yourself **_  
_Close your eyes the **coast is clear**, I **will guard you **well _  
_Save the words **rest your soul **in the silence, baby _  
**_Don't you fear_**

_I'm the place **you can rest **when your** dreams go blind **_  
_I'm the **breath you can tail **when you're** trapped inside **_  
_You're the reason, I get through _  
_You were _**_there for me _**  
_I'm here _**_for you_**

_You brought me back **to life **_  
_Lit my sky** on fire **_  
_opened up **my eyes **_  
_**I will be**._

**_I Will Be by Stanfour_**

**Chapter Twenty Two - Be My Rock and Fortress**

I stared blankly in front of me, one part of me in shock, as the other lost in thought. My head was running a million miles per hour, everything twisting and turning together. I was sitting on the side of the bed, my suitcase wide open. My hands seemed to move on its own according, my tense body robotically shifting around, organizing and folding my clothes. My car had finally been picked up by one of the hotel members, bringing the suitcases I had left in the car with them. Since some of the stuff was packed in rush, I had to properly fold it and separated it before putting it away in the huge walk in closet that was by the bedroom. I didn't think it was necessary to do anything with my stuff, since I didn't know anything about our living condition, but Godric had said we will be staying in this hotel for about a month or two until his "nest" is suitably repaired.

My hands continued moving subconsciously, doing their job properly without knowing what I was doing. Everything ached, my head, my body and specially my heart, from the way my thoughts were jumping all over the place. With what happened to day, I know for a fact no one would disagree with me if I say, today was one of the craziest day of my life. After finding out that I was on the News for being kidnapped, and learning that my new friend, Sookie, was in fact a mind reader, and not to mention discovering that Eric Northman suspected _me_ for being a threat to Godric. Sure, I had forgiven Sookie for invading my privacy without a permission, but I guess as long as it proved to Eric that I was innocent, I was completely ok with it. Now that she had gone back to her hometown, I am grateful that she was here. I don't know how I would have been able to explain to Eric that I had no part in what was going on. But that was not what troubled my thoughts. It wasn't the News, or Eric's intimidating threats, or even Sookie's telepathic power. It was my sister, Sarah.

After the whole crazy mess with the News, I decided to find out exactly what was going on by calling my sister. When she answered the phone, I was expecting her to come up with an excuse how this was the best thing for me, and how I should come home, or how they were willing to use any means necessary to show the vampires' true colors. Even if they had to lie by saying I was kidnapped. But I was completely and utterly not ready for what she had said. I repeated her words over and over, trying to find the reason behind it. _"I had to do, what I had to do, Anna. I'm trying to fix my marriage. I am sorry that I haven't been a good sister to you, but you made your choice. You __**chose**__ a vampire over your family, you chose Godric over us. So I'm doing the same. I am sorry, but I'm __**choosing**__ Steve. Know that whenever you want to come back, Anna, you still have home here. This is still __**home**__." _I replayed her words again, remembering how her voice sounded shaky and low.

I bit on my bottom lip to keep myself from crying. The only explanation I could come up with why she was saying this was Steve. The last time I talked to her, she was worried sick for not answering my phone. And now, she basically disowned me as a sister. It can't be her, there is no way she would abandon me completely. It has to be Steve, he had gotten to her, and somehow brain washed her like he did with most of the people at the fellowship. I wasn't even able to explain my side of the story before she hanged up on me.

But she must have known that I wasn't choosing Godric over her. I have chosen Godric over everything, but _her_. She is always going to be my big sister, my own flesh and blood, my only family left. But I guess that wasn't important to her, and it wasn't like I'm asking her to put me above her husband. I just want us to go back to the way we used to, before she married Steve, before we had grown apart. Yet, part of me was saying, _if she could turn her back on me and not care if she was putting me in danger by exposing me on TV, well, so can I. _But then again, the calm and rational part of me was saying that Steve was using her and me, he was using both of us. I have flipped through some of the channels and seen the broadcasting all over the News. This was a huge publicity for the fellowship. People are wondering what was going on with the vampire community, with Steve's parents being killed, and now his sister in law was kidnapped by vampires.

I looked up when I heard a footsteps coming toward me. My hands paused in what they were doing, as well as my haywire thoughts. It was Godric that came out of the bathroom, wearing only his white pants, as he towel dried his wet hair. It has been a few hours since sundown, and the first thing Eric did when Godric woke up was inform him about the News. Godric did not react like I expected him to do so. He just simply waved it off saying it was just another part of Steve's scheme, and it wasn't necessary to strain over it too much, and that The American Vampire League will take care of it. I felt like he was just saying that to spare me the stress, probably noticing how worried I was. It was easy for him to know how I felt every second of the day, with the blood and all.

I shook my head trying to break free from my thoughts. My headache just seemed to increase the more I thought about this. I dropped the shirt I was folding and got up, before slowly walking toward where Godric stood. He had stopped what he was doing to merely gaze at the dazed look on my face. I stepped closer and pressed both of my hands to his chest, gliding it up and down to feel the cool and slightly dampness of his skin. He had taken a shower a few minutes ago, leaving his cold body even cooler. I focused my mind on a particular spot on his chest, trying to force away the jumbled up thoughts. Godric rested his finger tip under my chin, raising my face to look me in the eyes.

"I sense a great disturbance in you, Anna. Tell me what's troubling you?" He questioned his voice low and comforting. I bit on my bottom lip harder, fighting the tears that threaten to fall. I know he already knows what was upsetting me. He was just in the next room when I was talking to Sarah, and I am positive he had heard the conversation between us. I could tell he was just being polite, giving me a chance to share whatever I wanted. I shook my head, the tears winning as it started to fall down my cheeks. I jerked myself toward Godric, yanking him closer in the process. I buried my face in his shoulder, my arms wrapping around his neck tightly, almost choking him, well, its not he needed to breathe.

I felt him drop his towel, pulling both of his hands around my waist, drawing me close, as if it was possible to get any closer. Our body was pressed together from top to bottom. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck, as his fingers stroked the spot in a soothing way. "Shhh, it will be alright, Anna, everything will be alright." He assured sweetly. He was getting better at this, better at comforting me. I remember when I first cried on him, it was back at the fellowship when Steve manhandled me, and he was so awkward at it back then, not having any idea what to do with me. In a very little time we have grown closer so much, learning each other as if we were books. I pressed my lips to his collarbone, loving every feeling that stirred inside me. I took a deep breath, inhaling his sweet, captivating aroma that danced underneath my nose. I felt like I have waited forever to be held like this. I have grown to love him so much that I can't see myself living a second without him.

I pulled back slightly to look up at him with teary eyes. His hand that was behind my neck moved to wipe the leftover tears. I moved closer pressing my forehead against his. He let his enchanting eyes close, taking in a breath. I always loved his reaction when I was this close to him. I loved how he would slightly brush his nose against mine. I loved how his lips would twitch, but I didn't know if it was from wanting to kiss me, or if it was from straining himself back. I didn't care which one it was, I loved it all, every second of it. Godric's head angled slightly His lips barely touching mine, as his hand gently held the side of my face. I couldn't help but smile to myself. It's funny how one minute I was crying the next I was smiling. It seemed like he knows exactly what to do to cheer me up. He was my rock, the ground I stood on; he was my strength to everything.

The smile seemed contagious as it spread across my cheeks. It seemed like the moment I stepped in to his arms was the moment my cluttered thought disappeared. I always said he could make everything better, and it never once failed me. With a new rush of contentment, I decided to tease him a bit, as I lightly licked his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. I felt him tense slightly before pulling me closer, my chest pressed against his bare ones. Since I had changed out of Sookie's dress in to a gray thin strap tank top, the coldness of his skin sipped through the thin garment to my breast. I held back a moan as I licked at his lips again. He let out almost unhearable growl as He slowly and lightly moved his lips on mine, lips caressing lips. He slowly increased the pressure and used his lips to gradually part my mouth. As if it had a mind of its own, my tongue slid out between my lips, meeting his half way. God, I loved him so much.

"_Godric is a two thousand year old vampire, like he would actually fall a victim to such intolerance human emotion." _

Eric's voice echoed in my head. I couldn't help but pull back from the kiss, as I stared at his beautiful face. He slowly opened his alluring eyes as well, scanning my face with a confused look. I could tell he was sensing my emotion again, probably wondering what was going on with me, why I pull back from the kiss all of the sudden. I kept on gazing in to his charismatic eyes, hoping I could find the answer I was looking for, _begging_ him to give me the answer I was looking for. He studied my face as well, endeavoring to find out what I was asking. My heart thumped against my ribs, as the seconds passed, the beating and thrashing of my heart was getting louder and faster. _Tell me Godric, do you feel the same way as I do?_ I voiced in my head, wishing the blood-bond could work as a mind reading power too. He didn't say anything, but he just simply raised his hand and laid it flatly against my chest, right above my heart, feeling the hammering between my ribs. "…Anna-" but before he could even start to saying what was on his mind, he was interrupted by the topping sound on our bedroom door. We both looked toward it, seeing Eric standing there, his eyes traveling from me to Godric, then landing on the older vampire's hand that was pressed against my chest. I jerked back slightly, moving away from Godric. _Awkward…_

"We have a visitor." Eric stated calmly, but I could tell he was beyond irritated by whomever this guest was, from the way his eyes were hard and fists were clenching. I thought when first Eric entered into the room, he was here to say good bye, since he was suppose to go back to Louisiana tonight, back to his life. I can't say I'm not very happy about that, part of me was saying "_good riddance_." I mean I understand he was just looking out for Godric, but I wish he could see I'm not here to cause any harm.

I followed Eric out of the room, as Godric pulled on a shirt and trail behind us. The moment my eyes landed on our guest, I knew immediately who this new person was. Our visitor was none other than Nan Flanagan, the spokesperson for the American Vampire League. She looked taken-aback when she saw me, as she stared at me with her mouth slightly opened. "You. Fucking. Bastards." She cursed her eyes never leaving me, but I could tell the curses were aimed at the vampires besides me. I looked away unable to look her in the eyes, rather surprised by her cursing. I have seen her arguing with Steve on TV all the time, and she was always well spoken, as well as had proper mannered personality, so cursing was the last thing I expected from her.

"You are fuckin' retard, you know that. What the fuck were you thinking, kidnapping a Newlin? Is this you way of 'sticking it to the man,' huh?" This time her question was targeted at Godric. He didn't reply to her, he calmly placed a hand on my back to lead me toward the white leather couch that was in front of her. "I assure you, I had no part in your accusation; Annabel is here on her own according." He spoke, his voice kept neutral. The fact that he sounded like he didn't care seemed to piss off Miss Flanagan. "I don't give a shit if you kidnapped her or not, the fact the she is here is all they need. Do you have any idea the kind of PR mess this is causing? I'm still trying to clean up after your last disaster, I'm not your fuckin' maid. I should've drained you bastards when I had the chance." She voiced sounding aggravated with the whole situation, but before she could continue her scolding, Eric's voice erupted with a growl. "You're really starting to get on my last nerve." There was a threat in his voice, as his eyes were sat on her deathly.

"Oh, I'm getting on your last nerves, try being me you son of a bitch." She spit her answer at Eric, before she turned her head toward me. "Now, you," she said motioning toward me. "Pack up your stuff, you're leaving." She stated firmly. My hand immediately shot to grab Godric's that was by my side, as shock went through my body. "She is _not _leaving unless it is her wish to do so." Godric stated his voice going rigid. His fingers moved, intertwining with mine. Somehow, this seemed to give me hope that Godric is not going to let me go without a fight. My fingers gripped harder on his hand, and his thumb slowly started to move back and forth, catching Eric's interest. "You are not the goddamn sheriff anymore, you do what I say." The female vampire demanded. I slightly turned to look at him, wondering why he never told me that he was no longer the sheriff. _Maybe he was planning on telling me later._

"I don't know who you think you are, but he doesn't have to do a shit you say." Eric spoke, his voice sounding so harsh that it made me recoil. Eric could really be scary when he wanted, but Miss Flanagan didn't seem fazed by him. She merely rolled her eyes. "Trust me, if I were you, I would be kissing my ass right about now." She replied calmly to his threat. The whole time I was waiting for Godric to fight back, to say something to the way she was disrespecting him. He didn't even move in his seat, besides holding my hand. Then I remembered that he was the same way at the fellowship, taking whatever Steve was throwing at him. I slowly turned toward the guest vampire once more, deciding to say something before she and Eric started arguing again.

"Umm, excuse me, Miss Flanagan… hmm… my birthday is in four days-" But she interrupted my awkward and hesitated words I was trying to form, as she waved it off. "Good for you, now, get up and pack." She spoke sounding not even interested. "No, wait… hmm… I will be eighteen in four days. I will be legal to do whatever I want. Sarah and Steve will no longer be my guardians. They will not be responsible for me. Please, Miss Flanagan, I really want to stay here... I dont want to leave Godric." I stated with a shaky voice, holding tighter on Godric's hand, begging in the inside she will accept this. It was true, July 29 was my birthday. In four days, I will be legal to do what I want with my life.

Eric's eyes moved back to Godric's hand I was griping like my life depended on it, as he stared at the way Godric's thumb was softly gracing over my knuckles. He seemed to study it, somehow hoping to get whatever answer he was looking for just by our actions. Miss Flanagan was quiet for moment thinking over the situation. She slowly let out a tired sigh before she spoke, "_Fine_." It came out as a forced answer. "But you have to lay low until this shit blows over." I nodded eagerly, feeling happy that I was staying.

She snapped her fingers, and her assistance, who I haven't noticed standing by the door, pulled out a tan folder from a briefcase as he came forward and handed to her. She flipped through it once before passing it to me. "This basically states that you _were not_ kidnapped, and what ever involvement you had with the vampire community was on your free will, so sign and date on the highlighted spots." I quickly skimmed through the paper, just making sure it was what she had said, before signing multiple places with a pen that was in side the folder. Once the female vampire accepted the folder back, smirk slowly formed on her lips. It was sort of an evil smirk that made her look a bit twisted. "Oh, I can't wait to rub this in Steve's face. I'm going to _enjoy_ every second of It." she stated making Eric smirk also. It seemed like this was the only thing they could agree on.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. Thank you again:D_**

**_see you in next chapter:)_**


	23. Chapter 23 Bring Me Happiness

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, I came baring a new chapter. So, here is chapter 23, I have to say I had lots of fun righting this chapter. I know you guys want something… spicy between Anna and Godric, and trust me there will be one soon, but since Anna is so Christian, she really have to revaluate her believes and what she really want from Godric. But don't worry, it won't take to long. As for this chapter, it focuses more on them trying to get used to living together. Anyways enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. **

**I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers, Charmedgrays, odeepblue, Labyrinth Lover, m, ShiloCoulter, bigboss, Rebecca, DarkAngel620, Lilly, Kurox, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, midnightquiver, ..LoVe, princess moon shadow, wolviegurl, MidnightBlueWolf, musical flower, Sammy, Haru's Cowgirl, Fluttering Phalanges, Liliana Compton, perfect-piscies, Kaulitzluver483, ButterflyCry, tweety, vanou1991, Tiffeny, Procrastination Possum, downbelowgirl. I also would like to say thanks to my readers too. you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours_  
_To touch, just to feel **a love** that seems to **overpower me**_  
_**She's all** I'll ever **need**_  
_And you know **her love** just **hypnotizes me**_  
_'Til All I see is- **Beautiful**_

_At night I dream that you were **sent** **to me** from **heaven**_  
_My Life, it seems **so lonely** here **without your presence**_  
_You could **change** my **everyday**_  
_And I could never **think of love** without **your name**_  
_As you remain- **Beautiful**_

_And all this time you're **changing** me to something **better**_  
_A** love so high** that everyday that we're **together**_  
_I will leave the world **below**_  
_**Until your heart** becomes the only thing **I know**_  
_All I know is- **Beautiful**_

_**Beautiful by Trading Yesterday**_

**Chapter Twenty Three - Bring M****e Happiness**

It has been two days since the whole ordeal with Nan Flanagan, and things have settled down since then. Nan must have presented my arrangement with the vampire community, because the fellowship has been withdrawn about my kidnapping. They just seemed to focus on the publicity they gained over the whole situation, preaching whenever they get the chance. To be honest, I don't really care what they do, as long as they don't cause any trouble for me or Godric. I do not want to deal with anything that has to do with the fellowship.

I'm just extremely happy I don't get to leave Godric. In fact, I have been quite content the passed few days. I guess part of me believes that it has to do with Eric going back to Louisiana, back to his life. It was a lot easier without him hovering over my shoulder, waiting for me to do something he deemed threatening to Godric. I think I have learned a lot about Eric in the short time I have known him. Even though he had many qualities that make me wonder, how a vampire like Godric could create someone such as Eric, but there is one trait he had shown the most that made me admire him. It was his loyalty to Godric. I guess it's true what people say, you can find diamonds under the dirt, you just have to look hard enough. And in my book, loyalty has a greater meaning.

"_Take care of Godric."_ I recalled Eric's voice, thinking over the small conversation we had before he went back to his home. Before I could even reply to what he had said, He had stepped forward using his vampire speed, treading into my personal space as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. _"If you do anything that remotely jeopardize Godric's safety, I will sip you dry and bury your body where no one could find you." _He had said his last threat in a dark voice that made me freeze where I stood in shock. He had pulled back to look me in the eyes, and that was when I saw the little smirk on his lips as he stretched his hand to pat the top of my head like I was a child. That was when I realized this was his way of saying, I accept you, but if you do anything to hurt Godric, I'll kill you. Seriously, I feel more like the guy than the girl in this relationship.

I couldn't help but smile, shaking my head, focusing back to my currant task, which was cooking. Even though Camilla hotel has wonderful foods, I really didn't want to order room service anymore. I don't like being locked in the hotel room all day, especially since I usually wake up before Godric, and it made me feel restless to just sit around. So I decided, from now on, I'll be cooking and cleaning after myself. It seemed like Godric didn't really mind the idea as long as it made me happy.

Although Camilla hotel was beautiful and well designed with a huge kitchen stacked with all the top dated quality essentials, there was nothing that could be cooked in the cabinets. All they had was canned food. I guess it's logical since this is technically a vampire hotel, and it's not necessary to stock on food. Part of me was very glad that they did not have any fresh food supply, because Godric and I had tons of fun grocery shopping yesterday in the Mega mart.

Even though Nan Flanagan had told me to lay low until the whole kidnapping situation blows over, we really didn't care about drawing any attention to ourselves, as I jumped into the grocery cart, while Godric pushed me around in the aisles, picking up what we needed. We even had an older couple come up to us saying we reminded them of their self when they were younger. Godric only smirked as I waved at them, probably thinking about how much older he was compared to them, and they thought we were just a teenage couple.

I shook my head breaking my thought, turning toward the small TV in the kitchen. I was watching "The Perspective with Victoria Davis," and their special program call, "How to Dine with a Vampire." After our shopping yesterday, I started cooking immediately when we got back to the hotel. It felt a bit weird as I sat there by the coffee table eating my freshly cooked meal, while Godric was just nursing a Trublood. It didn't feel right with me to have him just sit there. The whole point of me sitting there was so I could have a proper meal with him, but I can't really do that since vampires don't eat. So tonight I decided to watch the show, which seemed pretty good since their guest was top chef Tom Hanks. He was basically blending some fruits and vegetables that have great vitamins and nutrition for dinner.

I chopped some vegetables swiftly, following the direction on the TV without missing a beat. I continued adding some warm water and red strawberry food coloring to make it look like a Trublood, before blending them again with the fruits and vegetables. I was just about to chop some last minute seasoning herbs when I felt cold lips on my neck and a pair of arms around my waist. I arched my neck up slightly giving _him_ more space. He pulled me back closer to his hard chest as his lips took pleasure softly nibbling at the newly gained neckline. My hand paused in what they were doing, as my knees went weak. My hands caught the edge of the countertop to support my shaky knees. "Godric, you're going to make me cut myself if you keep distracting me like that." I voiced with a low voice. He drew back from me before placing one last kiss. I turned toward him as he leaned on the counter.

"I see you're up, I didn't even hear you come in." I spoke glancing at his soft features. He was wearing a simple white shirt and gray sweatpants. "I was hoping to surprise you. You were quite caught up in what you were doing." He replied glancing at the blender. I turned back to my now forgotten herbs as I picked up my knife to chop again. "I didn't want you to just sit there and watch me eat, so I'm making this drinkable meal, sort of like a human Trublood." I spoke with my back to him as I continued on my task. "You shouldn't be too concerned. I rather enjoy watching you eat." He voiced with a noticeable amusement in his voice. "Yeah, I know. You're always staring at me when I eat." I chuckle at his little weird behavior. It was true, even back in the cage he always seemed to stare at me when I ate, like I was doing the most fascinating thing in the world. I turned toward him to find him gazing at me with a soft look.

"Well, are you going to stand there and stare at me all day, or are you going to help?" I questioned curiously, raising my eyebrow at him. His lips tagged up slightly in his rare smile as he stepped closer. "Is there something I could assist you with?" he questioned his eyes scanning at the vegetables. "Well, there isn't much to do here, but you could be my blender boy if you like." I spoke with a laugh. He shook his head at me before eyeing the blender. "I'm not quite fond of the name, but it seems like a simple task." He voiced as if to himself.

As I turned toward him to give him his directions, I saw his finger pressed the "on" button on the blender. "Wait, Godric, no—" Before I could even finish my sentence, the machine had turned on. Everything happened within a second. I jumped to turn off the blender as the content it held inside went BOOM. It was amazing the reflex Godric possessed. Within the same second, he was already out of the way using his vampire speed, but too bad for a slow poke me. I was covered with the warm red smoothie from top to bottom. I slowly raised my arm to wipe the gooey juice off my face, before turning toward Godric, who stood about ten feet away from me, with his mouth slightly opened.

He didn't say anything. All he did was just stand there, looking completely shocked. The look he had on his face when the blender exploded on him was so utterly priceless, that I couldn't help, but crack up in a loud laughter. I know my dinner is probably ruined, but the whole situation was absolutely hilarious. "You were supposed to… close the blender… before you turn it on." I spoke in-between laughter wiping the hilarity tears off my face. Godric let out a soft chuckle also, even though his laughter seemed toward my reaction than the explosion.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down from my laughter. "Hey, Godric," I called bringing his focus to my face. "How about a hug?" I questioned wiggling my eyebrows at him, opening my arms and stepping closer, still covered in my dinner. Godric scanned my smoothie covered body before shaking his head. "Perhaps not." He replied making me giggle.

"What? But it's not fair. You're all clean and I'm wearing my dinner." I whined like a child, moving closer, making Godric step back. He didn't seem to trust me, like I would jump him or something, as he let out a few more chuckles again. "How bout we negotiate? I'm willing to offer you all the hugs you desire, _after_ you clean up." He said announcing his proposition, sounding more like a business matter. I faked a pout stomping my foot, before turning toward the bathroom. "Fine, I'll clean up." I spoke puckering my bottom lip like a little girl. As I marched toward the bathroom, in the far corner of my vision, I could see Godric following behind me.

I picked up the towel that was hanging on the hook at the back of the bathroom door, and started wetting it. I was trying not to laugh when I saw Godric's reflection in the mirror, as he stepped behind me. He stretched his arm to take the wet towel from my hand before he turned me around. I smiled cheekily at him as he grabbed my waist to lift me up on to the sink. I wrapped my dangling legs around the back of his knees, pulling him closer. He softly grabbed my chin tilting it up, so he could wipe the mess off my face.

"It appears you find humor in my misfortune with the cooking supply." He stated, his voice coming out more of a question, focusing on his task to clean my face like I was a toddler. "Naa, that could happen to anyone. I was laughing more at your expression really. You should have seen your face; it was the funniest thing I have ever seen." I laughed recalling his reaction. "Huh, I was merely caught off guard." He defended moving the towel to wipe my neck. "Sure honey, whatever floats your boat." I murmured snickering to myself. I could tell Godric also found the situation funny as he had that amused sparkle in his eyes, as well as the tag at the corner of his lips. It was cute of him to defend himself, like any normal human guy would. I guess no matter what you are or how old you are, once a guy, always a guy.

The room was quiet as he cleaned my face thoroughly. This closeness seemed to give me a chance to examine his beautiful face. It was obvious Godric had changed since I first met him. His lovely silver blue eyes seemed more vibrant than ever, as if it was glowing. His cold, pale face had the usual pasty look to it, yet it appeared warm. Not temperature warm, but more like… like he was alive. His soft kissable lips were slightly parted, his entire focus being put on his mission to make my face and neck spotless. Godric's gaze moved to meet mine, as if just noticing the intense look I was giving him. His hand paused in what they were doing, as he raised his eyebrow at me. "What?" he question, his voice coming out soft and low. My hand seemed to move on its own according, as I gently grabbed on the soft material of his shirt, pulling him even closer, my legs tightening around his knees. He slowly dropped the towel into the sink, before his hand coming up to graze the back of my neck.

"You're beautiful," was all I could whisper before his lips lightly met mine. The feathery brush of his cool lips was so gentle, tender, and soft, yet it held so much emotion that my brain could not comprehend it, nor deciphered the message behind it. His lips softly nipped on my bottom ones, his hand moving to the back of my head, burying his fingers into my hair as he deepened the simple kiss. A tornado like passion seemed swirl around us, pulling me deeper into him. There was a definite secret message within the kiss, but my head was so lost that I didn't even try to understand why he was kissing me so lovingly. All I could do was just bask in the feverish feeling that created in the pit of my stomach.

He slowly pulled back, his thumb brushing against my cheek. All I could do was sit there like a lifeless doll, not even able to open my eyes. I couldn't help but just soak the reverberation of the kiss, feeling utterly breathless. "I am sorry I ruined your… hmm… drinkable meal." He voiced quietly, apologizing for what happened. "Hmm, if that's why you kissed me like that then, you are welcome to ruin whatever you like." I spoke still trying to recover from the aftereffect, as I slowly opened my eyes to see Godric's smiling face. "Perhaps you should change." He advised his eyes glancing at my white tank top, well, what's left of it at least. Even my cotton pink short had its share of the splattered juice. "I think I need a quick shower." I stated stepping down off the sink. Godric nodded, giving me one last quick peck on the lips before leaving the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to shower the mess off of me. It is only after I got out of the shower that I realized I forgot to bring a change of clothes. I didn't even have a towel since we already used it to clean my face. "Note to self, always keep an extra towel in the bathroom." I murmured to myself as I stepped out of the bathtub completely naked. I slowly tiptoed toward the door, before slowly opening it to stick my head out, to take a peek outside. The small hallway that connected the living room and the bedroom was empty. My head immediately started conjuring plans to just dash toward the bedroom, before Godric could get a glimpse of me.

I shook my head rejecting the idea, for it was far too risky. When I couldn't come up with anything else, I decided to do the only thing I could do. "Godric." I called out loudly. Not a moment later, I saw him coming toward me from the living room. "Hi," I waved at him poking my hand out, and he immediately seemed to understand the predicament I was in, as his shoulder shook while trying to keep his laughter. I couldn't help but blush furiously from the situation I put myself in. "Can I please get some clothe? I'm getting cold here." I voiced, smiling as sweetly as I could muster. He continued on chuckling softly at me as he shook his head, before walking toward the bedroom to fetch me some clothing.

I continued on standing there still on my tiptoes, waiting for him to return. After a minute or two, he came back holding a plain yellow summer dress and a white _panties_. I could feel my face turn vibrant red as I blushed heatedly. The moment he got close, I shot my arm out and yank my panties out of his hand. "Did you just… went through my panties drawer?" I questioned staring up at him, my face getting redder by the second. Godric stared back at me innocently, his face looking puzzled. "Wasn't that your wish, for me to retrieve you clothing?" He questioned as if going through my panties drawer wasn't a big deal. "Yes, but… you know what, never mind. Thanks for the help." I gave him a quick gratitude smile, before shutting the door. I was not going to stand here naked, and explain to him why he shouldn't go through my female stuff. This was not the proper time for that.

I quickly got dressed in my attire, before marching out of the bathroom to find Godric gone. I quickly turned toward the bedroom hoping he was there. My guess was right; he was sitting on the bed holding on to a peace of paper. I could not quite see his face since he had his head cast down, but the moment I got closer, he looked up. I was completely caught off guard by the expression on his face. It was entirely the opposite than the carefree behavior he was showing earlier. "Why have you not informed me you were accepted to Yale?" He questioned with a broken voice. Well, it seemed like Godric had found my acceptance letter I had stashed in my panties drawer.

* * *

_**P.S: If you want to know where I got the idea about the cooking, you should check out this video. This could only be found on Trueblood DVD version. **_

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=nNZz13drKQU**

_**Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it. Oh, please check out some new banners in my homepage.**_

_**Your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. Thank you again:D **__**see you in next chapter:)**_


	24. Chapter 24 Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: Hello, my very patient and kind readers. Please don't kill me. I am so sorry to leave you like that. But I want you to know life had been very busy for me. School, job and relationship, its all take too much of my time. Not to mention my uncle found some of my short original writings on my laptop, and he really liked it. He said he wants me to publish a book, and that he will sponsor me on any of the financial needs, so I'm pretty excited. With all the free time I have, I been doing researches for my book, but don't worry, I will still update once in awhile. I will never give up on this story. So please wish me luck and continue your treasured supports. **

**I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers, downbelowgirl, The Dead Masquerade, ShiloCoulter, m, Procrastination Possum, KigekiRyuu483, princess moon shadow, odeepblue, Kurox, vanou1991, Sinfulroad69, mixmatched9, Lilly, xoxo 365, DarkAngel620, TT012, tweety, midnightquiver, sam, Franky Sanchez 125, Ali, Jinn, mindy.18, Verbophobic, angel19872006, Rebecca, HoratiosGirl101, norwegian woodd, jenn5780, pietrolove80, Splishboom. I also would like to say thanks to my readers too. you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer****: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_It's time **to forget**_  
_This **world** that you **live in**_  
_It's **time** **to let go**_  
_Of **this life** that **you hold**_  
_Don't keep your **eyes open for me**_  
_You fought a good **fight**_  
_Now why don't you **sleep, sleep, sleep**_

_Well **I'll love you** forever_  
_Till heaven **kisses earth**_  
_But **I can't keep you hear**_  
_It's not what you **deserve**_  
_You deserve **to walk to run to fly**_  
_All the things I **wanted for you** in this **life**_

_What I would **do for you**  
To take the** pain away**  
**Oh sister**, oh **my God**  
What is there **left to say**?  
I'd run a thousand** miles**  
Over **sea** and **land**  
To find a **cure for you**  
I **don't** understand  
Will you hold **my hand**?  
Help me **understand**  
**  
**_

**_Black and Blue by Phillip Larue _**

**Chapter Twenty Four - Trouble in Paradise**

I let out a long, heavy sigh, slowly striding toward where he sat. I guess I been caught. Really, I don't even know why I kept the stupid letter. I realize now that Helen gave me the letter the day I left home was as a back up plan. Just in case if things didn't turned out as I hoped with Godric. I understand she had the best intentions; after all, she was protecting me in her weird ways. She was giving me a place to run away, a reason to run away, so I don't have to go back home to Steve and Sarah. Yet, part of me also knows I kept the letter because I was still holding onto something.

I slowly took a seat beside the vampire, reaching out to take the cause of this dilemma. He handed me the paper without a protest, while he kept his eyes cast down, staring at his now empty hands. I don't know how to explain this, how to make him understand. I don't know how to find the right words. I get what he must be feeling. Betrayed, deceived, and I don't want to be the cause of his sadness, not for a second. If I could, I wish I could take it all back. All I want to do as long as I'm live is make him happy.

I looked down at the piece of paper, hoping somehow it would speak to me; explain to me why I kept it. I traced the words, running the tip of my fingers over the black ink. I stared at it for what it felt like forever, searching back to my life, trying to decipher the reason behind _why_ and _what_ I was holding on. I can't really say I was holding onto my home, for I don't have a home, well not since dad died anyways. I can't say I was holding onto my life at the Newlin resident, with Sarah and Steve, but there wasn't really any happy memory there. In fact, this letter bring backs many unhappy recollection of Steve trying to dictate my life. Then _why_? Why did I _kept_ it?

"Anna..." Godric called out, his voice barely hearable, but still enough to break my thought. "You don't have to conceal anything from me, Anna. I understand if you desire to leave, you don't have to reside here with me." He spoke, his voice soft and kind, hiding any sort of sadness he felt.

He reached out to softly coddle my hand with his cold ones, causing me to gaze up into his lovely, silver-blue eyes. The way he was looking at me, the emotions and intensity behind them were turning my stomach in to Jello. The dark shadows around his eyes were making them look brighter, more vivid, contrast to his pale skin.

And just like that… at that instant moment… _I knew_.

I knew why I was holding onto this stupid letter. It wasn't because of home or Sarah, in fact it had nothing to do with them. It was because I was scared. I was terrified of this devotion and dedication I felt for him since the very moment I met him. And each and everyday, it was getting stronger and stronger, consuming me whole. Every fiber in my body was falling _so hard_ and _so fast_… I had to hold on into something. It was in my human nature. We don't have wings, and we can't fly. And from the rate I was falling, I had to hold on. It was bless to finally admit this to myself, even though I was frightened of my own emotions.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner, Godric. I was planning on letting you know when the time was right. It just with everything going on lately and it didn't seem that important." I voiced as convincingly and sincerely as possible, holding tightly onto his hand that was in mine. "And no, I don't want to go to Yale. I only kept the letter for a sentimental reason."

I knew I was subconsciously holding onto the letter as a way of escape, a way of reassurance that this piece of paper could get me out of this relationship, or give me a reason to run away from it, not that I have any desire to do that what-so-ever.

"This is your opportunity for a normal life, Anna." He said, moving in his seat, turning his body toward me. "I understand humans' value education. You are a beautiful, young woman, with bright prospect a head of you. And this Yale school could provide you that. I don't want you turning your head away from it because of me." He voiced persuasively, like I was being brainless for rejecting the chance.

"I'm not doing this because of you. Even before I met you, Yale was never my plan. It was all Steve's idea. I just went along with it like a puppet. Godric, I want you to understand, I do see a bright future for myself, right here by your side, and I wouldn't change that for the world. No money, no education could over top that." I moved closer, pulling both of my legs onto the bed. Sure, I got into Yale's pre law program, but seriously, I can't even imagine myself becoming a lawyer. Even in some miracle I was able to succeed, I would be the worse lawyer ever with my timid and unassertive personality.

"But—" He started; only to be stopped by my finger pressing against his soft lips, preventing his unsaid argument.

"No buts, Godric. I am happy here with you. The happiest I have ever been in a very long time. And I am _not_ going anywhere, not without you." I told him with a satisfied smile on my face. There was a gap of a moment as he gazed into my eyes, striving to search the truth in my statement. I traced the shape of his lips, feeling the soft and cool texture beneath my finger tip. His lips were so tempting and inviting… I couldn't help but move forward, pressing a soft feathery kiss to his cool forehead, moving to the tip of his nose, before finally reaching to kiss those soft, alluring lips.

I pulled back slightly to find his eyes closed. "Trust me, Godric, I'm content here." I voiced moving back, before folding the letter down the middle and cleaving it to pieces. Godric's eyes seem to open at the sound of the ripping paper, as he stared at the tiny parts of the epistle fall from my hands.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said his voice going lost and concerned. "It was your chance to get out. To get away from me because once I…" He paused for a second, shaking his head as if to get rid of the conflicting thoughts that were clashing in his head. "Because once I claim you, I'm never letting you go."

I couldn't help but turn red, blushing by his words. _Claim_? What the hell did he mean by that? I wonder if it's some sort of sexual thing, because it sounded sexual to me.

"That's fine by me, Godric. All I want to do is stand by your side. You make me a better person everyday, when I'm by you." I voiced warmly, cupping his cheeks with both of my warm hands. He averted his eyes letting out a long sigh before he whispered, "you don't know what you're saying." He replied with a low voice.

I moved resting on my knees, so I was kneeling on the bed beside him. My hands that were cupping his cheeks moved to his neck, feeling his cool skin, while my other hand glided to his soft hair, grasping his short locks, pulling on to it, so his head was tilted back. "Yes I do," was all I could murmur, gazing into his dazed eyes. I wasn't sure who moved first, but his lips met mine again, but this time it wasn't the gentle, lingering touch of his lips. No, this kiss was wet, deep and intoxicating, as his tongue met mine. I could feel the kiss spreading through my body, charged with electricity and laced with amnesia, as I savored his sweet like honey taste. His hands moved to my waist, slowly running up and down my back. I don't know how long we kissed, but I was the one to pull back, breathing hard and heavy.

There was a pause of a moment, as I tried to calm my heart that was thumping against my ribs. "You know I have everything figured out." I voiced taking in a beep breath, and seating back down.

"I'm going to university of Dallas this September. I have been accepted there a while ago, it was supposed to be my back up plan, so don't be concerned about my education." It wasn't something I thought very well, but it had crossed my mind quite often. I just never imagine I would get the chance to actually act upon it. Not even in my wildest dreams I ever thought I would meet someone like Godric, and actually rebel against Steve's stupid lawyer plan.

"I'm going to become a teacher. Don't know if I told you this but, my mother was a 5th grade Science teacher. And I wanna be like her." I couldn't help but chuckle bet at the thought of such thing.

"Well, I want to be a kindergarten teacher to be specific, but still a teacher." I have never told anyone about this except Dad, and it felt good to share it with someone I care so profoundly about, someone whose opinions actually matter to me. This was something I honestly see myself doing. I think I would be great at it. Besides, if I stay would Godric, I know I have no chance of having my own children.

"A teacher, huh?" He smiled as if almost picturing me lecturing little kindergartens. "If that's what you wish, then I'll stand by your side, too." He replied sweetly using my own words. I couldn't help but grin until my cheeks hurt, pulling him forward to give him a big hug. Finally, someone who supports me, no matter what I want to do with my life.

"Now, we got that out of the way, how about we clean up the smoothie misfortune, huh? Maybe we can watch a movie afterwards." I got up not waiting for his respond. He raised his eyebrow quizzically, probably wondering my sudden change in mood. "Well, come on." I grabbed his arm, pulling on to it. Even though with all the strength he possessed, he let me drag him behind. "You didn't expect me to clean all the mess you made now, did you?" He shook his head no, with a tag at the corner of his lips.

It wasn't long before we both started on our chores. Godric moved around wiping the sticky mess with paper towel, as I mopped the floor. "So, what movie do you wanna watch?" I question still focusing on my current task. "I'm not quite familiar with any of the contemporary films." He voiced from where he stood, wiping the toaster which was tarnish by my drinkable meal.

"Well, we don't have to watch any of the latest movies. I'm actually a fan of black and white movies. Oh! Oh! Oh! How about we watch 'Dracula' the 1931 version?" I proclaimed excitedly, wanting to show him where I first learned all of my fictitious knowledge on vampires. He raised eyebrow for the second time in fifteen minute, his eyes bright and playful. "I'm certain it will be rather interesting watching human depict of vampires." He replied mockingly.

"Hey, don't diss my Dracula. He's awesome. You're just jealous cause' I like him better." I voiced teasingly, sticking my tongue at him. The next thing I know, there was a WHOOSH sound and he was right in my face, scaring the bejesus out of me. His fingers speedily shot up, grabbing the tip of my tongue in a pinching motion. "Are you sure you don't like me better?" He questined in a whisper, smiling widely. I attempted to speak, but it came out jumbled up, so I hurriedly tried to bit on his fingers, but he was quicker in letting me go. His hand, in the same vampire speed, wrapped around my waist, pulling me swiftly to him, my chest pressing against his.

"Never! Nothing like a vampire who is terrified of garlic, and who can turn in to a Bat, not to mention the accent and the cape are totally the cherry on top." I declared only to pause for a second, "wait, you do have a cute accent…hmm, maybe we can get you a cape." I voiced sounding thoughtful. His face turned appalled, "absolutely not." He said making me let out a laugh. Not just to his reaction, but also to the newly images my head was forming Godric in a cape. We continued discussing our interest in movies, laughing as we clean thoroughly. Within 20 minute, Godric and I were able to return the kitchen back to its original form.

Since I was tired and hungry, with my dinner being ruined, I did the only thing I could do… call room service. I ordered there specialty for tonight, Skillet Chicken with Yellow Rice, with the operator's recommendations of course. I set up my food by the coffee table, while sitting on the carpet in-between Godric's legs, who was sitting on the couch with a Trublood in his hand. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. I was a bit taken back when the first thing I saw was my sister's face on the screen, preaching on a late night TV. This wasn't there usual time of preaching, so I didn't change the channel right away, waiting and wondering if she was going to say something ridiculous as me being kidnapped again.

"Since our book 'Living Alive' became the best book seller. People have been coming from all over the world to talk to Steve and I about our pro-living values. They talked about how hard it is to raise a family when there is dark temptation everywhere. It seems like that they're telling us that the vampire lifestyle is cool or trendy. We moral mortals are somehow yesterday's news. At the movies, young girls are going crazy over handsome teen vampires. Rock stars are singing about getting high on vampire blood. Well I'm here to tell you, there is nothing cool and trendy about evil. It's as old as the serpent tempted eve, as old as Delilah tempting Samson, as old as Eason who was tempting to seal his own birthright for some little itsy bitsy morsel food. But there is good news. God doesn't want you to be frumpy or un-cool. No, he wants you to feel good, and be good—" I cut her off by changing the channel. Even though I was starving, after watching that, I can't help but lose my appetite. I coat the food back in its silver plate cover, hoping maybe I might be able to eat it later.

I was a bit disappointed on how fired up and passionate she sounded from the way she talked. It's seem like she was right back on Steve's web, tangling herself in his chaos and issues. And I had the best seat in the house, the living room couch. The vampires hand moved under my chin, tilting my head up, so it was resting backwards on his knees.

"Anna, I know you are disappointed in your sister, and yet you miss her very much." I try to protest, denying his accurate assumption, but he quickly cut me off. "Don't forget about the blood-bond, I know how you feel. It is alright to discuss this with me." He reassured me kindly.

"I know, it's just doesn't make things easier being able to watch her face everyday, but not being able to sway her." It was frustrating, feeling guilty like I abandoned her when she needed me, even though deep inside I know that wasn't true. I have done well by her, and tried my best, but it still wasn't enough.

"You still feel responsible to protect her, but you have to know she is not a child. She made her own decisions and choices." Godric spoke, his fingers brushing my hair. I leaned sideways using his knees as a pillow. "I know, I know, but she is still my sister." He didn't need to tell me, I have already learned my lesson. But I still feel obligated because she is still blood.

The vampire bent down, sliding his hands behind my back and under my lap, lifting my tiny frame like I was a toddler onto the couch. He tucked me closer by his side. "Hmm, your birthday is coming up; perhaps, you would like to spend it with her, as family?" He questioned sympathetically.

"What? No." I shook my head, refusing the idea. "This year it's just you and me." I replied. Besides, Sarah's idea of birthday is always the same. She always throws me a surprise party, which is never a surprise because I know what's coming every year. Since I didn't have much of friends, she will invite random people from church, and we'll have an awkward gathering. "Are you sure?" Godric queried one more time. This year was going to be different.

"Of course, maybe we can go out to dinner or something, like on an official first date." It's amazing, we haven't even been on one date, but we act more like a couple than any one I know. Not to mention I already share a bed with the guy, and we have made out like uncountable times. The vampire beside me let out a few chuckles, "I'm sure it will be delightful." He replied pulling back, and gently shifted the both of us around so that they were sitting with me leaning sideways against his chest. He brushed the fringe of slightly damp curls away from my eyes and then securely wrapped his arms back around me. I quietly searched the Dracula movie on the TV, using the remote control. The good things about living in a hotel room, you can order any movies you want right on the TV.

* * *

**OMG! The song at the top reflects perfectly on the three parts of this chapter. The first tiny paragraph is about Anna, letting go on what she was holding on. The second part is about Godric wanting to let her go because he feels she deserves better. The last part is about the relationship between Anna and Sarah. How Anna wants the best for her sister. It's perfect!**

_**Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it. Oh, please check out some new banners in my homepage.**_

_**Your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. Thank you again:D **__**see you in next chapter:)**_


	25. Chapter 25 Lost In Love

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, how is the summer treating you guys? So is it just me, or are you guys are as super excited as I am about Godric being back on to Trueblood season four. I wish they could keep him throughout all the seasons. Anyways here chapter 25, the birthday chapter, it kind of ended up being a bit to long so I cut it in half. The other half isn't completely finished yet, but I will work on it this week and update it soon. **

**I will like to say thank you too all my sweet reviewers, princess moon shadow, midnightquiver, ..LoVe, ShiloCoulter, wolviegurl, Britny88, Kurox, Ali-Bear10, MainlyMaddison, sam, Nocturnal Rose, tweety, trestreschic, I.C.2014, Rose, Sinfulroad69, downbelowgirl, Evax40, ItalianBreadstick, Linale Ashley M, Mystic-realm**. **I also want to say thank you to all my readers as well. You guys are the best, and please continue rocking my world.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

_Faster than a **shooting star**_  
_baby you **stole my heart**_  
_Now I never want it back_  
_I **never thought** it'd be like this_  
_so surprised **by your kiss**_  
_I **didn't have time** to react_

**_believing in us_**  
_**feels so** **dangerous**_

_I **feel so strange** because of you_  
_I have **everything to lose**_  
_I wouldn't have it **any other way**_  
_if this turns out to **be a dream**_  
_please **don't wake me**_  
_I **don't want to leave** this place_

_What a **lovely mystery**_  
_all the ways **two hearts can meet**_  
_we were **made to collide**_  
_**you and I**, you and I **are lost**_  
_baby **we're lost**_

_**Found by Phillip Larue**_

******Chapter Twenty Five - **Lost In Love

I twirled in front the full length mirror and giggled delightedly to myself, quite pleased with my little black dress. The shoulder-less dress seemed to fit perfectly like a second skin all the way to my waist, and slightly fluttering out to my mid thigh. It had been ages since I have gotten myself all dressed up and prettied like this. It felt good to do so again, especially for such event. Today was July 29, officially my 18 birthday. I'm legal. Sarah and Steve are no more my guardians.

Well, and not to mention it is also my first date with Godric. I had been quite intrigued, as well as excited for our official date tonight. It wasn't just the date with the handsome vampire, but also for the surprise I have stored for him.

It was two nights ago, after we watched the Dracula movie, that we started to discuss about my birthday plan. Godric was trying to smooth talk me, casually trying to pray an answer about what I wanted for my birthday, but it was a bit too obvious as he kept hinting for response. I guess he was out of his comfort zone, and I should have made it easier for him, but it was just too much fun teasing him.

But that was not why I prepared the surprise for him. In amidst of our chatter, he told me that he never celebrated his birthday… ever. Birthdays were first celebrated in Ancient Egypt, and it started with the Egyptian royal family around 3000 B.C. with only the queen and the male members of the royal family were honored with a celebration. At that time Godric wasn't even born, and after being taken as a slave at such a young age, probably no one really gave a shit about his birthdays.

When he said, he knows how old he was, he just didn't have any knowledge of when he was born, a specific date and year. It was kind of sad; after all, birthdays are a special time, about celebrating the date your loved ones came to be. But I can't do that for him. Well, at least that was what I thought, until an idea hit me. And I am positive he would like it.

Raising an elegant eyebrow at myself in the mirror, I added a few finishing touches to my soft makeup, before swiftly moving around the bedroom, searching around for my shoes. Someone cleared there throat behind me, catching my attention. I swiftly turned around to see Godric holding my pair of black strappy sandals.

"Looking for this?" He questioned raising his eyebrows, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Thank you," I chanted my gratitude, skipping toward him childishly to give him a soft peck on the lips, before using him as a support to slip on my shoes. "Let's go before we're late for our reservation." I called out as I walked out of the bedroom. The vampire only shook his head. "And whose fault was that?" He murmured as he followed.

We had decided to take my car to get to our destination. The ride to the restaurant was comfortable as we had a few small talks about our favorite museums and libraries as I drove passed them in the street of Dallas. The small Italian restaurant was located in the east side of the city. It doesn't look much from the outside, but it has probably one of the best and most delicious foods in town.

Godric glanced at the restaurant, taking it all in, "are you sure this is where you want to dine? Perhaps you would prefer a better quality restaurant?" He questioned his eyes running over the slightly faded outer wall.

I couldn't help but smile at the look he had on his face. It was as if I would get poisoned if I ate here. "Come on, the inside looks a lot better." With that said, I grabbed his hand pulling him passed the double doors. The inside held a homey feeling to it; with a romantic candle light tables sat spread around the room, giving it a warm glow. Even though most of the seats were taken, it wasn't as crowded as I remembered it to be.

A young redhead waitress approached us as we were admiring the room. "Hello ya'll, what can I do for you?" She asked sounding overly cheerful. I didn't know why, but she kind of reminded me of Sookie, well, redhead version of Sookie at least. Maybe it was from the slightly thicker accent, which sort of gave her away that she wasn't from Dallas, Texas, or maybe it was the happy smile on her face.

"Yes, hmm… I have a reservation under Annabel Coleman." I stated smiling back. Usually reservations aren't required to dine in this restaurant, its first come, first serve. But they have this slightly secluded area, beautifully decorated booths at the back that is popular with their customers, and sometimes they allow people to call and reserve one of the spots for special occasion.

"Oh yes, the birthday girl, right this ways please." She said with a grin, directing us to follow. Godric turned toward me raising his eyebrow at the slightly overjoyed girl; I just shrugged my shoulders with a hidden smile. The young lady led us to a long dark booth at the back, lit by to long candles. After she sat our menu, she disappeared saying our waitress will be with us soon. Godric looked down at the thick menu, before placing it down on the table. I couldn't help but also smile at him, sneaking my fingers across the table to find his cold ones.

His pale face was glowing golden under the candle light, his eyes looking more of green than its normal silver-blue color. He looked out of this world, almost like a magical fantasy painting. He seemed to be doing his own observing, with his lips tagged upward.

The intense eye communication that was going on between us was broken when our waitress came. This time a dark haired girl, who had this cold, "I don't care" atmosphere, as she popped her gum loudly. She seemed almost depressing compared to the super happy girl we met earlier. She turned toward me with her paper and pen ready, waiting for my order. She scribbled down as I ordered my ravioli with arugula tomatoes and pancetta. She turned toward Godric, still popping her gum. "And for you, sir?" She questioned lazily.

"Trublood, please, make it AB positive if you carry it." He said calmly. It was as if a wake up call to our waitress, as her eyes shot toward the vampire, scanning him up and down with a fearful look. She seemed to pause, frozen where she stood, as if waiting for him to attack, sink his fangs into her bony neck any second. I cleared my throat loudly hoping to catch her attention that seemed imbedded on my _boyfriend_. Her eyes darted toward me, her fear leaking out of it. "Is there a problem… humm, Jessie?" I question reading her name tag. She shook her head, her voice lost to her. With out a word, she turned around, quickly moving away.

"What was that about?" I question my eyes turning toward my vampire companion. He didn't seemed fazed by it at all, he just shook his head uttering, "It seemed I am her first vampire to serve."

"Well, that was rude." I was pissed off at her reaction to be honest, looking at him like he was an animal. _Who the hell does she thinks she is?_ It was really weird how I was responding, even to myself. I mean I understand why people get overly protective and defensive when you talk about some one they care about, really, I do it toward Sarah too. But I just never realized it could get this far, the burning sensation that seemed to be pumping through my vein, the fact that she offended him seemed to blaze within me. Even though Godric wasn't really offended, I was angry for him. This is ridiculous, why am I fuming? I mean I was scared of him too when I first saw him, although it was the fellowship that put all the scary thought in my head, I was still scared none the less, even if I gave him the benefit of the doubt. It was like… no one else beside me can mess with him.

Godric's finger brushed against my knuckles, bringing my attention back to him. His eyes seemed to soften, as he lightly bit on his bottom lip, something I often do, looking quite amused by my reaction. In fact he seemed to be holding him self from laughing at me. Of course, I sometimes forget he's the all mighty and powerful vampire, who can rip anyone into pieces. He raised my hand tenderly to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of my hand. "Albeit it pleases me to see you all fired up to defend me," he pressed another kiss, this time to the tips of my fingers, before continuing. "You shouldn't waste your time at the likes of her. Perhaps you should start getting used to it. These types of reactions are quite common toward my kind, and you will be seeing a lot more of it, now that you decided to reside with me."

"It's just not fair." I mumbled grumpily, making him let out a soft chuckles.

"Life isn't fair, my angel, it never is." He replied just as my food and his drink were placed on the table.

The waitress placed our order in front of us before running off as swiftly as her short legs could take her. I tried to ignore the girl, forcing myself not to think about her. It's my birthday after all, I should be happy. The food tasted as delicious as it looked, as I munched on it slowly, savoring the flavor. There was a quiet moment while I took a few bites.

I put my fork down, taking a sip of my fruity soda, before looking up at Godric, who seemed to be enjoying his drink as I was. "There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about…" I cleared my throat, pushing myself for what I'm about to say, even though knowing he wouldn't like it. The vampire's body seemed to still, not breathing, not moving. "I wanna get a job." I mumbled quietly, knowing his super vampire hearing would not miss it.

"A job? Why is there a need for a job? If you require money, all you have to do is ask," He said benevolently, with a bit of relief in his voice, like he expected me to say something else. "I'll provide you with whatever you desire."

Although it was sweet of him, it wasn't about the money at all. The fellowship paid me for some of the work I did, and the insurance company from dad's car accident, the one that took his life, paid us pretty well, not that money could bring back what we lost. "It's not about the money Godric, I need something to get me out of that hotel room before I go crazy." I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I had to let it out. "I wake up early, and all I do all-day-long is just clean until I feel restless. I haven't got used to your sleeping patterns yet, Godric, I need to get out, I need to work for a few hours." This had to be one of the hardest things I had to say to him, after all the preaching I did about staying by his side. But since I came to live with him, I haven't even seen the sun. This isn't normal for me. I never sit around. Most of my summers were spent away volunteering for good nonprofit organization, besides working in the church of course.

Godric's face wasn't giving me much of an answer, as he just seemed thoughtful, pondering over my request. I didn't know if I hurt him somehow by asking him this, but my hand moved back into his, grasping it tightly. My feelings for him would never change; I'll always be there by his side when he goes to bed and wake up at sundown. "You won't even notice I'm gone." I pleaded. If I do work, it will be part time, for days a week, five hours per day. It won't be much, but at least it will give me a reason to get out of that room.

"If that is what you wish, but you must know it is not safe for you to amble through the city." He said taking a sip of the Japanese made synthetic blood. I understand what he meant by not being safe after what happened with the news, but I can't let safety stop me from living my life. "Nothing is going to happen to me in the middle of the day. Besides, it is only temporary until school starts." We continue on talking about the kind of job I should look for, as I went back eating my food.

"What about you, Godric? What's the plan? I know you're not a sheriff anymore." He wouldn't really have told me he was no longer a Sheriff, at least not any time soon, if it wasn't for Nan Flanagan's big mouth.

"I'm drained by it all, Anna. I have been a Sheriff for almost a century." He let out a long sigh, breathing through his mouth. "Even vampires require some break. I am capable of becoming the king of Dallas if I may wish it, but vampire politics is not something I fancy doing for the rest of eternity."

"What do you mean by king? Is that like vampire president?" I asked thoughtfully, slowly munching on my food, even though my eyes were set on him. There are just so much us, we humans, don't know about vampires' history. Even since The Great Revelation, two years ago when they first came out of the coffin, they never really revealed much about themselves. Vampire legends and abound myths have been spread around, but their true history has never been elaborated. The vampire community seemed be fine with this, allowing us humans to assume whatever we want, whether that they are cursed, or are simply afflicted by a disease to which makes them the way they are.

The young looking vampire's lips tagged up slightly, "Not really. Vampires prefer to keep the knowledge of their racial politics to themselves. In fact very few others are aware of our hierarchy or judicial system." He stated uncertainly.

"Well, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, I was just curious." I don't want him to feel like he has to tell me anything, especially after all the secrecy they have gone through to keep my kind in the dark.

"Its fine, it doesn't hurt to have a little knowledge. Our system is rather different than humans." He paused for second trying to find a starting point before he went on explaining further. "Since the Great Revelation, the American vampires have divided the country into kingdoms, with each state representing a monarchy controlled by a single King or Queen. Each 'kingdom' is further divided into Areas which are controlled by a sheriff, such as I was, chosen by the monarch who owes allegiances to the King or Queen. The sheriff ensures that their laws, as well as human laws, are upheld. Any major offenses are taken to the Tribunal - a court run by the Magister of the North American Vampire League - that sees to the appropriate punishment for the offense."

It was strange really, in little two years, vampires have become involved in human politics in countries where they are accepted, such as campaigning for vampire-human marriages, but there was so much to them. "What can you guys do to get punished? Is there like speeding ticket or vampire jails?"

"Well, a good example would be, when vampire who claims a human petitions to the Sheriff, if anyone is to break the contract. If punishment is deemed necessary, it can result in anything from a stern warning, a removed fang, or even a true death."

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think? And what is this claiming you keep mentioning?"

I have been waiting to hear what this was all about. "A claim is a _rare_ social contract between a vampire, and a human that they deem needs protecting, or that they are affectionate about. It is a construct that is entirely between the proclaimer of the contract, and the one they're proclaiming it to. It's binding as a verbal contract, much like marriage, but is not legally binding except to the vampire community."

I sat back down, placing my fork on my plate, suddenly losing my appetite for the little leftover food that was left on my plate. "So you want to… claim me?" I questioned calmly, trying not to show the surprise I felt in my voice. He had said something about claiming me a few days ago; I just didn't understand the value of his word back then.

"Yes, when the time is right." He replied, his gaze locking into mine dead in the eyes. I couldn't help but swallow the lump in my throat. "Since it's just a verbal contract, can you claim whoever you want, whenever you want?" I asked just wanting to be sure the seriousness behind it.

"Yes, I suppose. It might just be verbal contract, but it holds value to vampires, higher meaning behind it. A vampire can only lay a claim to a single human, and a human cannot be claimed by more than one vampire at a time." There was a quite moment as I thought about this. He wants to make me his… the man I love wants to make me his. I felt like my heart was going to literally beat out of my chest.

Before I could reply furthermore, our waitress came back, followed by her redhead coworker we have met earlier, who was now holding a single, square shaped, slice of chocolate cake, with a tiny candle sticking out at the top. Our vampire discriminating waitress, still not making any eye contact, collected the serving dishware before disappearing again. The highly spirited redhead placed the cake in front of me, with a bright smile. "Happy birthday sweetie, here, this is on the house." She said pleasantly with her cheerful voice.

I didn't know what to say, except for, "thank you." She walked off with a quick, "you're welcome." I turned toward Godric who was now smiling at me encouragingly. I took one last look at the cake before blowing the candle out. I know I'm supposed to make a wish, but everything I ever desired was seating right across from me in this booth, so I just didn't see the point.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it. Oh, please check out some new banners in my homepage.**

**Your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. Thank you again:D ****see you in next chapter:)**


	26. Chapter 26 You Feel Like Home

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers, how are you guys? So here is chapter 26 like I promised. God, it was such a hard chapter to write, I kept getting stuck after every paragraph. Anyways, I hope you like it. I will try not to take to long in my next update. Oh, I almost forgot, please read the important note at the bottom because if I write it here, it would kind of give away this chapter. **

**I will like to say thank you too all my sweet reviewers, **ShiloCoulter, msjackson, KigekiRyuu483, Somphiana, princess moon shadow, Rose, mixmatched9, Nocturnal Rose, Wicken25, Mystic-realm, midnightquiver, DarkAngel620, wolviegurl, BerNorthman, Britny88, DrSweetnSour, decorusvita. **I also want to say thank you to all my readers as well. Thanks for all the support, you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

_If I don't say this now I will **surely break**_  
_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_  
_Forgive **the urgency** but **hurry up and wait**_  
_My **heart** has **started to separate**_

_There now, **steady love**, so **few come and don't go**_  
_Will you **won't you, be** the one **I'll always know**_  
_When **I'm losing my control**, the city spins around_  
_**You're the only one** who knows, you **slow it down**_

_It's **always have** and **never hold**_  
_**You've begun to feel like home**_  
_What's **mine is yours** to leave or take_  
_What's mine is yours **to make your own**_

**_Look After You - The Fray_**

******Chapter Twenty Six - You Feel Like Home**

For a moment we both stared at the serene, winding smoke that commenced from the scraggy candles. I picked up my fork and plunged through my Double Fudge Chocolate Cake. I hummed to myself in delight, enjoying the sweet chocolate flavor. That's when I noticed, in the far corner of my eyes, the vampire pulling some unknown object out of his pocket_. _I sat my fork down, watching his hesitated moves, as he vigilantly placed the object in front of me.

_Hmm, if I didn't know better, I would say he was nervous._

I looked down, finally giving the item my full attention. It was a chic black box, about five inches long. I stared at it for a moment, almost afraid to open it, before moving my gaze to Godric's face. "What is it?" I murmured in a low voice, slowly running my fingers over the delicately beautiful box. "If I'm not mistaken, it's humans' custom to offer present on their birthday, is it not?" He questioned, nudging his head toward the box, his eyes requesting me to open it.

"I wasn't expecting anything to be honest…" I muttered softly picking up the box and opening it with a shaky hand. I seriously didn't think he got me anything at all, I wasn't expecting him to either. But the moment I opened it, I could feel the lungful air vanish from my throat at the sight of what it held inside. With a timid hand, I picked up the exquisite looking Charm Bracelet that sat subtlety inside. The lovely jewelry was made out of the purest white gold, with sands like diamonds embedded all over it, as If it was dipped in small pieces of shattered glass. There was four large, heart shaped, emerald stones connected to it, and in between, little charms of a Book, a queen chess piece, a star and a guitar were attached.

My fingers slowly grazed over it, my heart growing in size at the sight of those charms, as it was a reminder of our time together in the fellowship basement not so long ago, even though it felt like it has been forever since. "Wow…," was all I could utter, as I gazed at the breathtaking jewelry, and from the looks of it, it seemed pretty expansive, probably a few thousand dollars. Even though, his thoughtfulness warms my heart, I couldn't accept such a gift. "I'm sorry Godric, but I can't accept this." I placed the charm bracelet back into the box, before pushing it toward him.

"Is it not to your liking?" He questioned staring down at the gift he presented in pondering manner. "Isabel was sure you would be pleased with it…" He mumbled making me smile. I could see the thwarted look gracing his beautiful face, disappointed by his choice of gift. It was not my intention at all to make him feel like I was dissatisfied by what he got me. After all, he had gone through the trouble asking his ex-subordinate, now the new sheriff, and I felt horrible for returning it.

"No, no, I love it. In fact, this got to be the most thoughtful gift anyone ever given to me. It's just… this is too much. I would have been happy with just a book, really." I don't want him to spend this much amount of money on me. Specially, after all the expenses he has, with his nest being rebuilt and the five star hotel, it was a bit of expenditure. Besides, it's the thought that counts anyways.

He seemed to understand where I was coming from, guessing from the soft, lovely smile slowly spread across his face. Raising his fingers, he grasped the jewelry out of the box, before he dawdlingly reached for my hand with his other one. "Nothing is _ever_ too much for you," he voiced like he was stating the most obvious fact in the world, as he cautiously fastened the bracelet around my wrist, his cool fingers brushing against my skin adoringly. Under the candles light, he looked so…

_Oh god_… _be still my heart._

"Thank you, Godric; it's beautiful." I voiced breathlessly, watching how the bracelet fit around my wrist. He attentively touched the charms, his recreation of a little momentous of our time together in that dreadful cage at the basement of the fellowship, yet it had been the best time of my life.

My body seemed to move on its own according, sliding across the booth, closer to him, being pulled to him like magnets. My hand thrived up; my fingers brushing the back of his head, feeling his soft locks as I pulled him to me. His eyes were imbedded onto mine, as if his soul was searching its other half. I didn't know who moved first, but our lips met almost in a shy manner, as he took my bottom lips, his eyelashes fluttering against my cheeks like butterfly wings.

Just before I could pull him closer, deepen the kiss further, someone cleared there throat loudly, breaking our intense moment. It was our waitress that interrupted us, holding the check with a shaky hand. "P… please, co—come again." She said stuttering her words out, before placing the tiny paper that held our bill on the table. _This girl is really starting to get on my nerves._ With a huff, I quickly grabbed my purse that was on the table and took out fifty bucks, placing it on the table, before grabbing the vampire's hand in mine.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I swiftly moved out of the booth, not giving the vampire a chance to argue with me about paying for my dinner. When we stepped out of the restaurant the air seemed a bit cooler. Instead of walking toward the parking lot, we started down the street. "Where to now?" He questioned, dropping his arm over my shoulder like a normal couple, as we calmly strolled down on the slightly crowded street.

"Well, I have a surprise for you too, you see?" I voiced teasingly, lightly jabbing his ribs lightheartedly. Having a good food wasn't the only reason I picked the restaurant, it was because it happens to be a block away from where his surprise was placed.

"Oh, is that so?" He replied with a mischievous smirk playing across his face, as he took part in going along to my playfulness. We didn't walk too far, as I stood a block away from the restaurant. The vampire paused also, looking at me questioningly "Yep, your surprised happens to be in the building." I stated, pointing to the high structure across the street. His eyes drifted to what I was pointing, the five-story building with an egg shaped roof top, before his eyebrow slowly rose.

"The University of Dallas Astronomy Tower?" He questioned, reading the sign that crowned the gated door. His voice saying what could possibly be here for me. With a hummed yes, I grasped his hand, moving toward the building. As we got closer, I could see a security cubicle behind the gate, with almost asleep security guard seated within it. Once we approached the main gate, I tapped on the bars loud enough to alert the man behind the booth. He was a flabby man, dressed in his uniform, as he quickly got out of his seat, gauchely coming closer to us. "Damn kids, cant you guys read, our office hour is from 8 to 7, it's closed now, so come back tomorrow." He voiced grumpily huffing with frustration. He must have thought we were some annoying students or something from the way he was acting.

Straightening myself up; I proceeded in a very Godric like manner, sounding calm and collected. "I believe you have me confused with someone else, my name is Annabel Coleman, and I'm here to see…" before I could finish my sentence, I was interrupted by the security guard, whose demeanor immediately converted to friendliness. "Oh, yes, my apologies. Mr. Lopez has been expecting you for almost an hour now. Give me a second, I'll buzz you in." He said rushing toward back to his booth.

I could see the confused look growing by the second on Godric's face, as the gate slowly slid open, giving us an excess to enter. As we stride down the courtyard, I could hear the flabby security guard on his walkie talkie, informing Mr. Lopez that we were here. I held tighter on Godric's hand, smiling up at him, reassuringly. Before we even got to it, the building's double doors were barged open by a tall, bald Latino man in his early fifties, dressed in an expansive looking dark suit.

"Hey, Uncle Patrick." I called out smiling brightly at the sight of the man I haven't seen in a little over two years. Patrick Lopez wasn't really my uncle, but he might as well be. He was our long time next-door-neighbor in my old home, as well as, my father's childhood friend. He grew up with my father, gone high school with him; he was even the best man at my parents wedding. But after Sarah got married to Steve, and moved way to the Newlin manner, we kind of lost in touch with him and his family. It wasn't until yesterday, when I remembered that Uncle Patrick was the Vice director of this facility that I made a little phone call, asking him for a favor, to organize Godric's surprise.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tinkerbell." He called out, with a wide smile. He had always called me Tinkerbell, ever since I was a little girl; I guess that's what I get for being tiny and blonde. I released the vampire's hand before jogging up the steps to the older man. He let out a hearty laugh, engulfing my petite self into a bear hug. "Look at you all grown up." He said as he released me from squeezing the life out of me. He ushered us, as well as the vampire, into the building, chattering up about how he and his daughter, Jenny, my long time friend that I haven't seen since high school graduation, were watching Sarah on TV and talking about us just a few days ago.

"So, this is your friend." He said with an obvious wink, smacking Godric, who had stayed quiet throughout our prattle, on the back. Over the phone I had informed him I was bringing a friend for especial occasion, but I'm not sure if he realized that _my friend_ was a vampire. But I'm certain even if he did, he is not one to discriminate, nor feel intimidate.

"Well son, I'm sure you're going to love it." The Latino man said addressing Godric in his cheerful voice, his merrily personality coming out, as he walked us into the elevator, pressing the top floor. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was one of the happiest men I have ever met, nothing gets him down, and seeing his happy beaming eyes brings back so much memory.

When the elevator reached the top floor, Uncle Patrick pulled out a little white card out of his shirt pocket, scanning it on a little monitor by the door. The door swished open and the vampire and I stepped out, leaving the Spanish man behind. "Well, here you go darling; I did everything as you asked, and I left _the thing_ on the table." He said pressing his hand by the door, preventing it from closing on him. "Just don't break anything, or my ass is fired." He added stepping back, letting the door slid back closed.

The inside was breathtaking and awe-inspiring beautiful, as we both silently stared at it in admiration. The high egg shaped ceiling was decorated with a sort of very close-up 3D type of pictures of the stars, making it look like we were so much closer, that it was easily and physically touchable.

"What is this place?" It was Godric who spoke first, sounding as esteem as I was. I knew exactly how he felt; after all I was a freshman in high school when I first came to the Astronomy Tower on a school fieldtrip. And the moment I stepped into the loom room, I fell in love with it. In here, the world feels smaller, yet at the same time, so much bigger. Everything feels reachable, accessible, the stars, the galaxy, the universe. "It's magical, isn't it?" I reply elatedly.

Compared to all universities and other academic school, this place is still in the top twenty for the largest and best telescope in the country. While Galileo's small looking glass was capable of magnifying objects about 20 to 30 times, Today's best telescopes have astounding feats—and astronomers are improving them constantly, making them capable of measuring radiation across the electromagnetic spectrum, using gamma rays emitted by pulsars radio waves from the deepest regions of space. And even though, huge lenses like those in the Large Binocular Telescope in Arizona and the Hubble Space Telescope could orbit and probe the deepest reaches of the universe, this school's telescope preeminent performance is very well known among its close educational institution for its overall light gathering power of the optical system. And I wanted Godric to see that, knowing how he sort of feels connected and fascinated with the stars, but that wasn't why I brought him here, even though it was part of it.

"Come on, there is more." I grasped his arm, pulling him for the hundred times today, toward the large table that was by the computer. There was a dark plastic bag sitting on the deluxe looking glass table top. My fingers carefully picked up the item, before turning toward Godric. "I know you said, you never celebrated your birthday, and I really wish for you to experience and enjoy your birthday each and every year, so from now on, July 29 would not just be my birthday, it would be ours. I am happily willing to share." If I have known the exact date he was born, without a doubt, I would have celebrate it for him, but for now sharing my day is all I can do.

"Anna, you must know that I'm far too old for birthdays, but I appreciate your thought, my little human." He replied his face breaking out in his rare warm smile. "Godric, I know you are far shrewd than I am, but let me tell you, that you are never too old for birthdays." I believe each and every year should be counted, even if it was the worst year of your life. I knew he was going to squabble about this, I could almost see the words forming in his vivid eyes, and so I quickly interrupted him.

"Happy birthday, Godric." I voiced with a cheerful smile, my hands thrusting the dark bag in my hand to him. With his lips tagged up, he accepted hesitantly, His hand cautiously digging into the bag, to pull out a medium size skillfully wrapped present. Uncle Patrick truly had done himself with the wrapping because it looked absolutely marvelous. It seemed like Godric was feeling the same, for he reached to open it, only to stop half way. Like the moment his hand touches it, the whole thing would break apart.

"What is it?" He questioned looking up, making me let out a giggle. "Well, open it up, see." I stated laughing at his childish question. It was really hard to shop for a 2000 year old vampire. Well, I could buy him a good book, or an expansive chess set, but it wouldn't mean much. I wanted something that would remind him of me every time he sees it, even long after I'm gone, hundreds of years from now, something that holds strong emotion.

With a low sigh, he pulled on the pink ribbon, his fingers softly undoing the silky paper and pulling out two framed items. I moved closer, standing by his side to get a better look at it myself. "It's the ultimate star kit." I voiced pulling the second frame out. "I named a star after you." I let out excitedly, not letting him read and find out himself. It wasn't until Sarah's ex-boyfriend, before she married Steve, named a star after her, that I found out that this facility has a license to name a star through the International Star Registry. I didn't even have to make an appointment to do this, thanks to Uncle Patrick.

"You named… an actual star… after me?" He questioned sounding quite astonished, his eyes looking at me in a soft and warm way that made my stomach flicker like there were thousands of butterflies in it. I nodded, knowing he would like something like this, to have his own star named after him. The International Star Registry gift package includes a beautiful 16" x 12" parchment certificate, which comes in a beautifully double matted frame. The outer mat is a cream colored flannel and the inner mat is a dark delft blue which matches the colors in the certificate. The second frame was the Sky Chart, which contained the star name, star date, the constellation and the telescopic coordinates of the star.

His hand traced the beautiful frame, his eyes set on his first birthday gift. It was almost sweet and sad to see some one who lived on this earth for over two thousand years, and not ones have a birthday present. Seeing this, it disappoints me that we, human beings, take the simplest thing for granted. "There is a card." It was the vampire's voice that broke my thought. Oh it seemed like he found my card that was stashed with the frames. I could feel my face heat up, as he picked up the tiny card and started reading my uncle neat handwriting.

_Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night;  
Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine,  
That all the world will be in love with night...__  
—__Romeo and Juliet__ Act III scene ii_

It seemed like uncle got everything word to word, or he must have googled it out. I looked up catching the vampire's gaze, the look in his eyes, I wasn't sure what it was, but it was making my heart thumb against my ribs. His hand reached out cupping my cheek, feeling the warmth of my blush. My chest was rising and falling with increasing frequency, as the hand that was cupping my face slid downward, stroking across the flesh of my neck, drawing out shivers.

my heartbeat fluttered like wings beneath of his palm, a flickering '_thumpthumpthump'_ that almost mirrored the unsteadiness of my breathing; Everything felt hot, even my skin was radiating a sort of heat that I'm sure he could feel from where he stood… so close to me now. His head bent down to slowly capture my lips in a soft, sensual kiss, his sweet lips tasting mine. My own heart beat seemed louder and faster than anything against my ear. My tongue moved everywhere, greedily savoring his taste. I couldn't get enough. Everything about him was intoxicating like a drug, making me want more and more, and each time I taste him, I was be coming overly addicted to him.

He was the one to pull back, seemingly letting out a shaky breath that fanned out across my face, sweet and soft and cool. Mugginess hung in the air, which was ostensibly born from physical attraction alone. I knew what this was, I could see the longing now—I could see it so clearly reflecting in his silver-blue eyes, could feel it brushing over my skin; could hear it as he exhaled; could savor it on the air. It tasted raw, sweet and sinful, the way addiction would taste if you could drink it in a glass.

_God help me, I'm madly in love. _

I shook my head, clearing my throat loudly, hoping he won't notice the blush that covered my face, before turning toward the frame in my hand. "See this," I spoke forcing my voice to cooperate, my shaky fingers tapping on the framed Sky Chart. "This star over here," I pointed with my finger, locating the star on the chart that was pointed out in a red circle, "used to be Hercules RA 17h 36m 47s D 36' 18' 27, but from this day on, it will be named Godric,?" I stated my voice losing its power.

"You wanna see it." I questioned hoping to distract myself. He simply nodded as if he himself had lost his own vocal cord as well.

That was how we spent the night, watching the stars through the huge, built into the ceiling, telescope. Godric's star was slightly secluded, sheltered away from the others. It looked a bit small, like a diminutive diamond, yet it was unique, as it glowed with strong power and supremacy. Just like Godric.

* * *

**Important note – so I got the Idea of naming the star after Godric because my cousin's boyfriend named a star after her. So I took her certificate, with her permission of course, and alter it a bit to make it look like the actual present that Anna got for Godric. So for those of you who wants to see what his present look like, follow the link and check it out. just take out the (dot) and replace it with a real dot.**

**http:/i815(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz72/yifrodit/godricsstar(dot)jpg**

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think. oh, and I just posted my two favorite banners, so go head and check that out too.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the star, or The International Star Registry. I'm simply using it for entertainment purpose only. **


	27. Chapter 27 Under The Moonlight

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers, I hope summer has been as great as it have been for me. Today is the last day of summer for me, and I'll be going back to school starting tomorrow, so I thought I should update now. So here is chapter 27. I hope you like it. By the way, for those of you who are anxious for Anna and Godric's relationship to develop faster, I want you to understand this is all leading up to something important, and I wanna write it just how I pictured it in my head. I know true blood is all about sex, but I'm trying to think like Godric, and he would never rush her, as much as he wants her. And Anna being the virgin girl, she wants to be sure he loves her first.**

**P.S: I will like to say thank you too all my sweet reviewers, ShiloCoulter, ItalianBreadstick, KigekiRyuu483, DarkAngel620, princess moon shadow, Mystic-realm, midnightquiver, LittleShasa, sam, tweety, Katara Melody Cullen, wolviegurl, Nocturnal Rose, Rose, Niknakz93, LivHardy. I also want to say thank you to all my readers as well. You guys are the best, and please continue rocking my world.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

_**Lying here** with you **so close to me**_  
_It's **hard to fight** these **feelings**_  
_When it feels so **hard to breathe**_  
_**Caught up in this moment**_  
_Caught up **in your smile**_

_I **never open up** to anyone_  
_So hard **to hold back**_  
_When I'm **holding you in my arms**_  
_We **don't need** to rush this_  
_Let's just **take it slow**_

_**Just a kiss** on your lips **in the moonlight**_  
_**Just a touch** of the fire **burning so bright**_  
_I **don't want** to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want **to push too far**_  
_**Just a shot in the dark** that you just might_  
_be **the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_  
_So baby I'm alright with **just a kiss goodnight**_

_**Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum**_

******Chapter Twenty Seven - Under The Moonlight **

I have to say with the economy lately, finding a job is like finding a needle in a haystack. It has been a whole week since my birthday, and I have been quite busy with job hunting. It's seems like all the place that are hiring are looking for a fulltime employees, or some one with a better qualification than I am.

But thank god my luck hadn't disappointed me. After searching tiresomely, I was able to get a job as a clerk in a bakery called Red Dragon. It's owned by a very kind Asian woman name Chang, who works in the bakery with her daughter, but as she said, her daughter is going on a trip, and until then, I will be her replacement starting tomorrow.

I wasn't the only one who had stressful week; I could see it in Godric's eyes as well, not to mention his bummer mood seemed to resemble mine.

He just hasn't been right ever since Eric called him two nights ago. I didn't understand most of the conversation, for they were speaking in Swedish, as Godric said. But there were a few drops of English here and there, and from what I merely gathered, there is something going on with werewolves and vampire blood. I had asked Godric what was going on, but he had simply brushed it off, saying it was Eric discussing about vampire business. But I know there was more to that; I could see the worry vividly playing in his eyes.

So tonight I decided we should go out and have some cheerful fun, hoping maybe this could be like a second date. And I have to say, when I thought about Godric and I going for relaxing second date, this was not what I had in mind. Since I picked the location for our first date, I thought it was fair for him to pick the second spot. He drove my car to the destination without telling me where we were heading, keeping me in the dark the whole time. If I said I was curious, it would be the understatement of the year.

Our destination was Chalk Hill Mountain.

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, since there were no trespassing signs everywhere. But it's seemed like this wasn't the first time Godric had come here. The area is now heavily developed, but for the longest time, it used to be mostly untouched wooded land connected to West Dallas with Oak Cliff.

The vampire had driven off the street into the woods, using small paved road that was made for patrollers. The forest around it was quiet and dark, but I guess his vampire sight was better than mine. Just when we passed the woods, there was a large cliff that looked over the city of Dallas. He parked high on the cliff, leaving the low beam lights on. Growing up in Dallas, I thought I have been in most parts, but I didn't even know such a cliff existed until now.

So here we are now, lying on the hood of my car, using the windshield as a pillow, as we gazed up at the sky. Everything looks absolutely glorious, to watch the moonlit sky in a warm summer night with the soft, cool breeze dancing and swaying the trees. Such a beautiful site, the city glowing like a dim lit fire, and the stars twinkling so bright, that it looked like they are holes on the floor of heaven. It was as if the black velvet sheet of the heavens had been torn asunder by the glistening pinpricks throughout. Scattered diamonds across the sky, and watching the ever changing coolness the setting of the sun only brings. The quiet surroundings was also bless, nature connecting as one with the living, just seem to bring everything together.

"So, do you bring all your dates here?" I questioned playfully, breaking the concentrated look he had on his face. "Impressing them with your knowledge and choices of the best view in the city." I wiggled my eyebrows at him expectedly.

"Of course, don't expect anything less from me." He replied with a serious look on his face even though I could see the amused look in his eyes. I lightly smacked him on the stomach, being the closest thing my hand could reach, as I pouted my lower lips like a little girl. "Are you jealous?" He chuckled softly pinching my lower lip I had sticking out with his right hand, which I also smacked away. It seems like he had gotten used to of my playfulness, as he was humoring me like the usual.

He moved closer pulling me to his side, so my head was resting on his shoulder. "Alright, I will admit, you are the only one I ever, and will ever bring here. Beside, not many humans have seen this place." He stated his fingers softly brushing my hair.

"Why not?" I looked up at him through my lashes. I thought people want to see it, given that this was one of the last examples of true Texas woodlands left in the city since everything had become the shopping center that it is today.

"It was a hunting ground for many creatures. The locals believed the forest was haunted by satanic devil dogs who roamed the woods at night. (_****__True_ story)" He paused thoughtfully. "I suppose some legends have authenticity to them. Even today, werewolves and any other were-creatures still meander through this land." _Other were-creatures? There is more than one?_

"Is it safe to be here at this time then, if it's so dangerous I mean." The last thing I want right now is to have some werewolves attacking us. We're on an edge of a cliff for god's sake; there is no way to run. "You are safe with me. In any case, werewolves would not dare attack a vampire. It's a predictable defeat for the dogs."

"You never know…" He only responded with a hum. Silence seemed to be taking over the air around us as we just gazed up at the sky, the only sound being my breathing and the few cricket screeching away. My fingers brushed against his black plain shirt, feeling the softness of the fabric. I kept on running my fingers across his chest, adding a pressure around his shoulder, hoping some how it will relaxes him. I could feel the tension in his muscles beneath his clothing, and the worry that seem to greatly burden him.

"It will rain soon." He stated his voice barely hearable. I hand paused what they were doing as I looked up at him. "It will?" It came out as a question as I searched the sky for any clouds. It didn't seem like it was going to rain. "But the weatherman said it will be a clear night." I perfectly remember the weatherman saying that over the afternoon news today. "I can sense the moisture in the air, feel it on my skin." He stated calmly.

"Well, you should have that damn weatherman's job then." I murmured irritated by the false broadcast. I was hoping to spend the night here, just like this, staring up at the peaceful night. The vampire chuckled beside me, pulling me even closer. "It's nothing extraordinary; all vampires could sense such things." _Still, I think __**my **__**vampire**__ is better than all. _

Then it was back to the quietness again, as my hands proceeded with there jobs to his shoulders, attempting to loosen him up. I wish Eric hadn't called. I don't know about there relationship before, but Eric isn't the type of vampire to call for his maker when there is a trouble. He is not a child who needs his daddy. Beside whenever there is a trouble; Eric is usually the cause of it. So what could be important enough that he had to call for his maker, what could distress the mighty Viking that he had to call Godric? It must be something big, seeing how even Godric is worried.

"Do you wanna here a vampire joke?" I questioned, desperate to cheer him up, thinking of a few vampire jokes I heard while I was around the younger members of the fellowship. My voice seems to break that lost in thought look he had on his face. "Sure," he spoke looking down at my face, sounding skeptical.

"Why did the vampire give his girlfriend a blood test?" I asked looking up at him, which he just shrugged. "To see if she was his type." I couldn't help but crack myself up, laughing at my own joke. I think he found my laughter more comical than my joke, but none the less; he let out a soft chuckle. "I got another one. What happened to the vampire who tried to gain weight by eating more? … It didn't work… it was all _in vein_. Get it, in vein!" I think I am more entertaining myself than him really, but at least he is smiling now.

"Ok, I just came up with another one, what did the baby vampire said to his vampire maker at bedtime…" I paused for dramatic effect. "Maker, turn off the switch. I'm afraid of the light!" This one had him laughing, actually finding it humorous. It felt good to hear him laugh, to see the twinkling look in his eyes. I was quite pleased with myself, as I let out a loud sigh, calming myself down.

After another pause, letting the air composed around us, I decided to voice what's been on my mind, now that he was in a better mood. "You're worried about Eric." It came out as a statement. "Eric might be your child but he is not—a newly vampire… baby vampire—whatever you guys call it. He can take care of himself, you taught him to be a strong." It was weird to say it; it felt like I'm talking to a mother of a young boy.

"I realize that, but this is a very emotional situation for Eric, and I fear he will jump into conclusion without much of a thought." What he said was true, from what I have seen, Eric is not a thinker, he is a doer and I believe he will jump into action without thinking further ahead in his plan. "Well, just trust Eric and let him do what he does best. And in the mean time, talk to me, I'm here for you, but you have to open up to me even if its vampire business. You can't just hold everything bottled up; we have to be each others shoulders. You have to share; you have to let me carry your burden." This was the only way our relationship will work. It's easy for me to share, or if it's something I can't share, I just cry out my troubles, but he is not like me, it's harder for him.

"I know. I just don't wish to be encumbrance to you." He replied softly as he brushed the top of my head with his lips, laying a soft kiss. I can't believe he just said that. "Don't ever think that, we have a blood bond, and you know how I feel about you, Godric, you know I would take a bullet for you if it came down to it. You know I lov—I—I." I stumbled on my word the second I realized what I almost said. I was left shocked my mouth slightly left parted. My heart seem to speed up, I'm sure loud enough for him to hear. Should I tell him now? Is it the right time? Since he is so stressed out, would I be adding onto that load? What if I rushed into things and he is not ready to reply the right words. _It would break me._

"You… what?" He questioned as if knowing what was coming; the three little words that seem to linger in the air, leaving it heavy and dry. I focused on an invisible spot on his shirt, not being able to look him in the eyes; afraid he would know, afraid he would be able to read it in my eyes. The tip of his finger rested against my chin, tilting it back, drawing my face closer.

I looked up at him, my eyes not having the strength to stay away from his beautiful face for too long. I was surprised to find his gaze taking a leisurely jaunt up my body, finally coming to rest with a bold regard on my face. A splinter of heat twisted in my heart. Since my birthday, the air around us seemed heavy with sexual tension. And I have to admit, since I saw that longing look in his eyes, I have been yearning for his affections. His fingers left my chin to cover the hand that was resting on his chest. His cool touch sending stark awareness through every inch of my body, and for a silent moment, we stared at each other, and for each second the tension seemed too thick.

"You, what?" He questioned again. There was something almost possessive in his stare as he studied me, and it unwillingly made me quiver. "I—I adore you." I replied deciding to take the safe way out, at least until the time is right. For a second, there was a look of disappointment that flashed in his eyes, just for a mere second.

I don't know what possessed me to do so, but at that moment, I shot forward, covering his lips with mine. There was vagueness to the kiss, as I attacked his lips like a hungry vampire. His hands moved circling around me. I dropped my leg over him, straddling his waist. Our tongue fought, each seeking to dominate the other. His knuckle ran lightly along the arch of my back, slightly pushing my shirt upwards. With a measured balance of boldness, I caught both of his roaming hands and pinned them against the windshield.

I needed to breathe, but I struggled to steady it, to hold on a little longer so my lips could stay soaking in his taste. I instinctively swallowed the air in my throat as if I could choke any minute now. My body seemed to tremble at the sheer contact, a tingling spark of absolute thrill rushing down my spine and searing along every nerve ending from my fingertips down to my toes.

Tightening his restraints, it was Godric who forced himself to pull back. Not needing to breathe, his lips moved to my throat, the coolness of it doing wonders to my overall hot skin. With his vampire speed, there was a WHOOSH, and I was flipped over, instead of me being on top of him, it was he who took his rightful place, fastening my hands with his iron like grip. When I felt the hardness of his body resting between my legs, my mind went completely empty, all sane thoughts were cast away and replaced by mere submission. In a breath of utter lunacy, I wondered how it would feel to belong to a man like him.

He breathed against my neck, as if his starving senses reeled, intoxicated by the scent of my skin which seemed to flare his nostrils, causing his hand to cling harder to me. He looked up just for a second, his smoldering eyes catching my dazed ones. Even lost to the feverish feeling of his kiss, I could see the glowing of his eyes, as it shined irresistibly as sunlight through a summer glade. "As I adore you." He gasped out, going back to brush his famished kiss across my throat.

I tilted my head up; my eyes drifting closed at the first gliding caress of his lips—smooth, satin bliss. His voice was muffled against my skin as he said, "You're mine," sounding deep and sure. The atmosphere rippled; ignoring the breathlessness only he could evoke, I raised my brows. _Is he claiming me?_ Excruciatingly aware of my hands being held against the windshield, I pushed harder freeing it from his strong grip, before greedily sliding down his chest to the edge of his shirt.

His shirt, I thought just barely hanging on to my sanity with a thread as fragile as silk. His shirt had to go.

With a quick yank over his head, the helpless black shirt was gone. His cool skin felt so good. I swathed my arms around his neck, pressed myself to him in utter abandonment, and flagrantly incited his position. His lips moved, sliding to my chest, between my breasts, feeling the chilly sensation of his tongue and lips. Instantly, I could feel the desire roar through my body, triumphant, compelling, causing my lower part to ache and soar in longing. My nail dug into the skin of his back, grazing it hard enough to make him groan in pleasure.

I was engulfed and gone with the rushing heat, until I heard something SNAP, sending a vibrating tingle, as well as a light scratch against my chest. Godric instantaneously pulled himself away from me, his fangs exposed fast and ready. It seemed like he didn't mean for it to pop out, it was as if it responded to his excitement.

He was about to snap it back in, but stop when I pressed my hand to his cheek. "Let me see." I requested sitting up and pulling myself together. It just occurred to me that as long as I have known him, not once have I seen Godric's fangs. When my finger reached out, he opened his mouth slightly, letting the tip of my index finger run over the sharpness of it. Even though I knew he was a vampire, in my eyes Godric is more human than anyone I know. But watching and feeling his fangs, the most simple, beautiful, yet deadly weapon, it just makes everything real. _This is such a turn on. _

His hand slid to the back of my head, seemingly more of an unconscious tug than anything else, he drew me to him, and his bare chest soon pressed against mine, lugging me back to the kiss. Our lips met again; desire, hot and urgent, seems to rise between us; passion rode in its wake.

His hand curled around my breast, his thumb flicking back and forth over my quickening nipple with exquisite care, sending tiny shock waves of pleasure seeping through my body and quickening through my veins. I felt like I was drowning in it, sinking deeper into its velvety embrace with each sigh, each kiss, and each deft stroke of his fingertips against my flesh. When his hand skated lower, skimming over the curve of my belly, tracing the elegant arch of my hipbone, I simply tipped my head back, drinking even more deeply of the forbidden nectar he was offering. I didn't know what he was doing to me. I only knew that I wanted more of it.

More of him.

That was until I felt a soft drop of a rainfall on my forehead, before followed by a light drizzle, which seem to break us a part. Godric pulled back completely, looking up at the sky, as if cursing it for its impeccable timing. The light patters of the quiet rain seem to bring the scent of wonderment and renewal, as it soaked my clothing. I opened my mouth; the drops on my tongue were like soft pelts of cool refreshing moisture laced with minerals that seep inside and hydrating me within. "Perhaps we should get going before you get sick." The vampire spoke sliding off the car. He searched around for his discarded shirt, which was tossed to the ground.

"Won't you take care of me if I get sick?" I asked lightheartedly. "You know, making me soup, giving me foot massages and stuff." I voiced with a laugh, imagining Godric making soup, or in this case attempting to make soup in the kitchen, "I'm sure you will look dashing wearing my pink Hello Kitty apron."

"Of course, but let's try to prevent that from ever happening." He replied with amused look on his face, as he quickly slipped his shirt over his head and got into my car. The ride back to the hotel was much more at ease than earlier, as I kept on teasing him, and throwing a few jokes here and there, hoping it would cheer him up and put his mind to rest.

* * *

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reading, and i hope you like it. Check out a new video I made, as well as, awesome banners in my home page. **

**your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**

**See you in next chapter:)**


	28. Chapter 28 End of The Line

**A/N: Hello my lovely reader, how are you guys? Sorry it took me so long to update, but I been a bit busy, so to make it up to you guys, I made it a bit long. Anyways, here is chapter 28, I hope you like it. Everything that happened between Godric and Anna was leading up to this chapter, so let me know what you guys think… or I might just end the story here.**

**P.S: I will like to say thank you too all my sweet reviewers, LivHardy, ShiloCoulter, Katara Melody Cullen, Jinn, Mystic-realm, kyskhet, Nicola, DarkAngel620, Undertaker's Hattress, midnightquiver, wolviegurl, Sam, Satingirl, adids14, psalmofsummer, kaaayyytteee, tina 784, scorpiustar, reaper07, rainbowBRAIN, Rose, MissLuLu2010. I also want to say thank you to all my readers as well. You guys are the best, and please continue rocking my world.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

_Nothin' **goes as planned**._  
_Everything **will break.**_  
_People **say goodbye**._  
_In their own **special way.**_  
_All that **you rely on**_  
_And **all that you can** fake_  
**_Will leave you in the morning_**  
_But find **you in the day**_

_Oh you're** in my veins**_  
_And **I cannot get you out**_  
**_Oh you're all I taste_**  
_At night **inside of my mouth**_  
_Oh you **run away**_  
_Cause I am not **what you found**_  
**_Oh you're in my veins_**  
_And I **cannot get you out.**_

_**In My Veins by Andrew Belle**_

**Chapter Twenty Eight - End of The Line**

**_Recap from Chapter 15_**

_"Please excuse him, Miss Anna, he is just a bit paranoid." He said smiling nervously with a slightly blush on his cheeks. "Oh, it's quite alright… humm, Toney right?" He nodded his smile getting wider. Someone at the back seemed to clear their throat knocking him back to senses, for he nervously step aside to let me pass._

**_..._**

When I awoke, it has been a few hours since the sunrise hit in the East. In my old life waking up early was my daily routine. Even when I slept straight eight hours, my mind rarely allowed me the peace of uninterrupted rest. Usually I would rise, dress, and go on with my schedule. But since I met Godric, I have never felt so rested or refreshed in my life.

And today is no different either; today I awoke with a deep contentment and relieved happiness that filled my heart with such unfamiliar warmth. Waking up still snuggling in his arms, his bare chest utterly relaxed against mine, one of my hand tucked beneath his cheek on his shoulder, my other arm wrapped loosely around his waist.

I blinked a few times, pushing the heavy sleep from my eyes, before gazing up at him with dazed eyes hoping to find his sleeping, calm, youthful, latent face, but instead I was met with his wide silver blue eyes that were focusing on an opened book, which he held with his right hand as his left hand was buried in my hair, his fingers threaded through my curls. He had a pile of pillows behind his neck, primping him up, as his eyes focused on the page he was reading.

It seemed like he hasn't slept at all seeing how he was almost done with the book he was reading. I slid closer in the bed until I was completely pressed against him, my face buried in his neck. His skin so soft and cool, like the other side of a pillow.

I was utterly lured back to sleep with a single breath. The scent, that was so uniquely his, filled my nose and this time, his alluring aroma was mingled with my own. I stretched my body that practically thrummed with contentment and knew I was grinning like an idiot, "You smell so good." I hummed as I rubbed my cheek against him.

For a moment, the vampire broke his gaze from the page he was reading to look down at my happy self that was clinging to him. His eyebrow rose as his lips tagged up slightly, "I used your body wash." He said his voice light and soft. Which probably explain why his scent was amalgamated with mine. I couldn't help it but smile wider, sniffing him boldly. "No, it's not just that, you always smell so good." I buried my face deeper, inhaling his comforting fragrance that seemed to lullaby me to sleep. "I always thought you smelled like the first drop of summer's rain." My voice was muffled, as my lips were pressing against the stroke of his neck tattoo. He only responded with a loving kiss to my forehead.

Although the sunrise was young, it was not young enough for me to still be cuddling to Godric, even though I wanted to do just that every much. I pulled my head back to glance at my alarm clock that was by the bed, which said 9:03 AM. I let out a sigh, tentatively pulling away from Godric, knowing all I wanted to do was to be glued to him, but I have to be at work in an hour.

It has been three days since I started working. I can't really say I enjoy it very much. It's quite tedious, as the hours seemed to tick sluggishly, and my feet feel numb from standing behind the cash register for six hours straight. But thank god, my soft spoken Asian boss is rather kind enough to give me plenty break and all the cupcake I could eat, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not… cupcakes goes straight to my hips.

With floppy moan, I lugged away from Godric, but not before giving him a quick peck on the lips. The next few minutes were spent away taking a quick shower and getting ready for work. In my pink girly sleeveless shirt, dark comfortable skinny jeans, I stormed into the bedroom. The vampire seemed to pause, setting the book aside, and watching me get dressed and apply a light make up. His gaze was set on me like my actions were the most fascinating thing a human could do.

By the time I was ready to leave, Godric was still lounging in bed. I moved around the bed until I was by his side, and sat on the edge. I took the book from his hand, before giving him a slow and gentle peck on the lips, which he replied back just as sweetly. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle when I saw the cover of the book. "Bite Me," was written at the top, as an overly embellished handsome man with his fangs ready stood at the front. My 2000 year old vampire boyfriend was reading one of my teen vampire books I picked up a few days ago when I was job hunting. "Really Godric, you're actually reading this?"

"It's interesting; the dynamic of their relationship and their straggle to stay together is rather inconceivable." He replied sounding a bit defensive, which made me laugh harder. "Godric, honey, I don't know if you noticed this, but we're basically them." I pointed out. I just didn't see the point reading about it when you are actually living it. Beside the only reason I got the book was because the cashier said it was the best seller.

"That's what interests me. The main character, Kelly, is quite like you. She's innocent and playful, and I felt I was rather in your mind than hers." I couldn't help but feel all warm inside knowing that he compared me to the main character. I only read up to chapter 3 in the book and from what I know so far, Kelly is a perfection, who's funny, smart, strong and confident. And me, well, I'm none of that. I could be considered a book smart, I guess, but how is that going to benefit me in real life.

"I have to go, and you have to sleep, Godric." I said pulling on the stack of pillows he had behind his head, so he can lie properly, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

It was only after I took a few steps toward the door I stopped, "oh, and I am so telling Eric you're reading teen vampire books." I voiced with a laugh. The young vampire smiled as if knowing what his child would say, probably going to blame me for turning his maker in to a human.

* * *

Work isn't really exciting; nothing really happens except for the few interesting customers that comes and go. It was just an hour or two since mid-day when the door to the Red Dragon clicked open by a new coming customer. I set the book "Bite Me," which I took from Godric aside, as I rose to greet the young man. When our eyes connected, a sheer surprise seemed to grace his face, as if he just took a punch to the face and got dipped in icy water.

"Annabel?" It was only when he said my name I recognized who exactly this person was. It was the shy brawny boy I met at the fellowship. He was the kind of person that could be called boyishly cute with his dark brown messy hair and matching big chocolate brown eyes that held a sort of warmth that seemed to pour from it. His never fading pearly white smile always seems to brighten his face, making him look easily approachable.

"Hey Toney," I smiled greeting him like we're been friends for years.

"Hi… I… wow…I didn't think I would ever… I looked for you, and when I—I heard you were… you know kidnapped." He was blushing, his face turning crimson and gasping for air. I was a bit flattered by his bashfulness. It's always like this with him; the few times he actually got the guts to approach me, he freezes or loses his speech. I have heard the few young fellowship members teasing him about the crush he has on me, which is how I learned that his shyness only surfaces when he's around me. "I'm really glad you're ok." Spoke the coy young man, breaking my thought. "Thank you, so, how are you?" I question hoping to start a casual conversation.

He appeared surprised by my question seeing how I usually depart away when he gets tongue-tied making it less uncomfortable for both of us. "Oh I'm—I'm good. You know… I've been working and coaching little league football." He replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "So, no more fellowship right?" I questioned wanting to know if he is still one of Steve's brainless puppets. Besides, I always felt like he never belonged there, and from what I observed, he wasn't really into hating vampires, in fact he could care less. Hmm, I wonder why he joined the church to begin with.

"Of course, I quit the moment that fucker started accusing you going—I mean—I… hmm," his husky voice was fired up for a second before he cut himself off as if realizing who he was talking to, as the heat rushed to his face. But I knew what he was going to say, the accusation of me willingly going with a vampire is what caused him to quit, which wasn't really an accusation since it was the truth.

"… I decided I was done with them… after the whole kidnapping thing." He mumbled. "I mean why would a girl like you would want to be with some nasty bloodsucker." He spoke more to himself than me really, but what he said fired up the protectiveness I have for Godric. It was a new emotion for me, something I just recently learned about myself. "He is not a nasty bloodsucker, he is far from that. I wish everyone could see the decent man he is."

"Huh?" the young man question looking lost.

"What was being said on TV is not entirely false. Sure it was a false accusation when they said I was kidnapped, but it was true when Nan Flanagan said I went with the vampire willingly." My intention was to clear Godric's name, but the look he had on his face was heartbreaking. The warmth his eyes always held for me seemed to vanish like I just told him I sold my soul to the devil.

"But… but why?" His voice was lifeless.

"Because I care about him… I love him." Why can't it be this easy to say it to the vampire? It was a rejoice feeling to actually say the three little words that mean so much, especially to another person, but I wish it wasn't Toney that had to hear it, I wish there was an easier way to let him down gently.

"You can't—I mean… M—maybe you're confused—maybe you just think you do… " The desperation in his voice was quiet obvious, as he tried to make sense. I smiled softly at him, reaching out to lightly grasp his hand comfortingly, "nothing ever been clearer, but thank you for your concern, Toney." After a light squeeze of his hand I pulled back. "Now, what can I do for you?"

It was a conclusion to our conversation about my private life, which he seemed to understand as he swallowed his words that threatened to escape. His eyes never left my face as he purchased a cake that had happy birthday beautifully written over it. Before he left the store, he had turned for a moment to give me one last glance, and I was a bit puzzled by the determination I caught in his eyes, but I didn't give it much of a thought. After he left, things went back being uneventful, making me constantly look up at the clock, counting each minute until I get off work.

* * *

When the clock hit 5, I called Mrs. Chang who was in the back room, in her tiny office. After I let her take over the cash register, I bid her good bye before walking out. The sun was still elevated, seeing how its summer and sundown doesn't happen until late six. I started walking down the street toward my car, which was parked about three blocks away. That was the only thing I hated about the job, since the store was in the middle of downtown, parking space are almost none-existed.

As I walked I started making grocery list, hoping maybe I could stop by the store to pick up some supplies. It wasn't until half way to my car I realized, someone seem to be mimicking my steps. The hair on the back of my neck seemed to perk up, as I slowly glance behind me, using my side vision. There was a man following me, his face was completely covered by the dark hood of his sweatshirt. My steps immediately seem to increase in speed; my senses were heightened greatly while shivering chills ran the length of my spine. I didn't know if I was being overly paranoid, but there was something definitely wrong here.

I held my purse tightly, fighting the urge to just run, instead I focused my eyes on the tapestry of the far opposite street where my car was parked, as I walked briskly toward it without turning my head to either side. Just as I turned to cross the street, the sense of dread washed over me, and before I could even compromise what's going on around me, something moved in the far corner of my vision.

But before I could even hope to react, an arm wrapped painfully tight around my waist, yanking me into the dark alleyway in-between two building. My first reaction was to scream, until another person quickly merged from the dark lane, his rough hand clamped around my mouth, dragging me backward into a deep deserted passage that was darkened by the shadows of the two long buildings. With my mind already in overdrive, I couldn't bring myself to fight, but instead stumbled along with them. A silent shudder of fear racked over my body, Wild racing thoughts of what they could do to me rushed through my head.

With a terrified mind I bit into the stranger's hand: hard. He hastily jerked his hand away from my mouth, "bitch," he cursed, his fist ramming into my face. I was completely taken back, as the punch sent me stumbling to the side making me lightheaded. At that moment my fear doubled, as I bit on my bottom lip forcing my self not to cry. I held the side of my face where his punch had landed, as it throbbed painfully.

"Go head and scream bitch, you would never get out alive." Looking up at the man who had just hit a girl, I noticed he was a thin man, with a sleeveless shirt and ripped up jeans. His arm was covered in tattoos, and his eyes look shallow with dark circle around it like he hasn't slept in days.

"Hey, what the fuck man, chill with the physical." It was the hooded man that spoke, making my head shot to where he stood. I knew that voice, a bit rough, throaty sound. "The bitch bit my hand," the thin man reply, sounding absolutely pissed. But I wasn't paying attention to him, my eyes where glued to the hooded man.

At that second, as if on a cue, my phone started ringing. Both of the men's eyes seemed to be drawn to the sound coming out of my Jeans pocket. My shaky hand quickly slid and pulled it out, I only got a glance of the name that said, "Godric." He must have sensed my fear, but before I could press the talk button, the hooded man wrenched it out of my hand and hurled my phone across the alley until the loud crash of my cell echoed throughout.

He let out a loud sigh, pushing his hood back, exposing his face. I didn't know what to think at that moment, as I stared at him with my mouth wide open. "Toney?" I questioned flabbergasted.

"This is for your own good, Anna. I'm doing what you did for me." He replied looking away from me, but before I could ask him what he meant by it, or what the hell was going on, a voice came from the sidewalk where I was dragged. "Well, well, well, I see y'all started without me," It was a large muscular man, clad in leather jacket and cowboy hat. I wasn't sure what to expect, I just stood there with my hand still pressed to my cheek, completely and utterly confused and petrified.

I cleared my throat, hoping I would sound braver than I feel, "I don't know what's going on here, but I think you guys got the wrong person." I spoke my voice coming out low and pitiful.

"Oh, chica, it's ya' we been waitin' for all day." Spoke the big man, as he advanced toward me, making me step back until my back was pressed against the wall. He stood his chest almost compressed adjacent to mine as he towered over me. He topped his cowboy hat up, as he smirked sadistically.

"Well, now I see why they want ya. Not my type, but ya' sure are a looker," he hummed. It made me quite uncomfortable, not just because he has me pushed up against a wall, but also the way he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and he was a hungry dog.

"If it's money you want, go head and take it, please just let me go." I pleaded, god, what the hell is going on here? The big man's eyes seem to twitch slightly as if offended by what I said. "You think I want your filthy money, you fangbanger?" His voice was harsh, as he griped my chin with his large hand, tilting my head up. The look in his eyes, so dead, soulless, gone, I knew pleading wasn't going to work with this man, so I turned toward the only man who cared about me enough to want my safety. "Toney, please, do something, what's going on here?"

"How about I tell you what the fuck is going on here." The big man voiced seizing my chin even harder, making my fear immediately fire up. My jaw hurt, and I was sure it was going to bruise, as my hand gripped his, trying to pray it off my face. "Come on Chris, chill," said Toney, his voice nervous and worried. The large man, now named Chris, released my chin, stepping a way from me.

"See this young man here," he said pointing to Toney, "he loves ya, and he came to me earlier saying the love of his life is fucking a vampire." It was as if he was telling a story, as he topped his foot. "You know I had a woman once, beautiful, absolutely sexy, I really loved her too, you know. And then she met a vampire. He fucked her, drained her and got her addicted to his blood, and when he was done with her he tossed her like a piece of trash." His fists tighten, and I knew there was a heartache to what he said.

"I'm sorry that happen to her, but I'm not like that." I voiced cautiously. I could sympathize with him, but Godric would never harm me in anyway.

"That's what she said too. You look all innocent, but who would have guessed that you're fuckin' a dead piece of shit." I know when I need to shut up, but at that moment, at that instant second, something in the back of my head seemed to snap.

"He might be dead, but you're the piece of shit." I spit out unintentionally, the whole protectiveness over Godric coming out. The man called Chris laughed; a dry humorless laugh. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes! Don't you ever call him that, he is far more human than you will ever be, you stupid redneck." The guys around him seem to tense up, and I know I was going to eat my words. _Damn it, why can't I shut up?_ He laughed harder, pacing toward me, "you don't seem like it, but you have some fire in you." I braced myself waiting for what he was about to do, my heart seemed to thump against my ribs, my fear seem to swallow me whole.

He moved and for a moment I thought I may have escaped a beating, until he swung his fist hard, bashing me in the nose. His paunch was so hard; I lost my footing as I went down hard. I was positive he broke my nose, as I cried in pain that shot straightly to my head making my eyes tear up. I could feel the warm blood running down my nose. I thought that was the end until his hard cowboy boots connected to my ribs, and another, and another, "I hate—when bitches—call me—redneck!" I doubled over in pain, the spots where his boots have connected throbbing, sending shooting pain.

Somewhere in-between the kicks, Toney shot forward, inserting himself between us. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN, this is not what we talked about!" yelled the younger man, but he couldn't seem to hold him off, as the bigger man fling him aside, and before he could try to get up, the thin man with the tattoos was all over him. "Does he fuck you hard and good, is that why your defendin' him? Maybe you need to try your own kind; I don't mind volunteering for the job." I closed my eyes, focusing on the pain that was preventing me from breathing.

I was brought back, when the man gripped my hair yanking me up, my eyes began to burn with the formation of salty tears, a dry, straggled sob echoed off the walls around, I gasped several times forcing myself to breathe. When I forced my eyes open, and saw the look in his eyes, I knew I was going to die. "You want to try me; I'll fuck you hard and good." He whispered. My tears seem to stream down my face, as everything ached and throbbed. If I was going to die, it won't be would out a fight. Not like before, I'm not going to stand here and take the beating. I have let people take advantage of me, use me, mistreat me, but not any more. I'm not going to die weak and pathetic.

"See, that's the difference between you and Godric, he doesn't need to beat on a girl to make him feel like a man. No wonder your girl left you for a vampire, I rather be with a dead piece of shit than you any day." Immediately I knew I struck a nerve because not a second later I was hurled against the wall, and a sharp point insert into me, over and over again. I know I was being stabbed I could feel the knife within me. A deafening cry ripped out of my throat and the pain, god, the unbearable pain was like nothing I ever experienced. I could feel the knife cutting into me, tearing my skin and my inside apart.

Then everything seemed to go numb, all I heard was the dull sound of a scream, and I didn't know if it was me or not. I opened my eyes and saw a young man crying over me; Toney. The man who had stabbed me yanked him by the hood of his shirt, and I could hear his screaming as if it was from a distance even though he was less than a foot away from me. I could hear him screaming to stay with me, but I saw him being dragged away.

I felt so tired, and my bones ached to just take a break. My eyes felt heavy, and I wanted to close them, to sleep for a little while. But I knew what's coming if I do that. I fought my eyes to stay open one more time, and I saw the sky was bright golden. A sunset was coming, but I knew it would not make it in time, there is at least another 30 minute or so before a complete sunset. Godric would never reach me in time.

I would never make it until then. My only regret is that I would never get to tell him _I love him_. I would never get to see his beautiful eyes again. I would never feel his lips. I would never feel his touch, hear his reserved laugh, smell his sweet alluring aroma. He would never know how much he meant to me. I wished he had known how much my heart ached to wake up beside him and not tell him how much I loved him.

My blood from my wound was rushing to my throat, choking me, drowning me and suffocating me. I fought hard to breathe, and every time I inhaled, it was like the knife was being jammed into me again.

"Godric," I called out, but there was no voice, I couldn't make a sound. After that... everything went dark.

* * *

**By the way, check out a new video I made. your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**

**See you in next chapter:)**


	29. Chapter 29 Bring Me to Life

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, I hope you enjoy my last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, which is why I'm updating soon. My midterm is actually next week, in three days, I know I should be studying, but I'm updating for you guys. So let me know what you think. here is the new chapter I hope you like it. Oh please listen to the song at the bottom, it is meant for this chapter. **

**P.S: I will like to say thank you too all my sweet reviewers,** **Undertaker's Hattress , Katara Melody Cullen, BerNorthman , ShiloCoulter , Nocturnal Rose, MissLuLu2010 , princess moon shadow , Lady Minuialwen , Rebecca, BadNicol8, mixmatched9 , JustGiveGodricAHug, Cierra, FoxDemonGrl , odeepblue , hellasweet , DarkAngel620 , Alison, meandI, k180, ClosureForKat , scorpiustar, wolviegurl , psalmofsummer , Adids14 , i luv hardy , trestreschic , guest reader, stina222 , MichelleCassidy , RememberTheMuse , Rose. ********I also want to say thank you to all my readers as well. **

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm out **on the edge** and I'm **screaming my name**_  
_like a fool at the top **of my lungs**_  
_sometimes when I **close my eyes** I pretend **I'm alright**_  
_but it's never enough_  
_cause **my echo**, echo_  
_is the only voice **coming back**_  
_my shadow, shadow_  
_is the **only friend** that I have_

**_listen, listen_**  
_I would take a **whisper if**_  
_that's **all you have to give**_  
_but it isn't, isn't_  
_you could **come and save me**_  
_try to **chase it crazy right out** of my head_

_I don't** wanna be down** and_  
_I just **wanna feel alive** and_  
_get to see **your face **again once again_  
_Just **my echo, **my shadow_  
**_you're my only friend_**

_**Echo by Jason Walker**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine - Bring Me to Life**

One would think after all the people I lost; I would have some idea of what it would be like to die. But to be honest, I have never really given much thought about death, nor the act of dying. I guess that comes with being young, having so much ahead, so much to live for. But when I always hear people describing death; they say "your entire life flashes before your eyes," or at least something like that. But it didn't happen to me. I didn't see pieces of my childhood—like the first time I rode a bike, or my first day in kindergarten. I didn't see anything…period.

It was all darkness; never ending darkness seemed to spread. Underneath, above me, all-around me—all dark. I stood there as if I was floating, nothing seem to be beneath my feet, like I was standing on air. I felt lost and thoughtless, empty minded.

Just when I thought I was sucked into a black hole, there was a sound. It was natural, as if the sound of my own voice, or my own heartbeat. I didn't know what the sound was, it was far too distance, far too low, but I got a sense it felt at peace. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound, I felt it was pulling me out of the top of my head, and the further I moved, the clearer the tone became.

The sound, it was a humming I noticed, sweet, almost childish melody. I had the impression that I heard it before, in fact I know it so well, I could probably hum with it.

"Claire?" I called out in surprise recognizing her sweet childlike voice. The humming, it was her. The darkness around me seemed to mold into a shaft, and I wanted to be afraid, at least that should have been my first reaction, but instead I was met with a complete and utter peace filling my heart, reaching out to me, calling me to my very soul.

I wandered down the dark shaft, following the voice of my dead sister with no fear, even though I couldn't see where I was going. All of the sudden there was this very little tiny pinpoint of light at the end of the black hole, which kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger. The light was incredibly bright, like sitting in the middle of a light bulb.

It was so bright that I put my hands in front of my face fully expecting to see what's behind, but I could not. And the humming, it was as clear as day now as it echoed around the shaft. I couldn't explain it, but I felt as if she wanted me to come to her. She wanted me to be with her.

I felt it deep within my heart, something warm, comforting, peaceful, loving… it wasn't just her, but my father, my mother, my grandparents and their grandparents… all my ancestors, they wanted me to be with them, all of them. And it felt like after a long journey, I was finally home. I couldn't help but hesitantly reach out toward the light. _I wanna be home._ My hands reached out farther longingly, and just before I could touch it, there was a voice that made me freeze.

"_Come back to me, Anna… come back… come back_." It was coming from the darkness, the other side of the shaft. It was a heartbreaking, desperate voice that called out for me. For a moment I didn't know who this person was, but my heart responded before my brain. It thumped against my ribs faster than ever before, it was as if it wanted to beat out of my chest and ran back to the voice. Memories seemed to flash in my head in unstoppable speed like a broken recorder. Cool soft kisses, feathery touches, quite laughs, loving words, warm silver blue eyes… how could I possibly forget? I have so much to live for, even though I desperately wanted to be with them, it's just not my time yet.

"Godric?" My voice broke everything like it was a piece of glass. The shaft, the darkness, the light, all disappeared like a dust in a wind. Instead, I was sucked back, my lungs hurt to breathe and my eyes shot open. My head was disoriented, lost and felt like I needed to throw up.

I blinked a few times forcing my eyes to work properly, before my dazed sight settled on a person that was hovering above me. It took a few second for my eyes to focus on the young looking vampire that was staring at me with so much emotions playing in his bloody eyes_. What's going on?_ The thought echoed in the back of my head as my eyes roam around my surrounding, noticing I was back at the hotel room, lying on our comfortable bed. My sight settled back on the vampire, "godric?" I called out.

"My Anna," there was a relief in his voice as he pulled me to him. I groaned in pain, everything still ached, my throat, my face, my ribs, it all throbbed. My pain filled moan seemed to make Godric pulled me closer and wrap his arms around me, his alert eyes studying my face. It was only at that moment that I realized just how much his hands were shaking.

Ignoring it all, my mind went on full drive and that was when it all came back to me. Toney, the big cowboy man… the stabbing. _I was stabbed._

I pulled back from Godric, my eyes immediately going toward my stomach to see the wounds, but instead I was met with the display of my pink sleeveless shirt ripped opened, completely exposing my bra, and Godric's bloody hand was pressed to where my wounds _should have_ _been_. I should be dead, and covered in multiple stabbing wounds, but my skin was back to normal, well except for the blood part. That was when it all clicked, Godric must have tried to heal me, but I must have been passed out, almost dead to even swallow his blood, and he, being the quick thinker, must have applied his blood directly to the stabbing.

"You're ok, Anna, I'm here… I'm here." The vampire whispered comfortingly, and he continued to whisper in a different language as he pulled me closer to him again. He drew his hand back from my stomach and brought it to his lips. His fangs SNAPPED out, a reminder of who he is, before he bit onto his wrist, piercing his skin. His dark crimson blood oozed out as he gently brought it to my lips.

"Drink," he commanded, and at that moment everything hurt too much for me to be disgusted at the fact that I'm drinking blood. My jaw ached, but I forcibly open my mouth none the less and took it all in. It's sugary, metallic taste flew down my throat in a sweet blazing sensation.

I closed my eyes and felt the blood running through my system, healing everything that needed to be. His 2000 year old blood worked like magic, my broken nose, my busted lips, bruised cheeks and jaw, beaten and broken rips… all healed within seconds. The next time I opened my eyes I felt like I was back to my original self, if not better. Well at least physically I was better, but mentally I felt like I just went through war.

I looked up into his waiting face and smiled at him reassuringly, before lifting my hands up to cup his cheeks. "I'm fine." I murmured moving my hands to embrace him completely. There was a second of pause; his fingers brushed the disheveled curls away from my eyes and face before he lowered his lips to mine. Despite my thoughts still being somewhat muddled and hazy, I welcomed his cool kiss and his protective hold as I lost myself to his yearning mouth. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, I noticed that even his lips were _trembling_ harshly, as the taste of his natural sweet lips was mangled with his blood.

"That was too close… _way too close_." He said when he pulled back. It had definitely been far to close in becoming a disaster. And I could see it in Godric's tensed eyes as unbidden images of what might happen flashed through his mind. "I was so afraid," I mumbled burying my face in his shirt.

"I know… but you're ok now." He replied brushing my hair back again letting out a long sigh. With that said, he lifted me up, his hands sliding behind my knees and upper back. For a few moments I felt oddly weightless in his arms, as he took me straight to the bathroom. He cautiously set me down on the closed toilet before turning toward the rather large bathtub and turned the water on.

As the water filled the tub, without even a moment of hesitation, he grabbed my torn pink shirt pulling it off my shoulders. I stared up at him confused, my face turning red. He didn't even look at the fact that I'm only wearing a bra, but he immediately moved to my jeans, giving it the same treatment as he yanked it off my legs. I just set there my face looking like a tomato, my mouth slightly shocked open. I shook my head at my perverted-ness, I'm sure Godric hasn't even given a thought at fact that I'm almost naked here, he is probably shaken up and worried for me, but all I could think about is my nudeness and his closeness.

"Come on," he said, lifting me up and placing me down in the warm water, which immediately turned reddish color from all the dried blood sticking on my body. "I will go prepare you a change of clothe," with that said he left the bathroom.

I just sat there watching the still water, my head replaying what happened earlier today over and over again. I pulled my knees to my chest, enfolding my arms around it. I couldn't help but realize how short life could be, one minute everything could be full of life and colorful… and then the next gone. The whole incident made me realize just how short _my life_ is and that how much I need to live life for the moment. I am not the same person I use to be just a few months ago. I'm not the same weak little girl anymore. I didn't know how long I sat in the bathtub, an hour, maybe two; all I know is that I couldn't keep track of time. But my thoughts seemed to center on one thing; almost dying gave me a new perspective on everything I thought was right.

By the time I got out of the tub, the water was cold and my skin was wrinkly like a dry fruit. I wrapped myself with a large towel that was hanging on the door hook and slowly saunter toward the bedroom. I don't know why but the room felt oddly quiet, well that was until my eyes landed on Godric who was sitting on the bed, his head buried in his hands. He seemed to be frozen there, un-breathing, unmoving. I stared at him for a second before I let out a sigh and slowly walked toward him, sitting beside him on the warm clean bed. He had changed the sheets that had been tainted with my blood, and he also had set up a change of clothe for me, a comfortable sweatpants and a tank top.

My hands slowly snaked around him and made a concentrated effort to pull him, which he let me. He pressed his face in the crook of my damp neck, as if trying to feel the warmth of my body. "Godric, I'm alright. Everything is going to be ok." I voiced my fingers sifting through his hair comfortingly, before sliding across his cheek bone like a black velvet curtain. I gently caressed the smooth path of his right shoulder, broad with muscle and tight with tension that could be visible in his expression.

"I brought you this pain, haven't I?" He questioned his voice almost un-hearable. The thought of this sadness in his voice made my heart ache. It was faint in his voice, but swam along side with a deep wary tone, like an undercurrent. It seemed to have swept me under, filling my mouth and lungs with the hints that he waited to hear the very worst, no matter how painful it was. "No, of course not. Sometimes things just happens whether it's for bad or good."

He closed his eyes tightly, as if someone had taken a hold of his heart and squeezed it so tightly that the muscle fluttered in his chest with desperation. "I felt your pain, each and every second of it. I felt your heart slow down and…" he paused only to loll his head back a bit. My eyes subconsciously wandered over his throat, tracing over his Adams apple. "With all the power I possess… I never felt so helpless."

"That's part of being alive, being human." Even if he was a vampire, we all will experience helplessness at least once in our lifetime. The orange glow from the light made him look balmy, like there was an almost a sensual flame radiating off of him. I caressed his cheeks; his velvet smooth skin on the back of my hand felt virtually… warm.

"Beside if I had a chance; I wouldn't change a thing about what happened today." I voiced strongly which made him look up. "Because it made me realize how much I would have regretted my life if I never had the chance to tell you…" I took a deep breath, readying myself for all the possibilities. "If I never got to tell you how much I_—_I…" before I could finish my sentence, a loud knock on our main door sounded. I cursed under my breath, damn whoever interrupted us.

The tapping continued persistently, and Godric got up before marching out of the room. _What the hell is going on? _I thought when I heard voices coming from the living room. I quickly got dressed, yanking my clothing on before rushing out of the room. I was shocked beyond repair when I saw who our guests were.

It was Isabel that stood behind the door dressed in a complete black leather that sort of made her look like catwoman. She gave Godric a nod before she motioned with her hand to someone as if to indicate for them to enter. It was a young vampire with a chin length dark hair and pale blue eyes that came through; it wasn't his striking good looks that had me flabbergasted though, but what he was dragging with him. There stood Toney and the cowboy man, Chris, with the vampire's hand wrapped around the back of their neck. "One of these fuckers made a 911 phone call, it was pretty easy to sniff em' out after that." The man laughed, his fingers digging in their neck. I didn't know what to expect, except stand there like a brainless dummy doll with my mouth wide open.

Toney flinched before looking up, catching my shocked wide eyes. At that moment he broke down in tears, "oh, thank god you're alive. I didn't know wha—oh thank God." He cried out his hand silencing his sob, his tears making tracks down his cheeks. The long hair vampire threw them forward, both Toney and Chris landed on there knees a few feet from Godric.

"As you requested Godric, but the third one couldn't make it," informed Isabel in her Spanish accent, her voice quite serious. My head shot toward the older vampire, my thought running wild. Did he order for them to be brought here? The third one… did she mean the tattoo guy? What happened to him? Did he die?

"Anna, please forgive me," it was Toney who spoke as he crawled toward me. "I don't care if I die tonight or not, I just want you to know it was never my intention to bring any harm upon you. I just wanted to save you… I just wanted to save you." His tears kept on running down his cheeks, and the look on his face made my stomach tight.

"Shut the fuck up, you pussy." Cowboy Chris spoke, his foul words directed toward the younger human, who was still weeping.

"You shut the fuck up; this is all your fault." Toney counteracted, his eyes looking like he wanted to murder the man if he could. He bit his bottom lip, before turning his head back to me, "What happened…I just want you to know that my intentions were good. It was supposed to be an act; Chris was supposed to scary you off into leaving the vampire. I didn't think he would go crazy like that."

"And I would do it again in a heart beat, if it means taking out bitches like her," replied Chris in my place, but before anyone could say anything else, the long hair vampire spoke addressing toward both human men.

"Both of you shut the fuck up before I rip your throats off. Ugh… humans, what a pathetic creatures." He mumbled the last part to himself.

I didn't know what to say, except move toward Godric, whispering my question. "Godric, what's going on?" When I looked up at his face, I was taken aback by what I saw. His face looked different, somewhat harsh, his cheekbone tight and hollow. His eyes were darker, the sparking glow he always possessed were gone. He didn't look like the vampire I have come to love. Godric pushed me a side without replying as he stepped forward toward the two human men. My hands were shaking, as he approached Chris, and stared him down.

"Go ahead and kill me, you think I'm afraid of you? Go ahead and do what you did to my Lisa." He spit at Godric's feet. "Now that I know you want her," he motion with his head toward me. "I will never stop. I will feel her blood in my hands, feel her heart stop, rip her body apart, like your kind did to my woman." He was screaming now, "I will make you feel the pain I felt." His eyes were blazing wildly. I watched Godric's stiff back, as my heart banged against my ribs. Some how I knew what was coming, but I couldn't move my feet.

"Anna," it was Isabel that addressed me. I didn't know when she came toward me, but her hand softly landed on my cheek, pushing my face aside. "Look away, Anna." She ordered pulling me to her. At that instant moment, I heard a sickening crack. My head shot forward, and I watch in a slow motion as Chris's large body thump to the ground. I took a staggered step back while my lover's action fought its way into my head. My chest felt tight and constricted, as though I could not take in enough air simply through breathing. My hands griped my mouth muffling the cry that ripped out of my throat. _Godric just killed a man. And I am the caused of this man's death. _

This was the beast in Godric, the cruel, ruthless, emotionless killer he had informed me about over and over again. Godric has always been so human in my eyes, but I knew there was the vampire side of him. But I never fully comprehended the extent of his other side, nor did it registered to me until now. My tears fell on my cheeks like rain, as he turned toward Toney. I don't know why, but at that moment my frozen legs moved forward like a lightning, wrapping my arms around my vampire tightly, stopping him in mid step. "Please don't Godric! I beg of you, please don't." I cried burying my face in his back. As if it's possible my arms got tighter around him. _Why is this happening?_

"Is this the man you love, Anna?" Spoke Toney, his eyes set on the dead body of his friend. "Is this what you chose?" His words completely caught me off guard? How do I answer that? Not to mention he just basically told Godric that I loved him. "You don't know what you're talking about." I replied releasing Godric and standing in front of him, like a barrier between them.

"Yes I do. It is obvious, but you are just too blinded by what you feel for him to see clearly what he is truly." His voice was rough, as he slowly rose from where he knelt. "I don't care if he kills me tonight, but you have to know that you are never going to be _enough_ for him." Toney's words were like a jabs of knifes, and the pain it caused were worse than the stabbing I received earlier.

"You are a beautiful girl, who is smart and kind. Any men would gladly die for you, including me, but you are making the worse mistake of your life. He would suck the life out of you; even then you won't be enough." His words shouldn't scare me, but it did.

"I don't care, this is what I want, and I'll appreciate it if you stop. Just stop." I replied stepping toward him. I don't need this lecture; I know what I'm getting myself into. Godric is what I want, forever, until the day I die.

"You have to hear it," Toney's eyes moved to Godric, "your vampire has to hear it. You might not care now, but in 20 years from now, when you'll start looking like his mother, in 50 years from now, when you'll start looking like his grandmother, oh, you will care then, trust me. What will you have then? No husband, no children, no grandchildren. You will be all alone, while he will be out there looking for someone who is appropriate for him. You still have a chance to leave, Anna, this is your time. Don't sacrifice everything that's beautiful about being human for him. You are giving up everything, while he loses nothing. How is that fair?" His voice was pleading for me to understand, see his point. And I do. This was a topic I have been dreading, pushing a side. A topic I never want to think about. I know what I am; I know what will come someday, but Godric is worth it.

"Please stop." I begged as I stared at him my tears falling from my eyes, making my sight blurry. He looked away from me as if disappointed, or couldn't handle seeing my tears.

"Fine, I'll stop, but know one thing, I—I love you more than he will ever be capable of. I could give you everything a vampire couldn't. I am everything that's right for you. A heart beat, alive, mortal, a real, just as how God intended it to be. When I first met you at the fellowship of the sun, I was ready to leave that damn church, but when I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. I also knew men will be after you everywhere you go, and I was happily ready to fight for you. But I—I… how do I fight someone who is not even suppose to exist?" His was gentle now, losing the forcefulness it held before. _So he stayed at the church for me…_

The room was silence, as all the vampires listened and waited. I turned toward Godric who hasn't moved an inch. His eyes were closed as if in pain. I stood on my tippy toes, wrapping my arms around him tightly, burying my face in his neck where I belong. "You know I'm yours right? Nothing will ever change that. I belong to you, and you only, no human, no vampire will ever change that. So have mercy and let him leave. No more blood, no more death. I just want it to be you and me, so do this for me." There was a moment of silence, before Godric pulled back from me, his hand reaching out to wipe my wet cheeks. I pressed my hand where his heart was, and I couldn't help but wonder would his heart beat as fast as mine at this moment if he was alive?

"Release him," spoke Godric, his words directed toward Isabel. "Of course, Godric," replied Isabel moving forward, I noticed at that moment she looked sad as if the human man's word, which was directed toward me, had pained her somehow. Toney's eyes were wide before he let out a long heartbroken sigh. "I didn't want to be released if it means leaving without you." He whispered sounding almost child like.

"Give up now, Toney, move on, find someone that makes you happy, and love you more than I will ever would." That was the cue for the long hair vampire to sprout into action. He sauntered toward the dead body, picking it up and flinging it over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes, before turning toward me. He must have seen the horror on my face because he winked at me as he made his way to walk out of the room.

As the female vampire passed me, she gave me a pat on the shoulder and a warm understanding smile, with still sad eyes. "Come on lover boy, out." She said grabbing Toney by the arm and dragging him with her. As they reached the door, Toney turned, "Anna, if you ever change your mind, know I'll be waiting." With that said, the door shut clicked. The room was quiet as if everything never happened.

* * *

**By the way, check out some new banners. your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. thank you again:D**

**See you in next chapter:)**


	30. Letter to The Readers

My **dearest** readers,

**This is my public apology!**

I know I don't deserve your kind dedication, and** I am so sorry I left you like that**. I know what you must be thinking. Some were asking what the hell happened to me. Some even PM me, asking if I was dead or something. The answer is that I am very much alive and healthy, for those who were worried about me. I know you guys are disappointed in me, and I probably lost most of my readers. I don't want to sound like I'm making a bunch of excuses, but 2012 has been the busiest and draining time for me.

Even when I had free time, I just couldn't write.** I had a huge writer's block**. I needed inspiration, and no matter what I did I just couldn't find it. Plus, school was tough this year, and I'm taking advance literature creative writing, which we get to write fiction, so most of my creativity went there. Also, the more time it passes, **the harder it was for me to get back to i**t.

But** I do miss Godric very much** and I do wish they bring him back in season 5, so I really can't wait for that. I also know in the last chapter I left it in such a **high tension place**, and I wanted to come up with **a BANG**!

**So the good news** is that, like a school assignment, **I decided to give myself a deadline** to get back to the story again. I have not written the new chapter yet, but somebody recommended that I should read the **whole story from the beginning** so I could get the passion going again. So that's what I'm going to be doing this weekend. Read everything from the beginning.

**The deadline I set up is on ….. 4/25/12** … breathe people, **I will be back in five days with a new chapter.**

Don't forget,** Wednesday, April, 2012**.

**I am so sorry, so, please accept my humble apology.**

**I love you, forever yours,**

**~Yifrodit~**


	31. Chapter 30 Let The Rain Wash Away

**A/N: Hello everyone, you have no idea how good it feels to write this author note, I'm back baby! yay. Thank you so much to all of you guys, you have been so patient, and kind to me. You played a big part in my inspiration, guys, thank you again. I hope to get all your support and reviews on this chapter as well. Anyway, I know most of you were wondering why I have not update on the 25th. Sorry guys, I know most of you actually waited, but fanfic wasn't letting me. My page was having some kind of error, and wouldn't let me post. But all is fixed now. As for this chapter, I don't really know how to feel about it. When I first set in front of my computer, I had a complete different outline, but somehow my fingers took it this way. It's also my come-back chapter, so my expectation was kind of high, so I'm not really happy about it. But I want to hear your thought from you. Please review, it's huge motivation to me, I promise if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter really, really soon. **

**P.S: I will like to say thank you too all my patient reviewers, princess moon shadow, Undertaker's Hattress, BerNorthman , Nocturnal Rose , downbelowgirl , midnightquiver, MichelleCassidy, ShiloCoulter, Adids14 , MissLuLu2010, BadNicole8 , trestreschic , Katara Melody Cullen, stina222 , ItalianBreadstick , Sam, Cierra, DarkAngel620 , julieAKAweirdo, Anonymous, wolviegurl , julieakaweirdo, Rose, Rebecca, vampirelover2009 , Linale Ashley M , Cavazza , Rika, Azura Soul Reaver, Love Letters Written In Blood, TheCreator1 , CaitlinXcowz, Rose, Jasykes89 , Mistress Rose Angeline , EclecticProse , anon, foreverlostdreamer, alice1239, sweet-taboos, ThePhantomismyLove,**

**Thank you to all who responded to my public apology as well**, **MichelleCassidy, Tiara Shin , midnightquiver, sweet-taboos, Carina, Cotton Strings, sick-of-dreams , DarkAngel620, NIGHTSCREAM , Zee , trestreschic , indi176, TempGirl, foreverlostdreamer, wolviegurl , Carr.**

**Thank you to all my readers as well.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Darling I'm lost**  
Adrift in** the dark**  
I'm **clutching your words**  
**To my vampire heart** once more  
So **let in the light**  
Turn me** to dust**  
If it don't end in **Bloodshed dear**  
It's probably** not love**

Here** we are**  
In the darkest place  
To keep **from forgetting**  
I picture **your face**  
And I **wonder**  
While we **count the cost**  
Which is **sweeter**  
**Love or it's loss**

So I **curse you**  
**My vampire heart**  
For letting me you **love you**,  
**Love you.**  
For **letting me love you**,  
From **the start**.

**My Vampire Heart by Tom Mcrae**

**Chapter Thirty - Let The Rain Wash Away**

Famous writer Simon Mawer said, Guilt is like a liquid, a thin liquor, seeping everywhere, informing everything, saturating the whole—corrosive, like seawater, scented with the rich stench of ordure and corruption.

Words that carried such truth, and what a perfect words to describe how I feel at this moment. What happened last night has been eating deep inside me; I can't seem to stop the cringing in my stomach. A man had lost his life because of me. Even though I didn't cause his death by my own hands, it was still my fault. If I have never gotten that stupid job, if I had listen to Godric and lay low, Chris would have been alive right now.

_What was I thinking? _

I couldn't sleep at all last night. After everyone left, Godric and I only said a few words to each other. I noticed his body was tense and his face was pale, well paler. We had set on the long white couch for a while, and I watched him sitting there, so still, for hours, without breathing, without moving—like a statue.

The air was somehow heavy with awkwardness, like Toney had slapped as both awake from this wonderfully blissful dream. I didn't know what to say to him, how to respond to what happened tonight. I didn't know if I should comfort him or yell at him. So I did neither. It had been a long, bloody, painful day, and all I wanted to do was go to bed and forget everything.

The trauma lay heavily on my shoulder—I just need everything to stop. When I returned to bed that night, Godric held me tight to him, pressing my face to his chest, his fingers waving through my hair the entire night, but sleep never came.

I stared at the pastel skin of his chest, my head playing everything over and over again. Before I knew it, dawn had approached. The vampire next to me must have sensed the turmoil within myself, for he stayed awake with me. Even though he was within my reach, he did not bother to speak with me, he let me figure things out on my own. Whatever it is, he let me decide for myself.

With the morning bright and shiny, I decided that going to work today would not be a good idea. In fact, I should probably quit, seeing laying low would do me some good. With nothing to do and by myself all day along, I kept my self busy by cleaning and cooking. Forcing my thoughts and putting all my energy not to ponder on everything that happened yesterday.

But it wasn't enough.

At the end of the day, I found myself on the rooftop. My hands softly resting on the paved bricks that surrounded the edge of the building, as I stared out to the slowly disappearing golden glow that spread across the sky like the door way to heaven. From up where I stood, everything looked small, almost insignificant, as everyone dealt away with their activity.

My eyes moved across the street, settling on a small café with a life band playing a soft music, which echoed throughout the fast approaching night. Something about the song seemed to calm my heart, letting it breathe for a second.

Taking a deep, clear breath, I closed my eyes for a moment, only to snap them open when a flash of Chris's dead body appeared in my head. I have watched quite a lot gruesome movies in my lifetime, watching someone die on a TV screen repeatedly, but actually experiencing it in real life is completely different situation.

I couldn't help but play back what happened last night one more time, only to pause when the words that were spoken by the young human kept on jabbing in the back of my head.

'_You are never going to be enough for him.'_

Honestly, what am I doing? Was Toney right? Am I just fooling myself being with a vampire? Am I just a little girl wasting her time, rushing to be in love?

I can't not deny what Toney said was the absolute bitter truth. It deeply hurts to admit, but even though I love him with everything I am, he could never truly be with me. I will never know the true Godric that lies within him; and no amount of illustration, or showing, or relating, or whatever on his part, I will never ever be able understand something so complicated. All I can do is accepting. Accept that I'm never going to be enough.

He will forever hold himself back from me, hide from me, worry about me, constantly keep himself in check, and keep himself in a perfect control. _What kind of happiness will he have in that?_

"_You might not care now, but in 20 years from now, when you'll start looking like his mother, in 50 years from now, when you'll start looking like his grandmother, oh, you will care then, trust me."_

I'm not stupid, I know I'm mortal, and I acknowledge the consequences that comes with it. I know I will age, and I'm ok with that. It's nature's way. But I have to believe that someday, when the time comes, we will deal with the fact that we're still vampire vs. human, but for now, I have to have fate in Godric. Even now, I'm older than him, physically at least. But should I let that be a barrier to be with my true love?

I have known from the moment I laid my eyes on Godric, something called me to him… but what? I wanted to be with him, to feel his kiss, to wake up by his side every day, but at what cost? My humanity… my identity… my innocence?

But I can't help what my heart feels though. Each and every beat sings his name, praise his words. It's not something I could just turn off and walk away from. Our heart and soul connects in many ways that I could never explain, and if I was to just walk away from this, I know I would feel empty inside for the rest of my life.

Many live without ever experiencing the true meaning of love, never getting to taste true love's kiss. Growing up, everyone watched or read fairytales, where the handsome prince kills the dragon—where true love conquers everything. Isn't this the same thing?

I could have died yesterday. Who knows I might die tomorrow, or ten years from now, but one thing is for sure, what happened yesterday had given me a new perspective on everything.

I don't want to live 20 or 50 years, if it means I am not truly living. If I don't get to experience the one thing that is truly innocent, real and god given, like loving someone else unconditionally. Connecting, and being candidly one with another. If that is the case, then I don't even want to live a day in this dreadful world, let alone a lifetime.

_"And I promise to be by your side until you do not want me anymore. I promise to share your pain, to be there for you when you need me._

"_I will give all that up … just for a day with you."_

_"__Choose me, Godric."_

It was right here on this rooftop that I promised him I would stay by his side; I would give and give up everything to be with him, _so what change_?

Undoubtedly nothing.

In fact I'm more madly in love with him than I have ever been. Sometimes we let affection, go unspoken, sometimes we let our love go unexpressed, and sometimes we can't find words to tell our feelings, especially towards those we love the best. _I am never going to let that happen._

As I ponder this thought, I heard someone clear their throat, bringing me back to reality. I quickly pulled back with a gasp, turning around to see Godric. He stood a few feet away from me, in black shirt and dark baggy sweatpants that make his white skin and colorful eyes stand out. His foot was bare, as he took a step toward me.

My eyes noticed every little details about him, even small things normally my eyes wouldn't catch. Probably the result of the blood I in-took last night.

But that is not where my mind focused. What caught my eye was the expressions he wore. I did not know what it was, nor could I put my finger on it. Nevertheless, it made my heart ache in a way I never experienced before.

He opened his mouth to say something, only to pause and change his mind. "It's going to rain." He stated in a low voice as an afterthought. "You should get inside." I did not reply except stared at him openly, all my thought for the pass hour coming together. A moment seemed to pass, as he seemed to stare right back at me, his eyes searching my face.

What he said next completely caught me off guard though, "are you going to leave me?" He questioned in honest, yet saddest voice ever.

"What—why would you assume that?" I incoherently mumbled, not knowing where he got that idea. How could I possibly do that, after everything we been through?

"Your feelings, something has changed toward me." He mattered, his eyes drifting away from me. It was unbearable to watch him like this.

"Aw, Godric—" before I could finish, he interrupted me.

"What happened—it was wrong of me. You should never have to experience something like that. I could not help myself. The monstrous part it though, knowing what I know now, how disappointed you are in me, if I could go back, I will still make the same choice."

"You can't say things like that, Godric. There are always options. You can't kill everything that threatens my life. It can't work like that; we have to find other ways. Remember, you said yourself that you want to find redemption, and this is not how you do it."

"I know, but… Anna, you must realize I would kill a whole army for you… if it means to keep you safe." His words were sweeter than honey, and it made my heart skip a beat. I filled the small space left in-between us, grasping his hand in both of mine, bringing it to my lips.

"But you heard him, Godric, he was in pain, just like you were, he was driven by anger as you were. He lost the one he loves to a vampire, just as you could have lost me. I forgave him, Godric, and you should have done the same. You could have glamoured him, make him forget he ever met me."

"I could not… I could not take that risk, the possibility he might remember. You mean… you mean the world me." His voice was shaky, yet so still. I couldn't help but smile and tear up. I pressed his hand to the thumping against my ribs, letting him know what his words did to me—does to me. Letting him feel how my heart flickers like butterfly wings.

How could he possibly think I will leave him when he drives me crazy like this?

We stayed like that for a moment, before I stepped backwards, giving him my hand, hoping to change the topic. "Would you like do dance?" I asked him lightheartedly. He stared at my hand only for a second, before he carefully accepted. His fingers intertwining with mine, as he placed his other hand to my waist. "I am a horrible dancer." He replied, making me giggle.

"That's Impossible. With the vampire grace you have, one thing is for sure, you will never be horrible at dancing. Me on the other hand is a complete different story. Hopefully, you won't feel too much pain when my tiny feet stomp all over you." I replied placing my hand in the back of his neck, my fingers gently playing with his soft hair.

"I'll be the judge of tha-" before he could even finish saying his sentence, my flip-flop covered his toe. We both looked down, chuckling simultaneously. I tossed my shoes aside, copying his bare foot-ness, ready to give it another try.

"Maybe there is another way…" The vampire spoke, thinking out loud. His arm that was around my waist got firmer, lifting me up slightly, before placing each of my foot on his. I looked down, noticing how my miniature feet were stepping on his, but this time intentionally. He moved in what it seemed to be a slow dance, his rhythm following the soft music that was still echoing from the coffee shop across the street.

"See, you're not so bad." He voiced in a whisper, conveying my eyes to his. I couldn't help but smile, his action bringing my memorable childhood memories. How my dad and I used to dance. He used to take turn between all his three girls, as we fought over who goes first.

"Godric?" I voiced with tears in my eyes, "I am never going to leave you. Never." All he did was smile back, pulling me closer to him. His cool lips found mine in gentle, almost feathery touch, in his way of believing what I said.

I laid my head on his shoulder when his lips broke from me, finally my height being the same as his. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. Godric's step was constant; each move followed another, his rhythm never swaying, never stopping. I held him tighter when I felt the soft drops of rain, his prediction coming true like always.

"Anna?" He questioned to which I only hummed in answer, enjoying the cold plummets of rain as it seep through my attire. "Look up," he uttered, sounding a bit uncertain. I did know what to expect, but I did as he said anyways, only to gasp loudly, a squeaking sound leaving my lips. My hand immediately got tighter around Godric, my finger digging into his skin.

We were in the air.

Literally, about twenty foot in the air. Floating…

"Oh—my—god, we're floating—flying. You're flying, Godric. How—why are you flying?" It was a mumbled slash jumbled thought all that came out at once. All he did was chuckle, pulling me closer as if achievable.

"It's alright, relax, I won't let go. Sometimes, the older vampires get, some tend to fly. It's rather normal." My eyes took the views of my surrounding, buildings stretching out for miles, twinkling light draped over everything, making it look like a Christmas tree.

"How come you never told me? You're like a super hero." I voiced cheekily, the geek comic fan deep me inside of showing bit.

"Hardily, and you never asked," was his reply. How could I ask about something when I did not even know it was possible?

The rain seemed to fall harder, although none of us were aware of it. "If this is what you consider normal, I wonder what's strange for you is."

"I think you're strange, for caring for me." He murmured catching me off guard. "You saw that boy yesterday, he loved you and you did not even know it. I wonder how many men out there wish for your affection… deserves your affection. Yet, you picked me…" I watched his beautiful face as he spoke, the rainfall running down his face, some cling to his lashes, only to be blinked away. It was mesmerizing.

"Godric… I don't just care about you… I… I love you. I always have, I love you so very much." I let out a breath, feeling like having a ton of weight be lifted off of me. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but I can't help it, I will wait until you're ready to reply it back, whatever long it takes you; I promise I'll wait patiently. You don't—uhmp." My nervous babble was cut short, when he pressed his lips hard against mine.

I grabbed on to his shirt, compressing myself decisively to him. The kiss was roughly passionate, as he forced his tongue pass my lips skillfully. I was happy to get respond from him, as I met his tongue with full force, clinging to his sweet intoxicating taste. His tongue and lips pushed farther craving for more. His hand gripped the back of my head, his fingers digging into my wet hair. One of his hands grabbed my thigh, lifting me up, adjusting my weight to his flying body. My legs immediately moved to wrap around his waist like always. The rain did not help, in fact, it just seem to enfold around us like a blanket. I held on for dear life as our tongue danced together. When I couldn't take holding my breath any longer, I broke the kiss.

"Wow," was all I could utter.

"My dear Anna," he started his voice sounding magnetically content. "I have never loved, nor will I ever love, as much as I love you." He declared it in a way that made my tears fall, mixing with the rain.

"Do you really?" I asked childishly, wondering how someone so amazing, so breath taking, could ever feel this way about me.

"With all that I am."

* * *

**So what do you think? let me know please. **

**there are also some new banners posted, go check that out too. **

**thank you, and see ya, next time. **


	32. Chapter 31 I surrender

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. I come baring a new chapter. I kind of have been planning this chapter since the beginning, but I am not so sure how it turned out. I know everyone has been waiting for this chapter, so there is a lot of pressure. To be honest, this was the first time for me to ever write a chapter like this, *blush, blush* I'm not so sure if it's good or bad. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, I want to hear from everyone. Oh, and I highly recommend listening to the song below while reading this chapter, it goes so perfectly. **

**P.S: I will like to say thank you too all my sweet reviewers, BerNorthman , BerNorthman , kaaayyytteee, Cmusiclover92, midnightquiver , BadNicole8, sweet-taboos , xJrsyGrlxo , princess moon shadow, TempGirl , Miss-Sunny-Day12, downbelowgirl, trestreschic , hsp3x3 , wolviegurl , musical flower , the wild youth, Luli Cullen , silvermist1116 , musicluver246, Rose , dragonrain618. I also want to say thank you to all my readers as well. You guys are the best, and please continue rocking my world.**

**Disclaimer: nothing you read here belongs to me except for some of the plot and unknown characters you will meet. All belongs to True Blood, an American television drama series created and produced by Alan Ball. It is based on The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

And **it's peaceful** in the **dee**p,  
**Cathedral** where **you cannot breathe,**  
**No need to pray**, **no need to speak**  
Now** I am under.**

And **the arms of the ocean** are **carrying me**,  
And **all this devotion** was **rushing out of me**,  
And the **crashes are heaven**, for **a sinner like me**,  
The **arms** of the ocean **deliver me.**

Though** the pressure's hard to take**,  
It's **the only way** I can **escape**,  
It seems a **heavy choice** to make,  
Now **I am under**.

And **it's breaking over me,**  
**A thousand miles** down to **the sea bed**,  
found **the place to rest my head.**

And **it's over**,  
And **I'm going under,**  
But **I'm not giving up,**  
I'm **just giving in.**

Oh, **slipping underneath**.  
Oh, **so cold,** but **so sweet**.

**Florence and The Machine - Never Let Me Go**

**Chapter Thirty One - I surrender**

I have said it, I don't know how many times, but I have said it before. When I'm with him, it is like I'm flying, like every fiber in my body is alive. And now, just a few minutes ago, I was in the air, literally flying. I don't know how long we spent in the air, an hour or two. All I know is that we were soaked from top to bottom; the summer rain came down hard, washing away all the doubt, all the pain and worry. Until all that was left were Godric and I. The whole time we were up there, his lips never left my skin, whether my lips, neck or face, he showed me how much he loved me.

When the rainwater became too much, I think Godric thought I would catch a cold or something because there was a WHOOSH and we were back in the hotel room. My body slowly slid off of his until my feat touched the carpeted floor. His face wore soft smile as he pushed the wet hair that was sticking to my face with both of his hands.

"What?" I questioned my face automatically copying his smile. He looked happy, genuinely happy. He shook his head, his smile getting bigger as if whatever he was thinking about was a secret. "It's my hair isn't it? I bet I looked like a wet cat." I questioned good-humoredly.

"A very cute wet cat," was all his reply. Pouting my lips playfully, I grabbed his hand dragging him toward the bedroom. "I will let that slide cause' you said cute. Now, let's get you toweled off before we ruin the carpet." Godric only complied with my wish as he followed me.

Grubbing two towels from the closet, I dropped one of them over my shoulder, before setting the other over his head and rubbing down. "I was thinking maybe you will tell me more about being a vampire, you know, like vampire 101. I wanna know more about you, the other side of you." As I blabbed on, my hands worked collectively. I didn't even realize I was unbuttoning his shirt swiftly, before lugging it off his shoulders and tossing it aside. Godric might be in the smaller physic, but he was all muscle. He must have done a lot of physical labor in his human days, for he was very well toned. My hands softly and gracefully traced over the hardness of his chest; feeling the pale and smooth skin. I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

It was then that I became conscious of my action. My hands froze in their spot and my face heat up. I slowly brought my eyes up to look up into his. There was fever in his gaze, longing, a-need. My heart thumped against my ribs, and the heat seemed to spread down my body. I couldn't take it; I couldn't take the rawness of it. Without even knowing what I was doing, I swiftly turned around, breathing hard.

"Anna," he began—I knew I needed to get away, and before even he could say what was on his mind—I interrupted him. "I—I'm ganna take a shower." I mutter awkwardly before I dashed toward the bathroom. When the door clicked behind me, I leaned into it, taking a deep breath. _What the hell am I doing? I blame it all on the blood I had last night. _I thought to myself as my face turned a new shade of red.

Shaking my head, I quickly got undress, before turning the water on, and stepping in under the warm flow. I couldn't help but grin like a fool, not even for a second smile leaving my face, as I recalled everything that happened tonight and every word that was said. After about 5-10 minutes shower, I stepped out of the water and wrapped myself with the towel I brought in.

The bedroom was quite when I tiptoed in. Godric was lying on the bed sideways, his feet still on the ground. I quietly observed that he had changed out of the wet pants, but still no shirt. I slowly moved in closer noticing he wasn't breathing. "Godric? Are you asleep?" I questioned.

"No, just thinking." He murmured without opening his eye.

"About what?" I wondered out loud, I thought I would still see the happy look in his eye. "About you," was all he said, making me raise my eyebrow. As if sensing my unsatisfactory, he elucidate, "I felt it you know… the way you look at me sometimes, but it unfeasible to how much better it is to actually hear it." His voice was soft; almost un-hearable. He slowly rose to sitting position, when he noticed the quizzical look on my face.

"I have been alive for over 2000 years, and I have never truly been in love. Obsessed maybe, but never the way I feel for you, nor what I sense from you. I never really understood the need to be consumed with another." His hand prolonged out, his fingers intertwining with mine, pulling me to him. "I found you in the darkest time of my life and, now… all I want is to crawl under your skin... it's just baffles me sometimes." He whispered the last sentence, as well as accomplished what he wanted. Just in that few words, he was under my skin.

My hand that wasn't in his, moved to his hair, fingers trading in his locks. "You gotten under my skin the moment you told me I sang beautiful, remember, the day we met. From then on, I have been unambiguously, irrevocably in love with you. And if you give me the chance, I will tell you that every night you rise beside me."

Our eyes were connected, as we stared intensely at each other, as if waiting for some sort of cue. My eyes slowly moved, tracing the shape of his lips, which was full, smooth and beautifully delicate. Godric parted his lips in somewhat surprised, allowing me to outline along the crease of both his lips. Before he or I could say anything else, the vampire grabbed my towel, pulling me down to press his soft lips blindly along my own. I felt chills run along my spine, making my knees tremble and toes curl in a new pleasure. This kiss was different than any of others. It felt rather like our first kiss. Nevertheless, I felt my body shudder but rise to the bait.

He leaned forward, before standing up completely so the tip of his nose pressed alongside my cheek. I picked up the pleasant, masculine smell that I adore so much clouded my senses. Without much of a thought I splayed my hands onto his broad shoulders, smothering his mouth with my hurried, longing kisses.

A soft smacking was in the air, as we both inhaling deeply through our noses and trembling beneath each other's touch. My fingers, nearing a tremor, kneaded Godric's shoulders idly as his hands traveled down the curve of my back, before brushing against my bare thigh.

I yelped in surprise, forgetting the fact that I was completely naked under the towel. In a shuddering exhale, I slowly broke apart from his smoldering kiss, timidly running the pads of my fingers across his chest. His lean build, grooved abs, and the V of muscle which traveled down beneath his trousers had my eyes set with astonishment. To me, he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Even his skin tone was something to behold. Smooth, soft and pale, like a moonlight that beamed in through a sliver window. I felt my stomach tighten just then with nerves. His fingers moved under my chin, lifting my face up, catching my mouth once again.

Godric's kiss deepened, taking the very breath from my lungs. Our head turning from side to side after a few moments in one position, his teeth pinched my upper lip gently and he sucked on it until it turned a puffy pink, and when he released it, there was a little _pop _sound as it plopped back in place.

My eyes moved to meet his, and my breath hitched in my throat. The sight of him was glorious; his lips were kissed pink, his eyes dilated… I couldn't help myself but grind against him, almost letting out a moan. He grabbed the back of my head and there was a WHOOSH, as he eased my back onto the center of the bed. His hands moved in his vampire speed to the front of my towel only to pause and gaze at me.

It wasn't really a question, but he voiced sounding deep and sure. "You're mine." At that moment, the atmosphere between us rippled, ignoring the breathlessness only he could evoke, I nodded, losing my voice. "I-have always been..." was all I could say as I initiatively kissed him.

I felt the desire soar, triumphant, compelling as I became excruciatingly aware of his hands sliding the towel apart, and his fingers brushing the swell of my chest. He bit his lips as if he was forcing himself to ask after pulling back just an inch, "Are you certain?" I was turning a new shade of red, nonetheless, it must have been the blood, but exasperation flared in my eyes.

_What if he doesn't like what he sees? _A self-conscious thought drifted in my head._ I don't know what I'm doing, what if I suck at it._

"Yes." I replied hesitantly, pushing the doubt away, wanting to feel him more than anything. I managed to cling grimly to his reins as I wound my arms about his neck, pressed myself to him in utter abandon and flagrantly incited his possession. More of an unconscious tug than anything else, he complied, and his bare chest soon pressed against mine. I shivered at the coolness of his skin, and the intensity his touch as he drew me back to the kiss.

In-between kisses he spoke, "I want you to be sure, my love." Another kiss, "Once I take you, there'll be no turning back." It was temptation. A warning. A promise. I wanted all. Determination flared, steely green in my eyes popping out. "Actions speak louder than words." I mumbled our lips met again, and again. Desire, hot and urgent, rose between us; passion rode in its wake. His hand curled around my breast, his thumb flicking back and forth over my quickening nipple with exquisite care, sending tiny shock waves of pleasure to seep through my body and quicken through my veins. One of my hands buried in his hair grasping hard, as my other slid across his back, my nails dug in his skin, making him groan. There was a SNAP as I felt his fangs pop out.

I had decided before. Thinking of sex before marriage was never the right way to go, but now, after almost dying, I realized I want to be his completely, physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually. _I wanna it all._ Now I felt as if I was drowning in it, sinking deeper into its velvety embrace with each deft stroke of his fingertips against my flesh. I let Instinct take over, as my brain shutting down.

His hand skated lower, tracing the graceful arch of my hipbone; I wrapped my legs around him, tipping him close so I could feel the hardness of his erection. When he dragged his mouth from mine, I moan in protest, which quickly melted to sighs as he pressed feather-soft kisses against the corner of my mouth, the delicate curve of my jaw, the skin beneath my ear. I arched my neck, unable to resist the softness of his lips searching for the pulse in my throat. A pulse thundering out of control against his fangs, fluttering as if it were a butterfly cupped in the palm of his hand.

Lost in a daze of delight, I felt the scrape of his teeth for instant before he gave the tender flesh a sharp nip. My knees utterly buckled, losing any sense of composure. One second my fingertips were grazing the dark locks of his hair, the next both of my wrists were manacled above my head in one of his hands. His gaze lingered on the gentle swell of my breasts, before he lowered his head, but this time it wasn't my lips he sought, but the rosy peak of one breast. I cried out loud as his tongue flicked across the turgid bud of my nipple, pleasure purled deep within me, making me whimper and arch against him. I crook my head up inhaling his masculine scent; wishing to bite him like he'd just done.

My voice seemed became locked in my throat, as he pulled back and started stripping out of the rest of his clothes. I couldn't help, but pull the towel to cover me. As if sensing the fear and noticing the hesitation in my green orbs, he responded with another heated kiss to, which seemed to melt away my fear. Anticipation had soared; excitement shivered over my skin. My lungs had seized; a delicious panic had tightened every nerve.

My fingers traced the muscles on his chest. His skin flickered under my touch and he muttered something in a different language. Free of his last restriction, my eyes moved downwards, only to quickly avert my head once I got the sight of him. I was a bit hesitated—this was the first time I had every touched a naked male, but it only lasted a split second. Once our lips met in a ravaging kiss, there was no longer any distinction, as my hands on his chest, greedily exploring, my fingers sinking deep. He groaned loudly, his fangs sinking lightly in my lips, as my fingers deliberately invoking his desire—all the possessiveness in his soul. He instantly must have felt desire rise, full-blown, famished—too strong for me to handle. He grasped my wrists, just as I grasped him.

The shock that pierced through him nearly shattered his control, he froze and so did I. I looked into his face to see his eyes were shut, his expression graven. Carefully, I curled my fingers again, utterly fascinated by my discovery. How could something so hard, so rigid, so blatantly, elementally male, be so silky smooth, so soft. Again, I touched the smoothly rounded head—it was akin to stroking hot steel through the finest silk. My eyes never left his face as he let me caress him until I thought his jaw would break—he had to pull my hand away.

Without making an effort at concealing his reluctance, he stopped me without warning, as he pinned my hands over my head against the mattress, before swooping down on me and taking my mouth in a wild, claiming kiss. Thrusting his tongue deep with such total dominance, that I was sure there would be nothing left of me by the time he was done. I writhed beneath him, wanting to draw him deeper. I yanked one of my hands free, immediately my fingernails scoring his back, but he never flinched, never wavered in his determination to possess.

I was open to him at that moment, heated, my thighs spread, soft and welcoming, and my hips a cradle in which he already lay. I was at sheer surrender. He didn't move, and the air shimmered, stirring, alive, invested with power. My knees clamped to his now naked hips. He drew in a breath, he eased me forward a fraction more. I knew what was coming, and I knew it was going to hurt. But all thought failed me when he pressed nearer, simultaneously drawing closer as he sank into me. My body was tense, and I let out a breath trying to relax.

One powerful upward thrust, with the help and enforced by the pressure of his hands on my hips, it was done. He breached into me in that single movement, forging deep into my body, filling me, stretching me. I let out a loud scream only to be smothered by hot kiss, and my eyes widened at the raw shock of his possession. He whispered soothingly in a language I did not understand. His body was tensed too, and his breathing sounded ragged to my ears; he was so tense his fingers dug into the pillow tearing it.

I closed my eyes, tears falling down my cheek. I don't know how long it took, but the pain faded to a dull ache. Godric locked his jaw—along with every other muscle he possessed, keeping himself momentarily still. His muscles flickered under the strain, but he kept his rhythm very slow so I could grow accustomed to the intimacy, to the elemental repetition. I drew in a huge, long-drawn breath, my breasts swelling against his chest. Now the worst part was over, I could truly explore his limits as well as my own.

Little by little, his rhythm began to quicken. Faster. Harder.

He locked his beautiful eyes onto mine, and without waiting for more, he caught my lips in an overwhelming kiss and, anchoring my hips against him. Like waves piling on the shore, we surged together. Sensations swelled like the incoming tide, rolling ever higher. I caught the rhythm and matched his.

His name spilled from my lips in a broken litany, only to be caught by the passion-roughened heat of his own mouth descending on me. My mind was beyond lost, and I arched higher against him by primitive female instinct, determined to prove that I could take whatever he could give me. Heat and flames were everywhere, raging through me. Molten rivers of pleasure and urgent need flowed, a hot tide, from where we joined. The tide swelled, reaching higher, consuming my body, buoying my mind, my senses.

Higher and higher and higher…

I clutched tightly, mostly in desperation to my escalation senses, knowing I was close. "Let go, my love, let go." He whispered, his lips touching mine briefly. All I could do was obeyed at that moment. The wave swept in swallowing me completely. I don't know how I knew, might have been the blood bond, but I turned my head aside, extending my neckline. As if on cue, his fangs pierced down my neck.

"Godric…" I shattered his name through my lips, my body clamping on his, hauling him with me, into the white heat of the void. My world exploded, completely obliterated. I lost my senses completely—lost all touch with reality. I was swept up by a force I couldn't even begin to describe. It was hot and deep, bone-melting pleasure. It surrounded through me like a sea, and left me floating in ecstasy.

Godric collapsed on top of me, and I knew then, that I wasn't the only one affected, utterly blown away. It took me a few minutes for my brain to find its way back home, and when it finally did, I held him tightly, my fingers trading in his hair and back, his weight not mattering.

"Wow," was all I could say, as if it could come any close to the bliss. He slowly slid to his side of the bed, lugging me with him. I was covered in perspiration, but I didn't care, I pressed my face to neck. I can't believe I just lost my virginity. It's not that I never thought about sex. I don't know, in my head there was always this fancy dinner, slow dancing, and we become intimate under dozens of candle light. But this was unexpected, yet utterly perfect.

"I'm sorry I bit you, I couldn't help myself." He murmured as if just finding his voice. He moved, gliding the comforters out from underneath us, and dropping it over our naked body. He lied beside me, bringing his finger to his mouth and snapping out his fangs. I looked up when I heard the clicking sound, watching him pierce his skin. He brought his bloody finger to my neck, running it over the dull ache.

"I wanted you to, Godric; it was perfect, every minute of it." I voiced happily, resting my head back to his chest, laying a soft kiss to the tattoo around his collarbone. "Yes, it was perfect. Thank you, Anna; I'm deeply honored to be your first." There was content-ness in his voice.

I couldn't help but my cheeks heat up, my face turning red, "yeah, me too." I'm glad he was the one i could happily give myself too. He moved closer, half of my body lying on his, yet there was enough space so he could look at me. Our body seemed to fit, as if we were made for each other. His eyes found mine; his skin seemed to be glowing. _How could things get any better?_

"It's like we're soul mates," I said it more to myself, incoherent thought, but he heard me nonetheless. "Do you believe in such things?" He questioned, his finger brushing against my hair, soaking in the aftermath of glow.

"Of course, don't you?" He let out a chuckle, "I never really thought about it," was his answer.

"I think I was thirteen or fourteen when I found Sarah's philosophy book. And in there, according to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and one head with two faces on it. Plato describes a world where people who were both men and women."

"And you believed that?" He queried, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, of course not. I'm not _that_ gullible. But I was fourteen, and I kind of wished it was true. Anyways, so, these humans were as strong as the earth they stood on, as fast as the wind. They were these beautiful divine beings. But then, the humans began scheming about how they could climb up to the heaven and replace the gods themselves. When the gods learned about this plot, they were simply furious, and so, they began to discuss what should be done.

The simplest solution would be to destroy mankind, but the mighty Zeus, god of thunder, came up with a better idea. He suggested cutting all human beings in half, which would serve two purposes. The first one being, immediately doubling the number of people that would make offerings to the gods. Second, it would weaken the humans, so they would not be able to carry out their plan. Even though the gods censured upon the idea, they feared the humans' power and capability, so in the end, Zeus's proposal was accepted.

Since it was the god of thunder's suggestion, he was given the honor to complete the task. Zeus propelled his mighty power upon the humans, splitting them into two separate parts… condemning their souls to spend eternity in search of their other halves. Plato wrote in his Symposium that, humans have been looking for their soul mates ever since Zeus cut them in half." I let out a breath, my fingers moving to his cheeks.

"That's rather sad." The whole time the vampire's eyes never left mine, as he whispered his thoughts.

"Yeah, but in a sadistic way, kind of beautiful too." And for a moment the story was real, truly and beautifully real.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do I suck at writing a sex scene? I don't know if this was the right time for them to be together like that, it just seem like they needed that release. I was going to write it True Blood style, go hard core, but it's just that Godric doesn't seem like that type of a guy.**

**Oh, and new banners are posted, check that out too. **

**Thank you for reading, your reviews are most welcome and appreciated. **


End file.
